There's A Hole
by jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl
Summary: Full Summary inside...ReidOC...Charlene comes from across the country to Ipswich after an accident leaves her with her only relative left. What will Ipswich hold in store for her and her new life? Please READ & REVIEW! Updated April 2nd
1. Prologue

AN: Ok so this is my somewhat second attempt for a Covenant fic. Different plot, character and stuff. Quick note I own nothing to do with the Covenant, not even the movie which is a damn shame by the way, but anyways I do own my OC which will be introduced later on.

Summary: Charlene (Charlie) Faith McKenzie is a new transfer student to Spencer Academy, coming from Seattle, Washington's Seattle Academy of Arts and Sciences. She's been uprooted from her life after a tragic occurrence leave's her alone and she must go live with the only family she has left, her grandmother. Transferring in the middle of a school year can be hard, but Charlene ends up meeting Sarah Wenham a transfer from Boston who started in the beginning of her senior year, what will the friendship bring?

Prologue:

Departing from the plane Charlene looked around for any sign that someone had remembered to pick her up. It would be nice not to be stuck on a cot anymore, where she had slept the last month after she was taken in to custody by the state, while the 'situation' was sorted out.

"Miss McKenzie?" Charlene looked over and saw a tall slender man, he was fair skinned with a buzz cut, and was clean shaven. He wore a black suit and held a black chauffeurs hat under his arm.

"Yeah that's me. Call me Charlie though if you will." Charlene said offering her hand. The man smiled and shook it kindly.

"As you wish. Your grandmother is quit sorry she couldn't make it, she had a previous engagement with her flower club and could not cancel."

"It's ok I guess." Charlie said and began following him to baggage claim. "Can I ask you something…er…"

"David. My name is David I'm your grandmothers driver." He said smiling over at her, he was early to mid forties and seemed to be a kind soul so the smile did freak Charlie out at all.

"David right. What's my grandmother like?"

David bobbed his head slightly and watched for the luggage she had told him was blue real quick. "A kind woman, she like's to keep things tidy and is quite busy a lot of the time."

"Oh." Charlene muttered.

"Don't worry she will be spending time with you, it's just she can't stay still long, she's quite active actually. She's in good health also so she likes to live as much as she can now. Or that's what she's always telling us." David laughed slightly.

Charlene gave him a nice smile. "Us?"

"The staff. We live with her at her home."

"Wow I've never had a staff before." Charlene said. "My parents were very modest about their wealth. I never understood why mom and grandma never spoke."

"That you would have to ask her Miss. After you've toured the manor I am to take you to your school and help you get your things to your dorm." David told her.

Charlene gave a grateful smile on her lips and proceeded to grab two blue suitcases from the conveyor belt. "Has the moving truck arrived with my things?" Charlene asked.

David nodded. "Indeed they have. They are waiting at the manor for us to return."

"Will…will you be driving me everywhere?" Charlene asked.

"Unfortunately no Miss Charlie. Your grandmother has arranged a mode of transportation for you." David told her grabbing her last suitcase and they headed off. Once they reached the black Bentley Continental they began loading the suitcases in to the trunk. "Your grandmother is looking forward to meeting you."

"Eager?" Charlie asked.

"Ecstatic covers it." He smiled at her and Charlie nodded her head and went to the door. Before she could grab the handle David caught it and opened the door for her.

"You don't have to do that." Charlene told him.

David nodded with a kind smile. "It's my job."

"Well than you do your job quite well. Thank you." She climbed in to the front seat and waited for David to get in to the driver's seat. Charlene had intentional gone to the front passenger door, because she really didn't want to be chauffeured around. The ride was silent as Charlene pulled out her I-pod and listened to her music, watching the trees pass. It was winter and there was snow on the grown and the trees were bare of their leaves, it was beautiful, but nothing like what Charlie was use to.

They passed a green state sign that read 'welcome to Ipswich' and Charlie sighed to herself. This was not home and it never would be, but she would have to deal. _At least I finally get to meet my grandmother. _She thought brightly. _But under the circumstances…_ Her thoughts trailed off as her brightness fell. The song in her ear reminding her of everything she felt the last few months.

Tired  
Of everything around me  
I smile  
But I don't feel a thing no

I'm so far from where I need to be  
I've given up on faith, on everything  
All I want, all I need  
Is some peace

There's a hole  
Inside of me  
It's so cold  
Slowly killing me

Secrets  
Eating at the core of me  
Shut off  
Trusting all the lies I breathe

I'm so far from where I need to be  
I've given up on faith, on everything  
All I wanted, all I needed  
Was some peace

There's a hole  
Inside of me  
[Hole lyrics on so damn cold  
Slowly killing me

Sinking ever so slowly  
So far from where I should be  
No hands reaching out for me  
Help me, help me

Something's gone  
I can feel it  
It's all wrong  
I'm so sick of this

There's a hole  
Inside of me  
It's so cold  
Slowly killing me  
There's a hole  
Inside of me  
It's so damn cold  
Slowly killing me

"Here we are Miss Charlie." David said kindly as he opened her door. Charlene removed her headphones and put the device in her black Roxy messenger bag. Climbing out of the car in her black jeans, and a black fox sweater and sneakers she took a long look at that home before her.

Mansion was more like it. It was two stories tall, several windows on both floors ivy creeping up the brick walls, and fencing that indicated there was a backyard. Turn to look over the hood of the car, Charlie saw there was a water found in the middle of the round driveway, it was made of a dark marble and shaped into a cupid bow and girl with bow and arrows. She turned back around when she heard the trunk unlatch.

"My grandmother lives here alone, well except for the staff?"

"Yes Miss Charlie. Now are any of these staying here?" David asked motioning to her suitcases. Charlene shook her head.

"No, but thank you." She looked to the large moving truck parked just in front of them and then back to David. "Will she allow me a dog?"

"Your grandmother wouldn't object." David told her.

Charlene smiled. "Good I'll have him sent here than."

"Sent?"

"He's with my friend. I wanted to be sure I could keep him before I brought him. If not he would have a home with Kara." Charlene explained.

David gave a nod as he closed the trunk up. "Well let's give you the grand tour and then I will drive you to the Academy. Once your stuff is in your room we'll come back here to meet your grandmother."

"Sounds good to me." Charlene said softly. 5 bedrooms, 4 and a half bathrooms, a living room or two, kitchen, dining room, backyard and basement later Charlene was standing at the front door exhausted from the workout she had just received. The house was large and it took many steps to walk through it all.

"And a to forewarn you the boy next door, likes to play his music loud on the weekends, driving your grandmother batty, but she doesn't want to mess with the family, so stay clear." David told her.

Charlene rolled her eyes and nodded. Then they headed to the dorms and with the help of the movers got all the boxes that were supposed to stay at her dorm in to the empty single room and then the truck went back to the house following them and they unloaded the rest there into an empty room for Charlene.

Everyone left her to unpack a little, it was Sunday and she'd go to school in the morning and than after that she had after school all week to unpack her dorm room. A few empty boxes later and a couple hours Charlie got a knock on her door. "Miss Charlene your grandmother is home." The maid, Rosie, came in to tell her.

"It's Charlie, please. And thank you I'll be right down." Charlene quickly gathered herself from the floor, smoothed the winkles in her pants and sweater and slipped her sneakers back on before headed out of her room. She went down the stairs and to the study where Rosie was standing at the door talking in to it with someone. Rosie saw her and walked in further.

"Ma'am your granddaughter's come down from her room now." She said. Charlene turned the corner in to the study and went right in. The older woman turned in her chair with a smile and then stood walking over to Charlie.

Charlene felt like she was being scrutinized as her grandmother looked her over. They looked a lot a like. Dark auburn brown hair, deep hazel eyes same petite nose, and properly proportioned ears. Their differences consisted of skin color, Charlie's being slightly tanner than her grandmother a trait she inherited from her father who was Italian. And body type, Charlene was five six with an athletic build and slender, and her grandmother was about five four and more like her mother be average.

"It's been to long."

"I think you mean never." Charlie smiled.

Her grandmother smiled back. "No sweetheart, you were born here in Ipswich before your mother moved away. She was busy with you for a while and then work and so was your father, that's why you never got to visit. And I am deathly afraid of airplanes and long distance travel."

Charlene's parents had told her this on several occasions and she had heard it from her grandmother over the phone a few times, but she never seemed to be around to talk to her the last couple years. "Well it's finally nice to put a face with the voice." Charlie said kindly.

Her grandmother, Imogene, nodded with a bright smile. "I think the same. You remind me so much of your mother, but you take after your father mostly."

Charlie sighed and nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry you couldn't be there for the service two weeks ago."

"Me too sweetie."

"I haven't unpacked the urns yet." She said quietly.

Imogene patted her cheek and Charlene looked up at her with a said teary smile. "You're here now, we'll get through it together. I always believed parents shouldn't out live their children." A small tear ran down her cheek and Charlie reached in hugging her and she started to cry.

Charlene hadn't cried at all since she'd heard about the accident involving her mother and father…

"Derrick…" Charlene giggled pushing him off of her playfully as she turned around in his embrace.

"Awe come on Char, let's go to the janitors closet." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Charlie laughed softly and kissed his cheek. "Later. My parents will be here any minute. This is important to me Derrick, please just be patient for a little longer." She pleaded sweetly with him.

Derrick bent his head and kissed her lips softly and then sighed. "Ok."

Two hours had come and gone and Charlene was now pacing back and forth in the hallway waiting for her parents to show, and leaving a ware pattern in the floor. "Char?"

"They promised they'd come." Charlene stopped and looked up at him. "They promised Derrick." Derrick walked over enveloping her in a hug and kissed her forehead. "They'll be here. Maybe they hit traffic leaving the airport."

"Maybe it was too much asking them to be here for this the day they return from their trip to Italy." Charlene spoke softly.

"No, baby it wasn't too much. This is important to you."

"Then where are they?" She buried her head in his chest and clung to the back of his dress shirt. Another half hour passed when Charlie's cell phone rang in her jacket pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. "Oh it's mom." She flipped it open. "Mom? Hey where are you guys at?"

"Is this Charlene McKenzie?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Officer Rickman. Are your parents, Marlene and Vincent McKenzie?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid I have some news about your parents. Where are you so I can come speak with you in person?"

"My school. S.A.A.S."

"I'll be there momentarily."

"It's the art building." Charlene hung up and looked at Derrick. "That was an Officer Rickman, apparently he has something to tell me about my parents. You don't think their plane crashed do you?"

"No. It would take a little longer to call family than that." After ten minutes an office walked in through the doors moments before Charlene had been pacing in front of.

"Charlene McKenzie?"

"Yes?"

"I have some terrible news…"

Thinking about that made Charlie's eyes continued to poor on to her grandmother's shoulder.

"Shh…it's alright." Imogene soothed her patting her back. After a long while Charlene's tears ceased and her and Imogene went to the dining room and were served dinner. They spoke to each other like they'd never spoke on the phone before at all. Imogene was trying to take Charlie's mind off of her parents, and it seemed to be working as the girl now yammered on relentless about her old school in Seattle.

The evening continued and at ten Imogene turned in for the night and Charlene went back to unpacking her belongings wondering what her new school would be like? If she would make friends? Or better if she could meet someone as great as Derrick. He'd been there for her since her parents death, but before she left he'd decided to break things off because a long distance relationship between teenagers would be too hard on them both.

But that didn't stop Charlene from caring about him still. But they'd ended their relationship mutually with the same thoughts so at least her heart wasn't broken. After unpacking a lot of her stuff Charlene readied for bed and fell asleep for the first time in a new world, new life.

AN: The song in this is Kelly Clarkson – Hole. Yes the school is a real school; no I do not own it. Let me know what you think! 


	2. Gifts and Meetings

Chapter 1:

Charlie awoke to her alarm clock the next morning and yawned slamming her hand down on it's off button. She rolled on to her back when the screech ceased and looked up at the plain ceiling. In her home she had plastered enlarged photos of her friends and family and things she'd taken random pictures of covering from corner to corner on the ceiling. But not here. She didn't have the time to do that since she'd be living in a dorm room for the remainder of the school year.

Rolling out of bed her feet met the cold hard wood floor and she shivered. She went over to her closet and pulled out the uniform she'd found the night before. Going in to her own attached private bathroom she readied herself for school.

After about a half hour a clean Charlene padded down the stairs in her new school uniform. _I hate plaid._ She thought miserably as she headed towards the kitchen to get some juice and something to snack on before she left. "Good morning Charlene." Charlie looked up and saw her grandmother already at the table eating her breakfast and drinking what looked to be coffee.

"Good morning gram, and would you call me Charlie. Charlene is so formal." She said with a kind smile.

Imogene nodded and smiled back at her. "Get some breakfast and come sit with me." She said kindly. Charlene looked around and saw a basket of muffins and snatched up a poppy seed and then grabbed the pitcher of orange juice from the fridge. She walked over to the table setting that was placed for her and sat directly across from her grandmother at the four-person table. She poured her juice and then set the pitcher in the center of the table before sitting down.

"There's something I wanted to ask."

"Feel free to ask me anything?" Imogene smiled across the table.

"We had a dog, back home and right now he's staying with a friend for me, but I was wondering if he could come live with us." Charlie asked skeptical of her grandmother's decision.

"Are you responsible for it normally?"

"Yes. Definitely he's my dog actually, but he sort of became the family pet. His names King and he's a rottweiler, husky, shepherd mix and he's sweet and adorable…"

"I don't see why you can't keep him here, Charlie. As long as you make a schedule and a list of things that he'll need for David."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want him to feel obligated…"

"David is a very nice man. He took care of my Ruby until she passed three years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry." Charlie said curious as to what a Ruby was. "Was Ruby your dog?"

Imogene nodded. "Yes. And she lived passed her life expectancy. She was a saint Bernard. So if you leave a thorough schedule of King's needs on the fridge with any information David will need King will be properly kept during the week while your away at school, and then you will care for him on the weekends when you are home."

Charlene thought it was fair. After all she really couldn't take King with her to the school, somehow she didn't think they'd let her have a pet there. "Thank you that would be wonderful. I'll call Kara after school today and plan his trip."

"There's something about a pet, that just warms your heart." Imogene said kindly.

"King is my best friend and the last month without him has been very hard." Charlie confided. "I am so use to him sleeping at the end of my bed or cuddling up to my legs, but while I was at the state facility I didn't feel that warmth and it sort of depressed me."

"I understand." Imogene smiled and then glanced at her watch. "Oh dear you need to get to school. You know the way?"

"Yeah but how am I supposed to get there?" Imogene smiled pulling some keys out of the pocket of her blue knit sweater and stood up.

"Follow me." She said. Charlene followed her to the door that led into the three-car garage from the living room and went inside with her. She flipped the light switch on and there sat a deep sea blue metallic 650i coupe BMW.

"You bought me a BMW?" Charlie asked incredulously seeing the large bow on top, which really hadn't been necessary.

Her grandmother handed her the keys and smiled at her. "Let's say it make's up for the birthday's and holidays I never got to see you." Imogene said kindly.

Charlene grabbed her in a squeezing hug. "Thank you so much." She said excitedly letting her go to go explore the new car. "Mom and Dad were going to get me a car for my birthday but they didn't get around to it."

"How long have you had your license?" Grandma asked.

"Two years now, but I never needed a car before. School was so close that I road the city bus to save myself money on gas. And that way I could save money in my bank account for other more important things at the time."

"You know you're very smart Charlie."

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome. Now your bag that was by the front door, David brought and put in the trunk while you were getting ready. So you should get going." Imogene said watching her exuberance while looking the car over with bright eyes.

"Ok. I'll be back Friday night." Charlene smiled at her and then Imogene pushed the button to open the garage door and Charlie got in and started the car. She shifted into the proper gear and backed out of the garage and up the small drive to the main circular driveway and pulled out after the tall iron gates opened for her.

As she turned on to the main road a hummer pulled in front of her from the driveway just down from hers and she cursed herself cause she wanted to see what the car could do. Looking around to check that it was clear Charlie got a wicked grin on her lips…_I shouldn't._ She told herself.

_Than again if it's going to kill me I might as well have my kicks with it._ Her devilish half thought making her smirk grow. The opposing lane was clear so she threw the car in to second, then third, and then fourth gears and transitioned perfectly clutching and accelerating till she was right up on the Hummer and then veered in to the opposing lane and threw the car into fifth and blew passed the black hummer.

"See ya." She said playfully glancing in her rear mirror as she got back into the proper lane. She speed down the road, getting up to sixty and deciding that, that was pushing her luck in case there were cops up ahead and slowed to the speed limited of forty five and kept it constant there all the way to the Academy.

Parking in the designated student parking lot, Charlie departed from the car and headed in to the building as quickly as she could after retrieving her messenger bag from the trunk of her new car. As she came in to the building she ran smack dab in to another person successfully knocking said persons books and papers to the floor.

"I am so sorry." Charlene said and bent to help whomever she'd bumped. Looking up she saw a young blonde about her age with blue eyes and wearing the same uniform as her. _Duh it's a private uniform wearing school._ Charlie mentally chastised herself.

"It's ok." The girl smiled gathering everything up till they were both standing again awkwardly. She stuck out her hand for introductions. "Sarah Wenham."

"Charlene McKenzie, but you can call me Charlie." She shook the girls hand before they released and it was slightly awkward again.

"You're the new student right?"

"Do I have it stamped on my forehead?" Charlie asked jokingly with a smile.

Sarah laughed at the joke and shook her head. "No, nothing like that it's just you remind me sort of me when I started here this year. Quiet and a little shy, don't worry most of the students here are really nice."

"Thanks. Hey there's no way I could have you show me the main office to pick up my schedule is there?"

Sarah nodded and gestured her head down a corridor indicating for Charlene to follow. "Of course I can. So Charlie where are you from?" She said starting polite conversation.

"Seattle, Washington. I studied in art there at the Seattle Academy of Arts and Sciences." Charlie told her.

"Wow. Seattle that's further than me. I transferred in from Boston." She explained.

"Ah, yes that isn't far at all." Charlene teased her lightly.

Sarah giggled. "So if you don't mind me asking what exactly brought on the change of scenery?"

Charlie sighed and they turned down another corridor. "Um actually I had to move here to live with my grandmother. My parents they died in a car accident a little over a month ago. It took some time for everything to be sorted out and now here I am."

"Oh I am so sorry." Sarah said sympathetically. "My boyfriend lost his father in October as well."

"I'm sorry also." Charlene said knowing she was just trying to relate as best she could.

"So what should I know about you?" Sarah asked changing the subject.

"Sorry?" Charlie inclined turning to look at Sarah as they walked.

"Well I'm going to make you my new friend, what do I need to know about you?" Sarah said nicely.

Charlene wasn't sure really what to say, she hadn't made friends in a long time. The last friend she made was Kara in second grade when the young girl had accidentally spilled milk on her from across the table. Charlie had smiled, told her it was ok and gave Kara her milk box to replace the one she spilled. It was just a bonus that Charlie had hated milk back then.

"For starters, I haven't made a friend in ten years." Charlie laughed.

Sarah smiled at her and laughed with her. "Seriously?"

"Well I talk to people, but most of the time it's just Kara and me. Kara's my best friend, we're like sisters both of us being only children. I'd do anything for her and vice versa."

"Gotcha."

"I hate science, love scary movies, and most of my nights are spent with Ben and Jerry lately. I'm borderline strange and single do to the move. Anything I'm leaving out?" Charlie grinned.

"Strange? How so?" Sarah asked as they reached the doors to the office and waited to go inside. "You seem perfectly normal to me?"

"Trust me you'll see once you get to know me. I've sort of been down lately, but I woke up with the realization this morning that things happen for a reason, and while I might be sad about my parents and having to move I want to make the best of it."

"Good for you. Come on let's get your schedule and I'll show you your first class." Sarah was such a nice person that it was kind of throwing Charlene off. Back home the girls that looked like Sarah were stuck up and snobby, they always found something to pick on Charlie about, whether it was her hair, or her imperfect physical appearance they always found something, but Charlie ignored them.

After retrieving the schedule and a quick word with the provost Sarah took Charlene's schedule and looked it over. "Oh good you have three classes with me and my friend Kate, and two with Caleb and Tyler. You'll have Pogue and Reid in one as well."

"Not to sound like a complete spaz but who are those people you just said?" Charlene asked.

Sarah laughed and shook her head mentally slapping herself it seemed. "Sorry. Caleb is my boyfriend he's really nice, Tyler, Reid and Pogue are his friends. Pogue's pretty nice to he's not shy about talking to people. Tyler is very shy especially around girls, but it's cute really and Reid well Reid is the bad boy in the group."

"Every clique needs at least one bad ass." Charlie joked. "Between me and Kara I probably take that title."

"You aren't as bad as Reid trust me. He's constantly with the derogatory comments and usually ends up with a good whack upside the head from Kate or I." Sarah said rolling her eyes a small smile on her lips.

Charlie laughed. "Sounds amusing. So where's my first class?" She asked.

"Literature is this way, you can sit with me today, the boys were meeting up and then leaving because of a swim team function outside of school today, but you can meet them later if you come to Nicky's tonight."

"What's a Nicky's?" Charlie asked as they started on their way again.

"It's the local hangout. It's an old country type bar. Great burgers lots of stuff to do." Sarah explained.

Charlie nodded as they reached the classroom door. "Sarah?" Both glanced upwards and saw a young woman, their age with raven black hair and mocha skin. She waved and Sarah waved back and gestured for Charlene to follow her up to the row and they sit down.

"Hey Kate. Kate this is Charlie she transferred from Seattle." Sarah said quickly. Kate reached around Sarah and shook Charlie's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Charlie smiled. The class soon started and things went smoothly after the teacher introduced Charlie to the entire class, each class went on much like that. A couple Charlie felt alone in cause Sarah and Kate weren't with her, but she just kept to herself and kept quiet.

Come the end of the day she started heading back to her dorm room when Sarah and Kate caught up with her. "You on this floor?" Kate asked, as they reached their dorm room door.

"Yeah. The end down there. All by my lonesome." Charlene told them.

"Hey so you want to go with us to Nicky's?" Sarah asked.

Charlie thought about this. She had all week before the boxes in her dorm would get annoying so she didn't see why she couldn't. "Uh sure. Why not? On one condition though."

"What?" Kate asked.

Charlie grinned. "I drive you give directions."

"Deal." Both girls said.

"See you around seven thirty." Sarah said and her and Kate when in to their dorm. Charlene went down to her room unlocked the door and let herself in. She started unpacking instantly and a few minutes later her phone rang.

"Cup!" Someone said enthusiastically on the other line.

"Cake!" Charlene laughed. "Kara I was actually going to call you in a few minutes."

"I know, my spidy sense was tingling. So how was the first infamous day at Spencer?" She asked.

Charlene shrugged to herself and then sighed sitting down on her bare mattress. "Ok. I met this girl, she's nice. Says she's going to be my friend."

"Well aren't you the lucky one?" Kara teased.

"I guess, besides I can't spend the school year alone, it'd be to depressing…oh holy shit I have to tell you something."

"What?" Kara asked excited by Charlie's voice.

Charlie smiled to herself. "Gram got me a car. A BM-fucking-W. Can you believe that?"

"Holy fuck are you serious?"

"Yes. It's gorgeous Cake. Seriously."

"I want one." Kara whined.

"Too bad." Charlene mocked her.

"Anything else I should know?" Kara asked mock seriously.

Charlene laughed lightly. "No that's basically it. Oh and I talked with gram about King, he can come live with us."

"Ok. I'll see what my 'rents can do about getting him there by Friday for you." Kara said nicely.

"Cool thanks. I miss having him around."

"He misses you to Cup. Trust me does he ever."

"Why?"

"He does nothing but whine at the front door all day long. When I take him for his walk, he heads straight for your old house and scratches and the front door. I feel horrible pulling him away. I think he thinks you left him."

Charlene sighed. "I've never been away this long before."

"Would you like to say hi?" Kara asked sardonically.

Charlie thought about this. It was the goofiest stupidest thing she could do, but who cares. "Yeah."

"K hang on I'll put the phone on speaker…ok say hello."

"King!" Charlene said brightly into the phone.

"Keep talking his ear's perked up."

"Hey King, how's my big guy." Bark. "Really?" Bark. "You don't say." Bark. "I miss you too bud. I'll see you soon." Bark, bark.

"I can't believe you just carried on a conversation with a dog." Kara teased her taking the phone of speaker.

Charlie giggled. "Yeah me either, but hey whatever makes him not so mopey." Charlie said sweetly. "Alright I have to finish unpacking then I'm heading out with my new friends."

"K. I'll hug King for you and talk to mom as soon as she gets home."

"Tell them I said hi."

"I will. Bye Cup."

"Bye Cake." Charlie closed her cell phone and laid it on the bed next to her. She decided to get her bed made before doing anything else that way she could just come back and crash if she was tired. Her sheets consisted of navy blue jersey cotton pillow cases, fitted and top sheets which she quickly settled on to the bed and then a black satin comforter. And some throw pillows.

When that was finished she decided to change out of her uniform into some more comfortable clothes, which would get her through the night. Changing in to a pair of perfectly fitted light wash boot cut jeans, a white tank top over her black bra and a black fox riders hoodie. She started unpacking again till there was a knock at her door.

"Hey." She greeted Sarah and Kate. "Come on in I just have to finish stuffing these photo's into this filing cabinet." She indicated from a stack of eight by ten photos and a gray filing cabinet next to her desk.

"Take your time, no big rush the guys' are running behind anyways." Sarah said sitting down in one of the black satin butterfly chairs Charlene had set up and Kate took the other. "So you're in to photography?" Sarah asked.

Charlie nodded her head and then shrugged. "I'm an artist I find art everywhere. I take photo's to help me remember things, which I might want to paint later on. Sometime I incorporate the photo itself into the painting. See…" She grabbed a small canvas painting that had several small three by five photo's of flowers scattered about with uniquely painted ones sometimes over the picture and sometimes just surrounding it.

"That's amazing." Kate said kindly. "Do you do a lot of that stuff?"

"It really depends. I go through moods."

"Moods?"

"If I'm feeling gloomy I paint darker things, like rainy clouds over a crashing ocean or if I'm feeling lighter I'll paint softer things. If I'm feeling comical I paint dorky things and if I'm feeling flirty, sometimes I'll paint pinups, using my face as a model. It just really depends."

"Wow artists are moody." Sarah laughed making the joke.

Charlie nodded and smiled. "Yeah we are." She said and then started filing again. When the last photo went in she closed the drawer and turned to the girls. "Ready?"

"Sure are." Kate said. Her and Sarah stood and all three girls headed out of the dorm room.

AN: Ok there's the second chapter, how was it? Don't worry things will start to pick up soon. The boys will be introduced in the next chapter. And a different side of Charlene will come out to play.


	3. Pissing in Cheerios

Chapter 2:

Charlene followed Kate's instructions to a tee and soon they pulled up outside of Nicky's and parked next to a black Hummer. "Are those popular around here?" Charlie asked the girls pointing back to the Hummer as the girls headed in to the bar.

"Not really. That's Tyler's truck. I think actually he's the only one in town with it. Why?" Kate asked.

Charlene laughed slightly. "Cause I passed him this morning. He turned from the driveway right next to mine."

"What road do you live on?" Sarah asked.

"Pinehurst." Charlie told her.

"Tyler doesn't live on Pinehurst he lives a block over. He probably just picked up Reid, which would make you his…"

"New neighbor." Kate finished as they walked inside.

"You make him sound like he's the worst neighbor in the history books." Charlene laughed as they headed for a table and sat.

Kate smirked at her. "Trust me he is. He blares his music to annoy the old woman that lives, well in your house."

"My gram. She's the only family I have left and if that's true the next time he does it he's going to get a boot up the ass. My grandma never did anything to him." Charlie told her vehemently.

Kate laughed lightly a smile still gracing her exotic face. "Like I said Reid is the worst neighbor."

"Hey." The girls looked away from each other and noticed the boys now gathered by the table. A long haired guy bent down and kissed Kate softly on the cheek.

"Hey baby. What made you so late?" Kate asked as he grabbed a chair flipping it around and straddled it next to her.

"The meet ran late. Sorry. Who's this?" He asked smiling over at Charlene as another young man with dark brown almost black hair sat next to Sarah kissing her quickly and the other two continued standing. One had this sweet quality to him with messy perfect light brown hair, and kind eyes and the other was rougher looking and a bit taller, blonde from what could be seen under his beanie and he had on fingerless gloves.

_Who where's fingerless gloves anymore?_ Charlie giggled to herself mentally thinking about back in middle school when those had been all the rage. She had owned four pairs herself white, blue, red, and black, something to go with everything she owned.

"Sorry, guys this is Charlene McKenzie, Charlie this is Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler." Sarah introduced pointing to each guy when she said their names. "She moved here from Seattle."

"Charlene huh, I think I have an aunt named Charlene." Reid said grabbing a chair and sitting down next to her smirking as he leaned on his elbows to look her in the eyes, from a lower position.

Charlie saw his eyes move over her body, but she knew he couldn't guess much about her since the sweater she wore covered her chest and she was currently sitting. "It's Charlie." She said smirking at his wandering eyes.

Reid looked up and smirked. "It's nice to meet you. Reid wanna hit the tables?" Tyler said patting his shoulder. Reid didn't look away from Charlie's amused gaze as he nodded his head yes.

"Yeah sure, go rack em up baby boy." Tyler headed off to the pool tables and Reid well he still hadn't looked away from Charlie. "So _Charlene_ would you be interested in a game of pool?" He challenged with a grin.

"Reid." Caleb said looking at him.

"No it's ok." Charlene smiled at Caleb and then turned back to Reid with an approving smirk of her own. "It's Charlie and something tells me you're a regular, so I dunno if I should play you or not."

"I'll go easy on you."

"You want easy hit Hollywood boulevard, you want a game it'll be twenty bucks a shot." Charlie said more interested in the idea now after mulling it over for a moment. "Or better yet if I win you stop blasting your music to annoy my grandmother."

"Who's your grandmother?" Reid asked.

"Your neighbor." Charlie said honestly.

Reid smirked. "That old hag is your grandmother?"

"Reid!" Kate whacked him upside the head making Charlie laugh.

"My grandmother is not an old hag, and FYI you wake me up unbearably early on the weekends with that loud music, and we'll figure out how far my boot can go up your ass."

"Damn piss in my cheerios why don't you?"

"Don't mind if I do." Charlene smirked at him.

"Ok. Fine. If you win you get the money and I'll stop with the music, if I win I get the money and…" Reid pondered what he wanted for a few minutes one hand on his chin jokingly quizzical and the other tucked around his torso holding his other elbow up. "A kiss. I win you give me money and a kiss, you win you know the drill."

Charlene shrugged. _How bad could kissing him be? _She thought smirking inwardly. _You just broke up with Derrick._ She reminded herself. _Mutually, so I don't need much time to move on. Besides he's my type. Seems like the kind of guy to make it as far as the wall before banging you relentless…ah how I miss that part of my relationship with Derrick._ She thought silently.

_"Derrick…mmm…wait…" Charlie pulled back from his lips as his hand moved down from her hips and slipped in to her panties. _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Derrick your parents are home." Charlene said softly as he pressed her harder against the wall._

_"Then we need to be very quiet right? Besides my door is locked, and the stereo's on. They wont know anything." He said smirking at her._

_Charlie trembled as he slipped two fingers in to her hot center. "Ok." She gasped._

A tingle ran straight to Charlie's toes as she thought about that day. "Deal." Charlie said and she stuck her hand out for Reid to shake. Never moving blue from hazel Reid clasped her hand and gave it a swift shake and then let go.

"Ok than, let's get on with it." Reid stood and Charlene looked at the other's whom didn't seem at all amused by Reid's cocky display and she shrugged and turned to follow him through the crowd. Feeling warmer than she had when she changed Charlene removed her sweater tying it loosely around her waist and when Reid turned to hand her a pool que his eyes immediately darted to her chest area.

"My eyes…" She smacked his chin so his head jutted up. "Are up here."

Reid grinned. "But the view is better down there?" His eyes trailed down again.

"I'm sure my grandmother would be thrilled…"

"Why?" Reid asked looking up at her slightly confused.

Charlene smirked. "Cause that particular trait I inherited from her." She grinned and saw Reid's face turn into a look of disgust. "Getting a mental image there are you?" She asked mockingly.

"Gross." Reid closed his eyes holding the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to have to poor bleach in to my eyes to clean away that mental picture."

Charlie laughed taking the pool que he was holding out to her and smiled triumphantly. "Sorry sport, but I can help you with the bleach if you like." She said still mocking him.

"Reid no cheating." Caleb and Pogue said coming over with Sarah and Kate who wanted to see how good Charlene was at pool.

"I'm right here watching how could he cheat?" Charlie asked.

"We know him." Pogue said and gave Reid a look the resembled the same one Caleb was giving him and a moment lately Reid rolled his eyes and looked at Charlene.

"Lady's first." He said with a grin.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Your funeral." She muttered and went around to break. After doing so two solids went in to separate pockets and she grinned. "That's what forty?" She asked Reid teasingly. Reid pulled two twenties out of his pocket and set them on the side of the table. Charlie leaned in to make another shot, she sunk it and watched Reid put down another twenty.

Missing her next shot Reid passed her looking smug and confident, Tyler was watching and staying to the side and the other's seemed to be looking intently at Reid. He put in two and missed his third, Charlie put forty into the pile and moved around to make another shot. Sinking the solid blue two another twenty was added to the pile. Missing her next shot Charlie let Reid move her aside to make his play.

He sunk two into opposing corners at separate times and Charlie added forty to the pile. He made another shot and she put in another twenty.

Reid missed finally and Charlie confidently lined up her next shot. She had to sink this one and the eight ball and she would win. Her final solid went in and she looked over at Reid with a grin. "Something tells me I might've actually gotten scammed for once." Reid commented grinning at her.

Charlie shrugged circling the table planning her next shot with a few other onlookers. "We had a pool table in the basement, I never said I didn't know how to play I just didn't mention how good I was." She leaned down over the table perfectly lining up the last shot. If she could hit at just the right place, and just tap it the eight ball would sink into the side pocket and she'd win. Which she didn't since Reid walked passed her and she jolted when his finger touched her thigh.

"You cheated." Charlene said looking at him frowning.

Reid smirked. "Prove it."

Charlie just decided to let him have his turn, he wouldn't win and she kept her eyes on him the whole time. He didn't seem like the type to get nervous from that though and he managed to sink the rest of his billiard balls in and it was left to the eight ball. Charlie grinned to herself as she moved up alongside of him while he studied his chances for each pocket on the almost cleared table.

"Do you know that felt, like carpet make's your skin burn?" She asked quietly looking over and smirking at him. A grin appeared on Reid's face understanding her completely and he crouched down eager to make his final shot and get his reward.

Charlie wasn't surprised that he had made the final shot. "I think I just made the whole three hundred and won myself a kiss."

Charlie smirked rolling her eyes. "You never specified when hot shot. So guess what, you don't get one till I am good and ready to give you one."

"Oh dude she totally just…" Pogue laughed hitting Caleb jokingly in the arm as Caleb couldn't help grinning to.

"That was cold." Reid said looking at Charlie feigning heartache.

Charlie shrugged and a grin spread across her lips. "Too bad. 'Sides you didn't specify."

"Well technically neither did you." Reid said smirking again.

Charlie stood right before him, her five six nothing to his five tenish. "Yeah but I wasn't worried see even if I won and you only stopped for a day, the boot up your ass option was looking pretty good."

"Really?" Reid said smugly.

Charlene took a step back from him. "Yep."

"You seem to have this fetish with your boot and my ass." Reid said smirking.

Grinning back Charlie grabbed the white ball off the table and started tossing it from hand to hand. "You wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week , which has the incredibly humorous allure to it." She said mockingly and set the white ball back down with a thud on the table. She moved passed him removing her sweater from her waist and slipped it over her head as she approached the others.

"What happened to Charlie?" Sarah asked jokingly.

Charlie smiled at her. "I told you I was strange. I should probably get back to my dorm and do some more unpacking."

"Ok." Sarah said.

"You guys good on a ride?" Charlie asked. "I don't want to like strand you here."

"Caleb can drive me, right baby?" Sarah asked. Caleb nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah. I'll drive you and Kate back to the dorms."

Charlie nodded. "Cool. See you tomorrow." She turned to leave and bumped in to Reid who was right behind her. "Move." She said politely. "Please."

Reid grinned down at her stepping to the side. She walked around him and started to leave. Once outside she headed towards her car and then heard footsteps coming up quickly behind her.

"Wait, can you give me a ride back to the dorms?"

Charlene turned around and looked at Reid an eyebrow raised. "You don't strike me as the type to turn in early."

"I have a bio chem. Paper due tomorrow and I need to write it." Reid grinned with a shrug.

"And you don't seem like the studious type either." She grinned.

Reid shrugged again and walked towards her a little more till he stood just before her looking down at her. "What type do you take me for than?" He asked cockily.

Charlie took in his look, and rolled her eyes that the moron wasn't wearing a jacket. He wasn't heavyset so he could've been athletic, and he definitely had that ladies man bad boy charm so she could probably nail him in one shot. "Fuck em and leave um jock." She said looking up at his eyes and smiling. "So did I hit the nail on the head?"

"Jock? Really you take me for the jock type?"

"Your athletic, that makes you a jock type yes." Charlie told him grinning. "And I don't hear you opposing the rest."

"You can't oppose the truth." Reid said with a casual shrug. "So how about it? You and me getting a little freaky in the sheets?" He said completely passed trying to bullshit her now.

"Not if my life depended on it." _Maybe._ She added silently smirking inwardly.

"That's a maybe I know it." Reid said smirking. "I've heard it before."

"No it's actually a no hot shot." _Maybe._

Reid grinned. "You want me you know it."

"Nope."_ Ok just a little._

"Not even the tiniest bit?" He asked imitating a little with his fingers.

Charlie rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Not in the slightest." She said frowning at him. _Microscopically, yes._

"And if I told you I wear a speedo for at least two hours a day?" Reid said.

_Speedo…drool…_ "That just says your retarded." Charlie said keeping a straight face. "You might as well give up, I'm not going to have sex with you Reid..." _At least not yet._ She thought mentally and then the slight fact that she hadn't had sex in a month popped in to her head.

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." He said when she couldn't place his last name. _Duh cause you never got it._ She mentally chastised her stupidity.

"Well Reid Garwin I'll give you a ride cause I'm nice. But I'm not going to have sex with you tonight so you can just give up right now."

"You said tonight so that leaves hope for my future." Reid said an impish grin plastered to his face. _He's deliciously hot when he grins like that. I wonder why Kate and Sarah think he's so bad. He's definitely something decent to look at and besides being a little perverse he's not horrible._

Charlie rolled her eyes again. "Ok if you wish to think that Pinocchio than you can stand here in the cold and think that. I however am getting in my car and driving back to the dorms." She started to move towards the car again and Reid followed her.

"Nice car." He said.

Charlie laughed. "Yeah all you got to see this morning were my tail lights." She laughed.

"That was you?" He asked incredulously.

Charlie looked over the hood at him after opening her door and grinned. "What can I say I like things fast, slows far to boring a pace for me." She said and got in the car shortly followed by read.

"How do you know that was Baby boy and me?" Reid asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Sarah and Kate helped me piece it together after we got here and saw his Hummer." She pulled out of the parking area and headed back towards Spencer Academy campus and soon pulled in to the dorm's parking lot after playing several songs, which she noticed made Reid want to smash his head through the window, which only enticed her to play more of the same stuff.

"Thank god." He grumbled getting out of the car.

Charlie locked it up and followed him towards the dorm building. "What you don't like that kind of music?" She asked sarcastically falling in step next to him.

"No." He replied shortly.

"Awe come on don't be like that." She said.

"My ears want to fall of." He growled.

Charlie giggled and shrugged. "Ok, I'm sorry."

"Not good enough." He said as they headed up to their floor via the stairwell. Soon they reached her dorm room door, Charlie curious as to why he'd followed her. "I'm being gentlemanly." He said seeing her slight confusion looking up at him.

Charlene smiled slightly. "Still mad?"

"No. You really do need new taste in music though." He said rolling his eyes.

Charlene looked down at floor and bit her lip. The music on the I-pod wasn't hers but she didn't want to tell him that it had belonged to her mother. It was girly and stupid and he would see it as such. "Yeah ok." She said and then looked back up at him. "You want your kiss? You did win fair and square."

Reid grinned and shook his head. "Nah. I'll cash in later." He said a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Charlie unlocked her door and opened it. "Well thanks for being gentlemanly and walking me to my door."

"Don't mention it, I don't want word getting around."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Goodnight Reid." Charlie smiled kindly.

Reid gave a short wave and nod. "Night." And with that he turned and walked away. Charlie shut her door and locked it and went to change for bed. She was tired and really didn't want to unpack but she needed a plausible excuse to just leave.

She had fun, having no need to deny that. And Charlene found herself intrigued by the bad boy of the group. For some reason he brought her from the shell she'd cast around herself after her parents death, even if it was for a little while. Charlie had meant what she said to Sarah that morning about moving on, but she hadn't expected it to come this fast.

She got into her bed and turned out the lamp on her nightstand and instantly fell asleep.


	4. Black Sheep

Chapter 3:

Charlene had been at Spencer for the last three days and was starting to settle in. If she wasn't with Sarah and Kate in class she was lucky enough to have on of the other's in a class with her. Surprisingly enough Tyler was in her arts class. Yeah that came as a surprise. One Reid wasn't with him and two he didn't seem like the artist type. He doodled as Charlie called it. He preferred lead to paint and paper to canvas. Yeah you might as well pick your jaws up off the floor it was true.

And Charlie and Kara had planned King's trip to Ipswich to a tee. Kara would get him on the flight and David would pick him up from the airport since Charlene would be in class when he arrived, and he would go straight to her grandmother's place and sleep off the tranquilizer he was inevitably going to get before the flight.

Friday evening wasn't coming fast enough though for Charlie. "Antsy?" She glanced over at Reid who was sitting next to her in her last class and he was smirking that infamous Garwin smirk she thought was extremely sexy.

"What makes you ask?" She smarted back with a grin of her own.

Reid pointed to her leg and she glanced down and saw it bouncing of it's own accord. "Not to mention when you aren't doing that, your fingerings are irritatingly tapping your desk." He said cockily.

Charlene shrugged and looked back to the board and then back over to Reid. "King is coming today."

"King?"

"My dog."

"You're antsy about a dog?" Reid asked rolling his eyes.

Charlie glared at him. "Shut up." She said and looked back to the teacher and ignored Reid the rest of the class.

As they were leaving after the bell rung Reid caught up to her in the hall and fell in step beside her. "So…Tyler has this thing today and I need a lift to my parents house." He said.

"And I'm automatically the person to go to cause I'm your neighbor? I don't think so Reid." Charlie said. Taking the steps one at a time as quickly as she could with out jumping down them and sprinting off to her car.

Reid stepped out in front of her, walking backwards so that he could face her. "I'm sorry ok. I'm sure your dog is awesome and you miss him very much."

"Don't suck up to me."

"Ok fine, if you give me a ride to my place I'll forget about the kiss, I can cash in on." Reid offered.

Charlie rolled her eyes but nodded. "Fine. Don't make this a habit Garwin."

"Oh come on Charlene you know you want to throw me down right now and get freaky." He said loud enough for passerby to hear and snicker.

Instead of getting mad Charlie decided to get even. A smirk graced her lips as she grabbed his shirt pulling him towards her tiptoeing up so her lips were barely touching his. "You have no idea." She whispered huskily and then pulled back shoving him away. "How much I want to knee you in the groin right now." She mocked and started walking towards the parking lot again. _Oh how it would hurt me more than you._ She thought silently.

Charlie laughed at Reid's mental wince and continued on to her car. He followed shortly behind. Once on the road Charlie pulled a cd from the glove compartment but before she could put it in Reid grabbed her wrist. "I'm begging you, you've tortured me enough." He said grinning at her.

Charlene ripped her arm from his grasp and put the disk in. Three Days Grace rang out from the speakers and Reid visibly sighed in relief. "Thank god." He muttered.

Laughing lightly Charlie turned to him with a smirk before focusing her attentions on her driving and back out of her parking spot and heading off down the road. "The other day was a fluke, that's not normally what I listen too." Charlie told him.

"Could've fooled me." Reid said.

"Honest. It's not even technically my I-pod. It belonged to my mother and she use to listen to it when she went running on the weekends. It's extremely girlish, but there's something about someone's taste in music that speaks volumes about the person they are or better were." She explained softly. _Why bother being embarrassed? He's not completely heartless._ She thought silently.

"Belonged?" _Oh right…_

"They died a little over a month ago, didn't Sarah or Kate mention that."

"They might've I probably just wasn't listening. I tune out their girl gossip." Reid told her with a chuckle and then he sobered his face and looked over at her seriously. "Sorry."

Charlene shrugged. "I'm dealing with it. Besides what's being a puddle of sadness going to get me? Absolutely nothing that's what."

"I'm having a party this weekend my parents are out of town, if you want to come next door you're more than welcome." Reid said with a grin.

Charlie laughed slightly at how he could change the subject so casually. "So I can end up half drunk and in your bed right?" She joked. "The whole school has been buzzing about your party, why is that Mr. Garwin?"

"Cause my parties are the shit." Reid said cockily.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Sure." After a few moments of silence and still a ten minute drive ahead Charlene decided to try small talk. "So where'd you learn to play pool?"

"Taught myself mostly. My dad has a table in his office and when he wasn't home I was in there with Baby boy and we'd play. And you?"

"My dad actually. It was our dad and daughter time as he called it. When really it was just the time that he had to watch me so mom could go out before she went insane." Charlene laughed softly and continued looking ahead.

"At least your parents acknowledged you." Reid muttered lowly. Thinking she hadn't heard him he continued. "And your mom what did she teach you?"

Charlie bit her lip mostly locked in her thoughts. _What did he mean about parents?_ She thought. "My mom taught me how to cook and bake."

"Really, your grandmother's loaded enough I'd of thought you for the type of girl with maids and butlers." Reid said sardonically.

Charlie shook her head. "Nope. My parents didn't flaunt their wealth. I mean if they did I would've attended some catholic private school in Uptown Seattle."

"You mean you didn't?"

"Well more by choice. I chose SAAS. It was in an Urban neighbor hood, but my parents were stuck up enough to care. They paid the tuition told me to get a good education my way and let me do my own thing." Charlie told him.

"Tell me something that no one knows." Reid said.

Confused Charlie looked over at him as she came to a stop sign. "What?"

"Something know one knows about." Reid clarified.

"Right after I got my permit I took my dads car for a joy ride through the neighborhood, him and my mom were on vacation, and I backed in to a dumpster after running to the local gas station. Anyways there was a good amount of damage. When my father returned and saw what I had done I was grounded for two months and I had to get a job to pay for the damage I had caused."

"Ok that all seems like public knowledge." Reid said.

Charlie snorted unladylike. "I never told anyone what the job was that I got, not even my parents knew. I worked…I swear to god Garwin if you ever tell another living soul this I'll cut you open and gut you like a fish with a dull spoon…I was the sheep mascot for the mattress store in the mall and I had to stand outside…" Reid was laughing hard by this point. "I had to stand outside the store in a sheep costume holding a large red arrow and point to the store and dance a little." She said over his laughter.

Thankful to be pulling up outside of his place she pulled off in front of his gate but didn't pull in. "Out." She said.

Reid looked over at her barely able to keep a straight face. "A sheep?"

"Yes. And I swear Reid you tell anyone and you will die." Charlie said glaring at him intensely.

Reid snickered. "Ok. Ok sheesh. It's just so…"

"Yeah ha, ha it's funny now out." Charlie said smacking him in the arm.

"Ouch." Reid said sarcastically rubbing the spot of his arm she'd hit. "You must be the black sheep…" Charlene smacked him again this time harder.

"Reid!" She yelled.

Reid laughed opening the passenger door and getting out before she could abuse him anymore. He leaned down looking in to the car and smirked at her. "I wont say anything. Cross my heart."

"What heart?" Charlie retorted.

"Ouch again." Reid said feigning hurt. "Look I swear I wont say anything…as long as you agree to make an appearance tomorrow night. What do you say?"

"You planned that didn't you?" Charlie asked with a smirk. _I must admit his got brains._

Reid gave a half grin and a shrug. "Not totally it just happened to work out like that. So?"

"Reid I'm still new to the school and besides you, the guys, Sarah and Kate I don't know any body. I don't know if I'm ready for parties here."

"You know me. That's all you need to have a good time. Say you'll come and I will swear on my dead grandmother's grave never to mention the sheep job." Reid said smirking at her.

Charlie felt blackmailed and she felt a small hint of pleasure in the fact that Reid had put a little effort behind his attempt this time. It was annoying when a guy just flat out asked for sex, it was intriguing when he played for it though. "Did you like your grandmother?"

"What?"

"It's a valid question Reid. You seem to have a preference to dislike older human beings, such as my grandmother and teachers, did you like your grandmother? Cause if not than swearing on her grave really isn't a big deal for you now is it?" Charlie replied with precision to her words.

Reid gave a slight nod. "Yeah I liked my grandmother. She was a nice lady."

"Fine. Swear you wont tell and I'll come tomorrow night?"

"I swear on my grandmother that I will not tell a single living…"

"Or dead."

"Or dead soul, what the fuck, about you playing dress up as little Boe Peeps lost sheep." Reid said with a grin.

"Fine. I'll come." Charlene said smirking at him.

"If you don't I know where you live, I will show up and drag you to the party."

"If you can get passed King I'll let you drag me to the party."

"I'm sure his vicious." Reid mocked her.

Charlie grinned. "King is very protective Reid. If he doesn't know you, he wont let you near me."

"Than I guess I'll have to come over tomorrow before the party and make friends, that way he can give his best wishes when I drag you from your house kicking a screaming like a two year old." Reid smarted.

Rolling her eyes Charlie started the engine again and looked at Reid. "Shut the damn door. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Is that a Charlene guarantee?"

"It's Charlie." She growled. "If you want any chance of getting me in your bed, I suggest you learn that I hate Charlene and I dislike anyone who calls me Charlene that isn't related to me."

"Fine Charlie, but personally I think Charlene is nicer." Reid said. And with that he shut the door and headed for the pin-pad that would open the gate to his large mansion like home and went in after the gate opened. As it closed her turned and gave a slight wave and headed off again.

Charlie was a little stunned. Everyone that she talked to called her Charlie or Char, never Charlene. She always just decided it was to girly for her and told people to call her Charlie. She pulled away from his driveway and then pulled into her grandmothers and parked right behind the Bentley that was parked in the front. Getting out of the car she grabbed her cellphone and looked for the number she wanted to call and hit send.

"Hello?"

"You can call me Charlene, no one else." And with that Charlie hung up and put her phone back in her purse. Yes it was Friday and she already had the other's in her phone. Sarah had made it a point the next day at school after having met them to program them in to her phone, she'd also taken it upon herself to use the camera to take pictures of each other group and set them so Charlene would have a picture pop up when one of them called and she knew who it was.

Walking in the front door Charlene dropped her bag by the coat rack and went in search of her grandmother before she went to find King.

"Gram I'm home." She called.

"Den dear!" She got in return. Charlene made her way in to the den and found her grandmother reading a novel.

"Hi gram." She bent and kissed her cheek and then took a seat on the opposing sofa.

"How was your first week?"

"Good. I made friends."

"That's good. Who with?"

"Well first I met Sarah, who introduced me to Kate and they both introduced me to Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue. They call them the sons of Ipswich." Charlene said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Reid Garwin?"

"Yeah."

"The neighbor boy who insists on blasting his music?" Her grandmother asked eyeing her.

Charlie gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah. Gram he's really not that bad, wait how do you know I was talking about him."

"The sons of Ipswich dear are the four boys descendant from the five original families that colonized Ipswich." Imogene said looking up from her book. "Garwin is one of them."

Charlie bit her lip. "Gram he is actually slightly decent once you get to know him."

"I never said he wasn't." Imogene said softly.

This felt like it might turn into 'but he's not right for you' any moment and Charlene wanted to avoid that. "Did King make it today?"

"He's upstairs in your room has been since he arrived." A small smile crept on to Imogene's face when Charlie's eyes brightened. "Go, he's probably more lucid now than when he arrived. David took good care of him." Charlie jumped up and headed upstairs to her room and found King laying on her bed. When she entered his head lifted and if she wasn't mistaken something brightened in his beautiful blue eyes, part of the husky in his blood.

"Hey boy." She said and he jumped off the bed and ran over to her quickly jumping up placing his paws on her abdomen. He looked up at her and barked. "Missed me that much." She laughed and he barked several times in succession as she roughly petted his head, but gently enough not to hurt him.

"Shh…gram is reading." She snickered to herself thinking about how she was talking to a dog.

She pushed him off her and walked over to her bed. She laid down and patted the bed next to her indicating him to jump and lay with her and King did as instructed.

"Man have I missed you King." He gave a pathetic excuse for a bark and she smiled. "Sorry." She mumbled knowing what he was thinking with that sad pout on his face. He was such an expressionist dog, it was funny, cause you wouldn't normally think a dog had an expression but he did. His fur was black with small patches of light orange here and there. His face was long like that of a husky or a shepherd and his eyes were light blue like a husky. His body was a perfect mix of a shepherd, rot and husky in one, he was bulky but lean and long legged instead short to the ground like most rots were.

"We'll be living here now King." Charlie said looking around. King put a paw on her leg and she smiled. "Yeah at least we're together, you're right."

He gave a couple more barks before laying silently next to her. Charlene's hand continued gliding over his silk fur. "You're shedding again. I need to give you a bath." She laughed slightly when his head perked up. "Not right now." His head rested back down. _I swear he's the only dog that likes to take baths._ She thought amusedly to herself.

There was a knock on the door and Charlie sat up holding King's color so he wouldn't jump any of the staff. "Come in!"

"Well how is he?" Imogene asked opening the door.

Charlene smiled. "Good. Have you met him yet?"

"Not yet." Imogene said walking in the room leaving the door open. As she sat down next to the duo on the bed King sniffed the air around her and gave a low howl.

"Gram this is King. King, Gram. This is her house you better be good." Imogene patted his head and King licked the treat she held in the palm of her other for him.

"He's quite big, but not as big as Ruby. If she managed to keep from breaking all my nice things, I think he'll do just fine." Imogene laughed.

Charlie nodded. "I think I'm gonna take him for a walk."

"Alright. I'll have Rosie prepare a snack for the both of you for your return."

"That isn't necessary. King maybe not me I'm not hungry."

"Alright than. Enjoy your walk." Imogene left the room and Charlene quickly changed into her black fitted boot cut jeans and a long sleeve gray and white strip thermal top. She slipped in to her converse and found the bag that contained all of King's things and she grabbed his leash and attached it to him. His tail wagging excitedly and she grabbed her black volcom fab jacket. (Pic in profile after next chap)

"Come on King." She said and they headed out of her room and down the stairs. She grabbed her messenger back throwing it over her shoulder. When the reached her car she chucked her books from the bag in the trunk, cause she didn't want to carry them, just the bag with her phone and other stuff in it.

They started out of the gate and Charlie smirked to herself upon seeing Reid leaning against his Iron gate as she started to walk by. "You know I could've sworn you went throw them a little while ago." She joked seeing his eyes closed.

Reid opened his eyes and grinned at her. "Tyler's coming to get me. We're heading to Nicky's. Figured I'd just wait and save time."

Charlene laughed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on King." She tugged on his leash and he stood and started walking alongside her.

"So this is King?" Reid asked jogging up behind her. King stopped and turned growling at him.

Charlie looked at Reid and grinned. "Yeah, he thinks you're a threat."

"Tell him I'm not."

"Why?"

"Cause we're friends."

"That remains to be seen."

"I'm hurt." Reid said throwing a gloved hand over his heart.

Sighing to herself Charlie held out her hand. "Give me your hand." She instructed. Reid looked at her skeptically. "Just do it." He slipped his hand in hers and when she crouched down next to the dog he followed suit. Charlie let his hand go. "Don't move." She told him. And she grabbed in her bag for a baggie she'd stored there and pulled out a dog treat and handed it to Reid. "He stopped growling cause I touched you. I initiated contact, now you have to become his friend." She handed him the dog treat.

Reid rolled his eyes and held his hand for the dog to take the treat. King looked at it skeptically and then took it from him. "Now what?"

"Say good dog and pet his head." Charlie almost laughed when he did, it was funny seeing Reid interact with a dog, she didn't take him as the pet type. King stepped closer to Reid and allowed him to continue petting him. "You're his friend now."_ King didn't take to Derrick that fast._ Charlene thought silently. She was expecting King to step out of reach not closer to Reid, like he'd done with Derrick. He'd never really liked Derrick anyway he tolerated him.

"Well thank god I have a friend in King." Reid said sarcastically.

"He might not seem like much to you, but he's my friend and protector. He defends me like a bodyguard." She explained standing up. Reid stood too and King sat quietly next to Charlie.

"Can't rag on him for that I guess." Reid laughed lightly. He saw Tyler's Hummer coming down the street. "You want to come with us to Nicky's, Kate and Sarah will be there later on with Caleb and Pogue."

"Nah. I'm just gonna take King for a walk and then head back to the house."

"Well see you later then Charlene."

"Garwin." Charlie said with a smirk and a shake of her head as Tyler pulled up. The window opened and he smiled at Charlie.

"Hey Charlie."

"Ty."

"Coming along."

"Nope."

"Oh well see you tomorrow night at Reid's than."

"Yep."


	5. The Prize

Chapter 4:

Charlene looked herself over in her mirror, luckily she could leave the house in what she was wearing since her grandmother was at a dinner function she'd left for in Boston early that morning. "What do you think King?" She said dusting her hands over the invisible wrinkles of the pleats on her black skirt. It was mini barely covering her backside and the top wasn't much more, the corset like top was white with black decorated designs. And adorning her feet were her black suede three and a half inch heals.

King growled making the girl laugh. "Well if you disapprove then it's perfect." She said sarcastically.

King lay his head back down and huffed. Charlie grabbed her cell that was buzzing on the desk next to her flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Cup?"

"Hey Cake."

"Uh whatcha doing?"

Charlene laughed softly and sat down on her bed, remembering not to recline so she wouldn't screw up her hair. "Nothing right now, getting ready to go over to a party though why?"

"I uh, well I…"

"Cake is everything ok?" Charlie asked. Kara wasn't the type to stuttered or think about what she was going to stay.

"Derricksarealassandhesalreadyseeingsomeoneelseandhetoldherthatyoutowerentseriousthatyouweresimplyawaytopasstime." Charlene hadn't really caught any of that besides the words 'derrick' and 'time.'

"Huh?" She asked confused.

Kara huffed. "Derrick is seeing someone already and he told her that you two weren't serious, you were simply a way to pass time until college. I mean did I not get that memo, cause you two were really serious right?"

"Kara chill, we aren't together anymore he can tell whoever whatever he wants to."

"You're not hurt by that at all?" Kara asked.

Charlie sighed. "A little but we weren't going to be together forever, I wanted to attend college in New York and he wanted to go to UCLA we were going to have to break up anyways."

"Cup you aren't going to like whom he's seeing though."

"Who?"

"Angela Brown."

"WHAT!" Charlene shrieked. _Ok now I'm hurt._ "He's dating that bitch! She tortured me for years about the way I looked and what I wore! You can't honestly be telling me he's seeing that slut!"

"I did and I am Cup. I'm sorry. And it's disgusting she just parades around him in her short little skirts and belly shirts. She doesn't look near as good as you in that black pleat from hot topic…"

"I'm wearing it right now Cake. He's not even her type. He's got a pierced brow and tongue and his ears and his ummm…yeah. He's just not I mean tattoos and piercing aren't her thing."

"She must be slumming it Cup. I'm sorry. But like I said she doesn't look near as good as you in that mini. You go to that party and just flaunt it. She used to rag on you cause she didn't have the looks to pull off the stuff you do."

"Thanks Cake."

"That's what I'm here for." Kara said with a light laugh. There was a knock on Charlie's door and she looked up at the clock. _Nine who could that be?_ She thought.

"Cake I got to go. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Yeah. I'll have to send you a picture of them together sometime it's absolutely hysterical. Just trust me on that."

"I do. Lates."

"Lates." Charlie closed her phone and there was another knock at her door.

"Yeah, ok I'm coming." Charlene ordered King to move and opened her bedroom door to see Reid. "Reid? What are you doing here?"

"Thought you were going to back out on me so I figured I'd come escort you over to my house." He said with a devilish smirk on his face.

Charlene looked at him a small smile turning up the corner of her lips. "Do I look like I was going to back out?" She asked gesturing to her outfit.

Reid grinned being given the permission to glance her over. "Now that you mention it…" He trailed off looking at her legs.

"Reid?" Charlene questioned and then grabbed his chin in between her fingers and physically moved his eyes up to her face. "Like I said before, my eyes are up here."

Reid's smirked widened as he took her hand from his chin holding her wrist. "So shall I escort you like the gentlemen I am?" He asked sardonically.

"You promise me a good time and I'll let you escort me just about anywhere." Charlene smirked at him. She saw him open his mouth to reply. "Anywhere but there Garwin. What kind of girl do you think I am anyways?"

"My kind." He said with an impish grin.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "You hardly know me, how am I 'you're kind'."

"I don't really, but it's worth finding out if I get freaky with you in the end isn't it."

"You are vile." Charlene laughed dulling down the insult a bit.

Reid shrugged with that same never wavering impish grin. "You want me, you know it."

"You think awfully high of yourself Mr. Garwin." Charlie said taking her wrist from his grasp and walking over to her bed to grab her black jacket. As she slipped it on and turned she saw Reid crouched in her doorway and King was letting him pet him. "I don't know what he likes about you." Charlene said quietly.

"Beats me." Reid said looking up at her as he was petting King. He stood up patting King on the head with his fingerless-gloved hand. Charlie whistled and King walked over to her. She patted his head and pointed to her bed. King took the hint and jumped on her bed and laid down at the end. "Ready to go than?" He asked. Charlie stepped out of her room pushing Reid back with her free hand that wasn't on the door handle and shut her door.

"So what will this party have to knock my socks off?"

"You aren't wearing any it appears. All the better, the less I have to take off of your body." He said with a smirked.

Charlene leaned down and reached her hands under the top of her boot and pulled up white socks with double black stripping on both legs and smirked at Reid's mouth hanging open. "Actually I am I just needed to pull them up."

"I have a fantasy that entails tube socks like those." Reid grinned. They headed down the steps of Charlie's grandma's place towards the front door.

"That's nice." Charlie smirked back and opened the front door. She stepped back and let Reid out first before walking out herself. "I was serious, what are you going to do to keep me entertained, I'm not having the best of nights."

"Why's that Legs?"

"Legs?"

"Yeah, you got amazing stems and you needed a nickname. Legs."

"You're weird. And the reason I am not having the best night so far is that I found out my ex is dating the girl that tortured me every year I attended SAAS. He's hot topic and she's gap I just don't get it."

"I can't believe you just described people using clothing stores." Reid chuckled gruffly. "And if he seriously choice gap over you, he's stupid."

"I'm not like the poster child for hot topic I like Zumiez and PacSun to, but she's Aeropostale, gap, and American Eagle all in one. It's just disgusting. And he said that we weren't serious I was just a way to pass the time till college. And yeah that's how it was in the…" She didn't get to finish cause Reid put his hand over her mouth.

"Forget him."

Charlene pushed his hand away as they stepped throw his open iron gates. "You don't understand." She mumbled.

"You cared about him, right?" She looked over and gave a silent nod. "Fuck him. He's an idiot. Better yet lets say you forget him, you and me will have a good time tonight that might end in a shag or three and then we'll have that friends with benefits going…"

"Reid, I'm not going to fuck you."

"Yet." He said cockily.

Charlie smirked at him shaking her head. "So do I get the grand tour?" She asked as they stepped passed the threshold into Garwin manor. Teens were scattered about, music was thumping through the house almost unnoticeable outside as it were right now. Reid closed the large oak doors behind him and walked back up alongside her.

"Maybe I'll give you the tour later." Reid said with a smirk/

Charlene knew what he was saying, he'd give her the tour later after she'd had a drink or five and then it would end in his bedroom. "You are incredible, don't you ever give up?" She asked grinning over at him.

"Nope." Reid said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "Come on, let's go find the guys." He put his arm around her shoulder and she ducked under and back to remove it.

"First would you be a gentlemen Garwin and put this somewhere it wont get stolen or damaged?" Charlene said with the most sweetest smile she could muster slipping her coat off. Reid gave her a 'why' look and she shrugged. "It's my favorite coat Reid, please? I'll even let you have your kiss back." She said.

A grin appeared on his lips and he held his hand out for the coat. "Well as long as I get something in return for this gentlemanly deed." He said cheekily with a bow now that he was holding the coat. When he stood up he took off up the stairs and out of site. Charlene felt slightly alone at the moment no one to talk to, but that soon changed.

"Hi there." Charlie looked over and saw a guy a little taller than Reid's height, with long slightly wavy hair wearing a lettermen's jacket.

"Hi." Charlie said skeptically.

He smiled and held out his hand. "Names Aaron." He said.

Charlene looked at his hand and scoffed lifting her head back up. "Charlie." She said.

"What brings such a gorgeous girl like you through Garwin's door?" He said cocking a brow at her.

"He's my neighbor." Charlie said shortly.

"Really? Since when I've never seen you before?" Aaron asked with a cocky grin.

Charlene smirked. "Since Sunday when I moved here."

"Do you go to Spencer?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll be seeing more of you than, I just got back from a trip to France with the Family."

"How wonderful for you." Charlie looked over her shoulder and saw Reid walking up behind her. He put his arm around her shoulder and she could see him glaring at Aaron. "I have to admit Abbot you've got balls coming in to my house." Reid said angrily.

Aaron smirked cockily. "Heard everyone was invited Garwin."

"And usually that means everyone except you and your asswipes." Reid said.

Charlene really wasn't sure what was going on, some sort of pissing contest she was sure of that though. "Hey Garwin, hanging with the new chick, must mean your trying to get some, bang her yet?" Aaron asked crudely.

Smirking inwardly Charlene rolled her eyes. "Oh put a cork in it Abbot, Charlene's my friend."

"Yeah but I can see why you'd want to screw her, I mean I would…" He trailed off as Reid started to step towards him, but Charlie put her arms around his waist firmly holding him back.

"Now, now boys let's not fight." Charlie said stepping around to face Reid. "Could you beat him at pool?"

"What does that have to…"

"Answer the question." Charlie said insistently, but soft so Aaron wouldn't hear.

Reid nodded. "Yeah why?"

"My life is in your hands Reid." She turned back to face Aaron. "Ok three rounds of pool, best two out of three wins. Whoever wins gets me for the rest of the night."

Aaron smirked. "I'm in. Garwin?" He said smugly.

Reid looked at Charlene and a grin played at his lips. "Well I can't let her leave with the likes of an asswipe like you now can I?" He said sarcastically. "Yeah I'm in. This way." He put his arm back around Charlene's shoulder and headed off down a long hallway. When they turned in to an open doorway Charlie saw Pogue, Kate, Caleb, Sarah and Tyler sitting around what looked to be an office. Many books on shelves a large desk and directly across from the desk a large pool table with black felt.

"What's going on?" Pogue asked standing when Reid entered with Charlene and was shortly followed by Aaron and one of his buddies.

"Instead of duking it out in the front hall, their gonna play pool for me." Charlene filled them in plopping down in the recliner next to Tyler who was seated on the arm of it.

"For you? Why?" Tyler asked.

Charlie laughed. "No I mean literally _for me_. I'm the prize."

"What?" Kate and Sarah said in slight astonishment.

Charlie shrugged. "Eh, it's better then them fighting in the hall and someone calling the police."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you've seen something similar?" Tyler chuckled.

Smirking Charlie nodded. "How do you think I met my ex-boyfriend?" She said jokingly. Reid was racking up the billiard balls while Aaron seem to wait patiently with a smug on his face casually glancing over at Charlene and winking. His buddies were leaning against the wall silently and the office door had been closed for privacy. Apparently Reid wasn't worried about the other teens throughout the house.

Looking back on it Charlie really couldn't figure out how she'd gotten herself in to that situation either.

_"Come on sweets, just come with me for a ride. I promise I'll take you home right after."_

_"I don't think so Justin, I'm not in the mood for your hand on my thigh and you taking me to lovers outlook." Charlene said ducking out from under his arm and starting to walk away towards the front door of the house party._

_"Charlie…" He growled grabbing her bicep and she turned around looking at him emotionless._

_"Let me go Justin." She said sternly._

_"Only if you come with me."_

_"I'm not your fucking girlfriend, go find her. I'm sure she'd be more then happy to give you some when she stops riding your best friends dick." Charlie said crudely. "Now let go." _

_By this point a few people at the party had noticed the argument and were watching with fascination on their faces. Charlene knew no one in their right mind said no to Justin. It just didn't happen. He was the schools acting 'god' as girls liked to say. He had looks and theater skills, but he just wasn't Charlie's cup of tea and she wanted to leave._

_"She said let her go." Charlie broke her intense stare with Justin to look over and see a fellow art student, Derrick she thought his name was, standing with his arms crossed over his chest._

_He was good looking with dark hair, dark clothes, tattoos on his wrists, ears pierced. Charlene smirked inwardly wondering how she hadn't noticed him before. _He's hot._ She thought silently._

_"This is between me and her butt out." Justin snarled._

_Derrick looked nervously sheepish for a few moments as he dropped one arm to his side and scratch the back of his head with his other hand. "Yeah well see I can't let you treat her like that." He said._

_Charlie was intrigued, he didn't even know her and he was standing up for her. "And why the fuck not?" Justin growled._

_Derrick looked up meeting his eyes and grinned with a shrug. "I dunno morals." He said before catching Justin's face with a left hook. Justin's grip on Charlie released and she stepped back as Justin launched himself at Derrick. They were relatively the same height but Justin had a bulkier from to him than Derrick. _

_The fight ensued and soon Charlene was stunned to find Justin on the floor after a few moments with Derrick holding him down hitting him a couple more times. Sirens could be heard and students started to scatter away from the house, quickly getting in their cars and leaving._

_Derrick stood up leaving a very bloody and soon to be bruised Justin on the floor stunned as he sat up wincing slightly. Charlie hadn't bolted like everyone else she looked over at Derrick and saw he had some damage from the fight as well and just as she was about to open her mouth to speak officers walked in. Then it was all over but the crying._

_Two days later, Monday morning, after spending a long Saturday night at the police station giving a statement and a long Sunday being talked to by her parents Charlie finally found herself back at school. She was thankful, for she had some built up and locked away frustrations from the weekend that she just wanted to paint away._

_When her teacher, Mrs. Richards let the class do their own things, she found herself wandering over to the storage closet to get some paints and as she was walking back to her easel her eyes scanned the room quickly landing on Derricks figure. He looked up catching her eye for a moment and then back at his easel. Setting her stuff down on the desk next to her seat Charlene made her way towards him._

_So the damage was a little worse than she'd originally thought. His arm was in a sling, probably from when Justin had twisted his arm around violently, his left eye was swollen shut, his right was black and blue and his lip was split at the right corner. Mentally wincing she knew she owed him something more than an apology for what he'd done. "Hi." She said finally standing in front of him._

_Derrick looked up at her a very tiny almost painful smile cross his face. "Hi."_

_"Charlie."_

_"Derrick."_

_"Look thank you for the other night. I'm really appreciative." Charlie said sincerely._

_Derrick nodded. "No problem."_

_"Why'd you do that though?" Charlie just had to ask._

_He gave a short one shoulder shrug holding his paint brush in his good hand. "Like I said morals. It was the right thing to do." He said not meeting her gaze._

_"Yeah but you look like hell. I feel so bad." Charlie said._

_Derrick scoffed in amusement. "I stepped in expecting a fight. Don't feel bad. I mean if I hadn't have stopped him what would've happened?"_

_Charlene shrugged. "I don't know, but I do feel bad." Charlie did know she just didn't want to be blunt with him just yet. "Let me make it up to…"_

_"No really you don't have too."_

_"I want to. The least I could do is take you to dinner."_

_"Isn't the guy supposed to say that?" Derrick chuckled lightly._

_Charlie smiled and nodded. "Usually, but these aren't usual circumstances. Please just join me for dinner tonight. It's this great little Chinese restaurant I know of and you wont be disappointed." She said coaxingly._

_Derrick grinned. "And if I'm a good boy do I get a kiss at the end of the night?"_

_Raising her eyebrow a small smile appeared on her face. "Sure. If you're a good boy."_

_"Fine."_

_Charlie smirked. "Fine meet me at the starbucks on the corner around six tonight."_

_Derrick nodded his agreement and Charlene went back to her easel occasionally glancing up and catching him staring at her._

The first game was already well under way and Charlene had stayed clear of the table, by the second she was antsy. Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate had gone out to get drinks and then they were going to leave and do whatever it is couples do in Ipswich late at night.

"Maybe I should've just let them fight it out it would've been easier than this waiting." Charlie said to Tyler. He smirked at her with his boyish good looks.

"Reid'll win he always does." Tyler told her softly.

Charlie got up and walked towards Reid, it was Aaron's shot so he was just standing to the side. "Losing confidence in me?" Reid said quietly with a smirk in her direction.

Shaking her head Charlie grinned back. "No of course not." She said and grabbed his wrist that was hanging at his side. "Just checking the time." She added cheekily looking at his watch. Reid took his arm back when he saw Aaron miss and moved in closer to her.

"Don't worry your pretty little head." He smirked.

"I'm not worried." Charlene said. _Maybe a tiny bit._ Reid had won the first game to be completely fair, but the second looked more and more like Aaron might win it. Reid moved to make a shot and sunk it in the corner pocket. Now only three more and the eight ball and there would be no need for a third game. Charlene thought.

Charlie was surprised when Reid almost cleared the table of his last three, but missed after sinking two more shots. "Choking Garwin?" Aaron mocked as he started lining up his shot. A small smile spread across Charlene's face and she walked over leaning forward her hands on the pool table next to Aaron. As he started lining up his shot she turned her head and blew in his ear. His missed.

"Choking Aaron?" Reid mocked back with a grin and wink at Charlie.

Aaron glared at him. "She cheated."

"Did not I was just breathing." Charlie shrugged and she went and sat next to Tyler on the back of the sofa as they watched the game continue. Reid sunk the last solid and started lining up his eight ball shot.

_Please make this shot._ Charlie thought silently closing her eyes cause she couldn't watch and she crossed her fingers behind her back.

To be continued…

AN: Sorry for the late update, I've been busy at work again and almost falling asleep at the computer when I get home so that makes it kind of hard to write…anyways let me know what you think.


	6. What he won

Chapter 5:

Eyes clutched shut fingers cross Charlie heard the faint thunk and opened her eyes barely enough to see Reid standing back over from his hunched position a wild smirk on his face. "No need for another game Abbot I just won." Reid said cockily. "Now get out of my house and take your asswipe of a friend with you."

Aaron tossed the pool que on the floor and stormed out like an immature seven year old that didn't get his way followed shortly by his friend. "Asshole." Muttered Tyler.

Reid put the pool ques he and Aaron had used back up on the wall where they belonged and then walked over the Charlene and Tyler. "Looks like you won." Charlie said with a shrug.

"Aaron's a dickhead, treats girls like shit, I wouldn't put your life in his hands like that." He said with a smug smirk on his face.

Charlene smirked back. "Well from what I gather you aren't too much better Garwin."

"Awe I'm hurt." Reid said putting a hand over his heart, now standing before her.

"Aaron's much worse than Reid. He's the kind of guy that tells everyone in their brother about his night with whichever girl he managed to land." Tyler said standing up and turning to face Charlene.

Charlie nodded. "Well thanks my virtue is saved." She said grinning.

"Innocent my ass." Reid muttered.

"I'm gonna head out man. Family thing in the morning and all." Tyler said and he and Reid did some handshake and Tyler patted Reid on the shoulder and headed out of the office leaving Charlene alone with Reid.

"I may not be innocent, but you aren't Mary Poppins you know." Charlie said jokingly as she stood up from the where she'd been seated on the back of the couch.

Reid stepped closer to her with a grin. "I have a theory about Mary Poppins, you want to hear it?" He said sardonically.

"Not particularly no." Charlie smirked shaking her head somewhat and looking down away from his face for a moment. "I'd rather be at this party I got invited to…"

"You are at the party, just in a separate room." Reid grinned.

"But I came to have a good time not sit and chit chat with you in your father's office."

"I won remember, so technically you go where I go." He said cockily.

Charlene nodded her head and looked back up at him with a small impish smile. "And where are you taking me Mr. Garwin?"

"On that tour." Reid said holding out his hand for her. Charlene smirked at him and slipped her hand into his, he was still wearing those fingerless gloves.

"Uh huh and where might I ask is this tour ending?"

Reid gave a grin and a shrug. "I haven't decided yet."

"I'm not having sex with you Reid." Charlene said to him.

"If you say so." He said sarcastically.

"Reid what about the party?" Charlie asked.

"Ok fine. We party a little then I'll give you the tour." Reid said smirking at her. Charlene agreed and he pulled her into the middle of what looked to be the living room where others were dancing to the music that blasted from the speakers of the stereo in the corner.

"You don't take me for the dancing type!" Charlie called over the music as Reid pulled her up flush against him. He shrugged and spun her so her back was to his chest and Charlie took his hint and started swaying her hips. Reid's fingerless gloved hands came to wrist on her hips and they stayed like that moving to the slow rock beats for a long while.

After what felt like an hour or so Charlene opened her eyes, from when they slid shut, when she felt herself being pulled by the hand in another direction and the warm body that had been dancing behind her was gone. She saw Reid dragging her gently behind him through the crowd occasionally giving curt waves to people that noticed who he was.

Pulling her upstairs Charlene was glad to have chosen the chunkier heal shoe and not her stiletto boots, cause she wouldn't have been able to keep up with him in those. "Reid!"

Once they reached the landing of the second floor he turned and smirked at her. "Come on keep up." He said jokingly and Charlene glared at him, but it lost most of it's spite when a small grin quirked the corner of her lips. And then they were off again down a long hallway with several doors all the way to the last one and Reid opened it slipping inside bringing Charlene in with him.

"What about your guests?" Charlene asked when he finally released her hand and she leaned back against the door in the darkened room. Reid walked away from her in search of something and when he found what he was looking for Charlene heard a small click and the lamp on his desk came on illuminating the room.

"My parents wont be home till next weekend, I'm not really worried about crashers." Reid said with a shrug.

"You trust people to wander around your home?" Charlie asked seeing him plop into lazy boy chair in the corner of his room.

"There isn't anything that can't be replaced, not to mention all the rooms that people aren't allowed in are locked, even I don't have the key." Reid said with a shrug rubbing his face in his hands real quick and then resting his hands on his lap. "You can come in and make yourself comfortable." He said smirking at her.

Charlene looked around the room some more. It didn't seem Reid like to her for some reason. She expected Rock posters adorning his walls, and maybe a section of his room dedicated to workout equipment. "It's not what I expected." Charlie said as she wondered over to his large king size bed directly centered in the room, to the right of the head of the bed were French doors leading out on to a small deck. To the left of the head of the bed was his desk and across from that him sitting in his lazy boy chair.

Charlie sat down at the end of his bed, the comforter was dark navy blue and from what she could tell the sheets black. _Ironic._ Charlene thought to herself amusedly. There was a tv sitting on the dresser directly across from the bed and a stereo on the shelf above that. His room was directly next door to her grandmother's house, so if he opened his deck doors and the large window that looked out on her grandmother's place, Charlene could see how his music was heard at her grandma's place.

"My parents did this, you should see my dorm room it's more me." He said casually.

Charlene nodded. "I'm terrified to hang things on my grandmother's walls, I have a half naked Channing Tatum poster and I'm afraid if I put it up, the next time I come home for a weekend it'll be gone." She laughed.

"Are you serious? That pretty boy?" Reid said in slight disgust.

Charlie looked over at him and smirked. "He's nice to look at. Kara has a huge thing for him. She got me the poster shortly after Step Up came out. Said she needed something nice on my walls to look at when she was over."

"So you don't like the pretty boy?" Reid asked bemused.

"I never said that. He's nice to look at. Why you jealous?" Charlene said with a grin. "Of a poster?" She added mockingly.

Reid shook his head and grinned. "I can do things a poster can't Miss McKenzie. So what do I have to be jealous of?" He said smirking at her.

"Hmm…nice abs…" Charlene said dreamily thinking about the poster in her head.

Reid snorted. "I have great abs." He said pretending to be offended.

"Prove it." Charlene said grinning at him.

"Prove it?" Reid retorted with a smirk and stood from his seat walking towards his bed. "You really want me to prove it?" He said impishly.

Charlie smirked bit her bottom lip. "Sure. Why not?"

"Are you sure cause once the shirts off you wont be able to keep from touching me?" He said jokingly with a devious glint in his eyes.

"I'll contain myself I promise." Charlie said looking up at him with her hazel eyes mischief dancing in them like sparkles.

Reid shrugged and grabbed the hem of his two shirts and lifting them over his head, ruffling his blonde hair a bit before discarding the shirts on his bed next to where Charlie was sitting as he stepped up in front of her.

_You idiot._ Charlie chastised herself looking over his naked torso. _Why did you have to open your big fat mouth?_ Charlene was always an abdomen girl. It wasn't his eyes, or his lips, hair or ass that Charlie found herself attracted to. For her it was abs. Her weakness. And Reid hadn't been lying he had great abs.

"Eh I've seen better." Charlie said nonchalantly as she could giving a slight shrug of her shoulders. _That was a lie. I thought Derrick had great abs, jesus Reid takes the cake on that though. Yum._ Mentally slapping herself Charlene looked up at Reid and continued on with her nonchalantness.

Reid smirked at her. "You're lying." He said sure of himself.

"What makes you so positive? Can you read my mind Mr. Garwin?" Charlie said smugly.

"You looked away and down a clear indicator of lying." Reid said cockily as he stepped closer his jean-clad thighs brushing her knees.

Charlene smirked. "Maybe I just don't want to look at your ugly mug." She said teasingly. Reid placed his hands on either side of her on his mattress leaning down closer to her face and she continued smirking at him.

"My ugly mug?" Said Reid pouting slightly. "That hurts." He added his lips curving up in to a grin.

Charlene's bottom lip was trapped between her teeth attempting to bite back the response she had but it didn't work. "Yeah well so does losing your virginity, but that doesn't stop girls from doing it now does it?" She said and regretted saying it when the grin on his face spread. "And you are still sporting that ugly mug."

"You know sarcastic wit is a real turn on." Reid said quietly his lips just an inch from touching hers, their eyes never breaking contact.

"Even though I called you ugly?" Charlie said playfully.

"I know you don't mean it." Reid said the smirk on his lips never ceasing.

"You aren't getting sex Reid."

"Yeah but you owe me a Kiss Charlene."

"What happened to my nickname?"

"Legs. Happy?"

Charlie nodded slightly feeling the hot breath from his parted lips blowing on hers. "Yeah." She said softly. "You know you only get one kiss you sure you want to waste it now?" She asked lightly.

"Personally I think I should get a little more than just a kiss for saving your ass from Abbot." Reid said sneakily.

Charlie rolled her eyes pulling back from him, putting space there between them. "I'm spending the rest of the night with you how much more should I owe you?" She asked with a smirk.

"Come on Charlene." Reid complained his head falling forward. Charlene grinned and grabbed his wrist that had the watch attached and pulled it up to see what time it was. Reid looked at her curiously and she let his hand go and smirked at him.

"You have fifty-four minutes till night officially turns in to morning so I suggest you use it wisely Garwin."

"What?" Reid asked slightly confused.

"The deal was I spend the rest of the _night_ with whoever won. Last time I check midnight made it morning time again." Charlie said smirking at him devilishly.

Reid grinned trailing his hand up her arm over her shoulder to the side of her neck lightly. "Sneaky little shit aren't you?" He asked sardonically.

Charlie nodded her eyes sparkling with what could be considered lust. "You have no idea Garwin. No idea." She replied lightly. Reid smirked as he leaned in pressing his lips on hers lightly until she responded and her hands came up to his face holding him in place.

Their mouths opened and their tongues began to clash, as the kiss grew adamant and needy. Moving back further on the bed Charlie lay beneath Reid their lips never breaking away.

Then…

_What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?_

Charlene broke away first her right hand reaching out for her phone, in the pocket of the jacket that was tossed close to her on Reid's bed. "No." Reid said reaching out and grabbing her hand and pressing his lips to hers.

Breaking away again Charlie turned her head before he could capture her lips again. "It could be important Reid." She said giggling soft snatching her jacket and pulling it closer. The song set as her ringer stopped played but she pulled out her enV and flipped it open looking to see who she'd missed a call from.

"I swear I'm gonna take that phone from you Charlene." Reid growled as he kissed her neck.

Charlene laughed softly and closed the phone and quick dialed Kara. "It's Kara." She said lightly bringing the phone to her ear.

"It's almost three a.m. over there are you kidding?" Reid asked slightly peeved to have the make-out session it'd taken him a long time to get interrupted.

"It's the weekend Kara doesn't get to sleep before five, or see the light of day before three pm." Charlie told him having to turn her head the other way when he tried to kiss her again. "Reid stop…" She laughed.

"Cup?"

"Cake." Charlene saw Reid grin and put her hand over his mouth. "What's wrong?"

"He screwed me!" Kara yelled in to the phone.

Charlene bit back a laugh but couldn't help the sarcastic comment from her lips. "Sweetie he's your boyfriend screwing is part of the gig."

"No Char, he literally screwed me, took my keys the extra cash I had saved up in that safe under my bed and left!"

"Kar you aren't making sense."

"Let me lay it out for you, girl has boyfriend over, boyfriend has sex with girlfriend while parents are away, girl goes to take hot shower, and when she returns her boyfriend is gone, along with her car and the five grand she had saved up." Kara said calmly.

Charlie smirked at Reid as his hand ran along her thigh and up her skirt. "Hang on Cake." She pulled the phone away from her ear. "Reid stop for a few minutes, I'll owe you one ok?" He smirked to her and the rolled to lay next to her on his bed. Bringing the phone back to her ear Charlie looked over at him and winked. "So Greg just up and left?"

"I knew I shouldn't have dated an older guy." Kara groaned. "I just knew it."

"Well sweetie he did go to juvie twice for theft, I mean you knew what he was capable of. Did you call the cops?"

"Yes. Lucky my birthday was last month or my parents would try to spin it and include rape or something." She sighed.

"Sorry Cake."

"I didn't mean to disturb you I was just frustrated and needed to get it off my chest. I've got to wait for a police escort to the station to fill out a report. You know no car and all." Kara sighed.

"Sorry Cake, but call me tomorrow and let me know what happened?"

"Yeah. Lates."

"Lates." Charlene hung up and set her phone next to her and rolled on to her side facing Reid. "I should be getting home."

"Stay here." Reid said looking over at her.

"My grandma's gonna be in early. She'll expect me to be home, not to mention King."

"Don't forget you owe me." Reid grinned.

Charlene smirked. "Don't worry I wont forget." She sat up grabbing her jacket and phone and looked over at Reid who sat up also. "I'm spending the day with my grandmother tomorrow, but I'll see you Monday?"

"Wanna give Tyler a break and give me a lift to school?" Reid said cockily smirking over at her.

Smirking back Charlene scooted down the length of his bed and then off of it standing on her own two feet she turned around to look at him. "You gonna pay for gas?" She asked jokingly.

"I can pay in other ways." He said grinning.

Charlie licked her lips and nodded. "Ok. Fine. Monday be ready seven sharp, or I'm leaving without you."

"I knew you wanted me." Reid said mockingly.

"Bye Reid." Charlie said turning and walking towards the door. As her hand grabbed the door handle she looked over her shoulder and grinned. "I'll see myself out." And with that she was gone.

AN: New pics for this story on profile page…


	7. Cryptic Wager

AN: Sorry for the late update everyone. I've been working my ass off for the last week and a half. I haven't really had any days off. Trust me when I say I've been to exhausted to actually right anything lately. So I hope this suits for now. A New chapter hopefully coming up sooner rather than later, but I can never be sure. Anyways enjoy!!!!!

Chapter 6:

Ok so here she was not quite sure how she'd gotten there until she thought it over in her head for a few moments.

_"I'll catch up with you girls at lunch. I have to go to my locker." Charlene told Sarah and Kate as they turned the other way down the hall with smiles and waves._

_Charlene grinned at the thought; she had friends who liked her. Not just a friend and a boyfriend, friends, plural. And then there was Reid, he had become her friend…with….benefits or so he liked to say. She kissed him on occasion but never allowed sex in to their relationship. It had been three weeks since their first kiss, four weeks since her initial break up with Derrick and she was starting to feel more ok with the idea of a physical relationship with Reid._

_Sure Derrick had moved on rather fast, but Charlene didn't do that, well she really didn't know what she did since her and Derrick had meet when she was fifteen and he was her first official boyfriend and they had dated up until she'd moved to Ipswich at eighteen. But she figured she'd give herself time, cause relationships like that usually came with emotions of some kind even if they weren't a 'couple.'_

_As she walked down the hall finally coming to her locker, Charlene opened the door of said locker and opened her messenger bag shoving books inside and then closing it only to find Reid on the other side. "Stalker much?" Charlie laughed softly when he smirked at her._

_Reid didn't say anything just grabbed her hand and pulled her across the hall to the supply closet. When he shut the door he turned pinning her back against it with a grin and he moved in pressing his lips to hers…_

"Reid…" Charlene said softly as she pushed him back licking her lips. "Down boy." She laughed softly. "I have to meet Kate and Sarah for lunch."

"They'll wait." Reid said gruffly leaning in to her again only to have her push him back with a smirk on her lips.

"I'll see you at Nicky's later?" She asked grinning as she grabbed the door handle stepping forward pushing him back with her close body contact. "Maybe we'll play pool." She winked at him and turned and left him in the supply closet.

Heading for the lunchroom quickly Charlie found Sarah and Kate already seated with the other's Reid had detention for the rest of the day including lunch. "Hey guys."

"What took so long? I know it doesn't take that long to put your books away." Kate asked Charlene.

Charlene played it off. "Reid asked me for a dollar so he could sneak in to the teachers lounge for a snickers before he had to be in the detention room." She said. _Well it wasn't a lie, it happened two days ago and he did ask for a dollar to get that snickers in the teachers lounge._

If you hadn't noticed the others weren't aware of Charlene and Reid's relationship status as of the moment. They thought they were just friends, no benefits. "When will he learn?" Caleb said frustrated.

Charlie didn't know why it was such a big deal but replied with Sarah and Kate. "Never." They all said spontaneously.

Someone's phone started ringing and everyone glanced at each other.

Hey your crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm 

_On top of it when I dream I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on…_

When the tune started to repeat everyone's eyes had landed on Charlie who had seemed unphased. "What?" She asked looking at them.

"That's your phone Charlie." Kate said pointing to her large denim hobo bag.

Charlene shook her head. "No it's not. I don't have that as a ring tone." She said matter oh fact. Sarah opened Charlie's bag and dug inside for the offending sound and came out holding the still ringing cell phone and handed it to her. "Well that's…" Then she saw the picture ID and smirked. "Reid." She muttered. _Last time I ever let him borrow my phone._ She thought and flipped her enV open to see his text message.

**So want to make Nicky's interesting?**

Charlene smirked spite herself and decided to reply. _**What to do you have in mind?**_

**Just a wager. I win you go somewhere with me tonight. **

_**And If I win? What do I get?**_

**I'll do anything you want.**

Charlene weighed out her options. She could say no and he'd call her a chicken or she could say yes possibly lose and end up his booty call for the night. Which if she was honest with herself didn't seem like to awful an option.

But she pushed that thought away telling herself she was simply sex deprived and sex with anyone would seem not so awful at this point, even Aaron Abbot. _Liar. You want Reid, just admit it. No strings, just friends who make out and have sex once and a while, that's the relationship you want and you know it._ Charlene's inner thoughts mocked her sensibility.

Hitting the reply button she nodded slightly to herself. _**Fine. Deal, but I'm still not going to have sex with you Garwin.**_

**You keep saying that, but I personally think you want to say yes.**

_**Not in the slightest.**_

**We'll see.**

Charlene turned her phone on mute and slipped it back in her purse and when she looked up everyone was staring at her again. "What?" She asked.

"What was with that smirk? Reid gets that smirk when he does something he knows he probably shouldn't have done and doesn't want to tell anyone." Pogue said.

Charlie smiled at him kindly. "It's nothing. Just a bet between friends."

"What is it this time?" Kate asked.

Charlene grinned. "Nothing important. I'm gonna head to my dorm I need my laptop for next period. I'll see you guys at Nicky's later." They nodded and Charlene left. She knew Sarah and Kate were watching her leave thoughts of what she could possibly wager with Reid running through their heads. But she didn't think twice about it after exiting the cafeteria.

Later:

That night Charlie walked up and knocked on Sarah and Kate's door. "Just a sec!" One of the called out just before the door opened to reveal a half dressed Kate holding a shirt over her bra covered chest. "Hey."

"You close to being ready, I thought I'd give you two a lift." Charlene offered.

"Sure yeah. Sarah actually is out with Caleb, but Pogue was just gonna meet me at Nicky's a ride would be great. Come on in." Kate stepped aside letting her pass and then shut the door.

"So you seemed bummed earlier, what about?"

Kate had been quiet all morning till lunch. "Pogue, what else?"

"What'd he do?"

"Forgot our anniversary. When he suggested we go to Nicky's tonight I knew he forgot." Kate told her slipping on a black v-neck halter-top to go with her dark denim fitted jeans.

Charlie smiled at her. "Don't be too hard on him, guys forget that stuff all the time. I dated Derrick for three years and he never once remembered that or my birthday, the only reason he remembered my birthday this year was cause it fell on the day after my parents funeral."

"Oh I'm sorry." Kate said looking at her sympathetically.

Giving a small nod Charlene sighed. "Yeah. But it's ok now. Anyways why didn't you just remind him if it meant so much to you."

"Because like a typical girl I want him to remember these things on his own."

"Well maybe you'll be pleasantly surprised if he shows he didn't forget your anniversary."

"Do you know something I don't?" Kate asked smirking at her.

Shaking her head Charlene gave a slight laugh. "Me? No. I haven't really had time to talk to Pogue let alone give him advice on what you'd want for your anniversary gift." She joked.

Kate smiled. "Yeah due to a certain blonde bad boy. What's up with you and Reid anyways? Every time I ask where you've been the name Reid comes up."

"Not true." Charlene said defensively.

Kate grinned. "Reid needed a dollar, I walked with Reid to his dorm room, Reid, Reid, Reid…something is up with you two I can tell."

"Nothing's up with us Kate. We're friends." Charlie shrugged.

"He calls you Charlene, you said you hate the name Charlene." Kate said. _Observant._ Charlie thought groaning mentally.

Sitting down on the end of Sarah's bed she looked up at Kate. "He wont call me Charlie, what do you want me to do about it?" She said covering up the fact she was secretly starting to like the name Charlene more and more, but only coming from Reid's lips.

"Ok sure whatever." Kate said smirking at her and turned to look at her outfit in her full-length mirror.

Charlie laughed softly to herself and her cell phone rang. She pulled it from her purse and hit send. "City morgue front desk, how may I direct your call."

"Feeling playful tonight I take it?"

"Derrick?" Charlene asked unamused.

"Who else?"

"I'd rather talk to anyone but you at this point."

"So you heard." Kate turned around and looked at her and mouthed 'who is it?' Charlie shook her head grabbing her bag and standing. Stepping just outside Kate and Sarah's dorm room door.

"How could you date her? I could've lived with you moving on so quickly but her?" Charlene said her voice not hiding how upset the news had made her.

Derrick sighed on the other end of the phone. "Look, I didn't mean for it to happen. She thinks we're together and follows me around. It was one night Char. I fucked up royally one night when I got shit faced and now she wont leave me alone."

"Does she ever say anything about me?"

"No."

"Liar." Charlie growled.

"Ok she says that she won, scoring me just after you left."

"She said it like that?" Charlie asked.

"Well not really, but it's hard to explain what she said babe."

"I am not your babe Derrick. One fuck up to many bucko." She said angrily. "You could just tell her to fuck off, that she's nothing to you, but you don't why is that D? Hmm? Maybe cause she gets you off? Is she better than me?"

"Char…"

"Answer the question Derrick. You wouldn't be even remotely ok with her if you didn't get something in return for letting her think you two are together. Is she better than me?" She pronounced every word clearly.

Derrick groaned. "Why does it matter Char? No she's not better than you, but you know as well as I do that I'm leaving for school at the end of summer, I'm just using her till I can get away."

"Kara also said you've been saying we…"

"No. No I didn't. _She _says that to her friends saying I said it. I haven't said anything of the sort. Come on Char don't believe everything you hear. You know that isn't true."

Charlene sighed. "You swear?"

"I swear." Derrick said assertively. "On grandma Dorothy's life."

"Well if you are swearing on your favorite grandma's life I guess I can take that as some sort of apology." Charlene said playfully a small smile appearing on her lips.

She heard a small light laugh and could see the grin on Derrick's face clear as day. "Yeah. I'm Sorry Char. Friends?"

"Friends."

"I haven't heard from you in a while, just called to see if you got settled in alright? Maybe made some friends?" He asked kindly.

Charlene missed talking to Derrick. Even though sometimes they ended up in heated tonsil hockey matches they still could carry on decent conversation when they wanted to. Leaning back against the wall next to Kate's door Charlie smiled slightly. "Yeah I'm settling in good. Made a few friends."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Causing any trouble? You seem to cause trouble where ever you go Char."

"I do not." She said teasingly offended. "But I do have a BMW my grandmother got me after I got here."

"Nice. So what are you wearing?" He asked with a chuckle.

Charlie giggled softly looking down at herself, jeans, tee, jacket and converse nothing special. "A see threw red negligee with five and a half inch hooker heels and no undies." She joked.

"What I wouldn't give for that to be true and to have a picture of you in it." Derrick said.

"Oh yeah and than we could do it on a metal slab in the morgue, of course after all the bodies have been stored away." Charlene said sardonically.

"I really miss you Char."

Biting her lip softly Charlene looked down at her black converse. "I miss you too Derrick. I wish you could just pop in for a quickie, but…"

"Trust me so do I. I meant it when I said she's not as good as you. She insists on being in a bed, it's so boring."

"Oh poor Derrick can't screw a girl in to his wall."

"She's not freaky like you Char. I miss that about you. You weren't afraid to try new things."

Charlene smiled. "Kink is good…"

"In moderation." They finished together.

Derrick chuckled softly. "It's the truth. Anyways I should get going, it's late and I have a renaissance art quiz in the morning, not too mention I need more sleep these days just to put up with her."

"K. Have a good night."

"Love you Char."

"Ditto." Charlene never told him anything but ditto when he said that. Love could get you in trouble and while she knew she loved him also and probably always would, him being her first everything, she never verbally expressed her emotions for him.

The line went dead and Charlene hung up and walked back in the Kate's room. "So?" Kate asked standing from her bed obviously ready to leave now.

Charlene sighed. "Derrick just called to chat."

"Your ex?"

"Yeah, we're ok now. Plus he's kind of always been who I go to besides Kara to talk to for stuff. I know it's weird but 3 years of a relationship will do that to a girl."

"Gotcha. Anyways we should go. Nicky's is probably filing up and I don't want to be to late and miss getting us a table." Kate said.

Charlene laughed. "No you want to get to Nicky's and see _Pogue_." She sing-songed his name clasping her hands together in a prayer fashion over her chest and batting her eyelashes.

Kate grabbed Sarah's pillow and threw it at her. "Shut up." She laughed.

Charlie threw the pillow back giggling and then stood up. "So we leaving or what? I mean could you have taken any longer to get ready?" She mocked her. And sidestepped another pillow flung at her with a laugh.

"Yes let's go." Kate insisted smiling at her friend. They headed out of the dorm to the student parking lot and got in Charlene's car.

"So you going to your grandma's this weekend?" Kate asked as they drove down the road towards Nicky's.

"You know I really didn't know how much she traveled until now. She won't fly or take long trips, but car rides to Boston or into New York, that woman is always on the go."

"So is that a no?"

"No I have to go. King is there and he's very much my dog. I need to see him."

Kate nodded. "Well if your grandmother's gone would you mind if Sarah and I stayed over with you?"

"Sure why?"

"Well you seem to be getting closer to Reid and maybe you could help me arrange a surprise party for his birthday coming up next weekend."

"Me? Kate I might know him a little but not…"

"But I don't know him very well and neither does Sarah. Reid's always kept kind of a distance there between us girls." Kate told her. "And since we're technically friends I thought it'd be nice to throw him a party for his birthday."

"Why not have the guys' help you?"

"You know guys, at least I know Pogue doesn't know a thing about planning parties or events of any kind. I just assume the others are the same. So Sarah and me thought it'd be a nice gesture to throw him a party. You in?"

Charlene really didn't know what to say. But she nodded her head just as she turned in to the gravel parking lot of Nicky's. "Yeah sure that's fine." She really couldn't say no cause it wasn't like she had better plans.

"Good. So Sarah and I will be there tomorrow night sometime than. We'll call before we come over." Kate said as she exited the car.

Charlie got out and they walked towards the entrance of Nicky's. "Ok." And as she stepped in and the familiar surroundings of Nicky's came in to view she smirked to herself. _Like the games begin Garwin._ She thought and looked around the bar for him.


	8. Late Night Dip

Chapter 7:

"Looking for me Legs?" Charlene turned around and saw Reid standing behind her smirking. He must of snuck behind her cause he hadn't been out front when her and Kate had walked in. Kate looked over her shoulder gave a small hello to Reid and then looked around the crowd finding Pogue sitting at a table talking to Tyler and Sarah. Caleb was over at the bar where Charlie had spotted him getting drinks.

"I'll be over there." Kate told Charlie and smirked at her before heading over to the table.

Charlene looked at Reid and grinned. "I wasn't actually looking for you, but now that you magically appeared ready to lose?" She mocked him.

"You didn't beat me last time what makes you so sure you will this time?" Reid said smugly as he pushed away from the wall and gestured for her to walk with him to the pool tables.

"I dunno it's kind of been my lucky night." Charlie said. Nothing had gone wrong that day. She'd made it to all of her classes on time and she'd fixed things with Derrick, not too mention the thought of Reid doing anything she wanted put a little pep in her step.

She pulled out her cell phone and messaged Pogue for his own sake. _**Tell her happy anniversary.**_ Is what the message read and then she slipped her phone back in to her pocket and looked over at a smirking Reid.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Reid smirked shaking his head. "Who was that too?"

"Pogue?"

"Oh so you're going after him now."

"No. Its just Kate wanted him to remember and we all know he wont." Charlie said looking at Reid who seemed to grow confused. Then her eyes looked over at the table and she saw Pogue slip his phone back in to his pocket and a few seconds later he grabbed Kate's hands in his gently looking over at her with a soft smile. She couldn't hear what he said but she saw his lips move and saw Kate smile brightly.

Kate looked so happy and Pogue seemed to take notice to this and he must've asked her to dance when a slower song came on over the jukebox and they stood and went over to the throng of dancing people and started to dance together.

"You did that?" Reid whispered in her ear.

Charlene shook her head. "I might've helped but they had a good starting point." She said softly and then looked over at Reid again. "Come on its time for me to kick your ass at pool Garwin."

"Whatever you say Charlene." Reid said mockingly. Charlene grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the crowds of people to the pool tables. Aaron was there trying to get in Tyler's face along with some frizzy haired looking bitch. "Back off Abbot." Reid said defensively, stepping between Aaron and Tyler.

"Coming to your lovers aid Garwin." Aaron snidded.

Reid probably would've gone after him if Charlene hadn't stepped between him and Aaron pulling Reid's arms around her waist. Smirking at Aaron she turned her head up and tilted it back looking at Reid. "Someone mention me?" She asked sweetly. That was it, Reid grinned he obviously tried hard to stay angry, Charlie was very aware of his dying desire to beat the shit out of Aaron, but she always seemed to come between them.

"You? Reid doesn't do girlfriends." The girl said snottily.

Charlie smirked. "First off no one said I was his girlfriend. He does do girls though it just sucks you don't fall under that category. But than again what do I know." She said with a light shrug.

Reid laughed lightly in amusement and they both heard Tyler snickering behind them. The girls face seemed to grow red in anger. "Stupid bitch. I'm more woman than you'll ever be."

"Sounds like someone's over compensating. You and Aaron seem to be perfect for each other." Charlene said grinning deviously. "And I'm sure Aaron's lack of manliness is why he chooses to look down on and degrade everyone around him and you, well you like taking it from behind. And he likes giving it cause then you can't see how big he really is. I'm sure it's smaller than my pinky."

Pulling her back closer to him Reid grinned kissing her on the cheek his eye never leaving the duo in front of them. "Seems she's got you pegged Kira." Reid said smugly.

Charlie smirked triumphantly at the girls muteness scoff, than it seemed almost to good to be true when she tried to throw a comeback. "You stupid bitch."

"Oh honey I'm not stupid, I can at least count in inches, where as nine is two to you." Charlene shot back cockily. "Or at least if you have actually found Aaron's dick, that's what he's told you it is."

Kira stomped her foot grabbing Aaron's arm, him mute from shock at Charlie's words, and started pulling him away. "Come on Aaron!" She said angrily.

"Tootles." Charlie waved girlishly to Aaron as Kira dragged him away. And she broke out in laughter.

Reid let her go and Charlene hunched over holding her stomach as she laughed. A few minutes passed and she finally took a deep relaxing breath and turned around standing to her full height smirking at Reid and Tyler. "We gonna play or what?" She asked Reid.

"Yeah." Reid smirked at her. As Charlene walked over grabbing the pool ques she could've sworn she heard Reid joking with Tyler about having fallen in love. But that was just it he was joking. They barely knew each other.

The game proceeded as planned until it came down to the eight ball. Sarah and Caleb had shown up halfway through the game and Tyler had filled them in on the confrontation earlier. Kate had come over to tell Charlene that she didn't need a ride home that night, she was going with Pogue and they left.

"Remember Garwin, you miss you have to do whatever I say?" Charlene said smirking at him as she leaned over his shot smirking at him.

Reid grinned at her. "Move, your pathetic attempt at distraction is not phasing."

"Distraction? I was just informing you." Charlene said playfully and waited for him to go. The eight ball went in to the corner pocket and Charlene groaned, but her world instantly brightened when the que ball followed the eight shortly after and she threw her hands up in triumph. "Yes!" She hissed with happiness.

Reid's head fell forward and he shook it lightly wondering how he'd managed to screw up that shot. "Fuck me." He muttered.

Charlene smirked. "That an offer?" She said sarcastically.

Reid looked up and put the cocky grin back on his face. "When isn't it?" He said smugly.

"Well I won't fuck you, but it seems you're at my mercy Garwin." She said teasingly and held her chin tapping it with her finger in thought. "Maybe some sort fair, I heard Ipswich has one coming up for Valentines, or maybe we'll drive to Boston and I'll make you my bag boy while I shop…" She pondered out loud sarcastically.

Reid smiled at her fakely. "Sure anything you want lover."

"Lover?" Charlene said rolling her eyes.

"Ya cause everyone at school is going to know by first period Monday. You know stepping in like that and all." Reid said referring to the confrontation with Kira and Aaron.

Charlie shrugged. "Whatever." She said unphased. "Anyways I'll let you know when I want to cash in on my winnings." Charlene smirked at Reid one last time before looking at the others. "Hate to say this, but I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow." She started out of Nicky's and headed for her car. Climbing in the driver's side she heard footsteps and turned seeing Reid walking towards her. "Awe Garwin need a lift?" She mocked him.

Reid shook his head. "No, but I was thinking maybe we'd do something. I know you won and all but I thought maybe you'd be a gracious winner and give just a little of your time."

"That would defeat the whole purpose of the wager Garwin." Charlene said with a smirk.

Reid nodded stuffing his hands in his pocket. "Good point, but it'll be fun." He said sure of himself.

Charlene pondered this for a moment. "Fine get in."

"Scoot over." Reid said.

"What? No. Reid I am not letting you drive." Charlie insisted. "Deal is I give you the time if you tell me where to go."

Reid walked around climbing in the passenger seat and they both shut their doors. "Go to the school."

"Ooo what are we doing breaking in?" She said sarcastically.

Reid smirked at her. "I don't need to break in." He said confidently.

Charlene shook her head and rolled her eyes and drove back to the school.

School:

"You brought me here why?" Charlene asked looking at the chlorinated pool.

Reid started taking off his shirt and kicked of his boots as well. "To swim." He said.

Charlie figured it out though. "No you brought me hear without a swimsuit to see my panties."

"I won't lie and say that wont be a perk but I promise to keep my hands to myself if you want." He said grinning at her impishly.

Eyeing him unsurely a small smirk turned up the corner of her lips. "So earlier you couldn't get enough and now you don't want any. See Mr. Garwin you're more confusing than trying to pick out a pair of shoes."

Reid chuckled lightly. "You miss understand."

"Oh I don't think so." Charlie smirked.

Reid was down to his boxers now and he smirked at her walking over and climbing up on one of the diving boards. "Whatever Legs. I'm going in. If you want to stand there or leave go ahead." He turned with a grin and dove in to the pool.

Charlene looked around wondering if they could get caught and in trouble for coming to the pool this late. It was passed midnight and the only lights in the pool area were the underwater lights surrounding the bottom of the pool, making a soft glow in the rest of the pool area. Her hands started pulling up the hem of her shirt and tossed it on the ground and then she slipped out of her converse and pants.

Reid had swum to the far side and back as she sat down on the edge of the pool slipping her feet in the water first. "You seriously aren't going to be dainty about getting in are you?" He said sardonically looking at her his eyes wandering over her body. She only wore black boy short panties and a black lace bra.

Charlene looked at him and smirked. "I wasn't planning on it. I was just going to slip in, but now I think I might just take my time and sit here for a while." She said playfully.

Reid grinned reaching out quickly snatching her wrist and pulled. Charlene screeched with surprise as her body lurched forward in to the water. She caught her bearings and swam under the water away from Reid before coming up and wiping her eyes. She turned towards where Reid had been and he wasn't there, looking around she started to panic a little that he'd ditched her.

That was until she felt the water around her fluttering and looking down to see him coming up from beneath the surface and right in front of her. He wiped his face and smirked at her. "No touching." Charlie smirked.

"Awe you know you want me too." Reid said confidently.

"I did till you yanked me in to this pool. It's freezing Reid."

"It's heated how the fuck are you cold?" Reid said sardonically.

Charlene grinned at him. "Fine don't take that very blatant opportunity that was staring you right in the face you jackass."

Reid seemed to think on that for a moment and then grinned. "Oh…"

Charlene swam back away from him her head the only part of her not surrounded by water. "The opportunity is up now." She said lifting her mouth out of the water.

"If I can guess which sport you did back in Seattle can I have the opportunity back?" Reid said smirking at her.

Charlie shrugged her shoulders and grinned back. "What makes you think I'm an athlete?"

"You have abs, and your arms and legs are slightly toned as well." Reid replied grinning at her mischievously.

Smirking at him mysteriously she gave a slight nod. "So like twenty questions? Or you just guess?"

"How many guess can I have?" Reid asked.

"Two."

"Fine twenty questions it is." Reid said following her as she swam back around the pool her eyes never leaving him.

"Shoot."

"Is it indoors?" Reid asked.

"Sometimes."

"Is running involved?

"Yes."

"Is it also done on a field?"

"Yep."

"Soccer."

Charlene stopped moving back and smiled at him. "Yeah. Not too hard to figure out, physique like mine and all. I didn't even think you'd need questions."

"Well it was either, field hockey, soccer, or basketball. I was leaning towards basketball at the first question but when you said field and sometimes indoors I went for soccer." Reid told her shrugging. "I'm a good guesser."

Grinning as she leaned back against the side of the pool she tilted her head to look up at the dark ceiling listing to the rustling water as Reid swam closer. When he was within touching distance Charlene's gaze moved from the ceiling back to Reid and she saw his every present smirk and smiled devilishly back.

"I think that means I won." Reid said cockily.

"What's new?" She retorted teasingly and then smirked. "Reid I'm cold." She said in a very girly manor.

Reid chuckled lightly and grinned at her lust evident in his blue eyes. "Want me to keep you warm?" He said jokingly.

Charlie nodded biting her lip in a very appealing and sexy manor. "Would you?" She asked sweetly. Ok she wasn't cold and Reid knew it, but this was how they worked and it worked for them. Moving closer till he was pressed up against her pinning her to the side of the pool Reid put his hands on her waist and her hands rested on his biceps and he groaned looking down at her. "Feeling deprived Garwin?"

"Very. You want it, I want it, let's just do it right now." He said his fingers moving slow patterns on her bare skin and Charlie let out a small shaky breath looking down at their tightly pressed bodies and sighed.

"I'm not fucking you Reid."

"Why?" He complained.

Charlie looked up at him with intense eyes. "I'm not some slut like your other girls Reid." _It's partially the truth._ She thought. The matter of the deal was that suddenly in their close proximity as much as she just wanted to let him fuck her in the pool till she couldn't walk properly for a few hours, she didn't because she was afraid of the consequences.

Fuck them and leave them, that's the relationships Reid carried on with and if he had her, he wouldn't want to talk to her again and than she would've lost a friend in him. Which might seem odd to people but Reid seemed to get her a little and make her open up. He knew which buttons to press and at just the right time and Charlene hated to admit it but not even Derrick knew most of those things after three years of dating. But Reid had figured her out like she was some sort of open book with a manual of instructions that he could just read.

Charlie must've zoned in her thoughts because the next thing she knew she was caught up in an intense lip lock with her blond abdominal god. His lips were warm, wet and moving frantically against hers and Charlene respond just as much as he was. His tongue pried her lips and teeth open slipping in to her mouth and she gave a slight moan of motivation for him to proceed.

Feeling his hands move over her underwear covered bottom and squeezed she squeaked a little in surprise but only ended up closer to him. It was going to be a long night because while she wasn't ready to throw him down, her body was having other reactions and she knew she was going to spend a good amount of time alone in her bed when she returned from this pool escapade.

AN: Hope's this tides you wonderful reviewers over for a bit longer. I have work like crazy this week so I really don't know when I'll post again…soon I hope…so enjoy and leave lots of Reviews for me to check.


	9. It's Girls Night

Chapter 8:

Waking up the next morning around eleven a.m. do to her very annoying ringing cell phone Charlene grumbled something incoherent in to her pillow. She reached out snatching her phone and flipped it open. "Good morning."

"Kate you're far to fucking perky this early." Charlie said not moving from her comfortable bed.

"Long night?" Kate asked excitedly.

"Yes as a matter of fact it was, but not because of Reid." _Liar. _

"I never said anything about Reid." Kate told her and Charlene could picture the smirk on her face.

"What's up?"

Obviously Kate decided to let it go, for now. "Just calling to thank you." Kate said.

"Why?"

"I know you sent Pogue a reminder. He confessed this morning." Kate said.

Charlie laughed softly mostly to herself. "It's not a crime to help him remember. So this morning huh? You get freaky at his place last night or something?" She asked her teasingly.

"I don't tell about my endeavors." Kate said back playfully.

"That's as good as a yes. So how about we meet up at the coffee shop in town you ladies took me too the other day and then we'll head over to my grandma's house?"

"Sure, sounds great. Say around two?"

"Tell Sarah. I'm going back to sleep now, night."

"Morning." Kate replied jokingly with a laugh. Charlie didn't say anything else knowing that the conversation was over and ended the call setting the phone back on her nightstand.

It really had been a long night for her. Charlie rolled on to her side burrowing her face in to her pillow to block out the offending light of day coming through her blinds and started slowly slipping back in to the world of unconsciousness.

After getting back around two a.m. from the pool Charlene had spent a very frustrated hour touching and prodding her lower regions to ease the ache in her abdomen. Thinking of the things she always thought about while pleasuring herself didn't seem to work. Derrick was her first thought, that didn't work. Then the amazing abs of Channing Tatum didn't work and soon she thought nothing would until a picture of Reid from that night in his room shirtless popped in to her head.

Shivers ran down her spine and the euphoric tingling seemed to explode from her aching pit sending excruciatingly wonderful trembles threw her body as her fingers became wetter within her. It had been such a shattering experience Charlene found herself out of bed washing her hands before heading over to her top dresser drawer moments later retrieving new panties. She switched for the second time since she'd returned from the pool and then got back in to bed.

She's snuggled under her covers temporarily satisfied and fell in to a deep sleep with those miraculously nice pale-skinned abs in her minds eye. Now it was much of the same. Charlene fell back to sleep instantly.

It didn't seem like much time had passed when Charlene was woken again to a knock at her door. "Go away!" She whined loudly.

The knock came again and she pulled the covers from her body snatching her silk robe from the back of her door and slipping it on before actually opening the door.

"You're fucking kidding right?" Charlene groaned and left the door open and she went back to her bed.

"Legs it's one in the afternoon."

"Fuck off." Charlene complained. "It's Saturday and I don't have to be anywhere till two, which means I wont get there till two fifteen." She said pulling her bedding back over her body.

Reid let himself in and shut the door. Charlie saw him standing there but he seemed too confident to be awkward about standing in her room. She hadn't actually had him in before so he was getting his first glimpse of what her 'real' room would look like. There was an easel in the corner with a half finished panting on it of what looked like a contorted face.

Posters of various rock events hung on her wall and the infamous poster she'd told him about that night at his place. Clothes were scattered about in random places: hamper, desk seat, floor, and she had a bra hanging from the coat rack in the corner to the side of her door. Her laptop was off and closed on her desk and a bag of chips sat on the desk next to it. Her trash can was full of various energy drink cans and soda bottles and he could tell her nightstand to the left of her bed without a lamp was a mini fridge covered with a scarf.

"Nice room." He told her.

Charlie yawned. "Tha…nks." She said as best she could. Her eyes closed and she took a few deep. "Not that you aren't welcome here, but what the fuck do you want." She said her voice still irritable.

The bed next to her shifted down and her eyes opened just as something lightweight fell on her face. "Miss me?" He said cockily. Charlene grabbed the offending article from her face and saw it was her panties from before her second change.

"Nope, had phone sex with Derrick before I went to Nicky's last night." She told him masking her face so he wouldn't be able to tell she was lying.

"Derrick, ex Derrick? I thought we agreed you didn't like him after what he did and he was an idiot." Reid said getting slightly defensive.

_Blondie doesn't like competition. _ Charlene thought amusedly. "Oh we worked things out. And we agreed that just cause we weren't together didn't mean we couldn't have a little fun with each other. Phone sex is almost as good as the real thing if you and your partner can really speak in visuals." She said mockingly and then tossed her panties towards her hamper, hitting her butterfly chair instead. "As you can see." She said smugly.

"Whatever." Reid said trying desperately to mask the anger, but having little luck in that department. "So I'm here cause…"

"Ooo someone's…" Charlene sat up her lips coming close to his ear. "Jealous." She whispered mockingly.

Reid scoffed. "Not a chance. If you want to phone whore yourself out go ahead." He said grudgingly.

Charlie rested back on her elbows smirking at him and he refused to look over, she could see his eyes twitch to the corners to see if she was still watching him and then they'd shoot forward. "So you don't want me to call you late at night and talk dirty to you?"

"Visuals aren't my thing, its why I don't take art." He said perking up a bit enough to turn and give her a crookedly mischievous grin. "I'm more about the physical." He said impishly.

Looking at him with a lazy smirk Charlene sat completely up coming close to his face again. "Hmm…too bad." She said her eyes locked on his. Reid leaned in to kiss her and Charlene smirked and fell back away from him.

"Tease."

"And damn good at it." Charlene smirked at him. "So back to why you're here?"

"Just thought you'd want to see my handsome face to brighten your day." Reid joked sarcastically.

Charlene snorted. "Handsome are you kidding?"

"That hurts." Reid said putting a hand over his heart feigning ache.

"Reid?" Charlene said unamused but a small grin playing at her lips anyways.

"Ok fine…I'm failing pre cal…and I was wondering…"

"Reid that is a very pathetic attempt at getting closer to me. I mean honestly cant you just accept the fact I'm not going to sleep with you?" She said laughed lightly.

Reid scratched at the back of his neck and looked over at her in her laying form. "It's not an excuse Charlene. I'm dead serious. I don't want to ask Caleb or the others cause then I'll just get a lecture about how if I actually paid attention in class I wouldn't be failing…"

"Wait, so you're serious?" She asked.

Reid nodded and stood up keeping his back to her. "Yep. I need the class to graduate and if I fail I get held back. And as appealing as that sounds I would rather not." He looked over his shoulder at her. "So?"

Charlene raised an eyebrow at him as she sat up. "So this isn't some bad boy Garwin plot for late night freaky study sessions?"

"Not this time." Reid said.

A shrug was her answer.

"Is that a yes?"

"I guess so. Why don't you just go to the tutor center?"

"So some kid can flat out tell me I'm stupid I don't think so." Reid said shaking his head. "I don't need to be told what I already know."

Charlene smirked at him. "You've got looks and that can lead to a career as a Chip N Dale dancer…what do you say?" She said cheekily.

Reid laughed lightly turning completely around. "I don't think so, but thanks for the ego boost."

"Welcome. Now get out so I can sleep a little bit more."

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Reid said grinning.

"Positive now go Reid."

"When…"

"Sunday my room at six, then you can escort me to Nicky's like the gentleman you are." She said playfully.

Reid smirked at her. "You want me." He said smugly. And then he just walked out of her room.

Charlene shook her head grinning to herself. _You have no idea._ She thought silently. She rolled on to her side again and rested down in to her pillow and comfortable bed and fell back to sleep.

Coffee Shop:

Charlene made her way in to the coffee shop at two twenty and saw Kate and Sarah waiting for her and she went over to retrieve a coffee from the counted and made her way over to the table.

As she sat a yawn escaped her lips. "Still tired? Damn Charlie how late were you up?" Sarah asked.

"Late and lets leave it at that. Alright so Reid's birthday?"

"We were thinking a large house party with an adult dressed up theme?" Kate said enthusiastically.

"No Kate was thinking that. I suggested taking him out to dinner." Sarah said.

Charlene looked over grinning at Sarah. "You obviously know Reid the least." Sarah shrugged.

"Can't really argue with that, we never really got to know each other that well."

"I think you're on to something Kate. Just invite as many girls as you can. You know Reid…"

"Not really but you do." Kate said smirking at her. "I think you like him."

"I don't like him or anybody for that matter." Charlene said pointedly at Kate. Kate just shrugged and her smirk didn't leave her lips.

"If you say…"

"I know ok?" Charlie said. So the conversation went back to Reid's party. It just so happened that Pogue and Caleb had seen Charlene's and Sarah's cars while they were in town and stopped in to the coffee shop to find the girls talking and laughing together.

"Hey." Pogue and Caleb each said to their respective girlfriends. Each girl receiving light kisses before the guys pulled up chairs.

"What are you girls up to?" Pogue asked politely.

"Planning a party for Reid's birthday." Charlene answered.

Caleb and Pogue both looked at them raising their eyebrows. "Why?" Pogue asked.

Kate smiled at him sweetly. "I thought it'd be a nice gesture."

"And I got roped in to it." Charlene said.

"Uh well that's great and all but when is this party taking place." Caleb asked Sarah.

She smiling kindly back at him she showed him the napkin she'd been writing the information on, since none of them had thought to bring a notepad. "On his birthday…_after _eight." Charlene wasn't quite certain why Sarah had emphasized on the time but whatever she said seemed to reassure Caleb and he grinned.

"Why didn't you ask for our help?" Caleb finally asked Sarah after staring at her for a long moment.

_Ok I'm missing something._ Charlie thought and rolled her eyes but no one noticed. "We've got it under control, besides you guys really don't have the party planning gene like us girls." Kate explained.

"That so?" Pogue asked smirking at her.

Kate smiled back innocently. "Yeah it is." She said matter oh factly.

After a few more minutes the girls decided to head over to Charlene's grandma's house and get settled for their 'sleepover' as Kate and Sarah kept referring to it.

"Toss your stuff anywhere." Charlene said leading them in to her bedroom. She'd never really thought about it's size before until Kate and Sarah both gave small gasps.

"This is your room?" Sarah asked looking around.

Charlene shrugged. "I guess so, it's a bit bigger than my room back in Seattle not to different."

"This is like something out of What A Girl Wants, with Amanda whatsherface." Kate said. "My room at my parents house isn't even this size." She added.

Charlie just shrugged again. "I dunno, most of the rooms in this house are about this size. Nothing spectacular."

"It's twice the size of our dorms." Sarah said throwing her messenger bag on the floor next to the bed, as did Kate.

"Whatever guys, it's no big. I guess David took King on his walk…hope neither of you are allergic to dogs." They both shook their heads. "No phobia's of them right?" They both laughed shaking their heads again.

"So I brought some movies…" Sarah said.

"Nothing girly like legally blonde, right?" Charlene asked them skeptically.

Sarah smiled shaking her head. "No. More like hot guy flicks, let's see we have Brad Pitt…"

"Ooo nice choice." Charlene kidded.

"Paul Walker…"

"Even better." Charlene grinned.

Sarah laughed. "And last but never least Channing Tatum."

"Awe you saw my poster in my dorm room didn't you?" Charlene asked in a sickly sweet gushy voice.

Sarah shook her head smiling at her again. "Yeah I did. Hope you don't mind Step up."

"You know, it being Kara's favorite movie I've learned to like it even though it is a little girly." Charlene told her. "So how about we go to the kitchen stoke up and then watch movies?"

"Sounds like a slumber party." Kate said sarcastically with a smile.

Charlie laughed. "Ok, but we aren't thirteen year old girls gossiping over cute boys. We're just three hot chicks hanging out on a Saturday night." They all agreed with giggles and headed down to the kitchen, meeting up with David as he entered the house with King.

"Last walk of the night Miss Charlie." David said with a kind smile.

Charlene let him off his leash thanked David and continued on to the kitchen with the girls running in to the maid, Rosie. "Miss Charlene is there anything I can get you and your friends?" She asked diligently doing her job. But for Charlene she was still getting use to the fact that these people were supposed to wait on her because she liked doing things for herself.

King stood behind her waiting quietly to go upstairs. Sarah and Kate looked at the maid and smiled kindly and Charlene shook her head with a sincere smile. "Sarah and Kate this is Rosie our maid, Rosie Sarah and Kate are friends of mine from school." Rosie smiled and nodded at them and they each gave a soft hello. "And no we can get what we need for ourselves it's alright."

"Miss Charlene it wouldn't be a problem…"

"Rosie it's alright really." Charlie insisted with a sweet smile on her face. "I insist you let us get what we need."

Rosie smiled and nodded. "Alright Miss Charlene."

"It's Charlie, Rosie please." Charlene said but she wasn't demanding it or threatening her if she continued to say it. Rosie smiled and nodded again.

"Yes Miss Charlie. How about you young ladies get what you want and I will back you some fresh cookies and bring them up after a while."

Charlie looked back at Sarah and Kate and gave them a questioning look. "Girls would you like cookies?" She said playfully.

"Peanut butter chocolate chip!" Kate said exuberantly and then rethought it. "I mean if she can." Sarah and Charlene both laughed softly and Charlie looked back at Rosie.

"Peanut butter chocolate chip?"

Rosie smiled. "Anything you want."

"Is that ok Sarah?" Kate asked.

Sarah nodded in agreement. "Sounds delicious. I love peanut butter and chocolate chip, but I've never had peanut butter chocolate chip." She smiled.

"Well you ladies get what you need and I'll get started on those cookies." Rosie said and began bustling around the kitchen getting ingredients from the cupboards and mixing bowls and utensils that she would need.

Charlene, Kate and Sarah retrieved bags of chips and packs of canned sierra mist along with other goodies and headed back upstairs, King in toe.

"Ok so we have jalapeno chips?"

"Me." Kate reached up snatching the bag from Charlene and she laughed.

"Gross. And we have sour cream and onion…" Sarah smiled as Charlie handed over the bag that Sarah herself had chosen downstairs. Upon her arrival Rosie had stalked up on several different varieties of snacks for her visits on the weekends and other foods she thought she might enjoy.

"What kind did you pick?" Kate asked her they were all leaning back against her head bored stretched out on her mattress with King laying at their feet and the first DVD previews playing on the screen and soda cans sitting between their thighs for easily accessible drinks.

Charlie held up the bag in her hand and grinned. "Funions." She said happily.

"Ok those are gross." Kate said opening her chips and eating one.

"No those jalapeno chips are gross funions are exactly what they claim to be, fun." Charlie joked.

Sarah laughed at them. "Lets agree to disagree on this one guys, the movies about to start."

"Fine." They both laughed softly and soon the movie started and they began to watch diligently interested in Se7en.

When a knock came at Charlie's door about forty five minutes in all the girls screamed in surprise having been so interested in the movie and King let out a loud bark. Charlene put a hand to her chest and took a few deep breaths and handed Kate her soda with her free hand and then jumped off the bed to see who it was King followed closely behind.

Charlie opened her door expecting to see Rosie or David possibly but instead found none other than Reid standing there smirking. "Scared you didn't I?" He asked.

"Yes dip shit we're watching a movie and you happened to knock and a very intense scene." Charlie said not phased in the slightest that he was cocky about that fact she scared easily.

Reid looked at her and frowned. "We?"

Charlene opened her door all the way and Kate and Sarah looked up from the screen smiled and gave quick curt waves to Reid. King stepped around Charlie and jumped up resting his paws on Reid's abdomen and barked.

"So it's ladies night is it?"

"I thought I told you this Reid?" Charlene groaned in complaint.

"No but then again I still probably would've shown up if you had. Maybe caught you in the middle of a pillow fight in your skimpy lingerie." He said grinning at her deviously.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "That is only in movies Garwin. What are you doing here?" She asked. Reid patted King on the head and the dog jumped back down and walked over to the bed and took up his spot at the end of it like he had been.

"Came to see if you wanted to join me at Nicky's tonight, but now I see why you said tomorrow." He said in that cocky confident demeanor he always had about him.

"Who let you in?" Charlie asked.

"I let myself in the front door was unlocked. You really should double check that, I'd hate for something bad to happen to my favorite girl." He said mockingly.

Charlene smirked. "And them?" She said pointing to the girls over her shoulder. "Them too right?"

"Yeah I guess. Caleb and Pogue would be devastated if anything happened to them and I don't do devastated very well." He teased.

Charlie hit him in the arm with her fist. "That was mean Reid. Jesus cant you be a little nicer to them they are partly your friends you nimrod?"

Reid grinned and rubbed at his arm. "Ok, ok jeez."

Charlie looked over her shoulder. "I'll be back in a minute pause it for me?" She said pointing to the screen. Kate and Sarah nodded with secret smiles on their faces before Charlene stepped out her door pushing Reid back and closing the door behind her. "For my sake will you make an effort to be kinder to them, they are my friends now after all and I probably wouldn't even have known who you were if it weren't for meeting them." She said looking at him.

"Pogue and Caleb haven't gotten me to be better with them, what makes you so sure you will?"

Charlene grinned at him and stepped closer and ran her finger down his chest never taking her hazel eyes from his blue. "Because I have something you want and if you want it bad enough you'll do this for me." She said huskily.

"You know this counts as the end of our deal than?" He asked cockily.

_Shit_! Charlene thought chagrined. "That isn't fair Reid. Come on I gave you the time in the pool, you can do this and I still get my anything."

Reid squinted his eyes at her and then grinned devilishly. "Fine, but only this once."

Tiptoeing up Charlene moved to kiss him and turned her face just enough so she caught mostly his cheek and just a hit of the corner of his mouth. "Thank you." She whispered softly pulling back with a smirk evident in her eyes but only an innocent smile on her lips. "See you tomorrow for our study session." She said sweetly.

"Sure you don't want me to stay and scare away all the bad things?" Reid asked jokingly grinning at her impishly.

Charlene grinned back and moved back against her door. "Thanks for the offer Reid, but I think we can handle it alone. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is than." Reid said lightly smug about getting her time the next day and he walked back down the long hall and Charlene watched him descend around the corner and down the stairs out of sight and then went back in to the room.

Sarah and Kate were still seated on the bed and they both grinned at her. "What?" Charlene asked seeing the way they were being sly about whatever they were thinking.

"Ok you can't tell me nothings going on. He let's himself in, and knows where your room is." Kate said grinning. "I don't think that's a coincidence."

"I've had him over big deal, and he basically committed b and e what's so great about that." Charlene said modestly defensive. "Nothing is going on with Reid and I."

"If you say so." Sarah said grinning at her. Charlie moved back to her spot between the two girls taking her soda and the remote from Kate and started up the DVD.

"Let's just watch the movies." Charlie said and didn't catch the all knowing grins Kate and Sarah had on their faces as she got engrossed in the movie once again.

After the first movie was over Rosie showed up in Charlene's room with the peanut-butter chocolate chip cookies and told her more was downstairs if they pleased. But Charlene knew they wouldn't finish what was already brought to them. There was a mound of cookies on the platter. Having realized night had come the girls decided to wait on another movie and do something else.

"Ok this is sick, '_take off your close from the waist down and stick your head out the window while I bang you from behind, it turns me on when you smile and wave at the passerby.'_" Kate read out loud.

Charlene and Sarah burst into laughter, they were reading an old edition of cosmopolitan and some things that guys found intriguing during sex. Charlene took the magazine from her and found one to read. "Ok how about this _'Strip me down in the kitchen and pleasure me, it wont take long before I'm completely turned on and ready to go to bed.'_"

"Guys are strange." Sarah said. "Thank god Caleb isn't like that."

"Oh come on, there's got to be some sort of raunchy fantasy in that boys head." Charlie smirked at her. "Derricks was this naughty pirate costume at Spencer's, let's just say Halloween that year was unforgettable and I got a whole lot more than candy, if you know what I mean."

Sarah's mouth fell open. "You did that? Dressed up for him to turn him on, I mean?"

"Yeah." Charlie said unashamed. "And it worked like a charm. I always say kink is good in moderation. It's not like I like whips and chains and stuff, but that doesn't mean a little fun with handcuffs isn't fun once and a while."

"You're serious?" Sarah said incredulously.

Charlie nodded. "Dead."

"Pogue likes me strip for him." Kate said out of the blue.

Sarah looked at her with her eyes wide. "You're kidding; please tell me you're kidding?"

"There's nothing wrong with it Sar. Seriously I mean is it so bad to keep things interesting?" Charlie asked her.

"I guess not." Sarah said.

Charlie smirked at her. "One of these times you should ask Caleb what his fantasy is and maybe even offer to play it out for him, trust me things stay fresh and fun that way."

Sarah smiled shyly at her. "Yeah."

Kate and Charlie saw her blush lightly and decided to change the topic. The rest of the night was spent talking and watching movie and then falling asleep together on Charlene's bed.


	10. Birthdays PT1

Chapter 9:

"Ugh! Reid this isn't that hard!" Charlene barked when Reid for the fifth time had taken a 'snack' break pulling a snickers from his bag in less than a half an hour.

"It's too boring! I can't stay focused." Reid said shrugging.

Charlie rubbed her hands over her face. "Do you have ADD or something cause this is fucking ridiculous."

"I dunno I was never tested. This shit just bores me to death and I can't concentrate." Reid said.

Charlene dropped her head down against her desk in thought. "Ok I have an idea. What usually keeps you interested?" She asked.

"Besides sex and swimming nothing really." Reid said flopping back on her bed.

Charlene smirked. "Ever seen Billy Madison?" Reid lifted his head and looked at her. "For every answer you get right I'll take something off, a wrong answer will warrant clothing being put back on." She said a lustful twinkle in her eyes.

"Now you are talking my kind of language." Reid said with a grin…

Charlene bolted up in bed rubbing her forehead. _Jesus that's the seventh dream this week._ She thought silently. It had been a week since Charlene and Reid's first study session and it had gone much like that without the 'offer.' Instead of ending in a strip session it had ended with a very frustrated Charlene dropping her heavy pre cal book in Reid's lap after yet another perverse comment about female tutors.

Pulling herself out of bed Charlene made her way to her bathroom to shower. _Just remember you can still cash in on that bet._ She thought in amusement. Charlene never forgot a deal and she would probably keep this one for a really useful time.

After showering and going back to her room to ready for her day Charlene grabbed King's leash and collar and readied him for a walk. Today was Saturday meaning it was also the day of Reid's party and that meant it was his birthday. As she walked out of the door Charlene grabbed her messenger bag and keys.

Walking down the long driveway and out of the gates Charlene made her way down a ways coming to Reid's house and she pressed the call button on the key pad to the gate. _"Hello?"_

"Hi Corrine." Charlene said having met the maid a few days ago when her and Reid were at the house to study instead of staying at the dorms. The gates opened and Charlene walked through with King and straight to the front door. Without having to knock the door opened to reveal the shorter older woman. She was mid fifties with gray speckled brown hair and dark eyes.

"He's in his room Miss Charlene would you like me to wake him?"

"No thanks Corrine. I'll do that myself." Charlie said smiling at her. Charlie and King headed up the stairs and down the long hall to Reid's room. First she knocked to see if he was awake and when she got no reply she opened the door to find Reid sprawled out on his bed naked from the waist up and she smirked. _Don't drool_. She thought looking over his abs. She pointed at King and motioned for him to sit and she walked over to the bed contemplating how to wake him.

Getting a mischievous grin on her face she moved on to his bed pulling one leg over his waist as cautiously as possible trying not to wake him and then leaned down to his face hovering over him. "Garwin." She whispered softly. He didn't really do anything but twitch his nose and turn to the side. _That was cute._ She thought and then sat up pinching herself in the arm. _I can't believe I just thought that._

Leaning back down Charlene pressed her lips lightly to the exposed flesh of his neck. "Reid." She whispered lifting her lips to his ear. "Wake up Garwin." She said playfully. He started to stir a little so Charlie moved her lips up chastely kissing him on the mouth. Reid huffed softly and his hands slowly but surely made their way to her jean clad thighs running up the length to her waist and she giggled softly. "Happy Birthday Garwin, wake up."

Grinning as she caught his lips in a deep kiss. "Please tell me you're in very skimpy lingerie, preferably see through, and you came this early so we could have sex?" He mumbled as Charlie pulled back without him opening his eyes, but a smirk was turning up the corners of his kiss swollen lips.

Charlene grinned and sat up completely and back so her ass rested on the heels of her shoes. "Not exactly."

Reid squinted his eyes open and frowned. "Fuck not at all." He groaned and closed his eyes again. "Why the fuck are you here this early?" He asked.

"I wanted to take you out for breakfast, if that isn't breaking some brother-ship tradition or anything." She said her fingers mindlessly tracing the dimples of his abdomen.

Reid opened his eyes and grinned slightly. "You want to take me for breakfast but you won't fuck me?" He asked rhetorically. "Un-fucking-believable." He muttered quickly.

"Reid you know as well as I do I'm not the only girl out there you haven't conquered, why don't you bag yourself another girl and fuck her senseless?" Charlene replied smirking down at him.

"Cause I'm saving up all that unadulterated lustful frustration for the night you finally want to fuck, just for you." He said smugly.

Charlene smirked. "You do that." She said rolling her eyes. "So do you want breakfast or not? My treat."

"Free food or…"

"Laying in bed alone on your birthday." Charlene finished for him before he could give any more sex innuendos in her presence, it was getting hardy keeping up her resolve to say no.

"How'd you know it was my birthday?" Reid asked.

Charlie smiled innocently. "I was told by certain friends of yours. Besides what's the big deal?"

"It's my eighteenth birthday." Reid said enthused.

"What's so great about that?" She asked grinning at him.

Reid looked up at her and she saw a small apprehension in his eyes. "Nothing really."

"No you were excited what happens on your eighteenth birthday?" Charlie pressed.

Reid thought quickly. "I become a man." He said lamely.

Charlene giggled. "Ok, we'll test that theory come tomorrow." She teased him. "Come on get up." She said moving to get off the bed.

"What if I don't want to go?" Reid asked has arms moving around her middle completely so she would stay in place.

Charlie grinned. "Fine than this is my anything. You have to come." She hated giving up her anything but she was told to keep him distracted as long as possible that day so that the guys could help Kate and Sarah decorate for the party. Then at six they would accidentally bump in to the guys in town somewhere and Reid would be switched off in to the boys care for the rest of the night till the party started at eight thirty. They didn't tell her what they had planned and to be honest Charlene didn't really want to badger then it was their business.

"Somehow that doesn't seem fair since it's my birthday." Reid grinned at her.

"Too bad." She said bending down and smirking against his lips as she gave him a kiss. Reid lifted his head slightly from his pillow initiating more intense contact as he nibbled her bottom lip. Charlene groaned softly and opened her mouth instantly feeling his tongue sneak in and entwine with hers.

Feeling his arousal growing and the temperature of his skin increasing Charlene smirked as she pulled back from his lips licking her lips as she opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"I suggest you go take a cold shower to alleviate your problem and meet me at my car in twenty." She said before hoping off the bed quickly before he could protest and grabbed Kings leash and headed out of Reid's door shutting it behind her.

"She's going to be the death of me." Reid mumbled rubbing his hands over his face.

Reid walked up to just outside the front gate of Charlene's grandma's place where her car was parked and walked around to the passenger side. He got in and looked over at Charlene. "Happy?"

Charlie smiled innocently. "Very. And morning to you to sunshine." She mocked.

Reid frowned at her almost meaning it but she could tell that he was lacking the intensity that he usually had behind his frustrated and angry frowns. _What the fuck? Why am I noticing that?_ Charlene scolded herself and pulled out of her drive and turned onto the road heading towards town.

"So anywhere specific?" Charlene asked.

"Go to that dinner next to the coffee shop." Reid said mindlessly.

Charlene nodded. "What's the name of it?"

"Mick's or something like that."

Charlie laughed softly and continued to drive with her stereo playing death cab for cutie on low volume. "So what do you usually do on your birthday?" Charlene said trying to make conversation.

Reid shrugged his shoulders and she caught this from out of the corner of her eyes. "Nothing usually. Just hang with the guys."

"That's it. You don't celebrate?" Charlie asked.

Reid shook his head. "Not really no."

"Why?"

"Usually there's no need. My parents aren't ever home on my birthday and hanging with the guys is as close as I get to a party."

"Do you want a party Reid?" Charlie looked over and smiled and then quickly back at the road.

"Not really. What's the big deal anyways? I'm just another year older and getting closer to death."

Charlene frowned. She kept quiet the rest of the drive till they reached the restaurant. "We're here." She said softly and Reid climbed out of the car as did she and they headed inside. After being greeted and seated by the hostess their waitress came and got their drink orders. She returned moments later with their beverages and then took their food orders and headed off again.

"Why are you such a birthday downer? You seemed almost perky that it was your eighteenth birthday this morning?"

Reid shrugged. "I've just never been a birthday guy."

"But there has to be something special about your eighteenth, right?"

"No not really." Reid shook it off. "What about you? What are your birthdays like?"

"Normally me and Kara rent movies and by ice cream and popcorn and snacks and just snack in my room." Charlene told him with a shrug. "Nothing big. I never had enough friends for some extravagant party and it wasn't like I needed it anyways. Besides Kara and I had traditions…"

"Traditions?" Reid asked.

"Yeah like every year on my birthday we would walk down the street to this old abandoned building and climb in through the same broken window, late at night, and we'd jokingly summon spirits and stuff…she was such a supernatural junkie. She loved those kinds of shows the ones that dealt with witches and stuff." Charlene said with a laugh. "We had a weegie board and everything."

Reid grinned at her. "That's very interesting." He said.

Charlie giggled. "And girly, but Kara looked forward to our traditions and I couldn't tell her one year that it was just ridiculous and we should stop."

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" Reid asked.

"I guess. I've never seen anything to give me definite answers on either side so why deny what could quite possibly be real." She said and grinned biting her lip shyly. "I sound like a crazy person."

"No you don't. Trust me your sane compared to some people I've seen on tv claiming they've seen spirits." Reid laughed.

Charlene smiled at him and rolled her eyes. "Anyways…"

"So is there a reason you brought me out for breakfast?" Reid asked.

"I just thought it would be nice. Do you not appreciate the gesture?" Charlene smirked at him.

Reid grinned back. "It isn't that it's more like I'm your personally tote bag." He said.

Charlie smiled and laughed softly. "You aren't my tote bag Reid. I just, I dunno, I guess…ok we'll stick with the tote bag reference cause I cant explain our friendship or why I'm part of it."

"It's my handsome face I know.' Reid grinned.

"Not really Garwin, but it's a plus. No it's more like ever since my parents died I've been shut off to the world. I barely spoke to anyone until I got here, I broke up with D and while Sarah and Kate are nice for some reason I latched on to you." She said somewhat explaining herself.

Reid looked a bit stunned but quickly hid it. "Oh."

Charlene shrugged. "It's no big. And don't get a big head about it or anything."

Reid grinned. "Are you saying I'm nice to have around?"

"On occasion." Charlie smirked.

"Which occasions?"

"Here you are…Belgian waffle for the young lady and the supreme platter for you." The elder waitress said as she set the plates down in front of them. "Anything else I can get you two?"

"Uh black berry syrup if you have it?" Charlie asked.

The waitress nodded went away and came back and set the syrup down on the table. "Alrighty you two enjoy your meal." She said kindly and headed back to the kitchen.

Reid looked on as Charlene moved the whip cream that had been on the waffle over the top and then poured the blackberry syrup over it. "Ew." He said disgusted.

Charlene looked up at him and grinned. "My mom never liked it either." She said as she set the blackberry syrup back down on the table and started cutting in to her waffle silence overtaking her for a moment as she chewed and swallowed with a look of bliss maring her face. When she finished swallowing she looking up at Reid and smiled. "My dad and I loved to eat our waffles like that."

"Why?" Reid asked still looking disgusted as he took a bit of his sausage and over easy eggs. Charlene cut a bit off and stabbed it with her fork. As she lifted it up and carried it towards his face her free hand instantly went under to catch anything that might fall from the fork suspended in the air.

"Try it." She insisted.

Reid shook his head. "No thanks." He said looking away.

Charlene pouted slightly. "Please?"

"No."

"Reid come on don't be a baby, just take a bite it wont kill you." Reid growled rolling his eyes and leaned forward and took the bit off the fork and then sat back chewing slowly. Charlene brought her free hand down and her fork back to her plate to continue eating.

Reid was slightly surprised when he realized it didn't taste as awful as he thought it would. It wasn't too sweet and it had a little tang to it. "Actually it…doesn't suck." He said giving in to her smile. Charlene smiled back happily chewing and swallowing another bite and then she looked down at her plate and a small frown over took her features. "What?" Reid asked.

Looking up at him Charlie sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing don't worry about."

"It's something Charlene, you don't go from being happy to frowning at your food for no reason. What is it?" Reid pressed.

"It's just eating this and mentioning my dad brings back this huge amount of guilt I feel a lot of the time when I think about my parents and their death. I mean if it wasn't for me and my selfishness my dad would still be alive enjoying a waffle like this with me every Thursday morning on waffle day." Charlene said softly.

Reid didn't do sad or sullen girls, but for some reason Charlene was a different story. "Charlene you couldn't have predicted they'd be in a car accident on the way to that art event." Reid said.

"Yeah but asking them to rush from the airport to my school just after a flight, with jet leg and Seattle traffic on a Friday night was just stupid. I was stupid and selfish and it got them killed, if they hadn't been in a rush to get their dad would've been paying more attention and he wouldn't have ran that light and that car never would've hit them in the intersection." Charlene said sadly.

Reid took a deep breath and tried to think of something comforting to say, but who was he kidding he was Reid. Caleb, Tyler or even Pogue would be better at comfort than he was. And for that matter Sarah and Kate were probably better than the guys. "How many ways can I say it wasn't your fault till you believe me?"

"Reid…"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"That's diff…"

"Answer the questing Charlene."

"No."

"I may not be the most sensitive guy and I don't do sad when it comes to girls but the truth is it wasn't your fault that any of it happened. You have to let that guilt you feel go." Reid said quietly.

Charlene stared at him in amazement, not in a million years would she have thought she'd hear those kinds of words leave the mouth of one Reid Garwin. A small smile tugged at her lips. "Thanks Garwin."

"Anytime Legs, now it's my birthday and mopey you isn't very fun so would you I dunno go back to that chipper girl you were when you woke me up at nine thirty in the morning?" He asked jokingly.

Charlene laughed and smirked at him. "All of them." She said confusing Reid a little.

"All of what?" He asked

"All of the occasions we're together. You asked me which occasions you were nice to have around. The answer is all of them because while you are perverse and sometimes down right unbearable to be around and crude your you Reid and that's fine by me." She said smiling at him.

Reid grinned and a brow rose up in question. "So does this mean you'll sleep with me now?" He asked jokingly hopeful.

Charlene rolled her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up just yet on that." She mocked and they started in on another conversation finishing up their breakfast.

Noon:

"Reid come on." Charlene pulled him in to her dorm room after hearing him complain all the way down the hall about how they were in close proximity to the school when they really didn't need to be and it was giving him a headache. Charlene had dragged him around doing a really bad job at keeping his interest when it came to shopping.

"Why? Charlene this is fucking retarded we shouldn't be here on Saturday!" He exclaimed flopping back on her bed.

Charlene tossed her coat on to her desk chair and went over to the bed sitting on Reid's stomach getting'oomph' from him. "I have a proposition for you." Charlene said.

Reid grabbing her waist quickly pulling her off his stomach and rolling them over so that he was lying on top of her with a smirk. "I knew you wanted me." He grinned his hand moving slowly in to her shirt. Charlie rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand stopping it all though what she really wanted was to break a few of those awful porcelain figurines her mom co worker got her for holidays, slamming into things around the room in a wild passionate frenzy with him.

_Stop it!_ Charlene mentally smacked herself. "No that's not it."

"Legs…" Reid whined. "Come on you want to please the birthday boy right?" He asked smirking at her.

Charlene smiled back. "Not at the moment no. I was wondering if you'd maybe let me…paint you." She said a bit shyly.

Reid smirked at her. "Paint me? Like in the nude?" He questioned cockily.

"No." Charlie shook her head no. "Shirtless but not in the nude. I don't do nude."

"Afraid you'll jump me right?" He said smugly.

Charlene shook her head again. "Nope I'm female I don't have a dick between my legs leading me around like a horny poodle on Viagra."

"I dunno I kind of like the idea…"

"Reid I am not painting you nude. Will you just please take me seriously for a few minutes at least?"

Reid groaned with frustration and nodded. "Fine. Where do you want me?" He asked.

Charlene pointed to the chair just beyond her easel. "In that chair, shirts off."

"Yes ma'am." He said saluting her demand. "I don't see how this is fair. I get shirtless so you can paint and yet I don't get any action in return."

"Maybe later."

"You always say that." Reid said sitting down and hunching a bit so his elbows were rested on his knees and the heels of his boots flat on the floor and he looked up as she readied.

"And you always get something later." She said cheekily smirking at him around the easel. Reid just rolled his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stay like that unless you feel comfortable in another position." Charlene said softly instantly regretting it when he made to retort.

"I'd feel better if the position was horizontal and in your bed naked." Reid griped.

Charlene just ignored his comment and started a lightl outline sketch of his body before using her paints. She occasionally looked around the easel and him and saw him watching her intently with his very intense blue eyes that brought certain regions of her body to attention. Charlie mentally screamed at her body to stop reacting and kept counting sheep in her head to get rid of the lustful thoughts that had somehow made their way in to her head.

So caught up in her own head Charlene continued mindlessly painting and didn't notice Reid stand and move behind her until his hand closed over hers holding the paint brush and his lips were right against her ear breathing warmly on her skin. "I think you can't paint me by heart now." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Charlene took in a deep breath when his free hand moved around her waist pulling her back against him. "What are you trying to do?" Charlie asked him quietly.

"Help you paint." He said his voice gruff in her ear.

It took an act of sheer will for her to not shake when the shiver moved down her spine. "I'd rather you sit." She said.

"I can't sit any more. I need something to do. Entertain me?" He said seductively. Reid guided her hand that held her paint brush around till the bristle touched the skin of her collarbone and moved down leaving a line of paint which stopped just above the v of her neckline.

"Reid…"

TBC…


	11. Birthdays PT2

Chapter 10:

"Reid…stop." Charlene said as stern as possible. She used what strength she had and pulled the brush away from her cleavage.

"Come on Legs, don't keep denying yourself what we both want." He whispered lustfully in her ear, nipping her lobe and then placing heated kisses down her neck.

Charlie pulled together whatever she had left in her to say no until her cell rang. _Thank god!_ She screamed in her head and quickly pulled out of his grasp, but he didn't want to let her go. "Reid that could be my grandma or Kara." Charlie said looking back at him almost daring him to protest.

Reid let out a very flustered grunt and released her and Charlene walked over grabbing her phone from her coat pocket. "Hello?" She answered turning and watching Reid. He clasped his fingers together on the back of his neck looking the other way but she could tell he was pissed she'd turned him down again.

"Change of plans meet the boys in town now and come to Reid's." She heard Kate practically order.

Charlene wasn't really certain why they were doing all of this when he clearly wasn't keen on celebrating his birthday, but Kate and Sarah wanted to and Charlene had said she'd help. "Ok thanks talk to you soon grandma." Ending the call Charlene walked in to her bathroom and rinsed the paint brush she'd been using.

"Hey." She turned to look over her shoulder at Reid and saw he'd put his shirts back on and she felt a little sad about that.

"Reid I have to go and pick up a prescription for my grandma and…"

"Whatever." Reid said and turned away from her.

Charlene grabbed a rag and washed the paint strip from her collarbone and walked out of the bathroom leaving her brush on the back of the sink. "Reid…"

"Let's just go Charlene." Reid said and he walked out of her dorm room door. Charlie sighed and grabbed her jacket, cell and keys and followed after him. _Lie, say something before he's lost interest in talking to you!_ Her mind screamed at her.

"Reid wait!" She caught up to him while thinking up a believable lie. She stepped in front of him blocking his path momentarily. "I'm not ready." She blurted and mentally smacked herself in the head.

Reid looked at her angrily confused. "What?" He asked.

"I'm…not ready for sex I mean. I know that I act like it sometimes, I'm not though and not in the 'I'm a virgin and I'm not ready for that' sense more like the "I haven't known you that long" sense."

"You're babbling." Reid said unamused crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't rush in to sex even if it's just for fun." She said looking at him with her hazel eyes hoping that he didn't realize she was lying through her teeth. She'd ended up having sex with Derrick three weeks in to their relationship and then regularly through out their three year relationship.

Reid looked at her and her eyes diverted down, but her hands were nervously fiddling together and her stance was shy. He let a cocky smirk grace his lips. "So is that as good as saying you do want me?" He asked smugly.

Charlene looked up at him when he spoke and her lips turned up slowly in to a smirk. "You're so full of yourself Garwin." She said back playfully.

Reid grinned. "You'd be cocky too if you were me Legs."

"So you're god's gift to women?" She asked sarcastically.

"Something like that. Maybe sometime I'll show you why." He said in a serious tone but something about it was light and airy, which was not something you'd associate Reid with but then again neither was comfort.

Charlene grinned at him and turned around and started walking towards the exit to the student parking lot. Reid jogged after her catching up and slinging his arm around her shoulder and she looked up and over at him a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She looked ahead at the double doors and then pulled her keys from her pocket and held them over in front of Reid as they continued in step together.

"Here." She said softly.

Reid looked down at her and grinned. "You're going to let me drive your car."

"Please don't make me regret it." Charlene said smiling at him and he took the keys and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We have to go to the drug store." She told him as they soon came up to the car park in the front row of the parking lot.

Reid nodded and they got in the car and Reid started it up. The minute they were both buckled in and the intense sounds of rock began to lowly boom through the back speakers Reid put the car in reverse and whipped out of the parking spot.

Charlene mentally kicked herself over and over again thinking how stupid she was for letting him have control of her car. "Please don't get us killed." She told him.

"I'm a better driver than you think." Reid said smugly.

"Than where's your car? You always mooch rides from the rest of us." Charlene said logically.

"That was a fluke accident." He said non chalant. "Some stupid prepubescent teen walked out into the street and I was already doing forty five, I swerved to miss him and ended up driving right through the guard rail and down the bank."

"Wait Reid you risked your life to save someone else?" Charlene asked looking over at him.

Reid shrugged. "It isn't some big thing. Besides the worst that happened was my head hitting the steering wheel, I blacked out."

"Reid that's…"

"One good deed isn't going to open the big purely gates for me…"

"If you believe in that sort of thing." Charlene told him.

Reid looked over at her a little bewildered and then back at the road. "You don't?" He asked.

Charlene shook her head. "I'm Agnostic, I believe in higher power just not a god. And truth be told I don't think you're that bad."

"Trust me I've done things that the devil can't even admit to doing."

"No you haven't. You're just being over dramatic Reid. Honestly I believe more in witches and spirits than I do in the devil or 'our lord and savor.'" (AN: I am NOT being atheist so please don't come after me, and I don't say this to offend anyone. Everyone has their own beliefs.)

"Really?" Reid said intrigue evident in his voice.

Charlene nodded. "Sounds insane being that my parents are both from religious backgrounds of sorts, but they never pushed their beliefs on to me. They always said to make my own opinions. They wanted me to have a brain of my own, thoughts that belonged to me and help me create who I was to become."

"Sounds nice. When my parents are around they always try to push me into becoming them. I don't have perfect grades and I could care less about school in the future. I would rather own my own night club or bar than be some lawyer or doctor."

"Is that what they want you to be?"

"Yeah. My dad wants me to go to Harvard law, but that isn't ever going to happen. Caleb's more qualified than me in that department, besides I like to break rules and argue for fun." Reid said with a sarcastic laugh.

Charlene grinned. "Sounds like you." She said teasingly and they pulled up outside the drug store. "How 'bout you wait here and I'll go grab those meds?"

"K. I'll just wait outside actually I need a smoke."

"That's bad for you, you should quit before it kills you."

"Other things will kill me faster." Reid said randomly and Charlene who didn't really want to get into a discussion about death shrugged her shoulder climbing out of the car and walking in to the drug store.

Once inside she pulled out her cell and text messaged Caleb that Reid was out front. Then went to the back counter where the pharmacist was. "Hi there what can I do for you today?" He elder gentlemen asked.

"Actually I was wondering if I go grab a bottle of aspirin can I pay for it here and get a medical prescription bag…see I sort of am trying to ditch a friend with some of his buddies to take fake meds back to my grandmother, because we're trying to be sneaky and throw him a surprise party." Charlene said and then took a deep breath.

The pharmacist chuckled and nodded. "Sure. Who's the lucky friend?"

"Reid Garwin."

"Ah yes Mr. Garwin, he's a regular around here." The pharmacist said and then looked over at a sign to an aisle. Charlie followed his gaze and smirked.

"Yeah that would be the right Garwin." She said laughing softly. Charlie went and retrieved the bottle of aspirin and brought it back to the pharmacist and had him bag it for her and ring her up. Afterwards she headed back out front and wouldn't you know it the guys were there talking to Reid.

Caleb was the first to notice her presence. "Hey Charlie." He said nicely.

"Hi Caleb. Boys." She said to Pogue and Tyler. "What brings you guys in to town today?"

"Sarah and Kate needed 'girl time.'" Pogue said using air quotes. Tyler had been brought in on the plan about Reid's surprise party so he knew what was going on without acting completely weird about everything.

"Ah, well I guess I should go, grams can't be late with her meds." Charlie said and then looked at Reid. "You should stay with the boys, spend a little quality guy time together." She said smirking at him.

"I see them every day…"

"No you just want to give my grandmother a heart attack when she sees I've brought you in to the house…I'd kind of like to keep my last family member alive if you don't mind." Charlie said mockingly.

Reid rolled his eyes with that same Garwin smirk on his lips and nodded. "Fine." He said simply.

"I'll see you later, maybe you could come over after hanging with the boys and we'll go see a late night movie." She suggested kindly.

Reid shrugged earning him an award winning smile brown Charlene and she moved around to the drivers side and then looked over the top of the car at Reid grinning and held up her hand. Reid slumped sarcastically and pulled the keys from his pocket tossing them back to her. "All the responsibility of a relationship and none of the perks." He said jokingly as she caught them.

"Shut up Garwin." Charlene said frowning at him playfully. "Happy Birthday!" She said loudly before climbing in the car and pulling away from the curb and speeding off down the road.

"You know man you hang out with her an awful lot." Tyler said. "I don't think I've seen you more than a few hours a day without her around." He commented smirking at his best friend.

Reid smirked. "Sometimes you gotta work for whatcha want." He said cockily.

"Reid don't start that. Charlene's a nice girl." Caleb said with that authoritve leaderesque voice.

"If only you knew my friend." Reid muttered.

"What?" Pogue questioned.

Reid shook his head. "Nothing, let's just go do something since she abandoned me with my brothers for the rest of the day."

With Charlie:

Charlie was let in to the Garwin home and Sarah and Kate came running over holding party streamers. "Please tell me you haven't hung any of those?" Charlene said.

Kate and Sarah looked at each other then at Charlie. "Why?"

"Streamers aren't cool and Reid won't appreciate his house being decorated like a piñata. I thought we agreed on blue, black and silver helium balloons covering the ceiling?"

"We did. And they are, but we thought…"

Charlene held up a hand halting Sarah's soon to come speech about streamers. "No. Just no, Reid really won't be amused. Did the cake I ordered arrive?"

"Yeah about an hour ago actually the maid put it in the fridge. Oh and Caleb and Pogue spoke to the staff they will clear out until morning after eight or so." Kate said.

Charlene nodded. "Alright so what was the emergency that you cut my time short for?"

"This?" Kate said. She whistled with her two pointer fingers in either corner of her mouth, lips pursed and Charlie was stunned when several scantily clad costumed girls came in a line from the back hall area. "I hired them to be the entertainment for the party, don't ask." She said smirking at Charlene.

Charlene grinned. "Reid will love you after this is over."

"And ever other guy coming to the party." Sarah laughed softly.

"So this is big news because…" Charlie trailed off looking at Kate as the girls lined up in front of them.

"One of their girls couldn't make it, so you're going to be the playboy bunny." Kate said.

Charlene's eyes went wide. "Excuse me?" She asked. "I signed up to help you plan not to be the entertainment."

"All you have to do is keep Reid company tonight." Kate insisted whining slightly.

"He isn't Heff owner of playboy mansion and I am not one of his floppy hoppy nude magazine models Kate."

"Come on, Sarah and I would but you know we have Caleb and Pogue and besides who else could we get on such short notice. And we sort of might've gotten him the velvet robe in black." Kate said smiling innocently at Charlie.

"I hate you." Charlene said glaring at her so called friends. "I really hate you. I had this really cute outfit put together and now I have to wear some stupid playmate outfit, floppy ears, and a fluffy bunny tail."

One of the entertainment girls held out the costumer to her and Charlie rolled her eyes, it was a playmate bunny costume. It consisted of a small strapless black velvet leotard, single white cuffs and a bowtie collar, with the black bunny ears and fuzzy tail." "Great." Charlene groaned.

Party Time:

"Ok so Pogue just called they are on their way. Reid's a little out of it, but they said it'll pass." Sarah said softly to Kate. Charlene overheard and turned towards them away from the bathroom mirror.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

Sarah and Kate shared a look and then their eyes moved back to Charlie's. "Small fight." Sarah said. Charlene could see she was lying, she smiled nervously a lot when she did that and licked her lips like they were the dryer then the Sahara desert.

Kate and Sarah smiled innocently at Charlene's piercing almost 'I know you're lying' gaze and then they looked away. "Ok so what's say we get downstairs with the other guests and prepair for the surprise!" Kate said cheerily.

"Sounds fun." Sarah said and both girls turned and started for the bathroom door. They looked back at Charlene and she was still eyeing them up. "Coming?" Sarah asked.

Charlene glance down at herself and the back to the girls and with an annoyed grunt she followed them out of the bathroom…

TBC!!!

AN: Sorry for the short chappie, but hopefully more to come Saturday. But I must retreat to be for an early morning today…lates!


	12. Birthdays PT3

Chapter 11:

Charlie leaned against the railing of the stairwell and sighed as everyone started to shift around waiting for the birthday boy to come in. She didn't mind the costume, hell she didn't mind the bunny tail or ears or the fact that she was designated the playmate of the night. The problem was the outfit, the problem was Reid and the problem was her starting to feel less in control of herself every time he tried to move closer and make a move.

In all honesty Charlie was having more trouble staying his friend then she thought. Friends with small benefits was fun, but oh so dangerous with those tickling heated sensations he made flutter under her skin and the intense way he kissed her not only on the lips, but every where she'd let his mouth move to.

Since the beginning of her week Charlene had found herself in similar predicaments every night. Alone. Moaning into the emptiness of her room and praying that the agonizing torture would be over soon, but welcoming the inevitable release she created for herself.

As the front door opened and the lights were flipped on everyone screamed 'Happy birthday" as loud as they could. But Charlene noticed Reid's daze. He did wince a little and move his hand up over his ears quickly before removing them just as quickly. _Something's not right with him._ Charlie caught herself worrying and mentally slapped herself. Reid could take care of himself he didn't need her to worry about him.

The funny thing was he was wearing sunglasses at night. As everyone started patting his shoulders and wishing him a happy birthday before returning to the party, Charlene made her way towards him. Kate handed him the velvet waist length black robe they'd gotten him jokingly. And he chuckled slipping it on. "What's with the shades, trying to be Tom Cruise?" Charlie said softly.

Reid's head inclined in her direction and she saw him gap momentarily. "What are you my birthday present minus the cake?" He asked smirking at her.

Charlene frowned ticking her finger quickly and then looping her arm through his. "Not exactly. I'm your escort for the night." She said.

"The night?" He grinned.

"Don't start Reid." Sarah and Kate both grumbled.

"It took enough to get her to do it, don't make her regret it and thus making us regret asking her." Kate said.

Reid grinned. "Awe you guys went to all the trouble…" He said being fakely sweet.

"Ok, so why don't you take those off." Charlene said reaching for the sunglasses on his face and he grabbed her hand and pulled it down abruptly. "What?"

"I want to wear them." Reid said kind of childishly.

"Reid…its night time inside I think sunglasses are just stupid. Take them off." Charlene said grinning at him playfully. "Or I will."

"They stay on." Reid said snapping slightly.

Charlene flinched at the snap in his voice and nodded. "Fine." She muttered dropping the subject. Reid seemed relax slightly and Charlene stood quietly as he went back to conversing with the boys and a few guests at the party that managed to wander over to wish him a happy birthday.

The hours ticked by slowly and Charlie had sort of grown accustomed to Reid dragging her here and there talking to other people and occasionally flirting with another girl. She wouldn't lie and say it hadn't hurt, but she told him to do exactly that and she wasn't going to stop him, no matter that she lied to him about her real desires.

But Reid Garwin wasn't boyfriend material as he once had told her. He wasn't romantically inclined and he didn't like attachment, both went hand in hand with relationships and he said he'd rather just avoid it all together.

When eleven o'clock rolled around Charlene saw Sarah and Kate bring the cake out all 18 candles lit on the top of the cake which was made to look like a an old sixties pin up girl.

They passed on singing to Reid knowing he'd just roll his eyes and instead let him just blow out the candles. Kate served up the cake to their seven and left the rest on the table for guests to help themselves to. The group headed for Reid's father's office and shut the door for privacy. "So who's idea was this anyway?" Reid asked sitting down on the large couch and pulling Charlene down so she was sitting on his lap. Charlie rolled her eyes but didn't move.

"Kate and Sarah's actually." Charlie informed him looking to his face.

Reid's expression was unreadable because of the sunglasses covering his eyes, but Charlene saw his brow raise up slightly. "Really?" He asked looking at the girls in question.

Kate and Sarah nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah well you're our friend and it's what friends do." Sarah said lamely.

Caleb and Pogue were slightly surprised when Reid smiled at the girls. They wondered if he was just on some wacky power trip at the moment, after all Reid had used more then them and they didn't know what that would mean for his ascension night. "Well thanks."

"Welcome." Sarah and Kate said kindly.

"Ok so who wants to do presents?" Sarah asked quickly knowing sentimental really wasn't what any of them was looking for right at that moment.

"Presents?" Caleb and Pogue questioned.

Kate laughed. "You think we'd throw him this party and not get him something?"

"How would you even know what to get him?" Tyler questioned quietly.

"Charlene's been our little mole." Sarah said giggling.

Charlene bit her lip shyly at being exposed. "Is that so?" Reid asked curiously smirking up at her as her head turned down to look at him.

"They made me do it." She said still biting her lip. Everyone broke out in laughter at that and from there on out it seemed to go smoothly for the seven of them. Reid got things he wasn't sure he'd actually mentioned but they were nice, Charlene got him a new black zip up dickies work jacket and proceeded to steal it and wear it claiming she was cold in her bunny costume. Reid just let her wear his new coat.

After a while they looked at the clock realizing it was passed midnight and Kate and Pogue decided to head out early, Caleb and Sarah right behind them. Tyler left not to long after that and people from the party had mostly cleared out come one thirty in the morning. Reid looked at Charlene's sleeping face as it lay on his shoulder her body limp in his lap. She'd fallen asleep.

"Legs wake up." Reid knew he probably should just carry her upstairs and lay her on his bed to sleep, but he knew her grandmother was home this weekend and would throw a shit fit if she didn't turn up next door before three a.m. or at least he could guess.

Charlie steered moving her head a bit, the stand by wire bunny ear's she wore on a headband on the top of her head bumped the frames of the sunglasses Reid wore. Reid chuckled at her mumbled 'later' forgetting why he wore the sunglasses in the first place and pulled them completely off.

"You need to get home Legs."

"You never cared about my well being before don't start now." She complained.

"I do have a heart you know."

"Will you carry me?" She asked softly her head snuggling closer to his shoulder.

Reid chuckled. "Home? No. Upstairs…maybe."

"Just leave me on the couch then." She mumbled tiredly.

"I'm not leaving you on the couch."

"Fine leave me on the floor."

"Or the floor. You can share my bed with me." He said and Charlene yawned nodding her head slightly.

"Ok."

Reid had expected more of a fight, but didn't disappoint when he stood up carrying her bridal style out of the den and down the long hall to the stairs. Half way up the stairs Charlene wrapped her arms loosely around his neck holding on to him for more comforting support.

"Reid?"

"Hmm?" He hummed in question keeping his eyes firmly ahead of him to keep from running in to anything and fallen, hurting her.

"Why…why…"

Reid glanced down at her and saw shock, panic, worry, confusion and a hole other mess of emotions on her face as he came in to his room. "Why what?" He asked.

Charlene was speechless watching him and Reid couldn't figure out why. "Your…" She continued to look very stunned as he sat her on the edge of his bed. "Eyes." She murmured looking at him curiously.

"Fuck." Reid hissed turning away.

"Reid?"

"It's nothing. They're contacts the guys got me as a gag gift." He lied.

"Reid, that was the worst lie ever. Why are your eyes…why are they…like that?" She asked her hand coming up and being placed on his arm gently. Reid groaned softly lifting his head looking at his ceiling and then back down at the floor stepping out of Charlie's reaching distance.

"I…can't tell you that?"

"Why?"

"It's a secret."

"You don't trust me?" Reid heard soft shuffling and then felt her hand n his shoulder.

"You're sleepy, how would you know if they were contacts or not."

"Reid…"

"Charlene I can't tell you." _Fuck!_ He mentally chastised himself being so stupid. He'd forgotten the side affect of his ascension. Caleb said it would last for a while, how long he hadn't really been sure because his and Pogue's times had been different. He said it probably had to do with the amount of power they'd used prier to the ascension and in that case Reid's black eyes would probably last the longest.

Charlie stepped around to face him removing the headband from atop her head and throwing it to the side before she reached up placing her hand on his cheek, his eyes closed from her viewing. "Trust me Reid."

"I…"

"Can't tell me, yeah you've said that, but this is me."

"Exactly this is you, I've only known…"

"Don't pull that card on me Reid." Charlene said softly and she continued to watch his face. He still hadn't opened his eyes in hopes of hiding them from her longer. "Tell me something no one else knows." She said quietly, remembering back to when she'd driven him home and told him the 'sheep job' story.

Reid desperately tried to fix the situation by making his eyes go back to normal possibly making her believe that she was just tired and seeing things that weren't real, but he couldn't. Opening his eyes he looked down at her serene face. She wasn't scared of him, just slightly startled. "Charlene you have to promise you'll never tell anyone."

"I promise." She replied still not looking away from him. Her hand on his cheek moved down his next and collarbone to his shoulder and rested their lightly.

"I come from a long line of first born sons that have…power. We belong to what has become a covenant of silence…" And he told her the long drawn out story. Reid was surprised when she didn't step back from him and start laughing claiming he was joking, or the fact that she didn't freak out when he told her what he was capable of.

Charlene took everything in staying silent as he spoke. When he finished she took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. "We? You said we, who is we?" She asked.

Reid sighed. "Us. The sons of Ipswich."

"All four of you?"

"That's why I shouldn't have told you. It's not only my secret." Reid said stepping back away from her and sitting down on the edge of his bed. "When we turn thirteen we're given a taste of the power and it's seductive. When we turn eighteen at exactly the hour we were born we ascend to full power. And that power becomes our life."

Charlie had moved to sit next to him at this point. "What do you mean?"

"The more we use, the more we age until there's nothing left. It's why Caleb and I argue a lot, he says I'm addicted and I'm going to kill myself."

"So why are your eyes black?" She asked softly.

"It's the power from the ascension running through me basically. I don't know how long it will last."

"Aren't you four afraid? I mean you're witches and…"

Reid nodded his head. "Caleb's constantly on our cases about exposure of the covenant."

"But not you?"

"I'm a smartass about it, but sometimes." Reid admitted.

Charlie smiled at him. "Well your secrets safe with me. Do Sarah and Kate know?"

Reid nodded. "Of course, some stuff happened in the beginning of the year and Caleb and Pogue were forced to tell them."

"No wonder I felt so out of the loop." Charlie mumbled laughing softly to herself.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked looking over at her, his eyes still black as night.

Charlene gave a small laugh. "Is it safe to assume your…ascension was sometime before eight?" Reid nodded. "I wondered what they were talking about when we were planning your party."

"It feels good to tell someone. Even though it's dangerous." Reid said quietly.

Charlie smiled. "I bet. So have you ever used around me?" She asked smirking.

Reid looked over and grinned. "Maybe."

"I knew it. That's how you won that night, isn't it?" She asked.

"Possibly." Reid said nonchalantly.

"That's cheating…that's what Caleb and Pogue were talking about isn't it!" She exclaimed standing up and turning to face him, her finger pointed at him.

Reid chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. You catch on quick."

"That is so unfair, when else?" She asked grinning. "That night with Aaron?"

"That's it. Besides those two night I've never used around you or on you."

"On me?"

Reid winced at his idiocracy. "I mean…"

"No you meant what you said. Would you have used on me to get sex?" Charlie asked getting at what he was saying.

Reid looked at her and shook his head. "No. You aren't the other girls I've been with."

"Damn straight I'm not." Charlene said amusedly as she walked closer to him putting her arms around his shoulder and smiling down at his face. His hands came up to rest on her hips.

"Now that I've shared my deepest secret with you, can we have sex?" He asked smirking at her.

Charlene shook her head. "No. But if you're a good boy I'll stay here with you tonight." She grinned leaning down and pressing her lips to his hotly.

Reid groaned as she nipped his bottom lip with her teeth.

"But thank you for sharing." She whispered against his lips.

Reid pulled away slightly breathlessly like she was and his eyes moved to hers. "You really believe me?"

"You've given me proof to believe in something impossible." Charlene murmured. "Thank you."

"That wasn't what I was expecting." Reid admitted with a light hearted chuckle.

Charlene smiled. "I told you all I needed was proof and you've given it to me. Why should that scare me, Reid? Because you're different? Because you can do anything you want? It doesn't. You're still Reid. Ridiculously perverted, crude Reid and that hasn't change because now I know your family secret because you've always been that way even when I lacked the knowledge you just shared."

Reid kissed her hard, his hand gripping her waist tightly pulling her down so she straddled his lap. He never thought he'd meet someone like Charlene, so excepting of who he really was. Caleb and Pogue had when they got Sarah and Kate but Reid never thought he'd be that lucky. There was just something about Charlene that he'd latched on to and it wasn't just her looks and the possibility of them having sex. There was more to her and he wanted to know that much more about her.

"You know those times when I made those sexual innuendos?" Reid asked breathlessly pulling a hairs breath back from her lips.

Charlene nodded with a curious look on her face. "Yeah."

"I might've maybe read you mind…"

TBC

AN: So here it is what do you think? Charlene knows the secret now. What will happen with her and Reid and what will the others think of Reid divulging the sensitive information to Charlie? Give me feedback please!!!! Lates!


	13. Confessing Sins and Roses

Chapter 12:

Charlene tapped her pencil on her desk, her foot shaking, her eyes staring blankly at the clock above the ridiculously cluttered chalkboard. "And that ends our discussion on the great depression any questions?" The teacher droned on. Nicki Clausen, class infatuate, raised her hand and the teacher called on her. After ten minutes of listening to her ramble on about a topic completely unrelated to history Charlie let out a low groan.

A knock interrupted them all and in walked someone who's face was consumed by a large bouquet of black, white and red roses. "Valentines delivery." They heard a male voice say from behind the bouquet.

The teacher rolled his eyes. "For whom?" He enquired.

Charlie looked over at Reid and grinned. "Probably Aaron trying to get in good with Kira again." She muttered with a giggle. Reid smirked back at her with his agreement. Aaron and Kira had an argument a few days after Reid's birthday party, which they hadn't attended of course not being invited and all. The week had come and gone and now it was Valentines day.

"Charlene McKenzie."

Her head whipped around and she realized she hadn't heard things when the teacher pointed up at her seat. "There." He said lamely like the guy could see where he was pointing. Charlie looked over at Reid.

"Did you…" She trailed of in a hushed voice. Reid shook his head though indicating he had not.

Sarah and Kate were out of their seats snatching the flowers from the delivery guy and running back up the steps passing them over Reid's head and setting them on Charlene's desk. "Who're these from?" Sarah asked smiling.

Charlene shrugged just as the bell rung. "I have no idea." She said looking at them.

"There's a card there." Kate pointed to it.

"We should get to our next class." Reid said standing up.

Charlene looked up at him like he'd grown a second head. "Reid wants to go to another class?" She asked amazed. Reid shrugged. "It's better then sitting here and listening to the love poem some pimply faced teen idiot wrote you because he thinks your pretty." He said with sarcasm.

"Shut up Reid." Kate and Sarah both said, Kate even giving him a good whack upside the head.

Grabbing the envelope Charlie started to open it just as Pogue and Caleb came over. "Figure out who they're from?" Pogue asked putting his arm around Kate.

"Just about to." Charlie said softly as she flipped open the little card inside. "Two for the years I forgot, one for the year you're not with me. Will you be my Valentine? Derrick." Charlene read out loud.

"Awe…" Sarah and Kate cooed. They both smacked Caleb and Pogue in the arm.

"Why didn't you do that?" They said at the same time.

Caleb looked guilty and scratched at the back of his neck. "I forgot today was valentines day." He said lamely. Pogue nodded his head.

"Me too." He said sheepishly. Both girls frowned at them.

Charlie just looked at the 36 roses, 12 of each color. "Doesn't black mean death?" Tyler asked standing alongside Reid who didn't look amused at the moment.

"They're my favorite. I love black roses. I just always have." She said still looking at them. "I can't believe the one year we aren't together he friggin remembers." Charlie rolled her eyes and stood grabbing the bouquet of flowers in her arms throwing her messenger bag strap over her shoulder.

"Better then dumb and dumber over here." Kate snorted.

Charlene smiled at that. "Which is which?" She asked comically.

"Does it matter?" Sarah asked holding back a laugh. Caleb and Pogue both groaned knowing they were in big shit with their girls.

Reid just started down the steps with Tyler ignoring the whole ordeal. Charlene soon followed while Kate, Pogue, Sarah and Caleb walked together and the girls managed to talk the guys in to a double valentines date that night at a very nice restaurant in the town over.

Walking down the hall Charlene couldn't believe how many stares she got from her fellow classmates because of the roses in her arms. "Who would send her roses?" Charlie heard Kira snide. She stopped mid stride and faced the curly redhead.

"Don't be jealous Kira it's unbecoming." She said mockingly sweet. Charlene turned on her heel and walked off after Reid since Tyler had turned off to his classroom. "Reid walk with me to my dorm please?" She asked.

"Why?" He said shortly.

"So I can put these in a vase with water. I don't want to go alone, please?" She asked sweetly.

"So you're keeping them?" Reid said smarmily.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "What got your panties in a bind?" She asked snidely.

"Nothing." Reid muttered and continued walking.

"Reid…"

"I can't be late for class again or I get detention. Walk yourself to your dorm." He murmured.

"Jealous much?" Charlene said softly.

Reid turned and looked at her angrily. He looked as if he had something he wanted to say, but instead turned back on his heel and finished walking away leaving Charlene standing there dumbfounded.

Charlie didn't have long to stand and wonder what had cause Reid to openly be that mean to her cause her cell phone rang and she slipped it from the from zip pouch on the flap of her messenger bag and pressed send. "Hello?"

"Get my flowers?"

She smiled. "I did their wonderful thank you?" Charlie said happily.

Derrick chuckled. "The one year I remember is the one year you aren't around dropping hints for a week." He said jokingly.

Charlene smirked to herself and looked down at the flowers and then back up the hall Reid had down hastily getting away from her. "Derrick they are nice, but…I just I thought we agreed to be friends."

"We are. I just…I miss you beautiful."

"I miss you too, but this probably isn't healthy." Charlene said hearing the sigh on the other end and regretting her comment.

"Probably but Angela is driving me nuts and I can't help thinking about you." He said lightly.

Charlene sighed to herself. "Derrick the truth is…"

"You don't think about me like that anymore do you?"

"I think…"

"You're into someone else."

"Quite possibly."

"It was bound to happen." Derrick said with a slight chuckle. "Gorgeous girl like you wouldn't stay single long."

"You'll always be my first though." Charlene said with a smile. They'd always joked he was her first for everything. First kiss, sexual partner, date, hand holding, fights…etc… "But I honestly don't know what will happen? He's not boyfriend material D. He said so, he's a one night kind of guy."

"Are you 'friendly'" He insinuated with a laugh.

"More so." Charlene said blushing slightly thinking about talking to her ex about Reid.

"Any guy would change his ways for you. So will he."

"I dunno."

"How does he act?" Derrick asked.

"This is weird D."

"We're friends right, friends talk about this stuff." He insisted.

"Fine. He's hard to read sometimes. But I swear he was jealous about the flowers you sent. He snapped at me a little when I asked him to walk with me to my dorm to put them away."

"Acting jealous means he wants you badly. He's slightly territorial over you know because he thinks of you as his."

"Why? We aren't together." Charlene said confused. Sometimes she could never understand guys.

"To be honest it's just a guy thing beautiful. But trust me if he got jealous he is definitely interested."

"Yeah but in what?"

"You. Sex or not." Derrick said.

"Ok. I uh really should go now. I'm at my dorm and I have to get back to school fast so I'm not late for next period."

"Yeah. Remember sometimes it takes things falling apart for other things to fall in to place."

"You always pretended to be wise." Charlene laughed. She held her phone to her ear with her shoulder as she found the vase under her bathroom sink and pulled it out. She filled it with water and set it on the counter to set the roses in.

"I'm Gandhi reincarnated." He joked back. "I sent you a painting I did as well. It should be going to your grandmother's place. Call me when you get it?"

"Deal. Later."

"Later." Charlie ended the call tossing her phone on her mattress for a moment while she found a place for the vase in her dorm room. She set the roses on the window seal reminding herself to paint it by the moonlight later and then grabbed her stuff and headed off for her next class.

Charlene sat down in her seat and sat the piece of folded paper in front of her that said "Legs" in chicken scratch writing. She opened it. _Meet me, your dorm after class. Reid._ She read silently as the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

Not sure why Charlene felt something inside her flutter a bit. As her teacher started class she looked over her shoulder where Reid and Tyler sat. Tyler was playing with his pen and Reid had his head down on his desk probably sleeping. Turning back around she thought back to the night he'd told her the sons of Ipswich's secret.

_… "I'm sorry did you just say you read my mind?" _

_"You aren't going to crush my nuts if I say yes right?" Reid said sarcastically._

_Charlene moved out of his lap and started pacing, her feet throbbing though from the heels she wore. "Reid that's an invasion of privacy!" She shrieked looking over at him._

_"Only a few times." Reid said shrugging. "It wasn't like I read your diary or anything."_

_"No you went straight to the source and read my thoughts. How could you Reid?" Charlene said angrily. Reid stood up walking over to her and put his arms around her and stopped her pacing. Charlie looked up at him her eyes ablaze with anger. "How could you?"  
"I just wanted to know a little about you. I'm sorry."_

_"What did you learn from my thoughts?" She asked him curiously. "What Reid?"_

_Reid looked down at her, his hands moving over the rough fabric of the dickies jacket she still wore. "All the depraved little things in your head at the point in time."_

_"REID!" She shrieked breaking away from him. "Those were personal thoughts!"_

_"I'm sorry Charlene. I really am." He said grabbing her arms and pulling her closer to him. "Really I am." He said looking in her eyes._

_Charlene could see the black started to fade and his blue eyes were coming back in to view. She couldn't stay mad, he'd just shared the most important secret with her. "You better be." She murmured looking away from his eyes to his chest. "Don't do it again, without my permission."_

_"You'd give me permission to pick your brain?"_

_"Unlikely." Charlene said snorting softly. "But you never know."_

_Reid smirked at her. "You're something else."_

_"I know." Charlene grinned receiving a very passionate kiss in return…_

Charlene mindlessly walked back to her dorm room after all her classes her finished. Art had been nice, but she was too distracted by what Reid could want to actually pay any attention to the art assignment her teacher was handing out. Luckily Tyler had given her the gist after class was over.

Reaching her dorm Charlene walked in using her key. She shut the door behind her and was startled to hear somewhere clearing their voice. Jumping around she saw Reid standing there in front of her easel looking at her. "How'd you…never mind." Charlie said already aware of the answer she'd get.

"Look I wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have been that short with you."

"No you shouldn't have." Charlene was sick of denying herself Reid in any way and just wanted to figure them out if she could. "What are we to you?" She asked bluntly crossing her arms over her chest after tossing her messenger bag on the floor.

Reid looked at her slightly startled. "Friends with minor benefits." He said puzzled.

"Nothing more?" Charlene asked softly.

"You're acting odd, what's wrong?" Reid asked taking a step towards her.

"You can read my mind you tell me what's wrong?" Charlene said looking up at him.

"Why don't you tell me and save me the trouble." Reid said looking deep in to her hazel eyes.

Charlene looked away from him down at her shows. "I don't do what you want Reid. I can't be a one night girl for you."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Charlene I…"

"And I can't be your go to girl when you don't have any other choice. I wont be that girl. It's why I've kept you away; it's why things don't get far between us. I won't be the girl you sleep with and forget." Ok so it was a bold move to lay her heart out there on the line. She didn't know when she'd seen him as more then her friend with minimal benefits, but it hadn't taken long. Reid intrigued her more than any other person had.

"Who said I would forget you?" Reid asked taking another step towards her.

Charlene took a step back her back hitting the door in to her dorm. "Fuck em and leave em. The night we met that's the kind of guy you said you were. I don't do that."

"Is that why you wont sleep with me?" Reid asked.

Charlene nodded looking down at the floor she never saw him take the final step towards her. "As hard as it might be to believe I enjoy having you around Reid. And if…" She was cut of by his lips crashing down on hers and Charlene was taken by surprise.

Reid pressed her in to the wall and pulled away taking a deep breath.

"Reid…"

He shook his head. "Shut up L:egs…"

AN: A little short but that should tide you over for a bit longer. More maybe tomorrow night, I dunno I still have another story to update so….Reviews would be appreciated and very helpful! Lates!


	14. Going Crazy! Want to ride along?

Chapter 13:

Charlene grabbed Reid's uniform jacket in her hands pushing him back and whipping him around to slam against the door, their lips never parting from the frantic kiss they'd been locked in. Working quickly Charlie began to remove the jacket Reid wore and it feel to a pile in front of the door. Reid pushed off from the door and started walking her back towards the bed.

Removing and tossing her jacket to the side Reid gripped her hips lifting her up and Charlene wrapped her legs around his waist as he turn his back on the bed. When the back of his knees hit the mattress he fell back on to her bed, Charlene straddled over top him, their lips still working furiously in the passionate kiss.

Reid started unbutton the white blouse to her school uniform while she removed the awful tie around her neck throwing it to the floor just as Reid was slipping the top of her blouse down her arms exposing lean torso.

Feeling almost faint from lack of oxygen Charlene broke the kiss looking down at Reid panting heavily, her eyes holding his as she started unbuttoning his crisp white dress shirt. Just then there was a knock on Charlene's door.

Breaking eye contact she looked over her shoulder at the door debating whether a visitor was worth risking this chance with Reid. _Screw visitors!_ She said smirking to herself as she looked back at Reid bending down and kissing him casually. Reid grinned his fingers working their way to the zipper on the side of her skirt.

"Good choice." He said impishly.

Charlie bit at his bottom lip playfully. "I've been know to make a few of those." She whispered to him huskily as another knock came at her door. Charlene heard the zipper of her skirt go down and what sounded like a lock clicking. Her face contorted slightly in confusion until…

"Oh my god." Looking over her shoulder she saw a mass of blonde curly hair. "I am so sorry." The girl said keeping turned away.

Charlene looked harder and her eyes went as wide as saucers as she looked back down at Reid. "Later." She whispered kissing him quickly. She lifted herself off of him standing up, rezipping her skirt. "You can turn around Cake." She laughed lightly. "Nothing you haven't seen before."

The girl turned slightly looking over her shoulder to make sure they were some what decent and then turned completely around. "Well now I see why I don't ever get my phone calls." She said sneakily looking Reid over as he button up his shirt and fixed his tie. Charlene grabbed her shirt off the floor and slipped it on over her shoulders and started doing up the buttons smiling brightly.

"What are you doing here Kara?" She asked happy to see her but still very curious.

"That can be sorted in a moment, who's your friend?" Kara said pointing to Reid with a playful smile on her face. Reid stood from the bed and held out his hand the famous Garwin smirk plastered on his face.

"Garwin, Reid Garwin."

"Well 007 does that line work on all girls or just my Charlie?" She asked jokingly.

Reid smirked and looked at Charlene. Charlie smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders sarcastically. "Kara this is Reid, Reid meet Kara or as I like to call her Cake. Reid and I were just…"

"Studying for an anatomy quiz, right?" Kara laughed. Her blue eyes lighting up with mirth. Kara was shorter then Charlene, clearly, and petite in size she wore black Venice straight leg pants, with a white t-shirt beneath a red dickies women's jacket and flat heel black boots.

"Shut up." Charlie rolled her eyes as she finished buttoning up her top. Looking over at Reid she grinned. "Nicky's later?" She asked.

Reid nodded. "Yeah sure." Moving towards her momentarily Reid pecked an innocent but desire telling kiss to her cheek catching her eyes as he pulled back. He grinned quickly before turning and heading for the open door. He grabbed his jacket off the floor from behind the door walking out shutting it behind him.

"I didn't just like ruin anything did I?" Kara asked flopping down on Charlene's bed. Charlene didn't even bother fixing the rest of her uniform cause she was just going to change out of it anyways.

"Sort of, but it's nothing we can't wait a little longer for. What are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you." She said reaching and giving Kara a hug.

Kara smiled and they broke away. "Well as you know next week we have winter make up days, no school and dad has plans for the fam to travel to the Hampton's like we do every year. Anyways I complained that I had wanted to come visit you for a few days and so he agreed that if I went with them for that four days he'd get me out of school a week prier and send me here to visit."

"So how long then?" Charlie asked her happily.

"Tonight, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and I leave unfortunately Tuesday afternoon on a bus for the Hampton's." Kara explained. "But that is three whole days at least."

Charlene smiled uncontrollably. "I really am so happy you're here."

"I wanted to surprise you, which it seems I managed to do just that." She said cheekily.

A small blush appeared on Charlie's cheeks. "Shut up."

"Are you shy? Since when?" Kara mocked her playfully.

"Cup it's just…never mind."

"Why do you even bother saying that to me? I'm going to get it out of you one way or another so spill." She insisted smirking at her friend.

Charlene grinned slightly biting at her bottom lip where she could still feel the nip Reid had given her in the beginning of their kiss. "I told you most of everything on the phone, what I haven't told you is that I've sort of been holding out on Reid."

"Why? I mean you said you were friends with benefits?" Kara was slightly confused.

"We were, are, whatever. Anyways I just realized after a few weeks of it that I might've liked him for more then that. And Reid's a one night kind of guy and I couldn't bare him just forgetting I existed so I kept my distance. You might've interrupted what was suppose to be very passionate, hot, sweaty, 'I'm sorry for being a tease' sex." Charlene said with a small laugh.

Kara grinned at her. "You must really like him don't you?"

"And I couldn't even begin to tell you why. He's crude, perverted, depraved, condescending on occasion, he thinks about sex 24-7…but he's also funny, sweet when he wants to be, and he never pretends to be something he's not."

"Wow you really do like him." Kara said.

"I know and I am still terrified he's going to leave me in the dust once he's had me, but I can't fight it anymore I'm so sick of getting all hot and bothered at our rendezvous and spending the rest of the night doing the happy finger dance with myself." She said getting frustrated.

Kara laughed lightly at her predicament. "You know all you had to say was going away for an hour and I would've come back. You sound sexually deprived." She said teasingly.

"I am!" Charlie exclaimed standing from her bed and pacing a little. "I'm going crazy I need it so friggin bad. I wake up sweaty and sticky from dreams about him and the ungodly great things he could do for me, not to mention nothing works anymore."

"Wait what?" Kara asked really confused by that.

"It use to be all I had to do was think of Derrick, anything about him and the earth would fucking move, but now all I can think about is Reid."

"Holy shit, you fell for a guy without sex involved at all, not even minimal foreplay on both sides!" Kara shrieked in surprise.

Charlene nodded her head. "Exactly. I mean if things had been different between derrick and I, I don't think it would've lasted as long as it did to be completely honest. We connected on a whole new level after our first time, but id didn't need that with Reid to connect to him." She said amazed by her own words.

Kara smirked at her. "You've got it bad."

"I really do." Charlene muttered sitting back on the bed next to Kara. "And I need sex, I'm going stir crazy without it."

"Go find him than." Kara said.

"No you came to visit and that's what we're going to do. Sex can wait." Charlene said. Kara looked at her with the 'come on you know you want to go after him' look. "It can, honest. Fill me in about what's been going on with you." She said kindly and Kara stopped giving her the look and started telling her all about everything even though they'd shared it over the phone, but it was different in person.

Later on:

Fifty-seven minutes passed seven there was a knock on the door and Charlene moved out of her small personal bathroom to answer her dorm door, leaving Kara in the bathroom to finish readying herself for her first ever visit to Nicky's. Opening the door Charlene smiled at Reid and Tyler. "Ty what are you doing here?" Charlene asked nicely kissing his cheek and Reid's quickly being discreet.

"It's awful weather out so I let Pogue borrow the hummer for his date with Kate tonight. I'll get it back at Nicky's later tonight, but I needed a ride and Reid said it would be cool to get one with you guys."

"Yeah that's fine. Kara and I are almost ready." Charlene said going back in to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. "Tyler and the others know nothing about Reid and I, so don't say anything." Charlie said softly to Kara.

Kara looked back at her in the mirror and nodded her head. "Ok. Tyler who?"

"Oh he's a new friend also, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Come on I'll introduce you." Charlene said as they walked out of the bathroom. Reid was laying on Charlene's bed munching on her chips while Tyler was spinning in her desk chair. "Tyler this is Kara, Kara Tyler or baby boy which ever you prefer." Charlie informed her laughing slightly when Tyler tilted his head back and glared at her.

He stood and walked towards them sticking out his hand to Kara. "Tyler, not baby boy. The guys call me that to get under my skin cause I'm the youngest." He informed her smiling. Kara smiled back.

"I think it suits you though." She said with a calm flirtatiousness about herself towards him. Charlene caught Reid's eye and winked at him smiling and he grinned back with a wink of his own getting up from the bed.

"You ladies look ravishing shall we go?" He asked closing the bag of chips and tossing them on the bed.

Charlene nodded. "Let's." She grabbed her purse and dug inside for her keys before handing them over to Reid. "You drive." She said sweetly.

"Twice in one week, I must be special." Reid said sarcastically accepting the keys.

"If you don't want too…" Charlie looked over and up at him as they shuffled towards the door in a group and out of it locking the dorm door behind them.

"No, no I didn't say that." Reid said quickly putting his arm around her shoulder. "I merely commented on my specialness."

"Special ed…" Charlene muttered jokingly under her breath and Reid caught it pinching her bare exposed side slightly. "Ow!" She squeaked.

Reid grinned over at her. Charlie smiled back not upset at his retaliation and then looked over her shoulder at Tyler and Kara who were walking side by side and Tyler towered next to her. "You'll love Nicky's Cup. It's a great place to just hang out with friends."

"So you've told me on numerous occasions since you asked me to come along." Kara said like a smartass, but she was joking and Charlie could tell the difference.

"Fine. So how'd you get in earlier. I could've sworn I locked my dorm door?" Charlie asked her.

"Key on top of the door frame, you always did keep one there for emergencies." Kara informed her smirking. Charlie turned back around when they reached the end of the hall doors that lead out to the parking lot and thus stairs that she would rather not trip down if at all possibly.

"So Kara Charlene told us you guys have been friends for a long time." Tyler said attempting to strike up other conversation.

"We have. It all started over a spilt drink box." Kara laughed lightly.

Charlene looked back at her a genuine smile on her lips. "Cause we were just cool like that." She joked.

"I bet." Tyler said teasingly sardonic.

Charlene laughed softly just as they walked up to her car. Kara's mouth fell open. "You were serious!" She exclaimed.

"Yep!" Charlene said smirking at her reaction.

Reid walked around to the drivers door using the keyless entry button on the keys to unlock the doors. "Everyone buckle up Reid's driving!" Tyler mocked.

"Shut up baby boy I drive just fine."

"Yeah do you think I would let him drive if I didn't know he could?" Charlene asked Tyler jokingly. Reid looked over at her and frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, please drive on oh great one." She said sarcastically with a bright smile.

Reid grinned. "As you wish." He whipped out of the parking spot as soon as the engine roared to life and Kara let out a squeak at he quick movements he through the car in to.

Tyler grinned when she grabbed on to his arm. "His driving is worse then Charlie's." She told him quietly.

"I've ridden with her once, never again." Tyler said back smiling at her.

Kara grinned. "Let me guess, that driving while not looking ahead of her while she passed a car on a two lane road?" Tyler nodded. "Yeah she scared me shitless doing that one day when we drove to Lynnwood."

They shared a laugh. "What's so funny back there?" Charlene asked turning in her seat slightly while her hand still fiddled with the volume knob on her stereo system.

"Nothing!" They said simultaneously.

Charlene shrugged her shoulders turning back around the face the front. Looking over she caught Reid's gaze and a mischievous smirk spread across his face, as she felt the car accelerate. Looking over she saw what he had seen, a state trooper parked on the side of the road. _Speed trap._ She thought kicking herself mentally. After they passed she looked over at Reid angrily until she heard the sirens and her anger turned to completely furious.

"What the hell Reid?" She yelled looking at the mirror at the trooper car fast approaching. "You aren't on the insurance!"

"I know what I'm doing. I'll lose him Legs I promise. Just needed a little fun." Reid said looking over at her with his grin, the one that made her want to move over and just have him while he drove, or any other time he flashed his perfect grin at her.

Giving up, since it was no use to argue with him about just pulling over Charlene gave a slight nod. "Fine, don't wreck my car." She said non chalant.

"Reid what the hell man!" Tyler said from the back seat.

"Sit back and relax baby boy this'll be fun!" He yelled joyously evil as he drifted the car into a corner taking and old dirt road that obviously wasn't used very often.

Charlene couldn't help wondering how she'd managed to get herself in to this, but she trusted Reid to keep her out of cuffs and besides his power could get them out of anything. Couldn't it?

AN: Ok so hope that was enough to tide you over for some a bit my loyal readers. I live for reviews so I hoped you enjoyed it! Let me know!


	15. Meeting up

Chapter 14:

"Reid don't you dare!" Charlie screamed shutting her eyes tightly as he skid around a large tree trunk.

Reid glanced in the review mirror and saw Kara's head buried against Tyler's shoulder and then glanced over at Charlene who opened her eyes feeling his gaze and frowned at him. Letting his eyes flash fire he grinned. "Don't worry so much." He said and then turned his gaze back to the wooded area they continued to speed through to avoid the cop that was still high tailing it after them.

"Just hurry up and lose him Reid!" She said anxiously her eyes closing lightly. "cup if we die tonight cause of dumbass here I love you."

"Love you to Cake. And…it was me who stuck that playgirl under your mattress not Derrick!" She squeaked from the backseat as Reid took another corner.

Reid and Tyler laughed as Charlene whirled in her seat to look at her best friend who lifted her head with a very innocent smile on her face. "That was YOU!" She bellowed.

Kara shrugged and grinned sweetly. "Oops." She said softly.

Charlie glared at her. "My dad grounded me for THREE WEEKS because of that!"

"Yeah I know I was there remember."

"I didn't speak to Derrick for a month afterwards!"

"Yeah."

"I hate you."

"No you love me. Besides who was the one that got me a weeks worth of detention for certain toys in my locker!"

"Hey I didn't put those there, you told me to leave the bag in your locker, it's your fault." Charlie replied laughing slightly at their argument.

Kara laughed to but both stopped when Reid slammed on the brakes. "SHIT!" He yelled looking over his shoulder at Tyler. Tyler looked around Charlene and saw they were at the end of marble head.

"Reid do something!" Charlie yelled at him seeing the police lights coming closer. Reid looked over at her catching her eye.

_'I need to knock her out.'_

Charlie shook her head when she heard his voice but then looked back at him then a short glance out of the corner of her eye at Kara. Kara was looking over her shoulder at the lights. "Uh guys we need to go." Kara said nervously.

"It's a cliff." Tyler told her seeing Reid staring at Charlene. Charlene glanced back at Reid and gave a short nod of her head. His eyes flashed black and she looked over just as Kara's head fell onto Tyler's shoulder. "Shit man what did you do?"

"No time baby boy. I need you on this." He said turning his focus back to the cliff. Throwing the car into drive quickly he took his foot off the clutch slamming it down on the gas and sped onward towards the cliff.

Charlene glanced in the mirror at Tyler just as his eyes went black and then over at Reid and saw his eyes were the same. She closed her eyes not wanting to see what soaring of a cliff was like. Her hands clutched tightly to the sides of her seat and she held her head down. All of a sudden she felt light, like a feather almost, floating in the air. The sensation last for only seconds before she felt the car thumped down hard and her eyes jolted open. She saw that they were on the empty stretch of paved road that would lead them to Nicky's and the car hadn't come to a halt. Reid's eyes went back to their normal blue and Tyler's did the same.

"Holy fucking Christ Reid you almost got us arrested and killed!" Charlene yelled punching him hard in the bicep.

"Chill out you're still alive right." Reid asked with his famous smirk.

"I hate you Garwin. I really do!" She said and turned her head to look out the window as the trees and bushes passed on by.

"You don't mean that." Reid said slowing the car to the speed limit.

Charlene snorted back. "You obviously aren't reading my mind at the moment." She said back grumpily.

Tyler was in the back silent watching Kara sleep on his shoulder. "Reid what did you do to her?"

"I just made her want to sleep baby boy, don't worry she'll wake up after a while."

"Yeah and what do we tell her?" Tyler asked frustrated with his friends antics.

"That she fainted from hyperventilating. Kara's been known to do that before." Charlie interjected quickly.

Tyler nodded. "Fine."

Everything in the car went silent until they pulled up at Nicky's. Kara started to stir a few moments prier, but didn't wake till they'd come to a complete stop.

"What happen?" She asked drowsily rubbing her head.

"You hyperventilated again." Charlene said shrugging as she looked over her shoulder at her friend. "Nerves must've gotten to you."

Kara nodded her head slightly. "Must be it." She said casually. "So where are we?"

"We're here." Reid said getting out of the car at the same time as Charlene both slammed their doors.

"HEY!" They heard Kara whine from inside the car. Tyler opened his door and slid out. He leaned down and looked in the car and held out his hand to Kara.

"Coming." He asked smiling kindly at her.

Kara smiled back rubbing at her head a little before her hand dropped into his and she let him pull her out his side of the car. Reid walked up along side Charlene and Tyler closed the car door and escorted her towards Nicky's. Kara looked over her shoulder at Charlie and Reid who hadn't moved.

"Be in, in a minute Cup!" Charlene called smiling at her. Kara wave over her shoulder to let her know that she heard and walked inside with Tyler. Reid started for the door and Charlene grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Do you have a death wish?"

"No."

"You risked my life and Kara's with your little stunt Reid, you can't do that!" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "You can't just fly off cliffs whenever you feel like it!"

Reid looked at her slightly bored and a bit defensive. "Sorry someone kept telling me to do something!" He retorted.

"Don't turn this on me Garwin!"

"It was a little harmless fun!"

Charlene looked at him sourly. "And what if you and Tyler hadn't been enough for that stunt Reid, we could've died! Kara could've died! Do with me as you will, but don't put her life at risk! I at least know what can happen she doesn't Reid, you can't put her in danger like that."

Reid sighed and tilted his head back looking up at the sky. "I'm sorry Charlene." He was being honest as he could be and Charlene knew he didn't apologize to too many people, but she must've been an exception.

Charlene sighed softly and reached over grabbing a fist full of the sweater he wore giving a tug so he'd look at her and he did. "Sorry I lost it."

"S'ok." Reid leaned down at bit so he was right close to her face, her head turned up towards his taller frame. "You can make it up to me later." He said with a smirk.

"If anyone owes anyone anything here, you owe me." Charlene said poking him in the chest playfully.

Reid grinned. "Maybe for everything just now, but you owe me for earlier."

"That isn't fair, it's not like I knew she was coming." Charlene said biting her lip that was pouting slightly.

"You could've told her to go away and come back." Reid said deviously.

"And really what good would that have done? Cause when she came back we probably wouldn't have been finished or anywhere close Mr. Garwin." She said back teasingly.

Reid smirked. "Love the way you think." He said huskily.

"I know." Charlene said smiling innocently as she pulled a little more on his hoodie, so his body came further down and their lips met briefly. "Grams is out of town and I can sneak away after Kara falls asleep, not like she'll hold it against me or anything, she owes me."

"My place, two thirty?" Reid said devilishly.

Charlene grinned seductively giving him another quick peck. "You got it. Pin?" She inquired.

"One-three-one-eight-zero-six." Reid told her.

"Leave the door unlocked for me?" She said her lustful eyes looking up at him as her hand began to released his hoodie while his fingerless gloved hands began to move from where'd they'd come to rest on her waist back to his pockets.

Reid nodded. "Mom and dad are out of town till the end of the month and it's the staffs weekend off."

"Lucky for us." Charlene said playfully.

Reid grinned again. "Yeah."

"We should go inside before they think we've murdered each other." Charlene joked lamely.

"Yeah." With that they headed in to Nicky's finding their friends around. Sarah was sitting in Caleb's lap at a table along with Kate and Pogue laughing about something. And Reid nudged Charlie pointing towards the tables and she saw Tyler helping Kara make a shot.

Charlie watched smiling to herself and Kara made a shot and squealed with excitement turning and hugging Tyler. Totally taken off guard Tyler hesitantly hugged her back.

"Hey thought you were going to a fancy restaurant?" Charlie asked moving her eyes back to the table her and Reid had managed to migrate through the large quantity of people, too.

"It was nice, but we left before the main course." Sarah said with a shrug.

Kate smiled. "I think Ty's found himself a girl." She said pointing to the tables. Charlie looked over and saw Kara laughing as Tyler tried to put his arms around her from behind and show her how to make a certain shot. Her arms were wrapped around her chest and Charlene knew instantly by the rosy blush on Tyler's cheeks that he'd accidentally rubbed her a certain way.

Kara was quite ticklish in that particular region of her body. "That's Kara, my friend. She came to visit!" Charlene said looking back at Kate. "They're cute together no?"

Kate and Sarah nodded at the same time. "Leave baby boy alone." Reid said.

Charlie grinned at him. "Why cause you're supposed to mock him?'

"Damn straight." He said with a smirk.

"Reid give him a break, Kara's already mocking him enough." She said gesturing her head to where Kara was poking him mercilessly all over laughing as he tried to block her.

Reid laughed and shook his head slightly. "He really needs to get a better tolerance for being ticklish and keep his cool." He said jokingly.

"What like you? Ha!" Charlene replied.

"Who's like what?" Charlene and Reid looked over and saw smiling Tyler pushing through the crowd towards them and Kara right behind keeping a firm grip on his wrist, so she wasn't left alone in strange territory.

"You being like Reid." Charlene said laughing slightly.

Tyler snorted. "Unlikely."

"The moves will come to you baby boy." Reid said nodding his head with a sly smile on his face.

Kara came up alongside Tyler not releasing her grasp on him and she grinned. "I think his _moves_ are fine the way they are." She said looking up at Tyler and grinning.

Tyler looked away and scratched at the back of his neck to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Who's up for pool?" Charlie asked to alleviate some of Tyler's embarrassment, and to speed up the night so her early morning anatomy session with Reid would get there sooner.

"Ty tried to teach me, I made one shot but I suck." Kara said laughing slightly.

"that's ok, you can be on my team." Reid piped up stepping forward putting his arm around her shoulder turning her away to head towards the tables. Charlene laughed and looked over at Tyler.

"Want to be my partner?" She asked sweetly and Tyler grinned and nodded.

"Sure." Charlene stepped forward linking her arm with his. "You know Ty, she's available and I know you think she's cute."

"She is, but it wouldn't work."

"Long distance relationships have been known to work." Charlene said positively.

"We'd never see each other." Tyler told her.

"That would just make sex so much better when you did." Charlene teased and she saw Tyler blush again. "I was kidding, well sort of. But it's up to you, I think she likes you though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's been flirting with you since the moment I introduced the two of you." Charlene giggled softly at his look of surprise. "It's ok, I don't think Reid figured it out either, guys are clueless sometimes."

"I resent that remark."

"No you resemble it." Charlie said playfully. "Anyways it's all up to you Ty. Keep an eye on her tonight, Aaron's in the corner and I don't want him getting any ideas."

"Will do." Tyler said nicely as they reached the table after taking their time walking through the crowd to talk.

They stepped up and Kara handed each of them a pool que and the balls were already racked up. "Ok call it?" Reid flipped a coin in the air.

"Tales." Charlie said.

Reid caught the coin and flipped it on to the back of his hand. "Heads, we go first." Reid said smirking at her. Charlie grinned back, knowing this was going to be a long night and she really wanted to just enjoy it.

Later On:

Kara came out of Charlene's room in her PJ's it was two a.m. and Charlene was putting on a black trench coat just as Kara sat on her bed and started to pet King who rolled on to his back for her. "And where are you off too?" Kara asked looking up at Charlene as she fixed her hair somewhat and made sure her light lipstick was still intact.

"You wont get mad?"

"No."

"I'm meeting Reid for a little while." Charlene said turning to face her slipping on black boots, the same ones she wore to the first party she'd been to at his place and pulling up the tube socks with red striping around the top of them.

Kara giggled. "Knew you couldn't hold out."

"Feel free to help yourself to anything in here, you know where I stash the goodies, and my movies are in the same cabinet right next to the dresser help your…"

"Cake, go. Have fun. I'll be fine. Besides I owe you one for that time you helped me sneak out of the house to meet up with that Eric guy."

"That's what I told Reid, that you owed me one and wouldn't mind." Charlene grinned at her and did a quick twirl.

"Hot!" Kara told her truthfully.

"Thanks. I should be back in the afternoon, so sleep in and if you get hungry just go down stairs where I showed you the kitchen was and Rosie will whip you up anything you want."

"What I want is a bowl of hunky Tyler for breakfast lunch, dinner and dessert but I don't think Rosie does that." Kara said jokingly.

Charlie smiled. "His numbers in my phone if you want to text him…"

"No need, he gave it to me." Kara said smiling at her friend innocently.

"Well ok then. I'm off to see Reid. Keep King company while I'm gone?"

"Of course." Kara said brightly. "See you later, now go before he thinks you've forgotten him."

Charlie smirked. "Yeah. Bye." And with that she left her room Kara and King inside.


	16. Heavenly Virtues

Chapter 15:

It was two twenty five as Charlene finally reached the front door of the Garwin home and she let herself in knowing Reid had left it unlocked for her. Making her way up stairs and down the hall to his room she went over all the things in her head that she'd like to do to him.

_Thank god he isn't around to read my thoughts right now._ Charlene thought amusedly as the mental pictures flashed in her head. She'd always been a visual kind of person, it's why she enjoyed art as much as she did.

Reaching his door she saw it was open and looked inside, nothing. Walking in to the room she saw that his personal bathroom was empty as well. _Well this isn't what I thought._ Charlene thought silently rolling her eyes. But she walked around looking at the very few framed pictures in his room that she really hadn't taken the time to look at before. She set her duffle bag down on the floor.

The majority of the pictures he had were of him and fellow 'brothers' and some of the entire group. There wasn't a single picture of Reid from school dances or with another girl. She did however find one of a young Reid standing beside an older woman in her fifties or sixties and he was smiling a holey grin. Charlie guessed he must've been at least nine or ten in the picture. _Must be the grandma he liked._ She thought smiling kindly at the photo.

"See anything you like?" Charlene jumped slightly as two arms wrapped around her waist. Warm lips pressed against the exposed portion of her slender, smooth neck and she relaxed leaning her head to the side a little giving more room.

"You scared me." She whispered. "How'd you…never mind I want to plead ignorance when Caleb asks you about it later." She said with a soft giggle. The others had found out the next day after the party about Charlene finding out about them.

They hadn't been angry because they saw Charlie as a friend and she'd promised not to tell. "How do you know I used to get here? Maybe I just walked in." He said huskily in her ear. "It is my home I can do that."

Charlene bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning as his tongue caught her earlobe for only a second. "You Reid Garwin aren't very sneaky."

"True." Reid said laughing gruffly as he thought back to the night he'd snuck up on Sarah. He'd only fibbed slightly to Caleb about not using that night, later on.

Charlie turned around to face him looking up into his blue eyes. "So we going to do this or what?" She asked smirking at him.

Reid grinned. "All work and no play didn't take you the type." He said sarcastically.

"I told Kara I'd be back by afternoon, so every second between now and then is very precious Garwin." She said looking at him with a lustful look in her hazel eyes.

"I'm all for that." Reid said bend his head down to kiss her passionately. Charlene started working on his shirts. His jean jacket was the first thing to drop to the floor and then his black hoodie, and finally is black t-shirt was added to the pile and her hands racked over his milky smooth abs while his fingerless gloved hands untied the strap around her waist holding the knee length trench coat she wore closed.

When the strap became untied as his lips began to move from hers down her neck his hands dipped inside her coat, his fingertips coming in contact with lace. He pulled back from her neck as she slipped the trench coat completely off revealing to him a black and red lace slip. A smirk appeared on his lips as the black trench coat fell to the floor pooling behind her black boots.

"I've died and gone to heaven." Reid said sardonically as Charlie grinned at him.

"I thought this would be a little more fun." She said seductively her pointer finger trailing down the center of his torso hooking her finger on the rim of his jeans and pulling him closer. "And thanks for the compliment." She said smirking as he moved his lips to her neck again.

Reid gripped her hips and pushed her back against his dresser, knocking pictures from the top onto the floor and the glass shattered, making an awful lot of noise that would've alerted anyone in the house for the early morning time, but they were all alone.

Charlene giggled huskily. "That'll leave a bruise tomorrow." Soft sarcasm escaped her lips in the heat of the moment.

Grinning as his lips moved back up frantically seeking hers Reid's hands dipped under the minimal lacy skirt of the slip to the her backside gripping the soft smooth flesh that met his finger tips. "No panties, very bad…" He muttered against her lips, grasping tight and lifting her up, so her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Charlie broke away kissing a hot path down his neck to his shoulder. "Brazilian thong…come on Garwin you have to work a little for it." She replied sensuously.

After a moment of silence of Reid's part Charlene got worried and pulled away a bit only to find his eyes closed. One hand held firmly to her right ass cheek while the other gripped the edge of his dresser tightly.

"Garwin?" She asked lightly.

Reid opened his eyes and they were black. "I don't want to hurt you." He said quietly.

Charlene smiled at him and leaned in kissing him ever so lightly, the heat radiating off her in waves. "You won't hurt me. Don't hold back." She said lightly her eyes locked on his as she moved in to kiss him with more fire. When she felt him respond and saw his eyes flutter shut she allowed the same action of her own eyes deepening the kiss and pressed into him feverishly aching for him to be nearer.

His gloved hand moved down her arm ever so faintly sending goose bumps up along her skin and it grabbed the other side of her ass as he whipped around carrying her over to the bed. Their tongues mingled hands moving ever so enticingly into very precise intense places of roaming amongst their skin. Charlene's hands found a home buried in Reid's blonde hair while his remained on her ass until he flopped her back on the bed.

Looking up at him in her laying position, him standing at the end of his bed, while her legs remained wrapped around his waist Charlene watched intently as he undid the buckle of his belt and then the fasteners of his jeans and let them fall to the floor.

Reid moved his hands sensuously up her calves and thighs till he gripped either side of her black lace Brazilian thong that he now saw easily from his current position and drew them down her legs.

Charlene arched up from the bed as his fingers trailed behind his hands dragging her panties down her legs, sending warm sensations throughout her body, to rest in the grow pit in her abdomen begging for release. "Reid…" She moaned.

Reid finished discarding of her panties and grabbed her legs slightly pulling her a bit further down the bed as he kneeled down.

Her heartbeat quickened as Reid's fingers moved up the inside her thigh tentatively touching her warm center. Then she heard the ripping and looked down to see the lacy slip she wore ripping up the center of its own accord. She grinned to herself as she sat up and slipped it off throwing it to the side looking down at Reid his eyes amused even in their coal black form.

Charlene didn't have time for a sarcastic comment before he slipped two fingers inside making her tense slightly and groan. And then his other hand, two fingers spreading her moist walls opening her thighs, and then she felt his hot breath on her, making her involuntarily shiver from the cooling effect it seemed to have momentarily.

Eyes falling shut, fingers entwining in his blonde hair as his head moved forward thrusting his tongue in between her tight wet folds, Charlene gasped for a second before a languorous moan was ripped from her lips. His slick wet tongue moved diligently in and out of her like a pro. Her eyes rolled back as her head fell back and her hands latched to his hair holding him at her hot opening praying he never stopped.

Reid's hands moved up to her hips holding her up as he continued stroking her wet core with his tongue. He felt her legs shift so they were dangling over his shoulders pulling him in closer. She tasted as fiery as she felt. Her skin was hot with desire and lust and he could sense her need growing as her walls started to tense and released repeatedly.

Before she could be thrown over the edge Reid pulled back and Charlie brought her head forward quickly, stunned and upset. "What are you doing?" She rasped looking down at him.

Reid looked up at her licking his lips his eyes blue as ever and full of mischief. "Patience is a virtue." Sarcasm, quietly spoken Reid moved to stand Charlene's legs falling from his shoulders as she looked at him glaring.

"Fuck virtues and patience." She said grumpily. Reid just smirked looking down at her naked form before him and he leaned down kissing her powerfully overwhelming her senses as she groaned into his mouth.

He crawled over her making her scoot back further on the bed, never breaking their kiss. "You want it?" Reid mumbled against her lips, nipping her bottom lip between his teeth.

Charlene nodded mutely her eyes still closed feeling his lips move further down her neck to her collarbone and further still to her full breasts. His gloved hands groping tightly to her soft plump flesh creating delicious friction with her taut nipples making her shiver and bite down on her lip. Reid pulled away from the valley between her breasts pulling one hand from a gentle mound and reclaimed it with his wet hot mouth.

Arching up to be closer Charlene fell the swelling in her abdomen that had almost come to release pulsing and aching once again. "Reid…" She groaned impatiently.

Reid lifted his head looking up at her and grinned again. Charlene's hands hand moved to his shoulders and were digging in leaving angry red half moons in their place and he moved up to kiss her.

Charlene grinned when she felt his bare erection press against her leg knowing he'd used to rid himself of his boxers. He reached over into his nightstand and grabbed out a condom breaking from her lips and opened it with his teeth. "Get on your knees and turn around." He whispered in her ear.

Looking for release anyway she could Charlene did as told and felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her back firmly against his chest. His lips pressed all over her shoulders and neck. "Please Reid." She muttered softly her head lulling to one side while his lips worked their magic on the opposing.

Reid grinned against her neck and she felt it as he moved into her silky slick walls from behind. Charlene moaned her head leaning forward her hair falling around her face until she felt Reid's hand on her chin pulling her to face him and she turned her head as he caught her lips devouring them in their still position.

When he released her Charlene held his gaze momentarily as he pulled back from inside her and then thrust back in. Her head spun around and fell back against his shoulder as his actions became rhythmic and hard in her tight folds. "Fuck…" She whispered softly. Reid had both her hands held in his firm single hand grip on her abdomen while the other held firmly to her waist until it slipped forwards to tease her sensitive nub.

Delighted sounds of pleasure emitted from her lips and Reid found himself mentally patting his own back. "Almost…Reid jesus." Charlene panted. Reid grabbed kissed the back of her ear and shivers ran down her spin. He grinned but the grin fell short on his lips as he let a gruff groan move from his mouth against her skin.

"Me too." He muttered in her ear.

"I lied." Charlene gritted out, her body shaking with her heavy breathing.

Reid grunted. "About?" He managed still thrusting in steady motions in and out of warm center from behind.

"It wasn't phone sex…you…were…right." It came out breathily but Reid got the point and it just sent him over the edge into completion and with one more hard thrust he brought them both over. Charlene gave a light scream of ecstasy shaking from the orgasm ripping through her body and she moved her hand from beneath his with a little force to grip his wrist.

Two and a Half Hours Later:

"So you lied." Reid said amusement in his voice, after they'd finally laid down under his covers to rest from their fourth

"Oh don't start." Charlene said softly. Her head rested on his chest her fingers trailing a non existent path along his abdomen from where the sheet started just above his groin up and back.

Reid grinned his finger's playing with her hair. "But you lied. Lying is a sin."

"You're one to talk about sins. Doesn't Promiscuity fall somewhere in the sin category."

"Possibly." Reid said bemused.

"Reid I can't do this." Charlene blurted.

"What? But we just…" Reid was cut off.

Charlene sat up and turned her head to face him and looked down form a moment before looking back up and catching his eyes. "No not that. I mean this secret relationship, this friends with benefits thing."

"But…"

"I thought it was what I wanted for my new life, but it's not." She said quietly and Reid put his arm back around her shoulder and pulled her to lay back down her head on his chest.

"I've never had a girlfriend."

"Yeah I know."

Reid sighed and rested his eyes. "Can we talk about it later?"

Charlene bit her lip and gave a slight silent nod and drifted off to sleep moments later to the gentle drum of Reid's beating heart.

Reid lay awake though thoughts swirling around his head like crazy. He felt for Charlene what he'd never felt for any girl. He didn't want to just use her and throw her away like a day old newspaper. He'd wanted to get to know her, spend time with her, talk to her…and most importantly she knew his secret and she wasn't terrified. He never thought a girl would associate him with boyfriend material and that's how he got away with treating girls as one night stands.

Because they new what to expect and work looking for nothing less then what they got.

Moving slightly so Charlene's head rested on his pillow next to him he watched her sleep soon falling asleep in time his arm around her waist and her body pressed tight to his.


	17. Friendly Competition!

Chapter 16:

Charlene walked in to her room and dropped her duffle by her closet and her black trench coat. "So how was it?" Kara asked from Charlene's desk where she sat talking on I.M. on Charlie's lap top.

"Seven times!" Charlene said flopping back on her bed. She wore her jeans and a white tee with Reid's black hoodie and one of his belts, because she realized she'd lost some weight since she last wore her jeans and they wanted to fall off of her.

"You did it seven times or you had six orgasms?" Kara asked not looking away from the computer screen.

Charlie grinned. "No we did it seven times and I came every freaking time."

"You're kidding." Kara asked obviously not to interested because she still hadn't looked from the lap top screen.

Charlene laughed. "Who are you talking to?" She asked.

"Tyler. He said Kate and Sarah are trying to round everyone up for a day in the park. Because it's supposed to be decent weather. He invited me."

"Then go."

"What about you? Reid'll probably show." Kara said finally turning the desk chair to face her friend with an all knowing grin.

Shaking her head Charlie sat up tucking her legs beneath her Indian style. "Parks aren't really Reid's thing." She said casually.

"Well I can't go by myself, I just met these people last night." Kara said.

"Ok I'll go, but I need a hot bath first." She got up certain body parts, sore from excessive moments from early that morning.

"You slut." Kara joked.

Charlie looked over at her and grinned. "At least I had sex with someone other then myself last night." She threw back playfully.

Kara made a mock shock face. "Oh no you did not!"

"I did. Get use to it." Charlie laughed softly snatching her phone from her duffle before heading in to the bathroom and shutting the door. Charlene turned the water faucet for the tube on, as hot as her skin could handle and poured in a small amount of bubble bath. She started to undress setting her phone on the toilet seat next to her tub. When her clothes were piled on the floor, Charlene put her hair up into a claw and stepped in to the water.

Her hair had been the only thing she'd been able to clean before…

_"Legs?"_

_Charlene peeked her head out of the shower curtain and smiled at a very naked deliciously tousled Reid. "Yeah?"_

_He grinned before climbing in the other end of the shower and moving quickly to grab her around the waist and pull her back against him. "You know you're the only girl who's stayed with me and used my shower?" He said jokingly_

_"Oh I'm sure." Charlene turned in his embraced and smirked at him. "Can I help you with something?"_

_Reid grinned and gave a slight nod. "You most definitely can." _

Charlene smiled to herself as she let the hot water soaked her aching body. She dried her hand on a side towel she'd set next to the tub and grabbed her cell phone, speed dialed and put the phone to her ear.

"Already calling to schedule another session?" Came the sarcastic reply.

Charlie laughed softly. "No. Not exactly. Have you been roped in to going to the park?"

"Yeah. Baby boy called. I tried to say no but apparently that isn't an option with Sarah or Kate." He grumbled.

Charlene smiled. "I'll be there."

"Well then…" Reid said suggestively.

"Don't go there." Charlene laughed softly and then bit her lip slightly in thought. "We…never talked." She said timidly.

"Yeah." Reid said quietly. "We will. Maybe on the way to the park."

"Uh problem. Kara's coming with."

"Oh. Then tonight before we head in to Nicky's."

"Kara…"

"Can ride with Baby boy." Reid finished for her.  
Charlie smiled slightly to herself. "Fine. I'm gonna be there in an hour to pick you up, please be ready."

"Yes dear." Reid said sarcastically.

Charlie ended the call setting her phone back on the toilet seat and relaxed into the rest of her bath time.

The Park:

Charlene pulled up next to Tyler's hummer and looked over at Reid. "Last chance to run for the hills." She joked.

Reid rolled his eyes. "They'd find us." He said sullenly. Kara laughed.

"You two can wait a few more hours to jump each other it won't kill you."

"Shut up Kara." Charlie said shaking her head slightly as she climbed out of the car. She wore simple black Capri sweat bottoms and a blue tank top with simple Puma running shoes. She headed for the trunk popping it open with the button on her keyless entry remote and grabbed the soccer ball she'd stashed away out and started for the group she'd spotted after getting out of the car. Reid waited for her while Kara was already walking over with a little pep in her step that Charlene seemed to notice right away.

"Don't know what you see in that sport?" Reid said shaking his head somewhat.

Charlene smiled. "It's exercise. It keeps me in shape." She said dropping the ball and kicking it towards the group. "Kara!" Kara turned suddenly away from Tyler and saw the soccer ball. Using the side of her foot she kicked it back with enough force to lift it from the ground. Charlene bounced it off her chest rolling it down to her foot kicking it up be the top of her foot and bouncing it off her head.

"You play soccer?" Sarah asked as Charlie moved closer. Charlie snatched the ball and looked at the girl in question.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm not very good, but I played goalie in gym class back in Boston." She said smiling.

"I played in elementary school." Kate piped up.

"It must be a girl thing." Reid said sarcastically.

Charlie turned to him and frowned. "You might want to rethink what you just said Garwin. You basically said men can't play soccer. Soccer is actually a really difficult sport. You need speed, agility, flexibility, coordination…"

"I have an idea." Kara said smirking as Charlie stopped her rant and looked at her. "Guys against girls. We'll set up rocks as goal posts. Four on four, what do you guys say?" Kara asked looking at the guys.

"I'll stick to water thanks." Caleb said.

"Come on man it can't be that hard." Pogue said.

Kate looked at him. "Oh it can't? Why cause girls play?"

"No babe that isn't what I meant." Pogue said. "Caleb's just being a baby." He said unsuccessful at his attempt to get back in her good graces. Kara set the portable boom box she'd brought down by the base of the tree they were sitting near and slipped in a cd.

"Fine." Caleb said standing up with Pogue. Tyler was still standing with Kara, and Sarah and Kate were already talking to each other laughing softly.

Charlie looked over at Reid and grinned. "You in Garwin?" She asked.

Reid shrugged. "Why not? Let's make it interesting. If us guys win you girls have to do something for us."

"And if we win, you guys have to strip right here in the park, down to your boxers and sing any tune of our choosing!" Kara threw out there instantly at Reid's suggestion.

Kate, Sarah, and Charlene all shared looks casual nods of agreement and then looked to their guys. Tyler was blushing slightly but nodded and Pogue and Caleb groaned probably wondering why Reid couldn't keep his mouth shut and nodded their heads.

"And if I'm not wearing boxers?" Reid said grinning at them.

"O, O I know!" Kara raised her handing sarcastically. And Charlene laughed and pointed to her. "You are gonna get arrested for indecent exposure."

"That would only happen if the cops pass." Tyler said randomly.

Kara grinned. "Trust me they'll pass especially after I call 9-1-1 and tell them a young teen boy exposed himself in front of me!" She laughed almost falling over she was laughing so hard.

Reid glared at her and Charlene smiled innocently. "She thought of it not me."

"I'm sure you had some sort of influence on her in the past." Reid said looking at her, his frown turning in to a grin.

Charlene nodded. "Can't argue that. Ok we playing or what?"

"First five goals wins." Sarah said. Kate, Kara, and Charlene followed Sarah as she started for the open grassy area of the park to get stones and set up goals.

"This should be fun." Kate said laughing softly. "Pogue isn't too coordinated outside of water."

"Caleb's ok with sports, but he's better at swimming too." Sarah said.

Kara shrugged. "I dunno. Ty looks like the athletic type to me."

"He and Reid toss a football around every once and a while." Charlie said off handedly. "But I don't think either knows how to play soccer."

Kara grinned. "Perfect." She said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh that look means trouble." Charlene laughed.

Kate looked at her questioningly. "Huh?"

Charlie shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. Kara?"

"Like championships two years ago. Keep away straight up the center right to the goal, mix it up on which side you kick to."

Sarah and Kate looked at Kara very confused. "She was our Capitan two years in a row." Charlene filled them in. "She has her own language, but basically she needs me to get the ball up the center and change up sides in the goal that I kick it to, to keep them guessing. Does that make a little sense?"

Kate and Sarah nodded with smiles of understanding on their lips. "A little yeah." Sarah smiled. "Can I be goalie?"

Charlene shrugged. "Sure. Kate you and Kara will be…"

"Yeah no worries. We've got your back." Kate grinned evilly.

"If you think you got it, go for it, we can always get the ball back. "Charlene said and Kara and Kate both nodded. They turned after setting up the two stones and the normal width of two soccer goal posts. When they saw the guys talking together a ways away from them then look up at the watchful eyes of the girl.

Charlene walked out to the center flanked by Kara and Kate on either side of her as Reid, Tyler and Caleb walked towards them. "Remember first five goals wins." Kara said.

Charlene reached forward with her right hand smirking at Reid. "We'll try not to skunk you." She said smiling.

Reid grinned. "We'll try not to let you break a nail."

"Watch where you stand, I have a high kick and a low concentration on where my foot flies." Charlene said her eyes narrowing on Reid's an innocent sweet smile gracing her lips.

"Let's just play." Caleb said rolling his eyes. Reid shook Charlene's hand and the game was on.

1 hr. later:

Charlene moved the ball down the 'field' keep it close to her as not to lose it to her opponents, which at the moment were being flanked by two hot sweaty girls attempting to distract them any way they could. Reid was keeping up with her looking for ways to get the soccer ball out of her sights.

The game was four to three and the girls were in the lead. It turns out Sarah had great hand eye coordination for being goalie, and Kate well she definitely understood soccer. "Watch it!" Kara shouted to Charlene.

Charlene barely heard as Reid swoop in stealing the soccer ball from her. Charlie turned abruptly snatching the ball back with her feet and doing a double step over and a swift volley straight for the goal. The ball flew passed Pogue and the girls hooted and hollered in success. They all ran towards each other meeting in a pile on the ground with laughter.

After a few moments the girls stood up arms around each other's waist standing in a line smirking at the guys that stood quiet in defeat. "I think you guys owe us a little show." Kate smirked.

Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue all looked over at Reid and glared. "What? You agreed to it." Reid said holding up his hands in defense.

"I'm thinking maybe a little 'I'm too sexy…" Kara laughed as did the other girls.

Five minutes later. Charlene thought she was going to die laughing so hard and practically pissing herself. All four boys were in their boxers, including Reid, singing 'I'm too sexy' in the middle of the park. People walking by with dogs stared in shock for moments and then continued on grumbling about teenagers and having to much free time.

"It's not that funny." Reid said flopping down next to Charlene on the ground near the picnic area where she'd got upfront seating to the show. He grabbed his pants and slipped them on quickly and then his shirt and hoodie.

Grinning and trying to control her laughter Charlene looked up at him. "Oh but Reid it really is. Truly, I mean you should've seen your face!" She laughed again and then ceased. "How come you know every word to that song?" She asked eyeing him mischievously

Reid shrugged. "It's repetitive don't you think?" He asked.

Charlene smirked. "Sure. You knew it long before you had to repeat anything." She mocked.

Reid rolled his eyes and they finally joined in on the group conversation after the other Son's dressed quickly and then were rewarded with kisses for holding up their end of the deal.

Heading to Nicky's:

"So is there like really a reason for me to ride with Tyler?" Kara asked Charlene as she pulled through the Garwin home gate. Charlene shrugged.

"Reid and I need to talk some stuff out."

"Ooohhh…. So you guys aren't official or anything after last night?" Kara asked.

Charlene shrugged. "We haven't decided yet. That's what we need to talk about.

Kara nodded. "Ok fine. But just this once."

"Thanks. Besides I'm sure Ty will enjoy your company."

Kara smirked at her and climbed out of the car as they pulled up behind the dark hummer and headed for the front door. Charlie was about to knock and the door flung open to reveal Reid and Tyler.

"Guys." Charlene smiled.

"Great timing." Tyler joked. "So Reid you riding with me man?"

"No actually. WE were thinking you could drive Kara and I'll ride with Legs here." Reid said putting his arm around Charlene's shoulder. Charlene looked at Tyler and saw him smile shyly at Kara and then look at them duo next to him.

"Yeah that's cool." He turned and smiled at Kara who smiled back in return and they headed for his hummer.

Once they pulled out of the driveway Charlene and Reid moved towards her car. _This should be interesting._ Charlie thought silently getting in the drivers seat of her car and waiting on Reid to get in to the passenger side…

TBC….


	18. Go Away!

Chapter 17:

Charlie had expected a little more from this drive to Nicky's, but Reid hadn't said a single word yet. His fingers were drumming on the center console and he'd turned on the cd in Charlene's cd player, but he hadn't said anything.

Finally when the tapping became too much she took a deep breath and started up conversation, hopefully. "So, you wanted to talk?" She asked lightly.

Reid didn't look over or acknowledge her comment for a moment and then said something so soft Charlie had to ask him to repeat himself. "I said, I can't be your boyfriend."

_I knew it. _Charlie chastised herself mentally with a vindictive inward laugh, that little voice inside her head laughed at her, mocked her and ultimately tormented her for a few moments before she could actually bring herself to speak. "You're fucking kidding me right?" She asked angrily.

Still not chancing a glance at her Reid shook his head slightly. "No. I'm not boyfriend material. Besides we're friends sort of right?"

"What does that have to do with this Reid?" Charlie said agitatedly. He wasn't making sense to her, or he was and she just had stopped deciphering him completely.

"Everything Charlene. I'll fuck up and you'll end up hating me…"

"Lot's of people fucking hate you Reid that's never bothered you before." Charlene said looking over at him. He could feel her gaze burning a whole through the side of his skull but he still didn't want to risk her seeing the truth in his eyes, and she would.

Reid nodded mutely. "I guess, but you hating me would."

"If you could remember to simply keep your dick in your pants and that you're a one woman man you'd do just fine as a boyfriend."

"I'm not boyfriend material Charlene." Reid said raising his voice a little. "I'm not what you need. I can't be romantic or sweet, it's not who I am."

Charlene snorted. "Whatever! I knew this was going to fucking happen! I knew it!" She talked angrily gripping the steering wheel. Pulling in to the gravel parking lot of Nicky's she just brought the car to a halt, not putting it in park or even looking as though she was going to get out. "But like a fucking _idiot _I let it happen." She muttered to herself angrily. She looked over at Reid and her eyes were furious. It was the first time he'd ever seen her truly pissed off.

"Legs…"

"No don't start Reid." Charlene interrupted him vehement on making her point she held up her hand in a silencing gesture. "You know that thing you didn't want? Well guess what, you got it. Get the hell out of my car." She growled.

Reid looked at her slightly stunned. "Charlene…"

"No. Get out Reid before I do something I'll regret." Charlene put up an angry strong front, but deep down she was just hurt. She'd told him her fear of them being together and for him to end up making it reality just hurt her deeply.

Not wanting to further upset her Reid opened the door of the BMW and climbed out. As soon as the door shut she speed off pulling out on to the main road and speeding away from Nicky's. "Shit." He said mentally beating the shit out of himself. _But it's for the best. I'd just fuck everything up for her._ He thought silently and then headed in to Nicky's.

"Reid!" Reid looked up and saw Tyler with Kara at the pool table and they were smiling. He walked over and Kara looked at him strangely.

"Where's Char?" She asked him taking a sip of her cola.

Reid gave a small shrug. "Wasn't feeling well." He said over the music.

Kara frowned. "Oh. I'll be right back." Kara kissed Tyler on the cheek and walked to the back of the bar area where there was a small hall leading to the bathrooms.

Pulling her cell phone from the front pocket of her jean skirt she dialed Charlene's cell number. "Hello?" Came a croaked reply.

"Hey Char everything ok?" Kara asked worriedly.

"Peachy. Really, I uh just didn't feel well so I'm going back to the dorm."

"Oh do you want me to have Tyler bring me back then?"

"No, no, stay have fun."

"You sound like your upset, crying, did Reid…."

"Cake please just leave it. I knew what a mistake I made with Reid and now I am paying for it."

Kara saw red. "That asshole. I'm gonna…."

"Kara leave him alone." Charlie said almost pleadingly.

"Fine." Kara muttered in to the phone. "I'll be there in a few hours?"

"Take your time. Have fun."

"I came out here to see you. I'm not gonna waste my time with you, with your friend…"

"Ty likes you. Just spend some time with him. I'll be fine."

"Yeah. I'll see you in a few then."

"Lates."

"Lates."

Kara closed her cell and walked back out of the bathroom to the pool table where she found Tyler and Reid playing pool. "Ty is it cool if we head out before midnight? I want to get back early to check in on Char."

"Yeah. Is she ok?" Tyler asked her.

Kara nodded and her gaze shifted to Reid who had looked up at her and she glared at him. "Yeah she'll be _fine_." She said emphasizing the last word. Reid looked down at the pool table and moved to make his shot.

Tyler walked over putting his arm around Kara's shoulder. "If you're worried I can take you now."

Kara shook her head and smiled up at him. "No she told me to stay and have some fun."

"Nice friend." Tyler said smiling kindly.

Kara decided to get a good jab in for good measure as Reid moved closer to them to make another shot. "She'd make any guy a great girlfriend to. All she asks of anybody is a little respect." She said watching Reid fuck up his shot massively at the word girlfriend.

"We should put her on one of them awful dating shows." Tyler joked.

"Who?" Sarah and Kate asked walking over with Pogue and Caleb.

Kara smiled. "Char."

Kate and Sarah grinned. "You never know she might meet mister right that way." Sarah laughed softly.

"She might've already met her night in shining armor, but he just turned out to be a jerk in aluminum foil." Kara said smarmily. Reid caught her eye and stared intensely at her. No one noticed though.

"Who derrick?" Kate asked. "I thought they work stuff out. You know he sent her roses for Valentines and all." She said smiling.

Kate smiled. "Yeah what was I thinking?" She said sarcastically but only Reid caught the sarcasm everyone else just thought she was joking around. But he knew that her comments were aimed at him.

"Why don't we let _her_ handle her own love life." Reid said snidely looking at Kara.

"What's got you in a tude?" Kate asked Reid.

Reid shook his head. "Nothing." He said snappishly.

Just then Aaron Abbot decided to walk over. "Hey Garwin, where's your arm bitch?" He said smirking at Reid.

Reid glared daggers at him. "Shut the fuck up Abbot. She isn't feeling well."

"What'd you do, Garwin, fuck her and give her a disease?" Aaron continued to mock him.

Hands balling in to fists at his sides, and no one standing in his way Reid reached up grabbing Aaron's lettermen jacket in either hand and pulled him abruptly up and slammed him back on the pool table angrily. "I told you to shut the fuck up Abbot.

Aaron smirked and grabbed hold of Reid's wrists and applying pressure. "She's hot enough I'd fuck her after you Garwin."

"Shut the fuck up!" Reid forcibly removed his arm fro Aaron's grasp releasing his jacket at the same time and brought his fist back and struck. Aaron's head jolted to the side from the impact and his lip started to bleed.

With one side free he used his arm to hit Reid effectively making Reid release him and stumble back. Caleb and Pogue grabbed Reid, never having expected it to escalate as far as it had and Nicky rushed over bat in hand standing between the two as they tried to go at it again.

"If you want to fight take it somewhere else ladies." He said heatedly looking at them. Aaron stopped trying to go for Reid as his friend grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the door and Reid looked over at Tyler.

"Baby boy?" He held out his hand. Tyler sighed and reached in to his pocket.

"I don't even know whose car it is anymore." He muttered rolling his eyes and set the keys to the hummer in Reid's hand. Reid walked out shaking out the hand he'd punched Aaron with and too pissed to feel the pain on the side Aaron had clocked him, he knew he'd feel it later on though.

Getting in to the Hummer Reid drove aggressively out of the drive of Nicky's onto the main road and sped all the way back to Campus. He didn't want to go back to his house.

After reaching the campus, Reid parked the hummer where Tyler usually would and got out, locking it behind him as he walked adamantly towards the dorms. He was starting to feel the pain a little and realized he would definitely have a nice bruise on his face come tomorrow morning. Reaching his dorm room door Reid moved to put the key in the lock and then looked around, the halls were empty, everyone was out for the night or at home cause it was the weekend and he started walking again.

A few minutes passed and he realized he'd walked himself to Charlene's dorm room. Reaching up numbly he knocked on the door and heard rustling and music.

"_I need a super villain to come and rescue me  
I'm feeling this right 'cause they can save me  
That's why I need a super villain to come and rescue me  
I'm feeling this right these bad boys,  
Boys, they're driving me crazy_

I want him super, super bad  
Super bad  
Super super bad  
Super super bad  
Super bad  
Super super bad

I want him super, super bad  
Super bad  
Super super bad  
Bad boys're driving me crazy  
Super bad, bad

Oh, so you can try to save me from love  
But I rather have that he's chains and handcuffs  
Make me his prisoner  
Er, er…"

"Just a sec!" He heard her call from inside after he knocked a second time and stepped back from the door. He looked down at the floor as he heard the music cease to play and the lock click.

When the door opened he saw Charlene standing before him, her outfit from before replaced with simple shorts and a white tank top. "Can I help you?" She asked irritably.

Reid looked away from her again and sighed. "I got in a fight with Aaron…"

"And that's my problem why?" Charlene snapped.

"It's not I just wanted to come and say…"

"Save it Reid." Charlie shut her door locking it and Reid mentally kicked himself again for the millionth time that night. He turned on his heel and headed back to his dorm room

Laying on his bed after changing clothes and grabbing a can of soda from his mini fridge Reid lay there holding the can to the right side of his face battling himself mentally.

_When will you ever learn?_

_**You're an old dog who can't be taught new tricks. She knows that deep down. She'll cave.**_

_Maybe she's better off without me in her life._

_**She told you how attached she was to you. She'll come back to you.**_

_I think I've screwed this up completely._

_**You want to be tied down? Do you want her to get emotionally and physically attached to you? Then you'll get married and have two kids and a house with the white picket fence..**_

_It couldn't be that bad._

_**She'll constantly be asking you where you were? If you were cheating on her, she'd never trust you knowing what you were.**_

_But this is Charlene, she wouldn't…_

_**She's female she would. They all do. Pogue and Caleb are whipped by two perfect examples. Do you want that?**_

"Shut up!" Reid grunted out loud he held the can of soda lightly to his face as his eyes flashed fire and two benadryl appeared in his hand. He swallowed them dry and soon dozed off.

Charlene's Room:

After she shut the door in Reid's face Charlene went back to her panting and turned her stereo back on. _You idiot. _ She chastised herself for the second time since her discussion with Reid. Dabbing her brush in the black she smeared it in with a blue making a midnight sky color and then moved her brush to her canvas and began to fill in the sky.

The piece she was working on was a gloomy wooded area done in all black, like shadowed woods. The sky was the only thing with slight color and a single star shown in the sky with the depressive moon.

In all honestly Charlene didn't hate Reid, she tried and tried but she couldn't. She just couldn't. But she'd be damned if she let him treat her like one of his bed buddies and sleep with her one minute and tell her he can't commit the next. Charlie couldn't put her heart on the line like that, not with Reid. For some reason she'd been drawn to him when she met him and that only made this whole situation worse and she kept telling herself she should've listened to her inner voice and said no when she had the chance.

_I'll never understand._ Charlene complained to herself and continued painting.

Two hours later Charlene heard the door to her dorm room open and Kara walked in backwards and laughing. "See you tomorrow Ty." She said brightly.

Turning and shutting the door Kara leaned back against it and sighed. "I have never been kissed like that." She muttered softly.

Charlie looked over at her with a small smile. "Baby boy kissed you?"

Kara nodded opening her eyes and then frowned slightly. "Sorry."

"Just cause I'm not getting my happy ending doesn't mean you can't have yours. Tyler's a great guy and sweet, I'm happy for you."

"Char, Reid he got in a fight with some Abbot guy tonight and…"

"I don't care Kara. He already came to talk and I shut the door in his face." Charlie said getting up from her stool and walking in to the bathroom to clean her brushes.

Kara nodded. "And normally I would leave it at that, but that guy was saying shit about you and Reid put him in his place. That's got to mean he cares a little."

"For Reid it's not caring, it's finally getting his shot at Aaron Abbot. It had nothing to do with me Kara. He was just pissed off that in the end he ruined everything and he was taking it out on Abbot. Ok. Just leave it." Charlie snarled.

Kara put up her hands in surrender and nodded. "Fine."

Charlene dropped her brushes in her sink and left them there to dry out from the rinse. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Feel free to stay up and watch TV…"

"Char?"

"Kara I'll be fine come tomorrow, it's Saturday and my day won't get ruined by Reid. We'll go out and I'll show you some of the shops. K?"

"K." Kara changed quickly and lay down on the other side of Charlie's bed, facing Charlie. "Night Cup."

"Night Cake." Charlene replied softly and closed her eyes to sleep. Kara watched her dose off and decided to let Charlie handle things her way and stay out of it and soon fell asleep too.


	19. Try Outs

AN: So lyrics from last chapter were Nicole Scherzinger – Super Villain, but the revised lyrics haven't been posted online so they aren't exactly correct, but anyways that said here's the next chap…oh and I added a few links to my page for the story check em out.

Chapter 18:

The weekend had seemed to slip by for Charlene and Kara. Saturday they had spent the entire day together out and about, before Sarah and Kate had joined them for a seafood dinner at a restaurant by the water. The next day Kara had invited Tyler over to Charlie's grandmother's house, where they'd spent Saturday night instead of the dorms, just to hang out with them and watch some movies.

When Tyler commented on being the only one to visit Charlene told him it was because he was special, but he soon found out that Caleb and Pogue were spending the day with their girlfriends and Reid and Charlie weren't speaking at the moment.

Curious as to why he pried into Charlie for details. "You sound like a gossiping girl." Charlie said laughing as she popped a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth.

King was laying at their feet in front of the couch in the large living room before the extra large tv screen. "No I want to know what Reid's done, he's always pissing people off and leaving us to clean up the mess." Tyler said boldly. Charlene hadn't taken Tyler for the resentful type and he probably wasn't but Reid could push to far sometimes and he'd hit close to home upsetting Charlie.

"It's not your mess to clean up baby boy promise. You don't have to worry." Charlie informed him with a sweet smile.

Tyler shook his head. "You might as well just come clean Charlie, I know."

"Know what?" Kara and Charlie said simultaneously.

"The other day Reid walked in with his usual 'I got laid' smirk, only problem is I dropped him at his house the night before and he never takes one nighters to his parents place." Tyler looked at Charlene and she bit her lip a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about baby boy." Charlie said looking back at the tv screen.

Tyler bobbed his head slightly. "Look I'm not gonna run off and tell Reid anything you tell me, he doesn't even know I figured it out…"

"But I haven't admitted anything…"

"The blush on your cheeks was as good as admitting it Charlie." Tyler said smirking at her.

Charlene grinned back. "Ok fine, we slept together after I told him I didn't want to be a one night thing and then he told me he couldn't be my boyfriend…and it just hurts Ty." She said her voice turning small and hurt.

Tyler sighed and nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Ty." Charlie said.

"Reid's the idiot here not you." Kara said.

Charlie agreed. "I'm not completely blameless in stupidity, I knew what would happen, but I couldn't stop myself…"

"Ok this is turning into true girl gossip, save it for when I'm not around." Tyler joked making the girls laugh.

From then on nothing else was said as they just hung out watching movies and Kara and Tyler snuck off to the kitchen half way threw a movie and didn't return for nearly thirty minutes, just getting popcorn.

Around seven thirty Charlene's grandmother came back from her book club and saw Tyler and offered for him to stay for dinner. He shyly agreed and the evening was calm and quiet from then on.

Monday went by like the speed of light for both girls. Kara had spent the day in Charlie's dorm room while Charlie herself was in class, unfortunately Charlene still had to attend even though she was playing host.

Sitting next to Reid in her history class was not on her list of fun things to do at the moment. The right side of his face was nicely bruised and while Charlie felt a small sting of joy at the fact he'd gotten that beating up Aaron for something he'd said about her, she was till hurt and didn't want to even look at him.

Before heading to the cafeteria for lunch Charlie went to her locker and as she opened the metal door a piece of paper fell on to the floor. She saw Reid's chicken scratch on the paper picker up crumpling it in her palm and tossed it in the trash, quickly followed by an entire bottle of apple juice she hadn't drunk as part of her breakfast.

She looked around the hall and saw Reid banging his head against some lockers and walked away to her dorm to spend her lunch with Kara.

Tuesday came too soon and Kara and Charlie had to say their goodbyes that morning in her dorm.

"You know write an email once and a while." Kara said punching Charlie jokingly in the arm.

Charlie grinned and punch back lightly. "I'll try to remember my email." There was a knock at the door and Charlie answered it to find Tyler standing there looking slightly anxious and shy. "I'll leave you two alone. See you in class Ty…and…" She turned back to Kara and gave her a hug. "See you when I see you."

"Hopefully sooner then that." Kara said softly squeezing her best friend. They released smiled at each other and Charlene had left Tyler to say his goodbye. Tyler and Kara had grown quite close in the last few days of her stay. Charlie said Kara was just what Tyler needed to open up and Tyler was just what Kara needed to chill out a little.

"Miss McKenzie could you please enlighten us as to what you find so fascinating about your notebook, since I know you aren't writing what's on the board behind me?"

Charlene looked up and saw her entire class staring over at her, not including Reid he was sleeping with his head rested on his arms. "I've got a photographic memory sir…"

"Either share what's so enticing about your notebook or please indulge the class with an explanation on our topic today." He said real snooty like and Charlie wanted to just throw her notebook at him…she didn't want to admit she was sketching Reid's eyes to the class so she quickly went the other route, but lucky for her the bell rang.

The class quickly started to rush for the door and Charlie gathered her things. As she moved passed Reid she realized he was still sleeping, and neither Tyler nor the others were there to wake him.

So thinking quickly she shoved her messenger bag into him as she moved by making him lift his head up and look around. She glanced back at him momentarily as she moved down the steps and saw that he was gathering his things to leave. _My good deed for the day._ She thought silently.

After classes were over that day Charlene started to make her way to the girls locker room. "Charlie!" Turning on her heel in the hall Charlene saw Reid coming up behind her and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Garwin I'm busy?" She sighed bitterly.

Reid looked at her and took a deep breath. "Can we please just talk?" He asked.

"I'm actually on my way to soccer tryouts Reid, sorry." Charlie turned back around and continued on towards the locker rooms.

"Wait you can't be serious, if you make the team you wont…"

Charlie knew what he was going to say and looked over her shoulder momentarily. "Soccer practice doesn't start for two weeks, I'll still be at swim finals. Kate and Sarah said the boys need our support. Besides…" She faced forward again. "I made a promise to be there." She said and continued walking.

After reaching the locker room and changing in to her old practice gear and pads Charlene made her way out to the soccer field where tryouts were being held. She'd heard about tryouts from Sarah and Kate who both talked her in to signing up and she thought it was a good idea to keep her occupied.

The coach, Coach Sanderson, had them doing warm up laps from goal lines, to center field, back to goal lines and then to the other side of the field, for a good ten minutes. After that they practiced dribbling down the field, passing, toe taps, and goal kicks for the better part of an hour and a half. The last test would be how well you played, breaking the girls into four teams the coach had them play till first goal against each team.

Tryouts were nothing compared to what Charlene was use to. This was easy compared to some of the things she had to do back in Seattle. "McKenzie?" Charlie looked up from where she was walking back to the locker rooms and saw the coach wave her over. She jogged over and nodded.

"Coach?"

"New transfer student right?"

"Yeah." Charlene answered.

Coach Sanderson nodded. "You play back in Seattle?" She asked.

Charlene nodded. "For a private program after school. That's why it isn't on my transcripts."

"Right. How many years have you been playing? And what's your usual position." Coach Sanderson inquired.

Licking her dry lips and letting her breathing even out momentarily Charlene looked up at the coach's face. "Seven years coach. And I mostly played central forward for three of those years. Occasionally my old coach put me in as midfielder or defender though." She explained casually.

The coach seemed impressed. "It shows in your skills. I think there just might be a spot for you on our varsity team. I can't guarantee you'll start as a central forward but you seem to have the skills for any position on the field."

"Yes ma'am." Charlene smiled.

Coach Sanderson smiled back. "Results will be posted tomorrow morning, good luck."

"Thanks." Charlie turned away from Coach Sanderson to hide the bright smile on her face. She hadn't expected a shot at Varsity, not having attended the school for more then a few months, but maybe her luck was looking up.

After getting back to the locker rooms Charlie saw that most of the girls had opted to take showers in their dorms and were gone. As she walked towards the locker she'd shoved her belongings in to Charlene only thought one thing…_wait till I tell…_ She paused in her thoughts and visibly frowned. After gathering her things and heading to her dorm shower for a quick rinse Charlene made her way back to her own room.

Just as she was getting in her cell phone rang and she answered it just as she laid back on her bed. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Derrick, I'm exhausted what's going on?" Charlene informed him and yawned.

Derrick chuckled. "Nothing really, I started thinking about you today and decided to call and see how you were. Did you get my painting yet?"

"Oh, it was delivered to my grams' place I just haven't had a chance to open it. Sorry."

"No, no problem. I, uh, have good news. Thanks to you Angela broke things off with me." Derrick said brightly.

Charlene giggled. "Really? How was it because of me?"

"You know that painting I did of you, the one I have hanging in my room?" He asked.

"The one of me sleeping with nothing but a sheet covering me?" Charlene asked.

"That one, well I guess she thought it would be fun to sneak in to my room last night and you know have sex, but instead she saw that and flipped out on me." Derrick said laughing.

Charlie smiled. "Well it's kind of obvious from the painting whose bed it was and what had occurred previously."

"What can I say? You bring the artist out in me." He said jokingly. Charlie yawned again. "So what happened with you and that guy?"

"We slept together and now we don't speak. All he says is he's not boyfriend material." Charlene said bitterly.

"Well he probably thinks he's doing you a favor. Guys only say things like that when they're scared they can't do something." Derrick told her.

"Were you ever afraid of committing to me?" Charlie asked him.

Derrick laughed a hint of mischief in it. "Of course not. How could I have been afraid of anything after I got the first words out of my mouth? Hell it took a fight to get you to talk to me after that I wasn't afraid of anything."

"Really? You were nervous to talk to me before the fight?" Charlie asked stunned.

"Yeah." Derrick said softly. "Anyways he probably thinks he's doing you some sort of favor by not dating you."

"Well in actuality he um broke my heart, but I wont admit that to him."

"Want me to come that way and kick his ass?"

"No Derrick. But thanks." Charlene giggled.

"No problem. Hey look I uh got to go, let you sleep and all. But um I call you in a couple days. Char?"

"Hmm…"

"Do you miss me at all?" Derrick asked. "I don't want to feel like a complete loser being the only one missing you after our separation."

"Of course. I wish some days I had just stayed in Seattle with you, but we both know we would've ended it eventually." Charlene said softly.

"Love you Char."

"Ditto. Bye." Charlene hung up and set her phone her nightstand and soon fell asleep on top of her covers.

Later that night:

Charlene was awoke by knocking on her door and went to answer it. "Reid I don't want to…" Swinging the door open she found Kate and Sarah standing there smiling.

"Don't want to what?" Kate asked.

"Talk. I wanted to sleep." Charlie said to them with a yawn. "What's up?"

"We're going to Nicky's to celebrate."

"What?" Charlene asked.

"You making the soccer team silly." Sarah said brightly.

Charlene furrowed her brow. "Results haven't even been posted yet." She said stretching her arms up.

Sarah smiled. "Yeah but I ran into Coach Sanderson's student assistant and she said that you definitely made the Varsity team."

"Serious?" Charlene asked starring at the girls like they'd grown two heads.

Sarah and Kate nodded. "Yep." They said brightly.

"So get dressed, we're going out to celebrate!" Kate said grinning at her.

Charlene invited them in and started to get ready. Not feeling like getting extremely dolled up she just threw on a pair of tight fitted light wash jeans that had a hole in the right knee and were tore up at the hem where she'd walked on them. She threw on a plain black t-shirt and her electric blue halter vest and some blue all star low top chucks on her feet. Quickly fixing her lightly curled hair into something presentable she put a little eyeliner and mascara on and a little lip gloss.

Set to go she step out of her bathroom and saw Kate and Sarah already up from where they'd sat on her bed and heading for the door.

"So who all's coming?" Charlene asked.

"The boys and us." Kate said.

Charlene sighed. "Tyler and Reid too?" She asked trying not to be obvious for her dilike of Reid at the moment, all though if they didn't know yet they were blind.

"Yeah Reid'll be there." Sarah said and looked over at Charlie. "What's with you two at the moment anyway? You avoid him in the halls and ignore him when he's around."

"We just aren't talking right at the moment." Charlene informed them softly. "He said something completely uncalled for so I'm not talking to him." She lied sort of.

"What'd he say now?" Kate groaned rolling her eyes. "He's always letting shit fall out of his mouth at the wrong moment."

"It's between us." Charlene said.

"Ok." Sarah and Kate said as they reached Charlene's car and they all got in and headed to Nicky's.

Nicky's:

"Hey Congratulations!" Tyler said enthusiastically as he walked around the small table he had been sitting at with the boys to give Charlie and congratulatory hug.

Charlie smiled and they sat down in two open chairs while Sarah and Kate each took seats in their respective boyfriend's laps. "Thanks Ty."

"Congrats." Charlie looked over at Reid and nodded.

"Thank you." She said quietly unemotionally.

"So when does practice start? Will you still be able to make the swim finals?" Tyler asked.

Charlene nodded. "Of course. It's still two weeks till Practice starts, besides I promised Reid I'd be there." She looked over at him. "And unlike some people I try not to break my promises."

Reid looked away towards the pool tables and looked at Tyler. "Baby boy you up for a game?"

"Sure. Char?"

"No you two have fun." Charlene said. Reid and Tyler went over to the tables and played pool while Charlie celebrated her accomplishment with Kate, Sarah, Caleb and Pogue at the table. Eventually Caleb got Charlene to agree to a game of Foosball but she sucked miserably at it.

The night seemed ok as long as Reid and Charlene kept their distance and eventually Charlie finally found herself back at her dorm even more exhausted then before her nap and she quickly changed and went to bed for the night.


	20. Coming 2 The Truth

Chapter 19:

"That painting you turned in was awesome." Tyler said to Charlene as they left art class.

Charlie smiled over at him. "I finished it a few days before Reid and I quick speaking and I figured I might as well get a good grade out of it."

"Reid doesn't know you turned it in?"

Shaking her head Charlie sighed. "No. And he won't. Will he?" She asked looking at Tyler skeptically.

Tyler nodded. "I wont say anything. But you know they say the best paintings are the ones that are close to your heart."

"Please don't analyze me right now Ty. I'm not in the mood. Besides what has happened between Reid and I or the lack there of, is his fault."

"I wasn't analyzing you I was just saying." Tyler said. They walked towards the student parking lot. "So when do practices start?"

"Three days. And our first game is scheduled for two weeks from then. Just before spring break." Charlie informed him.

Tyler smiled at her. "Kara made me promise to record every game and send them to her."

Charlie laughed. "Sounds like her." She said and then shook her head. "You don't have to do that Ty."

"Nah it just gives me an excuse to be at all your games and heckle you from the sidelines." He joked.

Charlene playfully shoved him just as they were reaching the double doors that would lead to the student parking lot. "You will not Tyler Simms."

"Won't what?" Pogue asked stepping along side them as they strolled out the door.

"Heckle me from the sidelines at my soccer games." Charlie told him.

Pogue chuckled. "Of course he won't. We all will be!" He teased.

Charlene glared at both of them playfully as they walked over to their rides. Charlene and Tyler had purposely parked next to each other that morning and Pogue had gotten a ride from Tyler and Reid, living of campus grounds.

"You two are horrible." Charlie complained pouting fakely.

Kate and Sarah laughed seeing her face. "Why so glum?" Sarah asked.

Charlie smiled. "Tweedle dee and tweedle dumb over here plan to heckle my soccer games with the others."

Kate and Sarah shook their heads laughing. "They wont they'll just root for the other team." Sarah joked.

"Ok stop picking on Charlie!" Charlene exclaimed throwing her bag and stuff in the trunk of her car.

"Why are they picking on you?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing never mind." Slamming her trunk closed she walked around to the front end of the car and leaned back against it after disengaging the alarm from her remote keyless entry keychain.

"So Reid rides with Charlie?" Kate asked everyone and everyone nodded.

Charlie started to nod and then startled herself looking at them like they were mad. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Chocolatte say what?" For some reason one day while the girls had been getting coffee Charlene had called Kate Chocolatte and it had stuck.

"He'll be here in a minute and you can give him a ride. I mean Tyler's driving and then me and Sarah want to ride with Pogue and Caleb and Reid will be the odd guy out, which doesn't seem fair so…"

"Oh you've never cared before." Reid said with a small sarcastic smile. "They're trying to force us to talk." He said looking at Charlene.

Charlene rolled her eyes and went over to the driver's side door. "Whatever. Let's go." She climbed in and waited for Reid. He threw his stuff in the backseat and climbed in to the passenger side right as Tyler was starting up the Hummer ready to pull out.

"I didn't put them up to this." Reid muttered after a few moments of their journey following Tyler to their destination.

"I figured." Charlene said without hesitation. "You aren't that stupid."

"So will you even listen if I speak?" Reid asked.

Charlene shrugged. "That depends on what you have to say. I'm still mad at you Reid…"

"I know…"

"No you don't know. I told you why I couldn't be with you and you went about your mary fucking way and did what you wanted. Granted I'm not innocent in this at all. But does it make you feel better to hurt people Reid? Does it? Cause that's what you did, you hurt me." Her voice slowly rose as she continued her angry rant.

Reid looked out the passenger window ashamed of himself for once. He was ashamed he'd hurt a woman he cared about. Charlene didn't judge him, in fact she got to know him breaking threw his barriers and learning who he really was. And in return he hurt her. "I never wanted to hurt you?" He finally found his voice.

Charlene snorted. "Do you ever mean to hurt someone or does it just come natural for you?" She snidded desperately trying not to show him tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Char…"

"You hurt me, Reid, in the blink of an eye."

"Stop!" Reid said loudly and looked over at her. "I care that I hurt you and I'm honestly sorry for that, but it was better that I hurt you when I did then ending up a broken relationship later on." Reid said adamantly.

Charlene looked over at him and smirked. "He was right." She said softly.

Reid looked at her and frowned. "Who?"

"Derrick, he said you were scared. You're scared aren't you Reid? Scared of a relationship with me?" Charlene asked.

"We're done with this conversation." Reid said and turned his head to look out the window.

"No we aren't. Answer the question Reid." Charlene prodded.

"There's nothing to fucking say, now drop it." He growled.

Charlie smirked at having riled him up with a subject he was obviously tense about to begin with. "Fine whatever keep your scared feelings to yourself." Charlie said nonchalantly.

"I am _not_ scared." Reid ground out threw clenched teeth.

Shrugging she followed Tyler as he made a right hand turn on to another street. "Whatever you say, but I thought we weren't talking about this?" She question lightly a smirk still playing on her lips.

"We're not and I'm not. So just drop it!" Reid reached forward and turned the stereo up only to have Charlene turn it back down.

"Why wont you just admit it?" She asked.

"Nothing to admit."

"Liar."

"Just shut the fuck up and drive." Reid bit out angrily.

Charlie looked over at him and scowled a little at his ordering her around. "You were the one who wanted to talk Garwin and now that we're talking you don't want to."

"Charlie just drive."

He said it so deflated with his head back against the headrest watching the wooded surroundings pass by the car in a blur of motion. Charlene felt tears sting the back of her eyes once again when he called her 'Charlie'. He never called her Charlie and it stung.

Reaching forward Charlene turned the radio back up and continued driving while she forced the tears that wanted to break lose and leak from her eyes back.

After arriving at the Sylvania Prep Academy (AN: Made up and completely unreal, I think) Charlene bee-lined out of the car and over to the others and struck up conversation with Tyler.

While they were talking on the outside, making a good show of it Charlie had let Tyler enter her mind for a private conversation.

_'It didn't go well.' _Charlie told him.

_'What happened?'_ Tyler asked.

_'It's all kind of a blur Baby boy. It started with him trying to apologize, me asking if he was just a natural at hurting people and then somehow escalated in to him not wanting to talk at all. I mean I only mocked him a little about being scared of a relationship with me.'_

_'There's where you went wrong. Reid doesn't do feelings.'_

_'No fucking duh. But I thought maybe this time he would, for me. You know?'_

_'You're probably right about him being scared, but he'll never admit to it and you can't force it out of him.'_

_'Why is he like this? What is there to be afraid of?'_

_'Reid dated a girl back when he was fourteen. Rebecca was a nice girl until she just stopped talking to Reid one day. He tried calling her, emailing, but she just wouldn't speak to him. He found out she'd been seeing him and Aaron at the same time and had chosen Aaron. Reid was never the same after that.'_

Charlene looked over at Reid who was walking along next to the group but he wasn't paying attention to any of the conversation go on around him. Instead he watched his feet move step by step in front of each other carrying him towards the double door entrance to Sylvania Prep Academy.

_'He thought it was him?' _Charlene questioned watching Reid and his behavior.

_'Reid was confident until that day and he crossed the line in to cocky trying to change who he was to keep from getting hurt like that again. But I couldn't tell you what he thought because he never spoke about it. Personally yes I think he thought it was him.' _

Charlie looked over at Tyler cracked a small smile and then fell back waiting for Reid to catch up. When he did she linked her around through his. One of his hands shoved in his pocket the other carrying his duffle.

Looking over at her slightly stunned Charlene gave him a kind grin. "I thought we weren't talking?" He asked her.

Charlene shrugged. "We aren't, we're two friends walking together." She said as they started the decent up the front steps of the school.

Reid looked at her curiously. "But…"

"We're friends Reid. Forget everything else we're friends." Charlene said leaning her head against his shoulder.

Speechless. Charlie had rendered Reid speechless for once in his life. Unsure of what brought on such a change in her attitude Reid had to ask one question. "Why?"

Charlie looked up at him. "Reid I don't hate you, I can't. I hate what you did, but like I said I can get over that. If you don't want to talk about feelings and what not who am I to force you."

"Did you swallow a bottle of pills, because ten minutes ago I thought you were going to slam on the brakes and send me through your windshield?" He question only slightly sardonically.

Charlie looked over at him and smiled. "No. Can't I just change my mind?" she asked lightly and giggled at a thought. "We'll just categorize it as girls being complicated and leave it at that."

"I won't argue with that." Reid said as they followed the others towards the locker rooms where they'd change for their swim meet. "So does this mean you won't be giving me the silent treatment anymore?"

"That's what it means." Charlie said nodding.

They reached the locker room doors and the girls were saying their good luck wishes to the others and Reid turned to Charlene. "Can I have a kiss for good luck?" He said jokingly looking over to Caleb and Sarah and Pogue and Kate who were making out and Tyler rolled his eyes and entered the locker room.

Charlie looked down at the ground for a moment and then lifted her eyes to his. Hazel locked on blue and she smiled. _What could it hurt?_ She pondered mentally for only a second. "As long as you promise to never call me Charlie again." She bargained with a smile.

Reid grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it Legs."

Charlene tiptoed up and pecked a kiss to his cheek, small tingles moving from her lips down her back making her involuntarily shiver under his watchful eye.

"Cold?" He asked.

Charlie was smiling brightly inwardly at the care and concern he showed for her in that one word. Shaking her head she lifted her head to look at him again. "No. I'm fine. Good luck." She said kindly.

Reid smirked at her that cocky confident Reid Garwin smirk that she'd come to love and walked around the lovebirds to the door of the locker room. When he went in Sarah and Kate pulled away from their boyfriends and smile.

"Good luck." They wished at the same time. The boys grinned at them and went in to the locker room.

Sarah and Kate joined Charlie's side and they walked to the pool area to get seats up in the bleachers with a good view. "So?" Sarah asked.

"Reid and I are fine." Charlie told them indescriptively.

"Fine?" Kate asked. "That's it? That's al we get? Fine."

"You two are lucky I am even talking to you right now. If it were Kara who pulled a stunt like that, which she has, I wouldn't talk to her for three days." Charlie informed them grinning.

Sarah and Kate grinned back at her. "Come on you two seemed ok?"

"What are you getting at?" Charlene asked.

"The way Reid's been acting, how he was just now with you, I think you two might end up being a couple." Kate said.

Charlie shook her head. "That is not in our future. Besides the way he acts has nothing to do with me. And what do you me 'how he was just now' with me? He was Reid." She questioned.

Kate and Sarah shook their heads. "He was being sweet, kind even."

"You heard us talking?" Charlene said giving them sarcastic questioning looks.

"Multitasking." Kate said with a smirk. "It's the perk of feminine genes. We can make out and listen to conversations around us." She said sardonically.

"Whatever, he was just Reid."

Sarah and Kate both looked at each other and grinned shaking their heads. "If you say so." They said together and finally the girls came to the doors that led in to the pool area.

Once inside they made their way to the top far right corner of the bleachers and sat down. "I say so." Charlie muttered with finality.

After about twenty minutes the finals got under way. Spencer and Sylvania were tied in the top spot and whoever took this meet would go on to state finals for their county. Even though Sylvania and Spencer were a half an hour away they were part of the same county and only one could defend the title at State Finals. So here they were.

Pogue's division was up first and he took second. "That's ok Baby!" Kate yelled from the stands.

Tyler was up after his division taking first. All three girls cheered almost obnoxiously loud when he climbed out of the pool. "NICE ASS!" Charlene yelled cupping her hands around her mouth. Tyler turned and looked at her gapping in shock of her comment.

She smirked, shrugged and mouthed 'Kara told me to' to him and he grinned and walked over to Pogue.

Caleb was getting set for his race and looked up smiling at Sarah. Sarah smiled back girlishly waving at him and he grinned. When the starter pistol sounded throughout the pool are all the swimmers dove in to the water and came up stroking as fast as they could.

Taking that division by storm in first Caleb got out of the water and was congratulated with uproarious laughter from his friends and pats on the back.

Now it was up to Reid. If he took first in his division Spencer was going to State finals, if he took anything less one last race would break the tie the two schools had found themselves in and the winners would go to state.

Looking up from his position Reid caught Charlene's eyes and she smiled at him encouragingly and he grinned. Starter pistol sounded out and the swimmers leapt from their positions sending the water in to mini tidal waves.

Charlene held her breath during Reid's swim and in the final lap she closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them she saw Reid come up first and his hand grabbed the wall. The bell sounded and the boys broke into excitement pulling Reid from the pool. (AN: Okay I know there are more then 4 on the swim team, but we'll just pretend them went in between the sons divisions. K? Cool.)

Kate, Sarah, and Charlene hurried down from the bleachers to congratulate them getting soaked in the process. Eventually the boys left them to wait in the hall while they went back to the locker room to get cleaned up to leave. State Finals would be in a week and they would travel to Boston for an overnight stay.

"Nicky's our treat!" Charlene offered as the boys came out of the locker room.

The boys agreed and they headed out to the parking lot and quickly headed off to Nicky's to celebrate their victory.

AN: SO what did you think? Good, bad or Eh? Anyways more to come soon! Laters!


	21. What I gotta Do

Chapter 20:

"That was incredible." Kate said jumping on Charlene's back as she walked out of the girls locker room. She'd just won her first varsity soccer game and it was close to time for spring break, Kate was all sorts of excited at the moment.

"Chocolatte you are heavy get off." Charlie laughed. Kate released her and started walking next to her as they joined the group.

"Did you see that final goal kick though?" Kate asked enthusiastically. "It was pure gold!"

"I didn't see it, I did it." Charlene laughed. "Come on it wasn't that fantastic."

"Oh yes it was." Reid said putting his arm around her shoulder. They started walking to the dorms to ready for another Friday night at Nicky's.

"No it wasn't." Charlene said growing embarrassed from the praise.

"She's blushing!" Sarah pointed out.

Charlie looked up at her and glared playfully. "Am not shut up!"

"Awe!" Reid cooed pinching her cheek. "You are blushing. Someone doesn't like to be complimented."

"No I like it just fine. I'm just not use to it." Charlie said. Smacking his arm in the process of pulling her duffle strap completely over her head. "Do you want to drive to Nicky's?" Charlie asked Reid with a grin.

Reid smirked. "Can I?"

"If you're nice to me." She said sweetly.

Reid groaned. "Damnit." He mocked.

Sarah and Kate both gave each other looks that no one else caught and then went about what they were doing. "So Charlie talk to Derrick in a while?"

"Yes actually." Charlie said looking over at them and Reid arm around her shoulder pulled her a little closer. "He might come for a visit, during SAAS' spring break next week, but I doubt it."

"That painting he did of you, was absolutely incredible." Sarah said.

"Eh, could've been better." Reid butted in. Charlene looked over at him and smiled.

"Reid don't be jealous it's unbecoming." She teased him.

Reid glared at her and then looked ahead to watch where he was walking. "I'm not jealous." He muttered under his breath.

Charlie shook her head and rolled her eyes. "He always had a thing for the old fashion pin up girls and vintage cars. He's good with his…" Charlie thought for a moment about what she was going to say and grinned. "Hands." She finished. "Very good with his hands."

"Ok let's not go there shall we." Reid said snappishly.

"Anyways while he might want to come and visit I asked him not to. It'll just make this harder on both of us."

"You broke up mutually right?" Sarah asked.

Charlene nodded. "Well yes, but we were together for three years and while sometimes our relationship sucked it was the only real relationship either of us had. You never forget your first love."

"Awe…" Sarah and Kate cooed.

"So you're afraid you'll jump each other if he comes around?" Reid asked bluntly.

Charlie looked over at him and frowned. "No." She said rolling her eyes. "I'm more afraid of seeing him right now because we're stuck in that 'I miss you' phase and it makes me a little apprehensive to have him around when I'm not completely happy or grounded because I'll want to give us another shot. Long distance or not."

"That's ridiculous." Reid muttered.

"So Reid are you saying I should let him come visit?" She asked smugly.

"That wasn't what I said." Reid glared at her slightly.

Charlie smiled at him. "Uh huh thought so." She said playfully. None of the others were in on the joke between them and just decided to ignore it. "I guess it doesn't matter anyway because he does what he wants."

"Does it annoy you when we think for ourselves?" Pogue joked.

Kate, Sarah and Charlene shared looks and nodded. "Yes." They said matter-oh-factly.

"Get use to it." Reid replied smirking at Charlie.

Charlie grinned back at him. "I don't have to. You'll be someone else's problem when you find that right girl."

"Moi? Yeah right." Reid said laughing bitterly.

"You will." Sarah and Kate said at the same time.

Reid rolled his eyes. "Right." He muttered before reaching his dorm with Tyler.

"Out front twenty minutes. I'm driving." Reid said.

"Thirty, I have to shower." Charlie told him.

Reid groaned. "Fine." The guys went in to Reid and Tyler's room to wait for the girls to get ready and the girls continued on to their dorms.

Nicky's:

Charlene was playing pool with Reid when Aaron came over and slipped his arm around her waist. He looked over her and grinned. "Woops thought you were Kira." He said sarcastically.

"I don't have bad hair." Charlie said removing his arm from her waist. "Go bother her."

"Or I could bother you. And then we could head back to my dorm." Aaron said trying to be hot shit.

Reid walked over putting his pool que down on the table and stepped between Aaron and Charlene. "She said leave her alone Abbot." Reid said snidely.

Aaron smirked at him. "Hey I was just talking to her."

"And she told you to go away. Now leave."

"Reid, come on let's just go. It's not worth it." Charlene put her hand on his forearm and ran it down along the bare skin of his arm, as his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, and slipped in to his slowly unclenching fingerless gloved fist.

Reid looked over his shoulder at her and she smiled resting her chin on his shoulder and he nodded. "Fine." He growled and looked at Aaron. "You better feel real lucky Abbot." He said it and turned away from him and he and Charlie walked back over to the group. They'd been at Nicky's for a few hours and while the others were content to stay Reid had to get away from Aaron or he might just beat him to within an inch of his life.

Letting Charlie's hand go somewhat uncomfortable touching her like that he reached forward grabbing her the jacket she'd brought sitting on the back of the chair and he slipped it around her shoulders. "Thank you. You're such a gentlemen." Charlie giggled smiling at Reid.

Reid grinned that cocky ass grin and shrugged. "They don't come like me these days." He joked.

"You guys headed out?" Tyler asked coming over from the foosball table with Caleb.

They nodded. "I'm tired and I don't want to drive back to grams place by myself." Charlie said softly with a yawn to accentuate her point.

The other's said their goodbyes while Reid slipped on his black hoodie and then the two left Nicky's.

Car Ride:

"So should I just drive you to your grams' house and walk home from there?" Reid asked as he drove the BMW towards Pinehurst, the street they both lived on.

Charlie looked over at him and shook her head. "No. You can pull off at your gate and we'll switch places."

"She still hates me?" Reid asked laughing.

"Do you blame her? You tortured her for years, with no reason as to why." Charlie said looking over at him and smirking.

Reid grinned. "You make it sound like I'm the devil or something."

"Aren't you?" She teased him.

"Oh come on that's not very nice." Reid said sarcastically. He pulled up to the large iron rod gates before Charlene's home and she sighed and nodded. He hit the small button on the clicker attached to her visor and the gates opened for him to pull threw. "so do I get formal introductions?" He asked jokingly.

Charlie laughed softly as her head turned to look away from him and she saw something strange going on in the drive around. A taxi. "Who could that be?" She asked herself.

"It's almost midnight." Reid thought aloud following her gaze to the taxi. As they pulled up and parked behind the running yellow vehicle, the taxi door opened and a figure stepped out. Charlie gasped and climbed out of the car quickly walking up to the figure laughing.

Reid watched on feeling a pang of resentment to whomever was giving her such joy. He shut the car off and climbed out. "I'm gonna head home Legs. See you tomorrow for coffee with the others?" He asked.

Charlie released the figure walking over to Reid dragging him with her by the arm. The guy Reid saw was from a photo he'd seen in Charlene's dorm. He knew who it was. "Reid, wait. This is Derrick."

"Nice to meet you." Derrick held out his hand to Reid.

Reid looked at his hand then at Charlene and finally shook hands in greeting with Derrick. "You too." Reid said his insides turning in to knots seeing the smile on Charlene's face. "I thought you said you told him not to come?" Reid asked.

Derrick looked at him confused and Charlie smiled. "I did. He just doesn't know how to listen." She said laughing lightly. Derrick turned to her hugging her and lifting her feet up from the ground.

"It's the reason we broke up so many times." He joked spinning her around.

As he set Charlene down she looked over at Reid and he saw the twinkle in her eyes and he wasn't sure why it hurt as much as it did to see her so happy, he'd had a chance, his opportunity and he'd blown it. So why was he so upset now. "Reid?" Charlie waved her hand in front of his face.

Reid snapped from his thoughts and looked at her. "Yeah?" He asked.

Charlie smiled. "You ok, you looked like you were in deep thought."

"Fine. Just tired. I'm gonna head back to my place. Don't' forget coffee tomorrow and you, promised to help with the party set up Sunday."

"I haven't forgotten Reid. Promise I'll be there." Charlie tiptoed up kissing his cheek and then stepped back on her heel. "See you." She said as Derrick put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her in close to him.

Reid nodded and turned to walk back to his house. The walk was silent and he couldn't get his brain to shut off. He kept thinking about Charlene and Derrick spending time together. And the more he thought the more pissed off he got at the situation, but he kept telling himself he'd wanted it that way. When he got home he laid in his bed and soon fell asleep.

Charlene's Room:

"I told you not to come." Charlene said but she couldn't help smiling. It was nice to see and old face.

"I never did listen well." Derrick replied flopping back on her bed tucking his arms under his head. Charlie sat down at her desk chair and spun it to face him. "So where's your infamous grams I keep hearing about?" Derrick asked looking up at her ceiling.

Charlie sighed. "On another business thing or other. She doesn't sit still for long. She's here one weekend gone the next."

"You seem disappointed." Derrick said.

"No, no, don't get me wrong it's great that she's still very active and having fun, it's just it gets a little boring." Charlene said.

"Poor Char, all alone is this big ass bedroom by yourself." Derrick mocked her.

Charlie threw a magazine at him and he quickly moved to catch it and smirked at her. "So what are you really doing here?"

"I told you I came to visit."

"I said not to."

"You're really pushy on that whole listen to me thing." Derrick joked. "Look I wasn't gonna let you saying no stop me. We're going to have to see each other at our next high school reunion I figured I'd get the awkward part of our separation over with before then." He said sarcastically.

Charlene couldn't help it she laughed.

Derrick grinned. "That was definitely a smile."

Getting up Charlene made her way over to the bed and sat next to Derrick. "You're right. We're friends and I'm glad you didn't listen to me." She said sweetly. Derrick grabbed the sleeve of her long sleeved black thermal hoodie and pulled her down next to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Instinctively Charlene rested her head on his chest and leaned in to him. "So that guy, was he the one, the one that didn't want to be with you?" Derrick asked flatly.

Charlie sighed and nodded her head a little. "Yeah. But he honestly believes he wouldn't make a good boyfriend. Apparently some girl hurt him really bad and he blamed himself."

"Well he doesn't know what he's missing." Derrick said kindly his fingers running smoothly through Charlie's hair.

"Look D, would you just be nice to him while you are here this weekend. He's a friend and we're good right now I don't want that to change." Charlene said to him lifting her head and turning it slightly to look at his eyes.

Derrick looked at her indifferent and nodded. "Ok, I'll be nice."

"Thank you." She yawned. "I'm tired."

"Show me a guest room and I'll go so you can sleep." Derrick said.

Charlie shook her head and moved in closer to him. "No you can stay right here." She said softly. "If that's ok?" She added.

Derrick smiled slightly. "Yeah, it's ok." He said lightly and Charlene reached down to the end of her bed and grabbed the extra blanket she kept there and pulled it over them before cuddling herself back in to Derrick's side and letting her eyes fall shut.

Next morning:

Reid knocked on Charlene's door and it was answer by David. "Mr. Garwin." He said unenthusiastically.

Reid grinned. "Dave, where's Charlene?" He asked.

"Upstairs, hasn't woken yet." David said as King came running over to Reid and barked. Reid knelt down and he pet the dog for a few moments while David walked off and then he headed upstairs to wake Charlene.

Knocking on the door he got no answer, so he tried again, but this time he got something he didn't want. "Reid right?"

Reid looked at the still wet from a shower Derrick, a baggy pair of paint splattered jeans slung low on his hips, showing just an inch and a half of black boxers. "Uh yeah, Charlene up?"

"Charlie's sleeping still, I'll tell her you came by." Derrick went to close the door and Reid stepped in looking at him and shaking his head.

"I'll just wake her up thanks." He said lightly.

Derrick frowned. "She's exhausted can't you just let her sleep."

"We have plans this morning, Charlene's a part of those plans, so no I won't let her sleep." Reid smirked and started towards Charlie's bed

"Fine whatever." Derrick threw his hands in the air. "Your funeral."

Reid rolled his eyes and stepped up to Charlie, she was still clothed so he knew nothing had happened between the duo. "Legs?" He whispered in her ear. "Legs wake up it's time for coffee." He continued to whisper smoothly in her ear.

Charlene started to steer and her eyes opened a little landing on Reid. "Morning Reid." She said holding back a yawn.

"Come on time to get up and go get coffee." He said gently.

Charlie sat up a little and nodded. "Ok."

"What? If I woke you up you practically threatened to murder me." Derrick said amused at the seen. He could see it in her eyes that Charlie was taken with the Garwin, guy. It was hard not to see it when they'd spent the entire night in close proximity and she hadn't made a move on him at all. She'd muttered Reid's name once or twice in her sleep and that was all Derrick needed to hear to know her feelings for him were long gone and nothing more then friendship.

"You poured water on my head, what the fuck did you expect?" Charlene snapped playfully. "Mary fucking poppins? Reid's at least nice about waking me."

"That I am." Reid said smirking triumphantly at Derrick. "You're more then welcome to join us for coffee." He said.

Derrick grinned. "Love too." He said sarcastically and grabbed a shirt from his suitcase and slipped it on.

"While you two have your pissing contest I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed." Charlie said getting out of bed and heading in to her adjoining bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Tell her I'm downstairs waiting." Reid said smirking and walking out of the room.

"No problem." Derrick muttered and watched him walk out. _If making her happy is getting him to admit his feelings, that's what I've got to do._ Derrick thought silently with an mischievous grin.


	22. Love

Chapter 21:

When you love someone you do what's right for them. That's what Derrick told himself the entire car ride to the coffee shop that morning. Charlie and Reid had kept a decent conversation for more then ten minutes and he could see the brightness in her eyes when she'd laugh at his sarcastic remarks and his all too witty jokes.

Derrick knew Charlene and him wouldn't be forever, it didn't mean he didn't love her. He'd always love her and keep a place for her in his heart, but he wanted her happy and he would help her find that happiness she sought to be complete.

"Derrick? Hello? Anyone there?" Charlie snapped her fingers in front of his face and he looked over at her. Charlie held the back door open for him and he grinned.

"Sorry got distracted in thought." He said getting out of the car.

Charlie smiled. "That's ok." She said sweetly. "You use to do it a lot."

"And if I remember correctly you practically shoved your tongue down my throat to make me pay attention." Derrick smirked at her.

Giggling lightly Charlene hit him playfully in the arm. "Shut up. I did not shove my tongue down your throat. I merely slipped you a little tongue, you're the one shoving tongues down throats if I remember correctly."

Derrick shrugged. "You say tomato I say tamato." He joked putting his arms around her shoulders from behind and walking in with her to the café.

"Reid came in a few minutes ago, so don't be surprised if Kate and Sarah already know who you are without actually meeting you." Charlie forewarned him sweetly.

Chuckling Derrick kissed her cheek as they made their way back to the corner table where all the others sat. "I ordered for you." Reid said gesturing with his head towards the counter.

Charlene smiled. "Thanks." She said sweetly. Looking over her shoulder at Derrick she saw him shaking his head slightly and frowned. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"No." Derrick said. "So who are your friends?" He asked.

Charlie turned back to the others and started introductions. "Derrick this is Sarah, her boyfriend Caleb, Kate, her boyfriend Pogue, and Tyler is next to Reid. Him and Kara have this little thing going on." She teased Tyler. He blushed slightly and Reid chuckled patting him on the shoulder.

"Let it go baby boy." He said lightly.

"So you're the hot guy she met on vacation?" Derrick pondered out loud. Tyler, Charlene and the other's looked at him confused. "She's got it plastered all over her myspace page." Derrick informed them.

"Oh." They all said lamely.

"You guys pull up some chairs." Sarah said sweetly.

Charlie looked at Derrick and grinned. "You want anything?"

"No I'm good. I drank 2 red bulls before you woke up I'm good for now." He said kindly. Derrick released her and turned behind him to grab two chairs from another empty table and set them up at the large booth where the other's were seated. Charlie took a seat in one and Derrick sat next to her putting his arm on the back rest of the chair.

Out of the corner of his eye Derrick saw Reid scoff and shake his head and he mentally allowed himself to grin. _Doesn't take much to make him jealous._ Derrick thought silently.

"So Derrick you're one hell of a painter." Caleb said conversationally.

Derrick nodded. "Thanks man. I really started getting better when I met Char here." He said grinning at her.

Charlie shook her head. "No he was always good."

"But I used her as a muse and some how my grades got better." He joked.

Kate and Sarah smiled brightly at him. "How long did it take you to do that painting of Charlie that you sent her?" Kate asked.

Derrick thought about this for a moment. "A week and a half or so." He answered finally. "Enough about me, so what has my Charlie been up to?"

"That depends, we don't really know what's out of character for her." Sarah said smirking at Charlie.

"Oh no, no, no this is not turning in to a Charlie discussion."

"Well that depends on what she's been doing. You tell me and I'll tell you if it's out of character." Derrick said grinning.

Charlene's coffee was placed in front of her at Reid's motion when the waitress showed him the drink and then his was set down. "Going to the local bar." Sarah said.

Derrick shrugged a little lazily. "Sort of. Most her weekends in Seattle were spent hanging out on the couch watching movies with me, or painting in her room."

"Dressing up as a playboy bunny?" Kate asked grinning at Charlene deviously.

"Really?" Derrick looked at Charlene with intrigue.

Charlene glared at Kate. "Once and it was Reid's birthday and they made me." She defended pointing at the two girls. The way Derrick was eyeing her made her laugh and a little self conscious and he leaned over and kissed her temple lightly.

The conversation soon change topics to other things. Like what Ipswich was like and private school and just everyday things. Reid couldn't help but notice the subtle touches between Derrick and Charlene. When he'd subtly touch her hand on the table making her look over at him and smile or when he'd gently run his thumb over her shoulder with his arm resting on the back of her chair.

Derrick had even tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear obviously out of habit when the hair would fall lose from her ponytail.

With every light touch that would get a reaction Reid felt a pang of anger. He wanted to be the one to make her smile and laugh like that. He wanted to be the one that made her eyes light up with mirth. Pushing it aside telling himself he'd done the right thing Reid went about with the morning as if nothing was bothering him. Keeping that cool Garwin exterior firmly in place until he could let out some steam on his own.

That Night:

"So I didn't ask how long you're staying?" Charlie asked Derrick. They lay on her bed watching tv and snacking on popcorn.

"Monday morning. I have to fly out to san Francisco for an art workshop that starts Tuesday and ends Friday. It's at that school I told you about." Derrick said lazily draping his arm around her shoulder.

Charlie smiled. "Cool. You seem happy, I think being single is good for you." She said sweetly.

Derrick chuckled. "I dunno about good for me, but it's quite the experience after having a girlfriend for so long." He said kindly.

"No really I think it's good for you. You seem less tense then when we were dating."

"To be honest I wasn't tense, well maybe a little, but it came from fear mostly. I was terrified of what life would bring you know. There were times I'd fight you just to break up because I was scared we were getting way to close."

"Closeness isn't a bad thing, but I agree. Sometimes we just needed space."

"That's why I know you and me would never work." Derrick said lightly.

Charlie looked at him seriously and sighed. "We wouldn't have would we?"

Derrick shook his head. "No. The next thing would've been marriage and you can't have separations whenever you feel you're getting to close."

"We probably would've had one kid, ended in divorce and spent the rest of our child's youth arguing about custody and battling each other on every detail of its life." Charlene joked to lighten the mood.

Derrick chuckled. "Probably." He said lightly. "So Garwin calls you Charlene?" He asked changing the subject.

"He's the only one. He refuses to call me Charlie."

Derrick laughed softly. "You practically killed me with your death glare when I called you Charlene."

"I know. I know it's so strange though, when he says it I just find myself liking it a little more every time." Charlie sighed dreamily.

"Was that a dreamy sigh?"

"No." She denied quickly.

Derrick chuckled again. "You want to be with him that much?"

"Is it that obvious?" She asked softly burying her face in his chest when he just laughed.

"Will it make you happy to be with him?" Derrick asked.

Charlie lifted her head and frowned. "He doesn't want…"

"I've got a plan." Derrick said.

"A plan?" She questioned.

"Yeah to help him admit his feelings for you." Derrick said.

Charlene almost laughed at the absurdity. "What? No. My ex-boyfriend trying to help me get another guy I like. No. That's just…No. Derrick no." She said uncertainty in her voice.

Derrick sat up with her and put a hand over her mouth. "Yes. Because all I want is you to be happy."

"Bu…" He covered her mouth again.

"No buts Char. This will make you happy. I know you and I aren't supposed to end up together, we're friends because of that. But I can't stand to see you half assed happy." Derrick said and Charlie felt tears pool in her eyes at his sweetness. Besides Kara, Derrick, her mother, father and grandmother, no one else had ever really seen Charlie cry. A tear here and there maybe but never crying.

Charlene threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly and letting a few tears fall. "You are going to make some girl really happy someday. I wish it were me, I just don't feel that way anymore." She said softly. "But I do love you D."

"And I love you too Char. I just want you happy."

"I really wish it were me, then I wouldn't have to worry about this whole Reid thing, but I…"

"I understand." Derrick hugged her running his fingers soothingly threw her hair and down her back kissing her temple. "You know that's the first time you've told me you love me?" Derrick asked her.

Charlie broke away sorrowfully looking at him with tears leaking down her cheeks. "I know. And I am so sorry, I should've told you that a long time ago."

"It does sound better then ditto, but I always knew you did I didn't need to hear it. It just sounds nice." Derrick said looking at her smiling.

Charlene gave a weak smile. "Want to hear a real kicker?"

"Anything you want to share." He offered.

"I think….I think I love Reid. Which sounds so absurd because I've only known him since January…"

"Char, beautiful you're rambling." Derrick teased making her laugh softly.

Charlene remained silent for a few moments looking down at her hands and then looked up at Derrick and smiled. "So what's this plan of yours?"

AN: A little short I know, but everyone seems to be enjoying so I thought I'd try and get another chapter up tonight, but it's late already and I have work in eight and a half hours. So don't blast me about the length of the chappie. Second I posted some pics on my page of what I think derrick looks like so give them a peek. Lates!


	23. Raging War With Jealousy

Chapter 22:

"This will never work." Charlene said drastically throwing things about her room.

Derrick walked over grabbing her by the biceps and brought her firmly to a standstill looking her in eyes. "Yes it will."

"He's not going to admit his feelings for me in one night!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yes he will. Obviously you didn't see the looks he was giving me yesterday. He's on the verge of cracking Char, this will just put him over the edge." Derrick told her confidently.

Charlie shook her head. "No…no…this just…let's call it off and just hang out here. I'll call and tell him…"

"You broke a promise? Yeah right you don't break promises beautiful. Now would you finish getting ready so we can get over there and put this plan in to action?" Derrick said giving her a reassuring look.

Caving and letting her body release in tension Charlene sighed and nodded. "Fine. You should know Reid has a…"

"Temper? Yeah you told me last night when I told you my plan." Derrick said.

Charlie bobbed her head slightly and then looked up at him. "Looks? What looks?" She asked him confused.

Derrick chuckled and shook his head. "Just trust me on this he was ten seconds from breaking every bone from my hand to my shoulder left and right side." He said jokingly.

Charlene thought about this. What looks had Reid been giving Derrick? Had she really not noticed? _I was too distracted._ Charlie said mentally giving herself an excuse for her lack of attention to the whole situation.

"Really? Wow." Charlie said lightly. "Derrick you have to promise not to hurt him, even if he throws the first punch."

"If it comes down to a fight I won't hurt him, I'll just stun him." Derrick said laughing lightly.

Charlie gave him a small grin. "I think I can live with that, he deserves that much for what he did in the first place. All though if anyone asks I've forgiven him for that."

"Haven't you?" Derrick questioned.

Charlene shrugged. "Yes and no. I understand why he did it, but at the same time it still hurt like hell." She said softly.

Derrick pulled her in to his arms and Charlene's arms went around his waist. "I'll get one good hit in, just for you." He said jokingly.

Giggling softly Charlene cracked a small smile. "I can guarantee me standing here in my bra and jeans hugging you would piss him off." Charlene laughed.

Derrick pulled away and grinned. "Nothing I haven't seen before." He said shrugging.

"True. Help me pick out a top." Charlie commanded playfully and moved away to her closet to search.

"How about that purple and black vest you love so much?" Derrick asked.

He heard a gasp, rummaging in the walk in closet and she came out holding the vest on a hanger. It was her favorite vest from HT, and it was a halter vest. "I was waiting for the right occasion to wear this." She said brightly.

Derrick smiled. "I think you found it. So, put it on and let's go before Reid thinks I made you late for other reasons." He joked.

"I'm always late." Charlie said nonchalantly. "Reid doesn't care."

"But I'm here."

"Good point. Would you let King out into the back yard while I finish getting ready, please?"

"Sure." Derrick rolled his eyes and went to let King out the backdoor. Five minutes later or so found Charlene and Derrick walking over to Reid's place. "So I never got to ask about the playboy bunny outfit." Derrick said lazily smirking at her.

Charlie frowned and rolled her eyes. "I was forced in to it. Besides it's not like I never dressed up for you." She said a grin forming on her glossy lips.

Derrick grinned. "Touché. My favorite was that dress…"

"Awe yes that dress. I think I got thanked profusely for wearing that dress." Charlene said smirking at him.

"Damn do I have to give you up?" He joked.

"Yes, if this works."

"It'll work."

"What'll work?" Both looked over and spotted Caleb getting out of his car. They hadn't even heard him pull up behind him, cause they were now standing at the door to the Garwin home.

Charlene shook her head. "Nothing. Where's the other's?"

"Kate and Sarah are out getting new outfits for tonight and Pogue and Tyler said they weren't going to come help, when all Reid would do is stand around and direct them." Caleb laughed.

"Sounds like him." Charlie said and she reached up and knocked as Derrick and Caleb greeted each other. When the door swung open the grin on Reid's face became a frown upon laying eyes on Derrick. "We're here." Charlene said sweetly stepping inside and pulling Derrick in behind her. Caleb followed and patted Reid on the shoulder in greeting.

"So this is where you party?" Derrick asked admiring the home around him.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. Reid when's everyone supposed to be arriving?" She asked looking over at him.

Reid shrugged. "Whenever." He said casually. "Want to come help me make the punch in the kitchen?" He asked nicely to Charlene.

"Caleb wanna give Derrick the grand tour?" She asked sweetly.

Caleb nodded. "Sure." He said and proceeded to take Derrick around the large home. Charlie followed Reid in to the kitchen; Charlene had given him a recipe for punch she'd gotten from an old rolling stones magazine, which included vodka and triple sec.

"So you brought Derrick?" Reid said acting nonchalant.

"Of course, he's my date for the night. I couldn't very well leave him alone in that house could I?" Charlene asked as she began to pour the large bottles of seven up in with several packets of Hawaiian punch kool-aid into a very large bowl.

"I don't see why not?"

"Reid what do you have against Derrick?" Charlie asked looking over at him as he retrieved the specific alcohol from the right cabinet.

Reid shook his head. "Nothing. I just thought you didn't want him here in the first place."

"Things change." Charlene said grinning inwardly when Reid snorted in disgust. "You really should give him a chance Reid. Maybe you guys could find something in common."

"I don't see that happening Legs."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous Garwin." Charlene said looking over at him amusement in her eyes.

"Reid, man where do you want this?" A couple of guys from the swim team came in to the kitchen holding a large keg and Reid left to show them where to put it.

Charlene didn't expect to see him again until after the party was in full swing, so she finished up the punch and made her way back to the main hall where everyone seemed to begin gathering as more people came. Nine o'clock rolled around and Charlie finally found Derrick with Caleb and stole him away to start their plan.

"I think he's avoiding me." Charlie said looking around for Reid discreetly.

Derrick put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "He's somewhere watching."

"How do you know?" She whispered.

"I just do. Just make it look like you've been drinking." Derrick said.

Charlene rolled her eyes. "I don't have to fake it. I am drinking." She said taking a large swig of her punch. She liked it.

"Come on let's go dance." So they went in to the room where music was booming from the stereo system and began to dance together. Charlene only did what she normally would while dancing and ground her hips into Derricks while he held her firmly against his body. "Careful beautiful, you know what you do to me." He grunted lightly in her ear.

Charlie grinned and pulled away a little and continued to dance.

The night continued on Charlie and Derrick occasionally finding one of the others to converse with for a few minutes and then they'd dance or make their way to the kitchen for drinks. After a while Charlene was feeling a little buzzed and decided to switch to straight soda when she became a little giggly.

Derrick treated her like he would any other time, holding her, kissing her cheek and neck softly, running his hands along her slim arms occasionally. It all was just normal for them. Charlene started to get nervous cause she hadn't seen Reid in a long time. The last time she caught a glimpse of him he'd been talking to a chesty blonde with bad extensions, and it was somewhat discouraging.

"Come on." Charlie giggled pulling Derrick up the steps to the second floor. They walked down the hall for a bit.

"What are we doing?" Derrick asked.

"This." Charlie moved back against the hall wall and pulled him to her, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him.

Derrick couldn't help finding himself intoxicated in her touch, he'd missed it so much since she'd been gone. Charlie dropped her empty plastic red cup on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck moaning softly.

_She had too much to drink._ Derrick thought and pulled away, Charlie whimpered unhappily at the loss. "What's wrong?" She pouted sluggishly

Derrick saw movement out of the corner of his eye and smirked hoping for the sake of everything he'd done that night that it was Reid. "Nothing." He said grinning deviously and pressed his lips back into hers.

The moment he felt the hand grabbed his shoulder and pull him back Derrick knew it had been the Reid. "Get off her!" He said angrily, shoving Derrick away.

"Reid!" Charlie moved to go to Derrick and Reid put his arm up stopping her.

"He was going to take advantage of you." Reid said glaring at Derrick. "You've been drinking…"

"I'm fine." She wobbled a little and Reid steadied her.

"Look we were just having a little fun." Derrick said shrugging. _He's going to hit me._ He thought mentally.

"Fun? You call taking advantage of her fun? You are a fucking asshole and I want you out of my house now!" Reid yelled.

"Calm down. She was into it to." Derrick defended hoping he wasn't singing his death certificate, because Reid looked about ready to kill him.

"That might be true, but she's been drinking and she's not in the right frame of mind!" Reid threw back pissed off.

"What does it matter to you?" Charlie finally said shoving Reid's arm away enough to stumble around to face him. The alcohol in her system was starting to show a little more by each second. _That's what she gets for not eating anything first._ Derrick thought hoping this would end better then he'd initially thought.

"What?" Reid asked looking at her bewildered. "Are you nuts? It matters Charlene."

"Not to you. You don't want me remember?" She said heatedly glaring at him. She turned and started walking away, in a slightly zig zag pattern.

Reid moved to go after her and Derrick stopped him. "She obviously doesn't want you around, leave her be." Derrick snidded.

That was the last straw for Reid. Pulling his fist back Reid brought it forward quickly connecting with Derrick's jaw. "Fuck you. Get the hell out of my house."

"Remember I had her first…" Derrick continued to egg him on.

"I said get the hell out of my house." Reid punch him again for good measure and then took off after Charlene.

Derrick felt the blood dripping from his split lip and reached up to touch it. _Was it worth it?_ He questioned himself. _Definitely._ He thought standing up from where he'd dropped to his knees and made to leave the house.

Charlene found herself in a long hall of doors, unable to find a way to get away without turning back around. "Where the fuck am I? Wonder fucking land?" She asked irritably aloud.

"Legs wait!" Reid jogged up to her.

"Go away Reid. First point me to the way out and I'm gone." She growled.

Reid grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face him. "Charlene please would you just wait?" Reid asked looking at her.

"No. I don't want to hear it Reid. I don't want to hear how we can't be together. It's not fair you don't want me so no one else can have me. Derrick at least loves me!" She said angrily poking him in the chest with each pronounced slightly slurred word.

"He was going to take advantage of you?" Reid threw back crossly. "Should I have just let him?"

"He wasn't taking advantage of me, Reid. I made a move on him."

"You're drunk and stupid right now!"

"Oh so I'm stupid now am I?" Charlie said furiously her voice getting louder with each word.

Reid shook his head. "No, that isn't, I didn't mean to say that Charlene."

"It doesn't matter, Reid. You shouldn't have done that. I can't be alone forever because you don't want anyone to be with me!"

"I…" What happened next to Reid completely by surprise. Charlene pulled her fist back throwing her whole body in to the punch and socked him right in the eye. "What the hell?" Reid yelled.

"What the hell? What the hell? You are such an ass Reid!" Charlie said fuming.

"You're a pissy drunk." He muttered tending to his sore eye socket and upper cheek bone with his hand held over it.

"You don't want me, that's fine, but don't stop me from having fun." Charlene snapped.

Reid moved his hand down and looked at her dead on. "I want you." He muttered.

"What?" Charlene leaned closer. "I didn't hear you what was that?" She asked.

"I want you. Happy? I want you! I want you for myself and I don't want to share you with that ex of yours. I want to be able to kiss you and hold you in my arms whenever I want." Reid admitted stubbornly.

Charlene let a small smile come to her face as she erupted into giggles. "That's all you had to say, Reid."

"What?" Reid looked at her confused.

Walking up to him she looked at him seriously. "It was all an act Reid. I just had to change the plan a little." She told him.

"Plan?" Reid questioned.

"Does it matter now? All I want is for you to want me like I want you. There's nothing between Derrick and I anymore, we both know that. He wasn't taking advantage of me he was trying to help you tell me how you felt." Charlene explained softly. "I just needed to hear you say you want me."

Reid just stared at her. "Honestly I don't think I have the boyfriend gene."

"Can't we just try? I don't want the perfect romantic boyfriend, I want you Reid." Charlie looked in his eyes pleading with the hazel irises.

"Oh gee thanks." He said sarcastically.

Charlene laughed softly. "You know what I mean Reid. I can't stand pretending like I don't want you."

"You sobered up awfully fast." Reid said squinting his eyes at her skeptically.

A shrug. "Oh trust me my head is spinning right now." Charlie sighed. "I know about Rebecca."

"Baby boy." Reid growled.

"Don't blame him he was just trying to help me understand Reid. I understand now, but I'm not her Reid. I'm not just going to dump you when some guy shows a little interest. And there's nothing wrong with you, she's the stupid one. And I would feel lucky just to be your girlfriend." Charlene said looking down away from him.

Reid took a space consuming step forward and put his one arm around her waist and used his free hand to lift her chin to look at him. "If I suck at being a boyfriend, don't hold it against me." He joked smirking at her.

Charlie grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it." She said jokingly and he bent his head to kiss her. Reid ran his tongue over her bottom lip and her lips parted to let him have the access he so desired. When they pulled away moments later Charlene looked in to Reid's eyes smiling. "I just hope you didn't hurt him too bad." She laughed.


	24. Caught

Chapter 23:

"I should…mmm…go…" Charlene sighed as Reid's lips moved in to attack hers again, finally coming from the home they'd nuzzled in her neck. Charlie smirked inwardly at the thought of having a hickey to explain to her grandmother tomorrow morning.

"Nmph…" It wasn't a word and didn't resemble much of a grunt, but Charlene giggled and pulled away from his passionate swollen lips. Somehow they'd managed to stumble their way to his room in a flurry of kisses and seeking hands.

Now they lay on Reid's bed trapped in what could only be described in Charlene's brain as a serious make-out session, no matter how stupid it sounded.

"Reid I really should go, I need to check on Derrick and make sure that you didn't hurt him too bad." She said sweetly.

Reid frowned. "You aren't seriously telling me you want to leave to go check on him?"

"I am. He was only trying to make me happy, by doing all that stuff." Charlie said lightly finding Reid's hand with her own and tangling their fingers together.

Reid grunted. "Just stay here, you can see him later."

"He leaves tomorrow Reid." Charlie said softly.

"Come on stay with me tonight."

"You are just jealous Reid. Admit it?" Charlene grinned. They lay there on their sides looking at each other and Reid shook his head.

"Not jealous." He said masking whatever emotion he could.

Charlie grinned. "You know if you'd just admit it I might consider just checking up on Derrick with a phone call." She said teasingly.

Reid semi glared and semi smirked at her for her tactics of persuasion. "Fine I admit I might be a little jealous." He said grudgingly.

Charlie smirked. "Well that's nice to hear but even if I stay you aren't getting sex tonight Reid."

"Oh come on Legs that isn't fair to me, I just admitted to having feelings."

"And that's what a boyfriend does. He admits he has feelings."

"Not this one."

Charlie giggled. "Reid you aren't getting sex no matter what you do." She said sweetly. Slipping her cell phone out of her back pocket Charlene speed dialed Derrick's cell and awaited an answer.

"Hello?" Came the groggy reply.

"Were you asleep?" Charlene asked.

"I'm doped on benadryl what do you think? By the way your bed is not quite as comfortable without you in it." He joked tiredly.

Charlie laughed. "I don't think Reid would like you saying that to his girlfriend." She said smirking at the other guy in question.

Reid looked at her and frowned wondering what Derrick could possibly have said that Charlene didn't think he would like. "So I take it the plan worked?" Derrick asked.

"It did. I didn't mean for things to go like they did, sorry I changed the plan without telling you." Charlie said softly.

Derrick chuckled. "We'll call it a drunken lapse in judgment and leave it at that." He mocked her.

"Oh gee thanks. The last time I had one of those you got slapped with a restraining order because you nearly beat Michael Hall to a pulp for even considering having sex with me while we were broken up."

"Hey we were only broken up for a day, besides everyone including that dick knew we'd get back together he was actually taking advantage of you in your drunken state."

"So in other words you aren't going to hold anything against Reid for hitting you tonight since he was just doing what you did back then right?" Charlie asked. Reid's fingerless gloved hand was stroking her cheek.

Derrick chuckled gruffly. "Why? I provoked him and I know it. Besides that saying 'I would've done the same thing' comes to mind. Tell him no hard feelings. But make sure he knows that if he hurts you again I'll be back to put him in an early grave." He joked somewhat serious in his conviction though.

Charlene smiled at Reid. "Yeah I'll let him know. Hey I uh think I'm gonna crash here tonight, so I'll see you in the morning?"

"Actually you won't. I'm gonna leave early."

"What why?" Charlie questioned quickly.

"You don't need me here and Reid doesn't want me here. I think you two need to just work on your relationship without me around. I'll be back to visit or see you when you come to Seattle again, you guys just need the alone time."

"We're never alone."

"You know what I mean. You don't need the ex hanging around the new boyfriend and Reid doesn't want me hanging around you. I can't say as I blame him, if it were me I'd be just a tad jealous too. In fact I won't lie to you, I'm jealous he gets to keep you, but its for the best."

Charlie sighed softly. "Keep in touch."

"Always. See you later Charlie."

"Yeah later." Charlene hung up and turned back to set the cell on Reid's nightstand. When she rolled back towards him and they came face to face he was frowning. "Why so sad?"

"He's going earlier then planned. Can't say as I blame him since you don't want him here, but I dunno I was sort of hoping to get a little more time with him before he left."

Reid sighed. "Go." He said lightly.

"No, he's set in that last goodbye. It was in his tone that he doesn't want to see me before he leaves."

"Go I insist." Reid said.

Charlie smiled at him and shook her head. "No. He really doesn't want to see me Reid. So you're stuck with me tonight. But to forewarn you if you and me works out you'll really have to get over this jealously thing because Derrick and I are friends."

"Its two in the morning and you're talking about jealousy." Reid said changing the subject.

"Fine, but D said if you ever hurt me he'll put you in an early grave." Charlie kidded with him.

Reid grinned cockily. "I'd like to see that." He said leaning forward pressing his lips to hers.

Charlene released his hand and brought it up to cup his cheek as they broke away. "Do you think the other's got rid of the guests?" Charlie asked softly as Reid tucked her in closer to him, his eyes flashing black so that the blanket beneath them would instead cover them.

"Frankly I don't care. My doors locked and like I said, anything that is private is locked away." Reid said pressing his lips along her jaw and down her neck.

Charlie finally felt the alcohol in her system and she groaned. "Sleep would be really nice." She said softly.

Reid laughed lightly and kissed her cheek one last time before they both settled in and fell asleep.

Next Morning:

Charlene woke first and watched Reid sleep for a few moments before moving out of his clutches and walking towards the door grabbing her phone from the nightstand as she left looking back for only a second to see him still sleeping.

As she walked down the stairs a few seconds later she heard the front door open and close. "I'm telling you Randall…" The older couple froze when they saw Charlie and she stopped mid step.

"Uh…hi." She said lamely.

"Might I ask who you are?" The woman inquired she had strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes, tall and slender wearing bus

"MOM! DAD! What are you doing home?" Charlie looked over her shoulder and saw Reid walking swiftly towards her looking at his parents over the banister.

"Our business trip was cut short. Reid who is this and why are you home from Spencer?" Randall, Charlene assumed he was Reid's father, said.

Reid came up behind Charlene and looked over her shoulder at his parents. "I come home every weekend from school. If you were ever home you might know that, but this is Charlene McKenzie she's Imogene Foresters granddaughter."

Mrs. Garwin smiled. "Oh Imogene how is? I haven't had a chance to respond to her invitation to her annual Spring Tea."

Charlie smiled kindly. "She's fine." Reid gave Charlie a gently push and they made their way down the stairs till they stood just before his parents in the front hall.

"I'm Elizabeth and this is Randall." Reid's mother said kindly.

Charlene had a way with seeming so innocent and smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you. I wasn't feeling well last night and Reid

was sweet enough to let me stay in a guest room upstairs, since my grandmother wasn't home last night."

"I take it there were no parties while we were away?" Randall looked at Reid who was now standing beside Charlene hands shoved in his pockets.

Reid shook his head. "No."

"And where's the staff?" Elizabeth asked.

"I gave them the weekend off. I can manage to take care of myself from time to time." Reid said a bit sarcastically.

Randall turned his attention back to Charlene who looked a bit uncomfortable. "Charlene why don't you join us for breakfast or an early lunch?"

"Oh I probably should be getting back, Grams is probably wondering where I am."

"Surely you told her where you were last night?" Elizabeth said slightly stunned.

"She didn't get a chance mom. She really wasn't feeling well after we came back from dinner. So she fell asleep in the car on the way home." Reid covered.

Elizabeth nodded. "Well why don't you stay and I'll call your grandmother and let her know that you're alright."

"No." Reid and Charlene said together.

Reid's parents looked at them skeptically and they both smiled. "What I meant was I'm sure she'd rather hear it from me, myself. You know that old saying about the horse's mouth or whatever." Charlene mentally kicked herself not sure why she was so jumpy around Reid's parents.

Elizabeth smiled. "Very true. Alright we'll call the staff back and have an early lunch, meanwhile Reid be a gentlemen and walk her to her place so she can talk with her grandmother."

Reid nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't dream of letting her walk alone." Reid said and with that and a short see you in a little while Reid and Charlene scurried out of the house. Once they reached Reid's front gates he started to laugh.

"What?" Charlene asked.

"Nothing it's just funny that my parents chose this day to come home early. They caught you sneaking out." Reid looked over at her almost seriously. "Why were you sneaking out?"

Charlene grinned. "I wasn't sneaking. I was going to go get something else to where and come back to wake you up. I don't know if you know but sleeping in tight jeans and Brazilian cut panties makes for intense wedgie issues." She joked.

Reid put his arm around her waist and she turned her head kissing him on the lips. "What did I do to get you?"

"Nothing, I did all the work." Charlene teased him. Reid moved his hand from her waist and smacked her ass making her jump away from him. "Hey!" She cried in mirth.

Reid smirked at her. "You know you liked it." He said mockingly.

Deciding the turn the tables on him Charlie smirked back. "If you can catch me I'll show you how much." She said suggestively and turned taking off towards the gate to her grandmother's home. Reid shook his head and then looked around for any signs of people before taking off after her.

Charlene squealed as Reid neared here as she entered the code to the gate on the pin pad and she took off onto her grandma's property. "Can't catch me!" She yelled laughing over her shoulder.

Reid grinned and his eyes flashed fire for only a second and his speed increased. Just as she was running up the steps Reid came up behind her almost slamming her in to the front door.

Giggling Charlie looked over her shoulder slightly. "Not fair." She said pouting playfully.

"Alls fair legs." Reid grinned pushing her closer in to the door and grinding his pelvis against her backside.

Charlene involuntarily moaned at the movement. "Not here Reid." She groaned. Reid whipped her around slamming his lips against hers fervently as she leaned back against the door. Her hands tangled in his blonde scruffy hair and his held her waist securely in place.

Sucking slightly on his bottom lip Charlene heard Reid moan, and felt the vibration of the sound that she'd swallowed move down her body to her increasingly aching pit. "Reid." She mumbled incoherently against his lips.

All of a sudden the front door swung open and Charlie fell back on to the floor only to have Reid collapse on top of her. "Morning Miss Charlie." Rosie said smiling. Charlene giggled as Reid moved to stand and help her up. When she straightened herself out she looked at Rosie. "Mr. Garwin." Rosie smiled at Reid as well.

"Rosie." The couple said.

"You're grandmother has been waiting for your arrival." She said with a slight accent.

Charlie nodded. "I suppose she has. Where is she?"

"Her den Miss Charlie. Shall I see Mr. Garwin to the kitchen and get him something to eat?" Rosie asked kindly.

Charlene looked at Reid who had his hand entangled in her own and she shook her head looking back at Rosie. "No he can come with me Rosie."

"Your grandmother is not fond of Mr. Garwin, Charlie." Rosie looked at Reid sympathetically. "No offense."

Reid shrugged. "None taken. I haven't exactly been the best neighbor for the last ten years." He said unemotionally.

Charlie smiled at Rosie's nod and they walked towards her grandmother's den. "Grams?" Charlie asked walking in.

The elder woman turned in her chair and smiled at Charlene before her eyes landed on Reid and then on their entwined hands. "I've been worried." Imogen said and stood walking towards them.

Charlene smiled sweetly. "I fell asleep on the way home from dinner last night and Reid was kind enough to let me sleep in one of their guest rooms."

"Reid it's nice to see you."

"Mrs. Forester." Reid said calmly.

Imogene looked him up and down. "I haven't actually seen you in nine ten years now?"

"Ten but who's counting." Reid said.

Imogene nodded. "Yes who's counting."

"Ok does someone want to share, or should I just lock you in a room together till you hug and make up." Charlie joked.

Imogene looked at her granddaughter and smiled softly. "I ruined her Spring Tea ten years ago and blamed her for getting me grounded." Reid said quickly.

"That's it?" Charlie asked. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She looked at Reid. "You need to get over it." And then she looked at her grandmother. "And you, he was eight let it go." Charlene released Reid's hand. "I need to go get some fresh clothes I'll be right back. Can you two manage to be civil for ten minutes?" They both nodded and Charlie walked out.

Imogen looked at Reid. "My granddaughter has a point."

"I guess." Reid said uncaring.

"She seems to really enjoy your company Reid, I thought she wouldn't be able to open up to anyone when she arrived, but she seems to have opened up to you."

Reid shrugged. "Sure we're friends."

"You're more then that. I see it in the way she looks at you or talks about you. She cares for you Reid and I am not going to stand in her way. What happened between us was a long time ago and it was silly. I mean an old woman hating a child for ruining a tea party, honestly I think the frogs were the most excitement the committee had seen in years." She laughed and the corner of Reid's lips turned up into a smirk. "And I had nothing to do with you being grounded; your mother was at the party remember?"

Reid chuckled lightly looking down and nodding his head slightly. "Truce." He said looking up and holding out his hand. Imogene took it and they shook and let go.

"Truce. But if you hurt my granddaughter Reid I will not be so lenient."

Reid nodded. "Deal."

Charlie chose that moment to walk in wearing different clothes. A black tank and grey hoodie and loose men's jeans for comfort. "Grams I'm going to join the Garwin's for a early lunch is that alright."

Imogene nodded. "Of course. Have fun." Charlie smiled and her and took Reid's hand and then left back for his place.


	25. Funny in betweens

AN: I don't own anything but my oc's… 'I know who killed me' I don't own, but there are slight spoilers for the ending, sorry! And Sorry my updates have been taking so long. I work every day of the week basically and when i get home i dont want to do anything. But these last two days i've been out sick, so i've had a little time to post...anyways hope you enjoy leave lots of reviews please!

Chapter 24:

"How'd you do it? I mean my parents fell in love with you. They barely tolerate me most of the time." Reid said as he and Charlie lay on her bed watching 'I Know Who Killed Me'.

Charlie giggled. "I don't know parents just like me and I'm sure they care about you more then you think Reid."

"If you say so. Did you see the look on there faces when they realized I was at home?" Reid asked.

"I'm sure they were just surprised Reid, besides I had just appeared and they didn't know who I was." Charlie bargained.

Reid shook his head. "Uh huh, that was it." He said in dry sarcasm.

"Will I ever win on this subject with you?"

"Probably not." Reid said.

Charlene nodded. "Then I just won't try."

"So did Derrick leave a note or anything for you?" Reid asked changing the subject.

"Do you care?" Charlene asked.

Reid shrugged. "If it matters to you I guess so."

Charlene sat silently thinking about that morning after she'd left Reid and her grandmother to talk in the den.

_Walking in to her room Charlene made her way over to the closet first to grab some clothes to wear before walking over and laying them haphazardly on her bed. As her hands went to rest on the hem of her shirt to remove it she noticed the folded piece of white paper clearly ripped from a notebook __lying__ on her pillow. Clothes temporarily forgotten she went over and grabbed it. 'Char' it read it Derrick's messy artistic scrawl._

_Open the folded paper she saw the same messy scrawl on the inside and began to read:_

_Beautiful,_

_I just wanted to let you know how much I am going to miss you, us. I know us would never work out, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. Reid's a lucky guy to get a girl like you and he better not forget it. Until I see you again, be safe and be happy._

_Love Always,_

_D_

_Charlie smiled and folded the letter back up and stuck it in her desk drawer and then changed clothes quickly and made herself presentable before going back downstairs._

"If I say yes you aren't going to get all jealous on me again are you?" Charlene joked.

"I look at it this way I got the girl I win." Reid said pulling her in closer to him as his arm rested around her shoulder.

Charlene giggled. "Two sweet things in less then ten minutes? Who are you and what have you done with my Reid?" She teased turning her head to look at him.

_'I know who killed me…'_ They both looked at the screen momentarily and rolled their eyes.

"It's the piano guy." They said at the same time. Charlie laughed softly as they turned to look at each other again. Reid leaned in Charlene meeting him halfway as their lips locked together in a heated kiss.

Charlie's fingers soon found home in Reid's blonde hair while his hands moved down her body to her waist. Grabbing her there he pulled her over so she lay on top of his body and his hands moved lower casually grabbing her backside. The kiss intensified into a flurry of lips, battling tongues and nipping teeth. Charlene broke away panting heavily after a few moments and grinned resting her forehead to his. "Now that's my Reid." She grinned impishly and Reid chuckled gruffly moving his head to the crook of her neck making a soft moan escape Charlene's lips.

As the time passed the movie ended and Reid and Charlie were caught up in yet another make out session. Until…

"Charlene darling?" There was a knock at the door and Charlie broke away from Reid's lips panting looking back at her door.

"Shit." She hissed softly moving her hands down to the fasteners of her jeans which Reid had undone a few moments prier. Charlie scrambled out of Reid's lap running to her bathroom.

"Charlene?"

"One sec grams!" Charlie called from the bathroom. She looked back and saw Reid barely straighten himself out before he relaxed and changed the DVD player to the TV.

Charlie quickly fixed her disheveled appearance and started for the door just as the handle began to turn. Quickly grabbing the door she swung it open. "Charlene darling what took so long?" Imogene asked. She looked past Charlene and saw Reid relaxing on her bed. "Reid."

Reid looked at her and nodded in acknowledgement. "Sorry Reid and I were watching a movie." Charlie said knowing that her grandmother could probably see right through the lie.

"Uh huh." Imogene said skeptically. "Will you be staying for dinner tonight?"

"Actually Reid and I were going to go out with some friends." Charlie said.

Imogene nodded. "Alright. I've also been meaning to tell you, next Friday I am having a dinner for some friends, I would love it if you would attend."

Charlie looked at her grandmother skeptically. "Uh sure."

"You may invite your friends if you like." Imogene said.

Charlene nodded. "I'll be sure to mention it." Charlie said.

"Alright. Where's King?" Imogene asked not seeing the big dog anywhere.

"Under then bed. He doesn't like scary movies." Charlie joked.

Imogene smiled at her. "I agree with him." She said jokingly as well. "Alright have a nice time out with your friends."

"I will."

"I'm off to work some more on my speech for the Spring Tea." Imogene said smiling kindly at her granddaughter.

"Ok. Night grams." Charlene shut her door as Imogene turned and walked away down the hall. Turning to look at Reid Charlene saw a grin appear on his lips. "What is so funny?"

"You just got caught in her web."

"What?"

"You are going to a boring dinner, so she can show you around to her prominent friends." Reid mocked. Charlie walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"I guess it's a good thing I've got a date." Charlie said.

Reid looked over at her. "Who?"

"You."

"Oh no. Not me, fancy dinners aren't my thing." Charlene pouted. "No." She gave him her pleading eyes and Reid glared at her lightly. "No."

"Please? For me?" She said sweetly.

Reid groaned. "But I have end of spring break plans."

"Oh yeah?" Charlie asked looking at him. "Going to Nicky's and hanging with the guys?"

"No." Charlene gave him a look. "Ok yes."

"You can do that any time Reid, besides you heard her I can invite my friends. We'll mingle and then go down to the basement theater and watch movies." There was a bark from underneath the bed and King came out from under it and Charlie laughed. "He wants you to come too."

Reid looked at her and smirked. "He's a dog."

Charlene gapped at him playfully and covered King's ears as he jumped up on the bed. "Shh…don't say that he doesn't know." She joked.

"You are completely insane."

"That is exactly what you say to your girlfriend especially when you're sitting after a hot and heavy make out session with a hard on." Charlene mocked.

Reid glared at her playfully. "Will you take care of my problem then?"

"Go with me and I might." Charlene said smirking at him suggestively.

Reid seemed to think about this for a moment. "Fine I'll go with you." He said quickly when Charlie started running her fingers along his thigh.

Charlene got up and went to lock her door and then turned her stereo on before walking back over to the bed and climbed on to the bed.

"Here?" Reid asked almost incredulously.

"Scared?" Charlene asked grinning at him.

Reid shook his head. "Never." He said a smirk tugging at his lips as Charlene kneeled over him and moved in to kiss him. King went in to the bathroom and lay down on the mat.

Nicky's Later:

Charlene walked in with Reid and he was holding her hand, something he normally wouldn't do, but for some reason he wanted to. Tyler looked up from the pool table as they walked over and noticed their joined hands and smirked. "So where'd you two disappear to last night?" He asked.

"None of your business baby boy." Reid said shoving him jokingly to the side.

Tyler shook his head and looked back at the pool table. "Where's Derrick?"

"Gone. He had to go to this artist workshop program for break." Charlene informed him.

"Why didn't you do something like that?" Tyler asked.

Charlene shrugged. "I didn't apply for anything like that, plus I don't have time in my life for art programs."

"Hey guys!" Sarah said brightly walking over followed by Caleb. When she caught sight of Charlene and Reid's hands clasped together she smiled. "Awe, look Caleb." She pointed to their hands.

Caleb looked where she was pointing and smirked at Reid. Reid frowned at Sarah while Charlene just rolled her eyes. "Only she would notice." She muttered to herself. Reid heard her though and grinned moving his hand from hers and slipping his arm around her waist.

Charlene looked over at him. "Seriously what have you done with Reid?" She joked. Looking over at Caleb she shrugged.

Caleb chuckled and just kind of looked at them. "So are you two…"

"I told her not to get her hopes up." Reid shrugged.

Charlene laughed. "He's better at the boyfriend thing then he realizes."

"Awe that's sweet." Sarah said enthusiastically.

Reid looked over at Charlie and smirked. "And what have you done with Legs."

"Hey I have sweet bones in my body unlike broody Mc-One-Night-Stand!" She threw back playfully turning to face him.

Reid smirked. "Broody Mc-One-Night-Stand? How long have you been waiting to say that?" He asked.

"I don't know a while I guess."

"You two already argue like a couple who've been together for a long time." Kate said coming up alongside Sarah with Pogue at her side.

"What can I say? Reid makes it feel like we've been together too long." Reid looked over at her sweet tone and grinned before it turned to a frown.

"Wait was that some sort of diss on me?"

Charlene smiled and kissed his cheek. "What makes you say that snook'ems?" She mocked.

Reid frowned at her. "Don't call me that." He said.

"I think it suits you." Sarah said.

"I second that." Kate joked.

Charlie looked at him and grinned. "The peanut gallery has spoken."

"Hey now I'm a little offended." Kate laughed.

"Ok leave them alone guys." Caleb said. "Let's get some food." They all agreed with Caleb and got a table after ordering at the bar.

Next morning:

Charlene walked in to her dorm room. Her grandmother had some emergency business to attend to in New York so she had been on the first train there early that morning. Not wanting to stay alone at the house Charlene headed to the dorms, with King in toe. The school couldn't say anything as long as he wasn't seen.

After taking a shower and doing a little of the homework assigned Charlene decided to give Kara and call and give her an update before she heard threw the grapevine and yelled and Charlie for not sharing herself.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cake."

"Cup, what's up?"

"Nothing really. Won our last match, Derrick came to visit, we plotted to get Reid to admit he likes me, and now Reid's my boyfriend."

"Nothing my ASS! You and Reid?"

"Yeah."

"That's great. He is really hot."

"Hey you have Tyler." Charlene said playfully.

"Speaking of, how is my hunk of man meat?" Kara laughed.

"I thought we were talking about me?"

"We were, now we're talking about Tyler. You brought him up." Kara teased.

Charlie laughed; conversations like these were very frequent with them. "He's good. Finally beat Reid at pool last night, but I'm partially to blame because I kept distracting Reid."

"And what exactly were you doing you hoe." Kara said jokingly.

Charlene grinned. "Nothing. Well according to Reid everything I did reminded him of something sexy I do when we have sex. Like drinking from a straw, I don't know how but he managed to make that dirty, and apparently the way I shift in my seat…"

"Ok please no more details I get it, he's a dirty minded boy." Kara laughed.

"That about covers it." Charlene joked. "Anyways I just wanted to call and tell you."

"So, you said Derrick helped?"

"Yeah, it was his idea. We both knew we weren't meant to be together and he just wanted me happy. So one thing leads to another and I'm with Reid and Derrick left early yesterday morning."

"Wow."

"Yeah that's pretty much the only thing that went threw my mind too." Charlie informed her.

"So…oh Cup Ty's calling."

"Yeah yeah go talk to your boyfriend. I think I'm going to go visit mine in his dorm room. Or maybe call him over to mine." Charlie laughed when Kara did.

"You do that. Laters."

"Laters."

Charlie hung up and dialed Reid. "Hey Legs."

"Snook'ems."

"You aren't seriously going to call me that are you." Reid whined.

"No. But that's only if you come over and keep me company." Charlie bargained impishly.

"I think I could manage." Reid said and Charlie heard a knock at the door. She got up walking over and found Reid on the other side. He closed his cell phone. "Tyler kicked me out so he could talk dirty with Kara."

"Typical." Charlene said jokingly letting him in.


	26. Cocktail Attire

Chapter 25:

"How's this grams?" Charlene asked and did a quick twirl in her grey silk chiffon dress that hung to her knees and was accompanied with black peep toe pumps on her feet.

Imogene smiled at her in the mirror of her vanity. "Lovely." She said sweetly. Imogene wore a bronze colored two piece suit and simple matching heels, her hair swept up into an elegant twist on the back of her head. While Charlene's was up in a half pony tail tendrils framing her face and the rest of her long auburn locks hung down her back.

"My friends should be here soon. It isn't a problem, them coming right Grams?" Charlene asked for the hundredth time.

Imogene stood turning to face her granddaughter. "I invited them darling, they are my guests as well as yours. It really is no problem. The Garwin's are coming so it's only right that Reid be here, I believe even the Simms are attending. Evelyn and Marcus will probably be the only ones who couldn't make it."

"Marcus?" Charlene had been told about Evelyn Danvers from Kate and Sarah but didn't recognized the name Marcus.

"Parry, I believe he's Pogue's father." Imogene seemed to think back trying to remember something. It was clear Imogene was a member of the wealthiest families in Ipswich why wouldn't she know the Danver's, Garwin's, Simm's, and Parry families.

Charlene nodded when she remember Pogue saying something about his father being a widower when his mother died of Cancer four years prier. "Right." She nodded. "I've just never heard him mentioned by name." Charlie said.

Imogene smiled. "It's alright. I believe Marcus is out of town on business and Evelyn, well to think of it, she never said why she couldn't come." She frowned slightly.

"I'm sure she's just not been as social as she use to be with Caleb's father passing and all." Charlene said shrugging. If it was her in Evelyn's shoes she'd feel that way.

Nodding Imogene started to move towards her bedroom door. She needed to get down to the kitchen to attend to things. "True, I was much the same way after your grandfather passed away." She said absentmindedly and then left the room. Charlene went back to her room to double check her make up and to make sure that King wasn't doing anything he shouldn't and then she started towards the foyer just as the doorbell rang.

"Miss Charlie your friends have arrived." David said as she hit the last step of the staircase. He pointed towards the living room and Charlene nodded with a smile.

"Thank you David." She said kindly and walked in to the living room. Tyler had made himself at home in his favorite chair, wearing his 'dress' jeans, a white graphic tee and a black blazer, his hair somewhat dealt with.

Reid was looking at the pictures on the mantel over the fireplace, the ones Charlene's parents had sent to Imogene over the years, he hadn't been in any of the house besides Charlie's room, since he was eight.

Charlie cleared her throat and both boys who had been oblivious to her entrance turned to look at her. Now getting a full view of Reid Charlene couldn't help but grin. He wore dark loose jeans in place of slacks, a black military style jacket, with an untucked grey button up shirt and his ever present black fingerless gloves.

"Hey Charlie." Tyler greeted.

"Hey Ty. So that is what you call cocktail attire?" She teased. Imogene had told Charlene to tell her friends it was a somewhat cocktail event and to dress accordingly.

Tyler smiled. "If I have to be here I figured I might as well be somewhat comfortable."

"You didn't have to come." Charlie said.

"Well yes I did. Reid forced me and my father said I was attending weather I liked the idea or not. Did you know your grandmother and my father are in negotiations to start some big project together?" Tyler asked offhandedly.

Charlene shook her head. "No idea." She said. She'd managed to make her way around the room towards Reid who hadn't said anything to her but had gone back to looking at the pictures.

"Oh Tyler it's good to see you." Charlie turned and saw Imogene walk in. Tyler instantly up out of his seat smiling kindly. "Would you be a dear and come help me, I can't seem to reach to top shelf of the hall closet and David and the other's are busy?"

Tyler nodded. "Sure Mrs. Forester." He said politely. Tyler and Imogene started out of the room. "I hope my attires not to casual."

Charlie watched Imogene smile ever so sweetly. "Heaven's no, you look handsome." And there was the blush on Tyler's cheeks that made her giggle. Then they were out of view.

"He always was better with adults." Reid muttered. Charlie looked at him and smiled.

"You haven't said anything, is something wrong?" Charlene asked.

Reid looked over at her and shook his head. "No. I just wanted you alone so I could tell you something." A smirk started to grace his lips.

Charlene watched him move a little closer and put his arms around her waist so in turn she put hers around his neck. "Oh yeah, what's that?" She asked sweetly.

"You look stunning." Reid whispered.

Charlene eyed him a smile appearing on her lips. "I think that was the first time you've complimented me, not using the words 'hot' or 'sexy'." She teased just a little.

Reid smirked. "Well you're both of those things, but stunning fits tonight."

Charlene smiled reaching up, only a little since in heals she almost met his height, and they met in a light kiss, Reid not pushing for more knowing he'd get more later when they were really alone.

The doorbell rang again and Charlie looked towards the living room entrance just as David walked by to answer it. A few moments later Sarah, Kate, Pogue and Caleb came in. Kate removed her leather jacket, that Pogue had gotten her for Christmas, and handed it to David and Sarah removed her black double breasted trench coat giving it to David as well.

Kate wore a elegant silk magenta charmeuse dress that hung just above the knee in length and her feet were adorned in black pumps. Hair straight and just past her shoulders with a simple black clutch in her hand. Pogue wore dark jeans, a black button up untucked and a black leather blazer.

Sarah had chosen a vibrant galaxy blue sleeveless silk empire waisted dress that met her knee in length. Adorning her feet were matching peep toe pumps and her hair was done in soft elegant curls. And she held a L.A.M.B. silver and white clutch in hand. Caleb was the only one who'd dressed in a full suit, wearing black slacks and blazer, a crisp white dress shirt and a multicolored blue tie to couple Sarah's choice of blue. (AN: If you want, I posted pics of all this on my page, feel free to check them out)

"Oh my god, Charlie you look amazing." Sarah said walking over Caleb's arm around her waist. Reid had moved to stand beside Charlene with his arm around her waist as well.

"And even though Reid isn't dressed to the nine's like you, oddly enough you match." Kate said grinning at them.

Charlie looked between them and smirked. "We do snook'ems." She teased. "My grey dress, your grey shirt." She said pointing it out.

Reid glared at her. "Stop calling me that." He said but not meanly.

Charlie smiled innocently. "Why does it bother you?"

"Yes."

"Kind of like when we first met and you insisted on calling me Charlene?" She asked now mocking him.

Reid frowned. "Hey that's different. Charlene is your name. Snook'ems is just fucked up." He said.

"What would you like me to call you?" Charlene offered jokingly.

"Sex god." Reid said smirking.

Charlie rolled her eyes and shook her head and turned her attention back to the others. "Kate, Sarah you look gorgeous as well. Kate where'd you find those shoes? They look like…"

"Uh I used that spare key you gave us to your dorm, and borrowed them. Hope you don't mind." Kate said biting her lip.

Charlene laughed. "No, I told you to borrow anything you wanted. Besides I think I have two pairs of each color of those."

"I only saw black and the blue." Kate said.

"Yeah the others are here. While I didn't spend a lot of money on things shoes were my addiction. If I found shoes I loved I and had to have I bought at least one of each color."

"Your parents let you do that?" Reid asked looking at her.

Charlie grinned. "Are you kidding my mother borrowed my shoes, of course she let me. And Daddy, well, he learned that arguing about it wasn't going to stop me."

"How much did you spend in shoes?" Caleb asked.

Charlene shrugged. "Those…" She pointed to Kate's feet. "Betsey Johnson 250 a pair. I can tell you how much they were and what designer they are I just never added it all up. I have Dollhouse, Steve Madden, Dolce and Gabbana, Marc Jacobs…"

"You like expensive shoes." Sarah commented.

"Yeah it's like a really bad addiction, Kara threatens to send me to rehab for it all the time." Charlie laughed. "That and purses. My purse collections upstairs in my closet, I'll have to show you sometime."

"Any one else feel out of place in this conversation?" Reid said sarcastically.

Charlene looked at him and smiled. "Sorry we'll wait till you aren't around to talk about girl stuff."

"That's all I ask." Reid said smirking at her.

The doorbell rang and Charlene watched David yet again go to the door and answer it. When he returned the Garwin's entered the living room. "Hello boys." Elizabeth greeted kindly.

"Hi Mrs. Garwin." Caleb and Pogue said.

Sarah and Kate were both looking slightly uncomfortable. "I don't believe we've met these young ladies." Randall said putting his arm back around Elizabeth.

Caleb and Pogue got the hint obviously. "Oh Sarah, Kate this is Mr. And Mrs. Garwin Reid's folks. Guys this is Sarah my girlfriend and Kate Pogue's girlfriend."

"Well it's lovely to meet you two, you just look beautiful this evening."

Kate and Sarah smiled at them with silent nods of greeting. Randall and Elizabeth noticed Charlene and Reid starting to make their way over towards them and smiled. "Reid sweetie I didn't know you were coming tonight." Elizabeth said.

Reid shrugged. "He agreed to be my date." Charlene smiled sweetly.

Elizabeth's attention turned to her. "It's wonderful to see you again Charlie, that dress looks absolutely extravagant on you. Might I ask where you got it and what designer it is?"

"It's Phoebe Couture and my mother got it at Nordstrom's. It was hers." Charlene said. Kate and Sarah both looked at her in sympathy and Reid tightened his arm around her a little in comfort.

Of course everyone that knew Imogene had heard about the death of her daughter and Elizabeth offered a sympathetic smile. "Well she had wonderful taste, it looks exquisite."

Charlene smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

Imogene walked in with Tyler to the now silent room. "Ah Liz, Randall it's good to see you." Imogene said brightly. "Why don't you all come to the main hall? The caterers have prepared magnificent appetizers, while we wait for the other guests to arrive. Elizabeth and Randall nodded.

"Hello Tyler." Randall and Elizabeth said as they passed.

"Hi."

Caleb escorted Sarah, as Pogue escorted Kate behind him. Tyler looked over at Reid and Charlene, they hadn't moved. "Guys you coming?" He asked.

Charlene seemed a little lost in thought and Reid nodded. "We'll be there in a minute Baby boy." He said. Tyler nodded and followed after the others. The doorbell rang but this time instead of escorting the guests to the living room David took them straight to the main hall. It was basically a large empty room with wood flooring and a few tables set about. It had once been another living room space, but Imogene had redecorated and renamed it the main hall.

"Legs?" Charlene didn't say anything. "Charlene?" He shook her a little and she finally moved her face to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"You zoned out on me." Reid said.

Charlene nodded. "Yeah suppose I did. Sorry it's just I was thinking about when my mom wore this dress. We were going to a party much like this that my father's friend was having and I was waiting with my dad when my mom came downstairs and he said exactly what you did."

"That she looked stunning?" Reid enquired.

Nodding her head Charlie looked back down at herself. "Yeah. After they died I got rid of almost everything. Some of dad's stuff is in a box in the attic, cause I can't bare to throw it out, and I saved the things of moms that reminded me most of her."

"Nothing wrong with that." Reid said unsure of what to say really.

Charlene smiled. "Thanks. Come on we should go join everyone before they think we've disappeared." She said.

Reid nodded. "Or we really could disappear, go upstairs and have a party of our own." He smirked.

"Maybe later." Charlie said giving him a passionate kiss. As they broke away Reid took her hand and they walked for the main hall.

It seems the Simms' had arrived when and a few other guests that Charlene and Reid hadn't noticed. As they started to dish a few things from the appetizer table Elizabeth came up on the other side of Reid. "Reid please take off those ridiculous gloves." Elizabeth said dishing up some more appetizers onto her small plate. "This is a dressy dinner you can't wear those ratty gloves."

Reid didn't say anything to acknowledge his mother he just looked at Charlie and she smiled and nodded and they walked to a table together. They sat with the others at their own table. "What's got him in a funk?" Tyler asked seeing Reid glaring at the water glass in front of him.

Charlie shook her head. "Nothing important." She said

"Charlene!" Charlie looked up and saw her grandmother gesturing her to come over.

"I'll be right back." She said to everyone and then bent down to Reid's ear and whispered so softly that no one else could here. "I think they're sexy." She grinned and kissed his cheek before walking off to her grandmother. When she looked back over her shoulder she saw Reid smirking.

After being introduced to several of her grandmother's friends, including Tyler's parents Charlene had been allowed to go back to her friends, since the caterers were about ready to serve dinner. Somehow Charlene's chair had ended up only an inch or two from Reid's but she didn't mind. When she sat down Reid reached over greedily grabbing her hand and linking their fingers together making Charlene smile. He was still wearing the gloves.

Their friends were talking diligently with one another and Charlene looked over at Reid. "Thanks my hands are freezing." She said softly.

"So Charlene you going to prom? It's only three weeks away." Kate questioned.

Charlene shrugged. "Never thought about it. The last time I attempted prom I spent the majority of it in the gym behind the risers." She said blatantly. Reid's grip tightened. "Owe." She winced. Reid loosened his grip and Charlie looked over at him. "I was crying because Derrick and I got into a huge fight and Kara sat with me." She said glaring at him slightly.

"Oh." Reid said and smirked, Charlie's angry slowly disappearing and she let a small smile grace her lips.

"Yeah, oh." She teased.

"I've never seen Reid jealous before, that was cute." Kate commented smirking at said person.

"Put a cork in it Tunney." Reid frowned and the waitress came and started placing plates in front of them. After everyone had been served Imogene had given a quick speech and then they were allowed to eat.

To Be Continued…

AN: What do you think? Good? Bad? And just a reminded there's pictures added to my page for this chappie check em out! And don't forget to let me know what you thought. PS I own not the designers and yadda yadd, just my oc's


	27. Gloves

Chapter 26:

"Hey don't throw popcorn at me! Reid said it first!" Tyler said shielding himself from the oncoming popcorn being thrown at him. Charlene's room was serving as a theater for the teens as an escape from the boring adults talking business.

"Well you didn't have to repeat it." Sarah said laughing. The girls had borrowed some of Charlene's clothes to change into when Charlie had change into short juicy couture shorts and a white tank.

"You just spoiled the whole movie. Now I can't watch." Charlene threw her handful of popcorn in the air dramatically and stood up from her spot sitting between Reid's legs resting back against his chest on her bed. Tyler was brave enough to sit next to them, while the others were scattered about the room watching the large flat screen on Charlie's wall.

Kate and Pogue had taken up the new bean bag chair Charlie had gotten from storage and Caleb and Sarah were sitting on the floor at the end of the bed. King had jumped up into Charlene's butterfly chair and lay down.

"You idiot." Reid hit Tyler in the arm and glared at him jokingly before jumping up and walking swiftly over to Charlene who was looking for a new movie. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "Come on just finish the movie."

"We're only ten minutes in and he ruined it. I can't watch it now." Charlie insisted.

But Reid didn't give up. "Legs I promise there's more to it then the ending, come on. Just come sit back down and watch the movie."

"But I already know what happens, what's the excitement in that?" Charlene complained.

Reid groaned dropping his forehead on to her shoulder. "Come on Charlene, I promise it'll be worth it."

Charlie sighed. "Fine I'll watch, but I won't be enthused about it." She said deflated and Reid lifted his head. He released her waist and they walked back towards the bed hand in hand. Reid sat down first and then Charlene took up her spot between his legs wrapping Reid's arms around her middle.

The movie continued and for a long time it was quiet. Until…

_'Pick your scrawny ass up and ANSWER THE PHONE! HA Gotcha!'_ Everyone jumped startled at this and Charlene laughed when she reached over picking her phone up from her side table and answered it by hitting send.

"You bitch. I'm never trusting Tyler with my phone again." Charlene said laughing.

"Charlie?" Came the feminine but not Kara reply.

Charlene squeaked. "Mrs. Davis! Oh I am so sorry I thought you were…"

"Sweetie it's alright." She laughed. "I borrowed Kara's phone to call her father, I hit your name by mistake."

"Oh…" Charlene said relaxing a little. Everyone looked over at her and she smiled. "Well…"

"I'll let you go, it's probably getting late there, sorry again."

"No it's fine. Bye Mrs. Davis." Charlie ended the call and turned back to everyone and then shook their heads and went back to the movie.

When it came to the end Charlene looked over at Tyler and glared. "I hate you. You ruined that whole movie for me." She said.

"I think we should go." Caleb commented suddenly. "It's late and Charlie looks about ready to rip Baby boy limb from limb." He joked.

"Not to mention Reid looks about ready to jump Char." Tyler added.

Reid glanced over at Tyler and glared while Charlie just giggled. "Kara's wearing off on him." She said.

Sarah and Caleb were already moving towards the door and Pogue and Kate were heading in that direction as well. "Remember Charlie no glove no love!" Kate said laughing.

"Thank you nurse Kate." Charlene said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Tyler got up and started towards the others.

"Wrap it before you tap it dude!" Tyler said smirking at them over his shoulder.

Reid started to say something when Charlene gasped looking at Tyler with wide eyes. "You had SEX with Kara!" She said getting up from the bed and started towards Tyler.

A faint blush appeared on his cheeks and he shook his head negatively. "No."

"Yes-you-did." Charlie said pronouncing every word slowly. "When? There were very few…" Then she looked at him in amused shock. "You did it with me in the house! You two are courageous."

"I don't…"

"Only Kara says wrap it before you tap it. It's her thing! You had sex with her didn't baby boy?" Tyler shook his head. "Yes you did, and that whore didn't tell me." Charlie tapped her chin with her finger and looked at him in thought. "I must mock her severely."

"Baby boys a man!" Reid teased standing up and walking up behind Charlie, putting his arm around her waist.

"I don't know what you two are talking about." Tyler said shaking his head.

Charlie smirked. "Yeah ok whatever you say Baby boy."

"Guys leave him alone." Caleb said rolling his eyes. "If baby boy doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't have to."

Charlene leaned back against Reid and shrugged her shoulder. "Whatever, I'll go right to the source."

Tyler groaned turning and walking out of the room. The other's just laughed said goodbye and walked out behind him shutting the door.

"Alone at last." Reid said holding her back against his chest and bending his head to kiss her neck.

"And look what I've got?" Charlene said seductively. She reached up and dipped her hand into the neckline of her tank top and pulled something from the right cup of her bra and held it between to fingers as Reid looked up momentarily. It was a small blue foil package and he smirked.

"You come prepared." He said huskily nibbling her ear lobe.

Charlene grinned. "Would it _peak_ your interest to know that it's been there, since before the party…you know just in case I decided to drag you away to a closet somewhere?" She said impishly.

"That's all I am to you isn't it? Sex." He said jokingly.

Charlie laughed softly. "It's what boyfriends are good for, that and buying us nice things." She said teasingly.

Reid released her waist, grabbing the hem of her shirt with both hands and started to pull up. Cooperating instantly Charlene raised her arms and the shirt was soon pulled over her head and discarded of. As Reid ran his hands down her raised arms torturously he grabbed the condom from her hand kissing along her neck and shoulders as well.

Charlie brought her arms down slowly turning around and moved up to press her lips to his. Reid deepened the kiss while Charlie's fingers found the buttons of his shirt and began to undo them as quickly as she could.

When the buttons were completely undone Reid removed the shirt tossing it to the side and grabbed her face in his hands in the heat of the moment. Charlene raked her fingers down his chest moaning erotically into their kiss. Her hands found the buckled of his belt and undid it, then the fasteners of his pants and pushed them towards the floor. Reid quickly stepped out of his pants, having discarded his boots after being threatened bodily harm by Charlene if he sat on her bed with boots on, now grateful she'd made him do it.

Breaking for much needed oxygen Reid got to glimpse what she wore and pushed her shorts off smirking at her. Charlie kicked them off without question eyeing him playfully as his eyes scanned her curvy athletic form in her grey and black lacy satin bra and matching panties, that lifted her perfect C cup breasts up magnificently. (AN: Pic of bra and panties added to page)

"Enjoying the view?" Charlie smirked at him.

A devious grin spread across his lips and Reid. Putting his fingerless gloved hands on her hips he turned her and started moving her back towards her bed. "I'll enjoy it a lot better when you're laying down." He said huskily.

Charlene grinned as her back legs hit the end of her mattress and she sat down her body bouncing slight from the spring in the mattress and she started moving back as his hands slowly slipped from her frame. Reid watched her every move, the way her body turned and shifted with fascination and lust in his eyes and he crawled on the bed over her sexily posed form and smirked at her as he watched her watching him.

Reid kissed from the crease of her bosom up her clavicle to her neck. Charlie let a out a low growl of desire and Reid moved his lips to hers seeking entrance.

Soon they'd both lost what little clothing was left and Reid had made good use of the condom Charlie had stashed away for the night and they lay tangled in her sheets moving in tune with each other's rhythm.

"Re…id." Charlie gave a slight whimper of pleasure and Reid thrust in to hard again, receiving the same response, he liked it coming from her lips.

He'd come to realize being with Charlene he wasn't in it for the big climax for himself, he wanted her to come. Needed her too to know he satisfied her. He'd never needed that before. He'd only wanted to get off in the end, but with her he wanted mutual euphoric climaxes.

Charlene wrapped her legs around his waist squeezing her thighs, which tightened her core muscles around his throbbing erection and Reid growled slightly interrupting his penetratingly delicious thrusts. Letting a triumphant husky giggle escape her lips Charlene did it again, her breath ragged and sweat dripping from her brow and neck down her chest creating a sensuous friction between their bodies. "You like?" The rasped hotly.

Reid grunted when she did it again. "Fuck." He muttered.

Not moments later Charlie gasped and cried out as softly as she could her nails digging deep into the skin of Reid shoulder blades. "Yes. Oh…" She moaned.

Charlene's entire body tingled and shook with satisfaction as Reid brought his lips to hers swallowing her cries of glee, having come at the exact same moment as her. He'd already admitted to himself it felt good to come with her to know they'd both found their ends together.

As Reid pulled away from her lips… "Charlene dar…oh dear lord!" The door slammed shut and Charlene and Reid both looked over at it before looking at each other. "I guess we forgot to lock that." Reid stated looking down at her slightly amused.

Charlene couldn't help it, she wasn't shocked or horrified by the situation because stuff like that just didn't embarrass her. She started to laugh and so did Reid dropping his head on to her shoulder. "If I can survive my mother coming home and finding Derrick and I mid sex in the pool, I think I'll survive this." She said jokingly her breathing still uneven because of their passionate time together and her laughing.

"Maybe I should go." Reid said lifting his head to look at her.

Shaking her head no Charlene smiled. "No please stay. I will go talk to her and be right back."

"I don't think she…"

"It isn't up to her. I live here to, she just hands to learn to respect my privacy a little better I'm eighteen and I do what I want." Charlie said. "But maybe you should…" She gestured for him to remove himself from her body and he grinned.

"What if I'm quite content?"

"We'll have more time later, Reid." Charlie said grinning at him.

Reid groaned and pulled out of her warm center and rolled off her. Charlene turned her head kissing his cheek and then proceeded to get out of her bed. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed some panties and pajama bottoms throwing them on and then grabbing a sports bra. She slipped in to that, fixed her frazzled hair a bit and turned to look back at Reid.

He had been watching her the whole time and smirked when she looked back at him. "Don't look at me like that I won't ever leave this room." Charlie laughed.

"Like what?"

"Like you're going to get up walk over here and take me again."

"I wasn't…"

"Don't lie." Charlie said giggling walked back over to the bed and leant down kissing Reid softly. "I'll be right back."

Charlene left the room then, before she changed her mind and headed down the long hall to her grandmother's room at the end, knocking lightly before she was told to enter. "Grams?"

"I'm very sorry for intruding on your…endeavors." Imogene said uncertainly.

Charlie giggled softly. "Sex, Grams. It's called sex. And it's ok I should've locked the door."

"Did your mother and father…"

"Know? That I wasn't a virgin? Yes. Mom sort of caught my ex boyfriend and I together. I got a long talk back then, so I hope that saves you some trouble now." Charlene said.

"It's not everyday a grandmother walks in on her granddaughter and her boyfriend having…sex." Imogene said, she looked over at her vanity mirror and a photo stuck in the frame slightly. "Although I should've expected, your mother was quite like you as a teenager, I caught her with your father once."

Charlie laughed. "Mom and dad, yeah well they were horn dogs." She said blatantly.

"Well I don't know about that, but I do know that you are a young woman old enough to make her own choices." Imogene said kindly.

"Thank you." Charlie said sweetly.

Imogene looked over at her again. "Just be sure to lock the door next time or go somewhere else."

"Don't worry." Charlene smiled at her grandmother and left her room. It was odd how she felt slightly relieved, she hadn't wanted another pep talk and her grandmother hadn't given it. Imogene had just simply accepted the inevitable and let it go.

Reaching her room she walked in shutting and locking the door behind her. She walked right over to the bed smirking at Reid. Grabbing in her nightstand door she pulled out another condom. "Ready for round two?" She asked grinning sexily at him and Reid grabbed her wrist pulling her on to the bed.

Later On:

"Why do you always wear these?" Charlene as she leaned back against him, both slightly propped up, but mostly laying down. He was letting her run her fingers along his gloved palm.

Reid shook his head. "No real reason. I just did something stupid a long time ago and don't want others to see."

"Can I?" Charlene asked looking back over her shoulder at him. Slightly tense Reid nodded his head. "You sure? I don't have to."

"It's ok." He said lightly. Charlene removed the glove of his right hand and set it down on her sheet covered abdomen.

His hand had several small scares, like many cuts that had healed. "What happened?" She asked softly.

Reid sighed. "After…Becca I got really wasted off a bottle of scotch in my dad's office and the night ended with me accidentally blowing up my bathroom mirror, the amount of angry energy it took caused me to black out. When I woke up the bathroom floor was covered in glass and my hands were bleeding real bad. Tyler was the only one who knew because I called him. He came over, helped me bandage up my hands and I made the gloves work.

My fingers weren't bad it was my palms that got the brunt of it, I think because I stuck my hands up to shield my eyes."

"That isn't stupid. You were upset." Charlie said running her finger softly over a few of the mini scares.

Reid scoffed. "Caleb would've yelled and I just didn't want to put up with him so it just became another stupid thing in my book of stupid things and I never told anyone."

"I still think their sexy." Charlie said lifting the seriousness of the conversation a bit.

Reid chuckled. "That's cause I make them sexy." He joked back.

"Oh really so if I wore them, they wouldn't be sexy anymore?" Charlene asked teasingly.

"Nope." Reid grinned.

Charlie got a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and snatched his other hand quickly removing the glove. "Let's test that theory shall we?" She said playfully.

Reid out from behind her and rolled over top her holding himself up by his arms while she slipped his fingerless gloves on.

"So how do they look?" She asked playfully wiggling her fingers at him.

Reid grinned and nodded. "Ok, you win. My gloves look absolutely sexy on you." He said suggestively.

Charlene smirked back biting her lip. "Gloves. That's what I'll call you."

Reid laughed. "My hands, your legs."

"Your hands are incredible and my legs are even better then you thought." Charlie smiled raising her brow at him.

Reid got her hint. "Most girls just lay there."

"Well I like participating in my pleasures." Charlene said suggestively.

"Want to participate some more?" Reid asked grinning.

"Do you even have to ask?" Charlie replied as he leaned down capturing her lips in a telling kiss of what was to come. Reid's glove free hands slid down her torso over her breasts to her waist and he had to admit silently to himself he liked the feel of her soft supple skin under his exposed hands.

AN: Ha I have posted yet again for my loyal readers! Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed!


	28. Prom?

Chapter 27:

"Aren't those Reid's?" Tyler asked while they all sat out on the front lawn of Spencer Academy during their lunch break. Charlene looked down at her hands, she wore a pair of Reid's fingerless gloves, simply because she couldn't keep her hands warm all morning, so Reid had leant them to her, having grabbed another pair from his dorm room.

Reid looked up at Tyler. "So what?"

Tyler smirked at him. "Dude you never let anyone touch your gloves." He said mockingly.

Reid just glared at Tyler and Charlene just shrugged. "Guess I'm the exception." She said cheekily.

Again Reid chuckled lowly. Lunch was soon over and everyone started heading for their classes. Charlie and Reid were walking down the hall after the other's had dispersed amongst the grounds when Reid stopped and leaned back against some lockers grabbing Charlene's arm and stopping her right in front of him.

"Wait." He said. Charlie turned to look at him and smiled.

"What?" She asked.

Reid looked down at the floor scuffed his shoe nervously and then looked up at her eyes beneath the fringe of his long blonde bangs. "Kate and Sarah said I was a bad boyfriend if I didn't ask you to prom, so I'm asking you."

"Reid just because they said that doesn't mean it's true. We don't have to go to prom." Charlene said. Students hustled in to their classes as the minute bell rang.

"Well do you want to go to prom?" Reid asked.

Charlene shrugged. "I don't really know. I mean Sarah and Kate want me to go."

"Mr. Garwin, Ms. McKenzie I suspect you were just about to go to class?" Both looked over and saw the Provost.

Reid nodded. He pulled out of his leaning position and put his arm around Charlene's shoulder and they started for their class just as the final bell rang.

After getting spoken to in front of the entire class for being late Reid and Charlene went up to their seats, Charlie completely ignorant to the hateful eyes following her up the stairs.

As the lecture in class began Charlene found herself doodling in her notebook, oblivious to the fact that the notes being given mattered for a test that would happen within the next week or so. She didn't care though, she already knew this stuff inside and out.

Reid slid a note over to her and Charlie looked up from her notebook at the paper, taking it she carefully opened it and read what was inside.

_Prom?_

Charlie thought about her other options, Sarah and Kate had been on her about going to prom whether Reid was her date or not. And if she went solo without Reid around that would guarantee trouble because Aaron liked to hit on her at those particular times and she really didn't want to deal with him.

_Sure._ Charlene wrote and slid it back over to him.

Reid read it and then slipped the note in to his pocket with a small smirk on his lips that Charlene gave slight notice to.

Couple Days Later:

As Charlene lay on her bed in her dorm listening to Kate and Sarah gab about their dresses and everything, she worked on her art homework. She was currently writing an essay on her favorite artist due the following Monday.

"Charlene what are you wearing to prom?" Sarah asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Reid just asked me, so I don't know."

"You don't have a dress?" Kate asked.

"Nope. I didn't by one because I didn't want to waist the money if we weren't going." Charlie said reading over her essay.

Kate and Sarah started to whisper softly to each other and when Charlie couldn't hear them talking she cleared her throat. "We were just thinking that we'd take you shopping." Kate said.

"No thanks, I think I have something that will work just fine."

"Charlene Prom's in four days." Sarah said.

Charlene nodded. "Yeah and I have something in my closet that will work. I don't need to spend the money so why bother?"

"Well can we see it?" Kate asked.

"It's at Grams' house. I'll show you tonight when we stop before we head to Nicky's, ok?"

"Fine." Sarah and Kate said.

"So are you excited at all that Reid's taking you?" Sarah asked.

"Should I be jumping for joy or something? It's Prom, not my wedding." Charlene said shrugging her shoulders slightly. She closed her notebook having finished her easy and sat up looking at the girls.

Sarah looked at her. "Well, most girls here at Spencer would love to be in your shoes." She said smirking at Charlie.

"What? Why?" Charlie asked.

Kate scoffed playfully. "Are you kidding? Most girls want to be us because we're with the sons of Ipswich. I've had girls hate me since I started dating Pogue, so as Sarah. And you well you must be oblivious to the looks that girls have been giving you since you and Reid started hanging out a lot and especially since you started dating."

"What? You can't be serious. The guys aren't that special."

"They're sexy, rich and popular, we are very serious." Kate said laughing softly. "I had one girl go as far as to try and break Pogue and I up, about two years ago."

"Girls are so catty." Charlene giggled. She looked at the girls a grin appearing on her face and she stood on her bed and looked down at them. "He's taking me to PROM!" She said and started jumping on her bed wildly.

Kate and Sarah joined her and they were laughing brightly until they all collapsed on to the bed. "This is going to be the best prom ever!" Kate said happily. "Last year Pogue didn't ask me and I was to stubborn to say anything. Anyways he went out with the boys and I stayed in my dorm all depressed."

"Not this year." Sarah said matter-oh-factly. They lay on Charlie's bed looking up at the ceiling. "But I feel bad for Tyler. I mean he doesn't have a date. Sophomore girls are batting eyelashes for the chance that he'll ask one of them but he wont."

Charlene grinned. "Prom is on Friday right?"

"Yeah." Sarah and Kate answered.

"I've got a brilliant idea." She said and sat up and got up from the bed leaving Sarah and cat very confused. Charlene snagged her cell phone and dialed in a number quickly before hitting send. "Hi, Mr. Davis, it's Charlie…yeah I'm good…well actually I was wondering if you could help me surprise your daughter?"

Charlene switched it to speakerphone. _"And what might the surprise be?"_

"Well you know she's seeing my friend Tyler, right?"

_"Her mother informed me, yes. I've never met the boy so…"_

"Trust me Mr. D. Tyler's the sweetest guy you'd ever meet. Anyways our prom is coming up and Tyler doesn't have a date, and I know Kara won't go to hers so I was thinking maybe you could send her here on Friday, maybe use the company helicopter just this once?"

_"Well, she'd have to miss school…" _Mr. Davis seemed to be contemplating the offer in his head. _"She'll have to fly back on Saturday, but I don't see why not."_

"That's right Mrs. D's birthday's Sunday. Ok you've got a deal. But don't tell her what's going on, just tell her I'll pick her it's a surprise." Charlene said.

_"Will do. I'll coordinate her journey with the pilot and send you the details via email."_

"Thanks again Mr. D. I really appreciate this." Charlie said sweetly. "I'll talk to you later."

_"Bye now."_ Mr. Davis hung up and Charlene closed her phone looking over at Kate and Sarah with a smile.

"He seems nice." Sarah said.

"Mr. Davis is really cool. He offered to let me live with them after my parents died, but my parents lawyer said that my grandmother insisted I come here. But he said I'd always have a room there if I wanted to come visit." Charlene told them.

"So how exactly are you going to keep this from both of them?" Kate asked.

"Well I'm gonna tell Kara that she's coming for a visit, simply because I'm having a horrible week that Reid and I aren't everything I thought we'd be and that her father was sympathetic enough to lend us the company helicopter for her to come. And Tyler well I'll make sure the boys know and when he talks to Kara to keep him from saying anything about prom."

"That might just work." Sarah said.

Charlie nodded. "I hope so. So, who wants to go raid my closet? I know I have a dress that will fit Kara. And if you girls don't want to wear last year's dresses, I think I have some that will fit both of you."

Kate looked at Sarah and Sarah smiled. "Looks like we don't have to swap and wear."

"I knew I would find a way around my father." Kate said. She looked at Charlene. "My dad decided that I spend to much money on clothes and put a freeze on my card. I was so mad standing there at the boutique trying to pay for my dress. I haven't been able to get a hold of him."

"And I didn't want to get a new one if Kate couldn't, so we were just going to borrow from each other."

Charlene smiled. "My father did that once. I know exactly how you feel. Standing there, girls in line behind you, and she says that your account is frozen. I was severely upset because the corset top I wanted was the only one left and I couldn't get it. Luckily for me Kara bought it and I paid her back."

"I know, it's like dads don't know what fashion is." Kate said sounding like a valley girl.

Sarah and Charlene nodded. "Exactly." They said simultaneously.

"So you two call Pogue and Caleb on the way and let them know about the surprise, and I'll call Reid."

"Ok." They agreed and all the girls grabbed their stuff and headed out to the parking lot to Charlene's BMW. Once they were on the road all three were talking on their phones.

"No Reid you can't make fun of him."

"Pogue just do it ok."

"It was very thoughtful of her wasn't it Caleb." Kate and Charlene both looked back after Sarah said that, as they sat at a stop sign and rolled their eyes.

"Of course Caleb's the understanding one." Charlie muttered to Kate as she held her hand over the receiver of her phone. She told Reid she'd see him at Nicky's later and got off the phone so she could drive.

Sarah and Kate did the same and the ride to Charlie's Grams' house was short but filled with laughter and jokes.

Grams' House:

Charlene led both girls upstairs to her room, after a hello with Imogene and they went straight in to her closet. "Ok something you should know, most of these dresses I have belonged to my mom. And before you say anything I offered because they need to be used and they wont ever get used if they just sit here in the store bags they came in." Charlene said and started pulling dress bags from the shelf and handing them to the girls. When they had two each they went out in to Charlene's room and started to look at them.

Sarah unzipped the first one and saw a beautiful long dusty rose chiffon halter dress with a simple diamond broche. "This is gorgeous." Sarah said running her fingers over the gown delicately.

Charlie looked at the dress in question. "My mom wore that to an art event in Seattle two years ago. I thought she looked beautiful. I use to ask myself if I could ever be as beautiful and stunning as she was."

"From all the photos of her that I've seen here and in your dorm, you two look almost identical." Kate said kindly.

Charlie smiled. Sarah pulled the dress out on it's hanger and looked at Charlene and smiled sweetly. "Go, try it on. I'm sure you'll look absolutely amazing in it." Sarah giddily walked towards Charlene's bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Kate had unzipped a few bags and seen some beautiful dresses, but none were the color she was looking for. Charlie unzipped one and grinned. "Chocolatte this one screams you." She pulled the dress out and held it up for Kate to see.

It was a magnificent long earthy brown soft satin, beaded strap dress. "Wow." Kate said looking at it with wide eyes.

"This will go wonderfully with your skin tone and eyes." Charlene passed it to her.

"Are you sure this looks expensive?" Kate asked looking up at her from the stunning dress.

Charlie nodded. "Of course." She said and went back to the search for the dress she was thinking of. "My mom wore that at her ten year second wedding in the Bahamas." As she opened the last bag Charlie smiled. "Found it." She whispered to herself. Pulling the dress out she heard Kate.

"That's beautiful." The dress Charlene held up was a very attractive satin gown, that had a low cut back and the front was closed with rhinestones. (AN: Pics of dresses added to page check em out) The slit up the left leg was sure to get any guys attention.

The bathroom door opened and Sarah stepped out in the gown she'd chosen. Charlie turned to her holding the beautiful burgundy dress in her hands still. "That suits you so well Sar. You have to wear that one." Charlene said.

"Yeah it's absolutely stunning on you." Kate agreed.

Sarah smiled a light blush coloring her cheeks and then her eyes fell on Charlie's dress. "Wow, where'd your mom where that?" She asked.

"Actually she didn't. My mom got this for me, to wear to this cocktail party being held by an artist she knew. She said I needed to stand out." Her face softened a bit. "I never got to where it, cause it was the same day as their funeral. It was supposed to be my birthday present from her, but things changed."

"Oh Char…" Kate and Sarah said sympathetically.

Charlie looked at them tears in her eyes and smiled threw. "It's ok. I'm ok, I have a reason to wear it now." She said sweetly. "Kate go try that dress on." The girls smiled at her kindly and they tried dresses on and then talked about what they'd wear with them.

Charlie offered up her shoes and accessories as well as the dresses and Kate and Sarah were grateful for it. "I don't know how anyone couldn't like you." Sarah said.

Giggling softly Charlie looked up at her. "My mom use to say girls like Angela were jealous of my natural beauty. I never had to wear tons of make-up to be beautiful, and I could wear anything and make it look like a million bucks."

"I think all moms must say that, my mom said the same thing. But I was six." Kate laughed softly.

Charlie and Sarah laughed with her and soon they found themselves in the car heading to Nicky's to meet the boys. Prom was going to be a night to remember.

AN: sorry for the short chappie, hoping to start the next one tonight so, I had to cut a little from this one to do that. Anyways like I said pics of prom dresses and shoes are on my page, give them a looksie and let me know what you think of the chapter!


	29. Prom PT1

Chapter 28:

"So I'll be back by five thirty from getting Kara." Charlie said to Sarah and Kate. The girls sat on the front lawn of the school, waiting for the boys to join them for lunch.

"Ok. You there's something I've been wondering." Kate said looking at Charlene. "Have you got Reid trained yet?"

Charlie laughed. "He's not a dog Kate." She said.

Kate grinned. "Well no but come every girl has some sort of control over her boyfriend."

"And you're bringing this up now because?" Charlie asked grinning at her.

"I dunno we were talking about relationship control last night." Kate said nodding her head between her and Sarah.

Charlie snorted. "Figures." The boys chose that moment to walk over and sit down. Kate kissed Pogue, Sarah kissed Caleb and Tyler sat back against the big oak tree and looked slightly depressed.

Reid sat down next to Charlene and she turned her head and smiled at him before he leant forward and kissed her cheek. "So we have a surprise for you ladies." Caleb started. Charlie, Sarah and Kate turned their heads to look at him with interest.

"Really?" Sarah asked.

Pogue agreed with a nod. "Yeah."

Reid handed Charlie a brochure pamphlet. "Since we're forced to drive forty five minutes away to attend our prom we thought we'd save the trouble of who drives who and just rent a limo."

Sarah and Kate smiled exuberantly and Charlie giggled. "They're overrated but fun." She said smiling.

"So we'll pick you ladies up at seven for dinner and then head to prom from there." Caleb said.

Pogue gave Kate a kiss. "I'm making up for last year."

"And doing a great job." Kate said happily.

"Ty you still dateless?" Charlie asked.

Tyler nodded. "The only girl I'd want to go with is all the way across the country." He said sullenly.

Charlene felt slightly guilty for not telling them the truth, but it was going to be such a great surprise that it squashed the guilt. "Sorry baby boy." She said softly and then looked at Reid. "It's a bit chilly today, I should've grabbed my blazer from my locker." She said sweetly.

Reid without a word shrugged off his blazer and stuck it around her shoulders. "Better?" He asked.

Charlie snuggled into his warm blazer and nodded her head giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Much thank you." She said lightly. She looked over at Kate and Sarah after the boys started talking about something else and gave them a slight wink and a grin.

Kate grinned back deviously and winked.

After Picking up Kara:

"So would you please tell me what's going on?" Kara said exasperatedly. "I mean you don't look depressed and upset. And you've said five things about Reid since you picked me up. You sound perfectly happy in your relationship." Kara was yammering on the entire drive, Charlie having tuned her out so she wouldn't accidentally spill any details before it was time.

After arriving at the large home of Imogene Forester Charlie led Kara up to her room and pointed to her bed where a beautiful long black satin halter dress lay. "What's this?" Kara asked walking over to it.

"You my friend are going to prom." Charlene informed her smirking.

Kara looked up at her confused. "Why?"

"Baby boy needs a date, this surprise is for both of you." Charlene said sweetly and Kara smiled at her brightly.

"Really? You did this for Tyler and me?"

"I approve of Ty compared to some of your boyfriends, but that's not the only reason. He really likes you Cake and this is his last chance for a great prom, he needs you there." Charlene said. "Besides he's been moping about being the odd man out and Reid's been making fun of his for days."

Kara walked swiftly to her friend wrapping her arms around her in a hug and Charlie returned the favor. King watched on from where he lay beside the bed. "It wasn't much but it meant a lot." Kara said softly.

Charlie laughed. "You make it sound like I'm giving you away at your wedding." She joked.

"You might as well be with that dress." Kara said pulling back and smiling happily.

"Just get dressed Kate and Sarah are coming over to get dressed with us and help with hair and make-up."

"So when are the boys going to be here."

"Seven for dinner, so we need to hurry."

Not five minutes later the doorbell rang and Sarah and Kate were let in and headed straight for Charlie's room. "We're here." Sarah said walking in.

Charlene and Kara turned towards them and smiled. "Let's get ready." She said and they did just that.

Six forty-nine:

"Miss Charlie?" David knocked on the door. King jumped from the bed and ran to it while Charlene walked over in her dress, the others in her bathroom doing finishing touches on their ensembles.

"Yes David?" Charlie asked as she opened her door and smiled at him.

He smiled. "You look lovely. And your dates have arrived."

"Thank you David, will you seat them in the living room and tell them we will be right down?" She asked kindly he nodded and walked away King following him.

Charlene shut her door and walked in to the bathroom, holding her skirt up so she wouldn't trip over her own feet. "Caleb is going to flip when he sees you Sarah." Kate said smiling at her friend in the mirror.

"And you, Pogue isn't going to be able to keep his hands off of you." Sarah replied.

"Ladies it's time to go. So hurry up." Charlie said and walked back over to her bed. She grabbed her black clutch and stood waiting for the others. They filed out of the bathroom immediately grabbing their clutches and shawls. "Ready?"

Sarah and Kate nodded and Kara just smiled.

Charlie's cell phone rang and she pulled it from her clutch and answered it. "Hello?"

_"What are you doing up there? Having a wild party?" _

Charlene grinned. "No Reid we're not having a party."

_"Damn. Are you girls coming down any time soon?"_ Charlene gestured for the girls to follow her and she lead them out of her room shutting her light off along the way and down the hall to the stairs.

"You know it's classic knowledge if you tell girls their taking too much time, they'll just take longer." She teased him as she started to descend the stairs.

_"Our reservations are for seven thirty, which means we need to get going."_

"You know for a guy who didn't really want to go to prom, you sure are helping go to a lot of trouble to make this night perfect." Charlene said with a playfully accusatory tinge in her voice.

_"Oh it's not prom I care about, it's what comes after." _ Reid said as Charlene reached the bottom steps and turned to the girls motioning for them to be very quiet.

"What's happening after prom Gloves?"

_"I'll tell you la…" _ Charlie and the girls walked in to the living room and the boys eyes had rose to look at them. Charlie, Sarah and Kate moved aside and revealed Kara and saw Tyler's smile brighten ten fold as he walked towards her.

Charlene looked up at Reid and hung up her phone sticking it back in her clutch as she walked towards him. Upon reaching his still form she reached up and teasingly closed his jaw. "You're gaping Gloves." She mocked.

"You look….wow!" He said looking down upon her and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

Looking around Charlie saw Caleb holding Sarah and Kate leaning against Pogue casually.

"I can't believe you're here." Tyler said excitedly.

"It was the girls' idea. I didn't know anything about it till I got here." Kara said sweetly. Tyler leaned down and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back sweetly.

"Baby boy get a room!" Reid said.

Charlie shoved him playfully. "Leave them alone Reid." She said smirking at him.

Tyler and Kara broke apart smiles on their lips untainted by Reid's joke and they turned to the other's holding hands. "Aren't our reservations for seven thirty?" Tyler asked.

"Indeed." Caleb said. "We should go."

"No we need pictures." Sarah whined. "I want to remember this."

Charlene nodded her head in agreement. " I second that. I want to remember Reid in a full tux. You look very handsome by the way."

"I feel like an idiot in a penguin suit." He retorted.

"Deal with it." Charlie said and kissed his cheek before walking off. When she returned David was with her and she handed him her digital camera and the photo op proceeded quickly.

After that they headed off to the restaurant.

Dinner:

"So how long are you here for?" Tyler asked Kara as he just started at her across the table.

Kara sighed. "Only for tonight. I wish I could stay longer but my mother's birthday is Sunday. But I'll be back, don't worry."

"Ty!" Charlie said and he looked over at her long enough to see her toss something at him. It was a room key. "She's yours tonight." Everyone at the table looked over at Tyler and Kara smirking and Tyler blushed a deep shade of red ducking his head.

Kara on the other had reached across the table and took the key from him and stuck it down the front of her dress, the dress being too tight for her to loose it. "I'll hold on to that." She said impishly and everyone laughed, making Tyler blush an even deeper red.

Reid looked across the table at Charlie and smirked. "You got them a room?"

"Of course you're just jealous you didn't think of it first." Charlie teased.

"In deed." Reid retorted. Their food arrived shortly after and they ate rather quickly before getting in the limo and heading of to their last Prom.

In the limo Charlie sat on Reid's lap to 'make room', even though it wasn't necessary. Kate sat next to Pogue and they were talking quietly and laughing while Sarah and Caleb sat silently together holding hands. Kara and Tyler were whispering to each other and Kara was giggling, which only Charlene knew the meaning of.

"What are you thinking about legs?" Reid whispered in her ear.

Charlie turned her face towards his and smiled. "Nothing important." She replied in a soft voice.

"You look incredible in that dress." Reid whispered huskily in her ear.

Smirking slightly she moved her head to give him a deep kiss, only to break away too soon and make him feel teased. "You're thinking about taking it off, aren't you?" She replied so only he could hear.

"Possibly." Reid grinned.

Charlie grinned back and moved her lips right next to his ear. "If you're lucky Gloves." She whispered sensuously sending a shiver down Reid's spine. Reid never replied he only sat with her in his lap and his arms around her waist while they others talked in their little couples.

Prom:

When they arrived at the hotel where prom was being held, they immediately found the large decked out hall inside the hotel where masses of seniors and juniors had gathered and started the prom already. The lights were dimmed with blue, green and purple track lights overhead to create a night affect, while there was a DJ booth on the stage. Tables were set up around the perimeter of the large dance floor, and up on the second level of the hall. There was a buffet in the back of the hall as well as waiters and waitresses walking about the masses of student s handing out drinks.

"Ooo I love this song! Come on Ty let's dance!" Kara dragged him towards the mass of grinding teens as the song My Humps by the Black Eyed Peas started to boom throw the speakers surrounding the insanely large space.

"Reid?" Charlie said smiling at him.

He shook his head. "Actually I want to show you something first." He said as Pogue, Kate, Sarah and Caleb all walked towards a table.

Reid held out his hand to her, Charlie seeing his fingerless gloved hand took it gently in to her own and allowed him to lead her back out of the hall over to the elevator doors. "Reid, if your trying to get lucky without actually having to participate in the prom…" Charlie started teasingly.

"I'm not." Reid said seriously looking over at her as they waited for the elevator doors to open.

Charlie smiled sweetly and looked back at the elevator. When the doors opened Aaron stepped out with Kira and smirked at them. "Taking her upstairs already Garwin? Kate even wait till after I'm announced Prom King?" He said like a smart ass.

"Shut the fuck up Aaron and take your frizzy haired bitch and go enjoy what pride you have left, cause tonight you aren't making Prom king, you'll be lucky if your named the kings fool." Charlie took Reid's hand and pulled him in to the elevator. As they turned around to face Kira and Aaron, who stood mouth open like an idiot, Reid gave a sarcastic wave and his devilish smirk as the doors closed.

"You know it really turns me on when you do that." Reid said put his arms around Charlie and pulling her close to him.

Charlie sighed. "Reid if you really are just taking me…"

"I'm not. I was just saying." Reid said sweetly.

"Where are we going anyways?" Charlie asked.

Reid shook his head and smirked. "Not telling." He said. After a few more moments the elevator doors opened and Reid stepped out holding Charlene around the waist and led her down the long hotel hallway of room doors to suite b 504. "Close your eyes." He whispered.

Looking at him uncertainly for a moment Charlie did as told and she heard the key card swipe threw the lock. Then a click and the door opened. Reid led her in by his hand on the small of her back and then stopped. Charlie knew it was dark in the room and she felt Reid's presence disappear.

"Reid?"

"I'm right here." Reid said. He was someone in front of her. "Just a sec I have to get the lights." He said.

A small buzz filled her for a moment and then she felt something in front of her, in her space. "Open your eyes." Reid instructed.

Charlene did so and gasped slowly in shock. Reid held out two dozen black and white roses to her and she smiled. "These are beautiful Reid." She took the flowers in her hands and then got a chance to look around the room. It was a gorgeous well stocked suite and the lighting in the rooms was candles. "Reid did you use to light all these candles?"

He nodded his head. "It didn't take much, don't worry." He said as if trying to reassure her.

Charlie smiled. "I felt it, when you used. It felt like that short buzz you get after a great orgasm." She said smirking at him.

Reid chuckled. "I don't think I would've ever thought of it that way, but you make a good point. It's euphoric and seductive." He said stepping towards her. Charlie looked down at the flowers in her arms and smiled again.

"They're absolutely stunning Reid, thank you." She said kindly.

"Just like you."

"You know you really are better at this boyfriend thing then you seem to think." Charlie smiled. She set the flowers down on the hall table beside her and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Reid said bending his head to give her a kiss. "Now let's go enjoy prom."


	30. Prom PT2

Chapter 29:

"Reid!" Charlene laughed as they were all dancing in a large group practically falling over each other laughing. The girls had been trying to get the boys to loosen up a little and just have some fun while they danced and not care what others would think and it had worked.

After the song was over they broke into couples again and Charlie started to walk off the dance floor as a slow song started to play. Reid grabbed her hand and she turned. "Where are you going?" Reid asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Didn't think slow songs were your thing." She said casually.

Reid smirked at her, but it lost it's devilishness and was replaced with sweetness. "Will you dance with me?" He asked.

Charlene smiled and nodded her head, allowing him to slip his hand into hers and link their fingers together. He pulled her back on to the dance floor and pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist, while Charlie simply put hers around her neck and rested her head on his collarbone.

_"This is the most fun I've had in a long time."_ Reid thought to her. _"I mean I have fun, but this, this is incredible."_

Charlene smiled and snuggled closer to his chest. _"Me too." _She thought back. _"And don't worry I wont tell the others you said so." _ Her inner voice giggled and Reid chuckled out loud as they swayed slowly to the elegant R&B song.

"If I could have your attention please!" The song had soon come to an end and Provost Higgins was on the stage at the microphone holding an envelope. "The votes for Prom King and queen have been tallied, as well as the court."

The vice principle, Mrs. Gorman came up and a few male students whistled. She was in her mid thirties and she was still a looker. "So your prom princes are Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin." She said excitedly.

The boys kissed their girls and headed up to the stage. Each received a fake crown and two roses. On the way up Reid had passed Aaron smirked at him and clicked his tongue mockingly.

"You're princesses are…Kate Tunney, Charlene McKenzie and…wait this can't be right…" Mrs. Gorman turned to the provost and spoke quietly with him. But Reid could hear her. "She's not even a student here." PROVOST Higgins shrugged and motioned for her to continue. "Kara Davis!" She said looking around her. Kara refrained from laughing and walked up with Charlene.

Reid looked over at Tyler and grinned. "One time." Tyler said smirking at him. Reid chuckled and waited for Charlene to stand by his side. The girls received crowns and toy wands before walking over to stand with their dates.

"How'd you do that?" Kara asked Tyler softly as Provost Higgins and Mrs. Gorman spoke to the class before announcing Prom King and Queen.

"My secret." Tyler whispered to her.

Kara smiled innocently. "I can keep a secret."

"I'll tell you someday, but not now." Tyler kissed her cheek and she nodded her head without another question about it.

"And our King and Queen of this year are…Caleb Danvers and Sarah Wenham!" Mrs. Gorman said enthusiastically. She loved Sarah and Caleb and was always stopping to speak with them in the halls.

Charlie and Reid heard Kira's unbelievable screech of 'What!' as Caleb and Sarah walked passed her up to the stage. They both received larger crowns and Sarah received a bouquet of flowers and a wand, then they were told to move to the center of the dance floor to share their king and queen dance. A moment later Mrs. Gorman told the other's to join them and Pogue, Reid and Tyler escorted their princesses out on to the floor and began to slow dance once again.

"People don't even know me." Charlene said to Reid.

"Want to know a secret?" Reid whispered in her ear.

Charlie smiled at him. "Sure."

"When every girl in school votes for herself the Provost just makes the Princes date part of the court." He said almost joking.

"You aren't that popular." Charlene said smirking at him.

Reid grinned. "Want to bet on that?"

Charlie grinned and shook her head. "No I've learned my lesson on betting with you."

"Oh just one."

"No." She said sweetly.

After a while it became late and Charlene became tired and warm and asked Reid if he wanted to go outside with her and get some air. He agreed and walked out of the hotel with her. Standing in front of the hotel Charlie stepped out into the middle of the drive path and looked up at the clear moon.

"It's beautiful tonight." She said.

Reid stay where he was on the sidewalk watching her. "It is." He said.

Charlene brought her head forward and looked at him smiling. "I use to watch the moon as a little girl, it was large and fascinating."

"I know something else large and rather fascinating." Reid joked.

Charlie laughed at him and took off her heels holding the hem of her long billowing dress up and started to spin, heels clutched by her fingers and dressed bunched up revealing her legs. "Come on Reid have some fun, act like a kid for just a minute."

"What's gotten in to you?" Reid asked smiling at her. She looked so carefree and happy and he knew it was a side most people didn't get to see in her. He was one of the lucky few.

Charlie stopped and looked at him with her bright hazel eyes. "This entire night. It's been wonderful. I feel so light and…free." She started spinning again laughing like a little girl and Reid found himself just watching her with fascination.

In the blink of an eye though things went bad. Hearing an engine roar Reid turned his head and saw a black convertible driving rather fast out of the parking lot, towards Charlene. _He'll stop._ Reid thought, not aware that the driver was only mildly paying attention to the road. The rest of his attention on his booming stereo system as he changed cd's.

"Legs get out of the road." Reid said seriously.

She laughed having not sensed or heard the danger driving towards her. "Come on Reid…"

"NO! Charlene get out of the road now!" Reid said again.

This time Charlene stopped and looked at him. "Why?" She asked and then followed his gaze and saw the rather bright headlights coming for her.

She knew she should move but she was frozen in her spot unable to move. It was fear keeping her there. _Move you idiot!_ She screamed at herself.

"CHARLENE!"

Charlie closed her eyes bracing herself for the impact but instead she was shoved out of the way in almost slow motion she fell to the ground and turned her head to see her boyfriend roll completely over the top of the car and onto the trunk and then thud to the ground.

Moments before as Reid watched her just stand there frozen in place, he panicked knowing he couldn't use his powers or there'd be too many questions. He yelled out to her trying to get her to move but she was scared and in shock frozen in place. Moving as quickly as he could he ran into the street pushing her out of the way just in time to feel the impact of the front grill of the sporty convertible collide with his thighs.

Tumbling up the hood, into the glass windshield and over the top of the car Reid tried to stay conscious but failed miserably falling in to darkness.

"REID!" Charlie screamed frantically dropping her heals and moving over to him, not caring that her dress was getting dirty and greasy on the pavement of the parking lot. "Oh my god!" She panicked reaching him. The driver's tires had screeched to a halt afterward and the driver had climbed out, Charlie looked up and saw Aaron. "You…" She couldn't even find the words she was so scared.

"Is he ok!" Aaron asked frantically.

"Go get Caleb!" Charlie yelled. "And call an ambulance!" She said hurriedly.

"Is he alive?" Aaron asked panicking.

"Fuck just do it NOW!" Charlie yelled at him and turned her attention back to Reid. She didn't want to move his head incase he was injured; she'd known that since she'd watched paramedics on TV. Aaron ran off. "Reid? Gloves can you hear me?" Charlene sat bending her head down. She tilted her ear over his mouth to listen and see if he was breathing. She felt shallow breaths on her ear. "Thank god." She muttered.

Charlene not knowing what to do, stayed beside him and she tucked block strands of hair on his forehead back behind his ears. "Gloves please be ok." She said silent tears moving down her cheeks.

Hearing heavy footfalls, running towards them Charlene turned her head and saw Caleb and the others coming for them. "We called nine-one-one!" Caleb shouted dropping down beside her and looking at Reid frantically checking him over.

"I…I froze and…Caleb he…pushed me…out of the way." Charlene was now almost hysterical.

Kara dropped beside her putting her arms around her best friend. "He'll be ok." Kara whispered soothingly.

"Oh god! Why didn't I move?" She cried in to Kara's shoulder.

"You think he'll be ok!" Aaron said.

Charlene felt anger boil in her gut and her tears and woes were soon forgotten and she got to her feet, her hair was a mess and her mascara had run, but she looked at him with rage in her eyes. "You need to watch where the fuck you're going!"

"You shouldn't have been in the middle of the road!"

"PEDESTRIAN ASSHOLE!!!! If he dies I will personally take pleasure in helping his parents sue you for everything your worth!" Charlie said angrily. Tyler grabbed her arm.

"Threats aren't going to solve anything." He said putting his arms around her.

Charlie was back to tears and she started to become limp in his arms. "No but they…make me feel better!" She said and looked at Reid. "Oh god he can't die Ty. I…I can't loose anyone else." She cried.

"He wont. Reid's tough." Tyler said trying to be strong, but his best friend lay on the ground banged up and possibly bleeding internally, but they wouldn't know anything till they got him to the hospital.

"Where's the fucking ambulance?" Pogue asked impatiently.

Then they heard the sirens. When the paramedics were out of the large ambulance and at their sides they began to do everything possible for Reid and when it came time to take him to the hospital they put him on a girney and started to wheel him towards to ambulance.

Charlie walked over and one of the paramedics stopped her. "Ma'am you can't ride along."

"Fuck that. I'm his god damned girlfriend and if you want to keep your fucking job, I'm riding with him, now out of my fucking way." Charlie pushed passed him and he sighed as she climbed in to the back of the ambulance and took Reid's hand.

"We'll meet you there!" Caleb called as the paramedic closed the back door.

The ride was relatively quiet for the first few moments. The Paramedic occasionally checking Reid's pulse and the dilation of his eyes. And when the sudden dull beep interrupted Charlene's thought she looked over and saw the paramedic immediately check for a pulse again.

"He's lost a pulse, he might be bleeding internally!" He announced.

Charlie felt the tears moving down her cheeks again as she held tightly to Reid's hand. She bent down to his ear while the paramedic used the paddles to shock him. "Reid." She whispered. "I need you, please don't leave me." Beep, beep, beep.

"He's got a pulse." The Paramedic said.

Hospital:

Charlene stood with the other's her hands had small amounts of blood on them. Reid's blood and they were awaiting the doctor for the news. Aaron had long since talked with the cops who'd arrived shortly after Charlie and Reid had pulled away. Caleb and the other's had stayed and told them what they new so far and Aaron had been tested for alcohol and had blown a few points over the legal limit and not to mention he was under age. He'd been taken in to custody.

Taking pleasure in that fact Charlene had been courteous to the police, telling them exactly what had happened. The Garwin's had been called and were on their way back from a New York business trip.

"Reid Garwin?" The doctor asked as he came out. He wore a yellow cover over his blue medical outfit that had spurts of blood on it and Sarah nearly puked right there. Caleb and Charlene were the first to step forward. "Relation?"

"Brother." Caleb said immediately.

"Girlfriend." Charlie answered. The doctor had been told by the police that he could release any information to Reid's friends and Charlene, no one else.

"He did suffer from some internal bleeding but we managed to get it under control. He's got a concussion and will be out for a few days, a long with some minor fractures. Lucky he didn't suffer any broken bones, but he does have a rather large bruise on his right thigh from the impact of the car.

All in all I'd say this young man is very lucky to be alive after an accident like that. Had he hit his head any harder, he could've suffered from massage hemmeraging of the brain and died."

"When can we see him?" Charlie asked.

The doctor sighed. "He's unconscious at this time, but if you'd like to sit with him for a few moments in his room, I don't see why that can't be arranged."

Charlie and the other's nodded in a agreement and the doctor led them to Reid's room.

Charlene felt sick to her stomach seeing her boyfriend connected to I.V.'s and machines. It was all her fault and she didn't know how she'd ever forgive herself for bringing him that close to death.

Next Day:

Mr. And Mrs. Garwin had been in to see Reid as soon as they'd gotten in from New York. They'd told the doctor money was of no importance and to do whatever was necessary for their son to be comfortable in his recovery. Charlie hadn't left the room since she'd sat down by his bedside the night before. She still wore her ruined dress and her hair was still frazzled and a mess, but she didn't care.

She didn't care and about the hundreds of dollars worth of shoes she'd left in the hotel parking lot, or the ruined gown she wore, all the she cared about was the boy laying before her, who'd saved her life nearly dying in the process.

Kara had come early that morning to say goodbye, telling Charlene she wished she could've stayed but Charlie understood. Tyler had driven her to the airport to meet the helicopter to go home.

When Sarah and Kate had shown with the boys, they'd brought clothes from Charlene's dorm room insisting that she change. Charlie was weary to leave Reid in case he woke up while she was gone, but Pogue, Caleb, Sarah and Kate had all assured her that she could leave and everything would be fine.

None were aware of the demented images swirling around behind Reid's eyes as he lay there unconscious to the world.

Reid's Dream:

_Reid's stood from the pavement back at the hotel and looked around. "Legs?" Charlene was nowhere to be found. "LEGS!" He yelled. The car wasn't anywhere and it seemed like the hotel was deserted but when he walked back inside to try and find Charlene he saw that the prom was still going. _

_"Hey Reid." He looked down and saw a petite blonde smirking at him impishly. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." He walked passed her and started for the hotel room he'd ended up giving the spare room key to Charlene for._

_As he road up in the elevator he felt his gut twist and turn uneasily and hunched in pain for a moment. 'I need you…"_

_"What the…" Reid heard in his head. He walked out of the open elevator doors and down the hall to suite B 504 and used his key and walked in. "Legs?"_

_He walked further in and saw something he thought might make him throw up. Charlene lay limply, nakedly, between two legs and back against another mans chest. Not just any man, Chase. "She's quite a stunner Reid." _

_Reid voice caught as Chase trailed his hand along Charlene's bare skinned breasts and she whimpered in her sleep at the touch. "Don't touch her." Reid growled._

_"Have I hit a nerve?" Chase asked smirking deviously. His hand moved further down her body, his fingers moving to violate her in her unbeknown sleep._

_"Leave her ALONE!" Reid yelled and moved to grab him but Chase conjured a knife holding it to her throat, Charlene unaware._

Real world:

After the guys had left to take Kate and Sarah for food and to bring some back for Charlene, Charlie had climbed on to the hospital bed, carefully and lay down beside Reid. Resting her head on the pillow beside his looking at him sleep.

"I need you to wake up Reid." She said softly a tear falling down her cheek. "I need to know you're ok. I need to see your eyes and that smirk. I want you to call me Legs and tell me how much it turns you on when I'm bitchy to Aaron. I just want you alive!" She mumbled softly as more tears slipped from her eyes on to the pillow.

"I need to tell you how much I care, how much I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. I won't survive it. I just…I love you Reid."

Reid Dream:

_"Come any closer and I'll kill her."_

_Reid glared at him. "What do you want?" he growled._

_"What do I want? That's the million dollar…"_

_"I love you Reid." Charlene's mouth moved but her eyes never opened and Reid watched in shock as she still lay there in his clutches unaware. "I love you."_

_Chase grinned evilly before dragging the blade across her throat, red silky blood dripping down her soft lightly tan skin._

_"NO! CHARLENE!"_

Real World:

"NO CHARLENE!" Charlie was jerked slightly as Reid started to toss around a bit and she moved off the bed as carefully as possible. "No you son of a bitch!" He yelled his eyes still closed.

Charlie moved closer and grabbed his face in her hands and held him still. "Reid wake up! Wake up! Reid!" She said loudly.

When his eyes snapped open they were as black as coal.

"Reid." Charlene said in relief. She hit the call button beside his bed for help.

"Wh…whe…where am I?" He asked looking around wildly.

"Calm down. Baby please. You need to close your eyes and calm down." Reid chest was heaving frantically and he did as told closing his eyes. When they opened again he looked over at her with his blue eyes seeing tears in her eyes and a small smile on her face.

The doctor rushed in and saw Reid who jerked looking over at him and he sighed in relief. "Awake I see Mr. Garwin?"

"Where am I?" He throat was horse but he was able to speak clearly.

"I'm sure Miss. McKenzie can clear that up." The doctor said.

"We haven't gotten that far. He was screaming in his sleep and woke up." Charlie said looking at the doctor with worry.

The doctor checked Reid's vitals and then left the room after having the nurse give him a small dose of sedative.

"Where am I?" Reid asked looking over at Charlene. She smiled.

"It's not obvious?" She teased slightly. "The hospital Reid."

"What happened?"

"You saved me and got hit by a car." Charlene said sullenly. Reid gripped her hand in his own and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I thought I was gonna lose you." She said tears leaking down from her watery hazel orbs.

Reid brought her closer and she climbed up on to the hospital bed and lay next to him. "You'll never lose me, ever. I love you Charlene." And he kissed her forehead gently, just as Caleb and the others walked in the door without so much as knocking.

"Hey man welcome back to the land of the conscious!" Tyler joked smirking at his friend.

"Good to be back." Reid said still holding Charlene tucked into this side as best he could.


	31. Recovery

Chapter 30:

Reid lay in his hospital bed, Charlene laying next to him, two days after the accident. She'd only left for an hour after he'd woken and now she was asleep her head rested on the pillow next o him. He knew normally her head would be on his shoulder but she didn't want to hurt him.

As he watched her sleep the door of his room opened to reveal Caleb. "Hey." He said quietly.

Reid nodded his reply and looked at Charlene who hadn't budged. "She's out." He said lightly.

Caleb nodded. "She didn't sleep last night or the night before, I'm sure she's exhausted." He said. He took a seat next to the bed. "You said you needed to talk to me yesterday."

Reid sighed and nodded again and looked over at Caleb. "I…I think Chase, might still be alive Caleb." He said.

"What makes you say that?" Caleb asked looking at his 'brother' slightly alarmed at the idea.

Reid proceeded to tell him about the dream and Caleb listened calmly. "He slit her throat Caleb." He said slightly panicked. "I mean what does she have to do with this. Nothing."

"Reid calm down, nothing's going to happen to Charlie. It's got nothing to do with her and everything to do with us. After he just disappeared without a trace I did some research, I think he's found a way to live on a separate plane then us. Like another world, stuck between here and death, sort of." Caleb explained quietly as not to wake the still sleeping girl next to Reid.

"So what he can just pop into our heads and fuck with us now?" Reid asked aggravated.

Caleb sighed. "I think, that there might be a possibility he's found a way to get out, or break through the barriers of our world and the plane he's trapped in."

Reid glared up at the ceiling. "So what do you think he wants?"

"I honestly don't know. Tyler doesn't ascend for another four months, so if his plan is to taunt us for four months I think that's highly unlikely."

"Why me? Why Charlie?"

"Opportunity maybe." Caleb suggested.

Reid sighed. "What if he's coming back for you me and Pogue, I mean if he had all of our Powers that would leave Tyler defenseless and he'd be no match for him with all of our powers."

"We won't let that happen Reid. We've learned from our mistakes, we'll just have to be alert for a while that's all."

"I hate fucking sitting and doing jack shit about this. I can't let him hurt her Caleb. I love her." Reid said a little loudly. Charlie stirred a bit and he turned and heard he soft voice.

"Reid you ok?" She asked her eyes still closed. He kissed her forehead and nodded to himself.

"Fine. Go back to sleep."

Charlie nodded slightly and when her breathing evened out he knew she was back to sleep. Reid looked over at Caleb and saw his friend smile at him. "Like none of us noticed." He joked, trying to make a serious change funny, knowing Reid would appreciate it.

Reid chuckled lightly. "Fuck you." He said jokingly back.

Caleb laughed softly. "No seriously man, good for you."

"Don't start with the sappy 'good for you bullshit' man. We aren't girls." Reid said sarcastically.

Caleb stood and nodded his head. "Right. Look I should go. Your dad said the doctors agreed to release you day after tomorrow. So just make it threw two more days and you'll be back at home."

"I'm sure she'd be more comfortable there." Reid said looking at Charlie.

Caleb agreed. "Yeah, she refuses to leave you. I think she feels guilty that you got hit."

"She's smaller then me, more breakable, she wouldn't have survived that kind of accident." Reid said thoughtfully.

"Don't think she cares whether or not she would've survived, Reid. I think she just cares that you got hurt." Caleb started towards the door. "You should talk about it. She hasn't talked to anyone since you came in here, not more then five words to the girls."

Reid nodded his head. "Yeah." He said lightly. "Later man."

"Later." Caleb laughed and Reid turned his gaze back on Charlie. Smiling at her serene face he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Early, Early morning:

Charlene awoke feeling a bit of a kink in her back. _Reminder to self, don't ever sleep in crowded hospital bed with boyfriend again._ She thought sleepily. Opening her eyes slowly adjusting to the small late that never shut off over Reid's bed Charlie looked upon him. He was awake.

"Morning." He said quietly.

A small sweet grin crossed her lips. "Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'll live. You? You can't possibly be feeling ready to play a rousing game of soccer at the moment." He teased.

Charlie giggled softly. "Not really, but that's ok."

"You should go home, get some sleep. You've missed school and frankly baby you are starting to smell." Reid teased her. Reaching over she gently pinched the lobe of his ear. "Ow!" He cried out laughing slightly.

"That was unnecessary Garwin." She said playfully angry.

Reid looked at her and grinned. "Oh so it's Garwin again?" He asked.

Charlene pouted slightly and shrugged, barely. "I'm mad at you, so yes."

"Legs I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He said playing along. He moved in as best he could without causing himself pain and kissed her softly. "Am I forgiven?"

Charlie beamed after his lips touched hers, she hadn't felt that touch in what felt like forever to her. "Yeah, for now I suppose." She said sweetly. Reid chuckled and gave her another kiss. "Did you mean it?" She asked serious all of a sudden.

Reid got confused. "What?"

"When you woke up and told me you loved me. Did you mean it?" She asked softly.

Reid lifted her chin, with his good hand, his other was wrapped in a temporary cast having dislocated his wrist slightly in the accident. Her eyes met his and he smiled, an honest smile. "Every word."

"I love you too Reid." Charlie smiled back.

"I know, I heard you." Reid said kissing her forehead.

"Reid, I…I'm so sorry. I just…I froze and…"

"No don't apologize."

"I shouldn't have been in the middle of the road…"

Reid gripped her chin firmly, but not rough, in his hand and stopped her words instantly. "Don't apologize. This isn't your fault. I'm your boyfriend and it's my job to protect you. I couldn't use cause there was a risk of getting caught so I did what I did to keep you safe." He said. "And…to tell you the truth had that been you I don't think you would've survived and I wouldn't have recovered from that."

Charlie felt tears in her eyes. "You could've done fine without me."

"No. You know how you said that I gave you something to believe in, when I told you our secret." She nodded. "You gave me something to believe in, by making me part of this relationship. If I'd have lost you my belief in love and relationships would've been lost forever and I would've lived a miserable existence without you."

"Reid…"

He shook his head. "No more talk about this. Don't feel guilty, I don't want you to. I'm fine. I'm tough and I'll recover from this, it'll just take some time."

Charlene sighed feeling the finality on the subject. Reid had changed so much since she'd met him, fallen for him and started dating him. He was no longer who she'd originally pegged him as, but was now who he was always meant to be. He cared for her and loved her and spoke to her like no one else making her feel so special to be with him. He was her Reid.

"How can I help?" Charlie asked sweetly.

Reid grinned at her. "You could give me a sponge bath, cause that smell I mentioned earlier, might be me." He joked. Charlene laughed.

Returning Home:

Reid walked in the front door of his home, Charlene under his good arm and his bad clutched in to his abdomen so he wouldn't hit it on anything. His friends were there with a welcome home banner, obviously mad by Sarah and Kate and the girls in questioned walked over embracing him in a hug.

Trying desperately not to wince Reid let them hug him for their own benefit. "I never realized how much I cared about you." Kate said laughing.

Reid didn't take it as an insult because he knew she was only kidding. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"I mean who would I hit upside the head if you weren't around?" Kate said pulling away. Sarah did to.

"What she means is we're glad you're ok Reid." Sarah said sweetly.

"Yeah that's what I meant." Kate said teasingly.

Reid smirked at them both as his brothers walked over giving him nods of greeting. He nodded back and grinned. "Boys I think I'm not gonna be able to play pool for a while." He joked.

Tyler grinned. "That's ok, I'll hustle Aaron with Charlie."

Reid frowned at him jokingly and then looked at his girlfriend. "You wouldn't take away my unspoken title of pool king at Nicky's would you?" He asked.

Charlie smirked. "I've been thinking about it." She said playfully. The other's laughed at the comment. And then Charlie seemed to frown angrily. "Actually what I'd really like to do to Aaron his castrate him so he can't reproduce and have idiot children like himself." She said bitterly.

Reid kissed her temple. "That's my girl." He said chuckling along with the others.

"Reid sweetheart welcome home." Elizabeth walked in from the den and smiled at her son.

Reid smiled slightly back having not expected his parents to stay for his return. "Hey."

"Your father is at a meeting with Mr. Abbot, apparently he's worried will sue." She said with a slightly evil smirk and Charlie all of a sudden realized where Reid's smirk came from. She'd forgotten that he'd said his parents were lawyers, sharks even in the courtroom. And now was obviously no different.

Reid looked back at her. "Will we?"

"Your father says it's your decision. We can sue and get a pay off for the bills, or you can simply press charges and the boy will walk away with a slap on the wrist and community service." Elizabeth said.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Community service." They all said at the same time.

"I'd love to see Aaron Abbot on the side of the road, picking up trash like some convict." Tyler said laughing.

They all agreed with nods. Elizabeth nodded. "Very well I'll call your father."

"Cool." Reid said really uncertain what else to say on the matter.

Charlene felt a little pressure on her shoulders and realized Reid was putting as much weight on her as possible. "Reid you need to sit?" She asked.

Reid groaned and nodded. "Yeah. My leg kinda hurts." If you couldn't tell he was slightly frustrated at that thought.

"Ok." She said sweetly and helped him into their large living room. The other's followed taking up various seats around the room. Charlene sat next to Reid and put her head lightly on his shoulder. "The doctor said it would only be a few weeks."

"Yeah I know." Reid mumbled.

Kate cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. "Charlie your coach asked me to let you know she's sympathetic to your absence but really needs you back at practice by tomorrow so that you can play in next Mondays game."

Charlene laughed softly. "How long have you been waiting to tell me?"

"Well two days actually, I just didn't want you to get mad and make any irrational decisions like quitting the team."

"I wouldn't quit. I probably should get back to life, I'm sure Reid's sick of me already." Charlie giggled.

"Never." Reid whispered in her ear and she turned and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Trust me, you will be soon enough." She grinned.

"Not if you make it worth my wile." He whispered huskily in her ear.

_Damn he recovers fast._ Charlene thought amused. "Maybe." She whispered back.

"Ok would the couple in the room talking dirty please speak up so the rest of us can hear you." Pogue joked.

"Pogue!" Kate scolded lightly hitting him in the arm.

Caleb and Sarah both laughed, Tyler's cheeks reddened slightly and Reid and Charlie just grinned at each other.

After the other's left a while later Charlene and Reid headed up to his room, to get him settled in. "Don't worry I already talked to Corrine about your strict medicine schedule and which ones you have to take with a full stomach…"

"You know I can handle this stuff alone." Reid said smiling at her.

Charlene crawled over him on the bed and kneeled straddled over his waist. "Yeah but I'm the girlfriend I like doing this stuff. When Derrick got his tonsils out I took care of him for a week. Making sure he was nice and _comfortable_. So if you want the same treatment you better stop complaining." Charlie said giving him a kiss.

Reid deepened it only to have her break away. "Stay." He said.

"Can't. I've got homework to catch up on, not too mention I really do need a shower and at least new underwear." Charlene said giggling softly.

"How about no underwear, we'll see how that works out." He grinned impishly leaning forward and kissing her again. Charlie allowed him to deepen it and kissed back enthusiasm for a few moments.

"Reid, give it a few more days and I'll say yes, just take it easy for now ok?" Charlie said sweetly resting her forehead against his.

Reid knew he wasn't up for anything strenuous like sex just yet so reluctantly he agreed, even though his body was screaming for her at that particular moment. "Fine."

"When you're feeling better I promise, ok?" She said softly.

"Yeah. I'll be sure to remind you of that promise."

"You do that." Charlene grinned pulling back and looking at him.

"I will." Reid affirmed with his usual smirk.

Charlie gave him a quick peck and climbed off the bed. "I really have to go."

"So when will you be back?" He asked already not wanting to sit home alone in bed with nothing to do but watch tv and think to himself.

"Tomorrow after classes I s'pose." Charlie told him sweetly.

Reid nodded. "Bring movies?"

"Definitely." Charlie agreed. Pecking him on the cheek one last time for finality in their conversations he smiled at him and walked out.

_Great now I'm completely aroused and alone._ Reid thought silently. _Fucking fantastic._

AN: Hey everyone! Forgot to let you know I posted pics of Kara's prom dress and the guys' tuxes on my page, so give them a looksie. And sorry for the short update, but it's late, I haven't eaten and I have to go do the Christmas mall crawl tomorrow. Lates! Read and Review please!!!!!!!!!!


	32. Sexy Number

Chapter 31:

Charlene knocked on Reid's bedroom door and got no response so she let herself in. Seeing him asleep in the middle of the afternoon made her laugh, simply because this was the time of day he would be raring to go somewhere after classes. She made her way over to his bed setting down her messenger bag on the floor. She slipped off her black lo top chucks and slipped off her navy blue school blazer.

Before she lay down, Charlie made her way in to Reid's bathroom after grabbing a shirt from her messenger bag and shorts and changed as quietly as possible. Going back in to Reid's room and over to his bed she climbed up pulling the covers back and lay down.

Reid stirred slightly but didn't wake and she snuggled up to him running the tips of her fingers up and down the length of the rights side of his neck. The weeks events had caught up to her and she was exhausted and allowed herself to fall asleep.

Some time later, Charlene awoke to soft fingers tucking her hair behind her ear and she smiled slightly as her eyes blinked open slowly. "Hey." She said softly.

"Tired?" Reid grinned at her.

Charlie nodded and yawned. "Yeah." She sighed.

"You don't have to come here after school every day just to walk me threw my homework." Reid said lightly.

"I know. I want too, besides if I didn't I would be cooped up in my dorm all alone." She smiled and leaned forward slightly and pecked a kiss to his lips. "And if I didn't you would for sure fail math and that is just not an option at this point."

Reid chuckled. "You have a point Legs."

"So how are you feeling today?" Charlie asked and sat up. Reid sat up to, using his good arm to do so, while his other remained tucked close to his abdomen.

"Better." Charlie gave him a look. "What? I mean it. Besides feeling just a bit bruised now I feel a lot better. I walked myself up and downstairs last night after you left."

"Reid!"

"Legs I'm fine. See I'm not in pain and I didn't ask for extra pain medication, you can count the meds yourself if you don't believe me." He joked. Charlene sighed and fiddled with a whole in his comforter. "Stop with that look." Reid insisted.

Charlie looked up at him and shrugged. "What look?" She asked innocently.

Reid smirked at her. "That I still feel guilty look. Stop right now. If you don't I might just be forced to break up with you." He teased lightly.

She looked at him with a 'yeah right' face and then pouted. "You'd break up with me for that? A look?" She asked sweetly.

"I just might." Reid said back. "But we've been over this it is not your fault." Reid said.

Charlene looked up at him and sighed. "Fine."

"Repeat after me, it is not my fault." Reid ordered.

He received a look in return and threw back one of his own. Charlene rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine ok it's not my fault."

"Again. Or you could keep saying it till you believe it." Reid said mockingly.

Charlie looked at him and smiled. "I don't think so, but nice try."

Reid chuckled and he turned his head giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Ok, ok I'll give this time. So it's Friday you got any hot plans?" He joked.

She shrugged. "I dunno, I thought I'd hit Nicky's and dance my ass off on the bar, maybe pick up a guy…or two." She said as an after thought.

Reid looked over at her and shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Really, I thought it sounded like an awesome idea."

"Ha, ha."

"I am actually going to stay with you tonight. I brought some movies for us to watch and I made you some cookies…"

"When have you had time? Between classes, soccer and me, I'd really like to know how you came up with the time to make cookies." Reid said looking over at her slightly concerned.

She looked back down and the blanket and shrugged. "Well my grandmother called me out of my first three classes today, so that I could sleep in, but I couldn't sleep passed like ten and so I made cookies with Rosie."

"She called you out of classes to sleep?" Reid asked slightly stunned at the thought.

Charlene nodded. "Yeah. Apparently I look like shit without make-up on." Charlie laughed softly.

Reid tugged on her arm slightly and Charlene moved to straddle his lap, gently placing her weight down on his thighs, knowing the signal for him wanting to talk face to face. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Yeah, not well, but yeah." Charlie said softly.

"Why?" Reid asked.

She gave a small shrug. "I wake up from these…dreams I guess you could say and I feel hot and for some reason I feel almost like I've been violated, but I can never remember the dreams." Charlie explained resting her forehead on his shoulder and he brought his good arm around her.

"What do you mean violated?" Reid asked cautiously.

Charlene shuttered. "Like violated, violated. But they're just dreams and they can't hurt me."

"I wouldn't be so sure. You're saying you can't remember any of it, ever?" Reid asked.

She sighed. "Yeah. I mean normally I can recall bits and pieces of freaky dreams, but these ones I can't. I try and try, but I can't."

"And when do they stop?"

"When I'm sleeping with you." Charlie yawned.

Reid didn't want to worry her with his thoughts, but he'd definitely tell Caleb later. "Is that just some round about way of trying to stay here and make a whore out of me?" He teased.

Charlene giggled. "Baby you aren't a whore, you're a man slut." She sat up smiling at him as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. "But you're my man slut." She said sweetly resting her forehead against his.

Reid chuckled. "Good to know." He said lightly. "So what movies did you bring Legs?"

Charlie moved from her position bending over the bed, completely aware that Reid was taking the opportunity to stare at her ass, and she reached in to her messenger bag and grabbed the DVD cases. "Let's see…Ocean's Thirteen, Mr. Brooks, and if you're a really good boy, we can watch miss Hilton die in the house of wax remake."

"How about if I'm a good boy I get something I want not something you want." Reid said running the pointer finger of his good hand along her bare smooth, slightly tan leg.

Charlene moved so that she was sitting next to him again and looked over smirking. "You love watching miss Hilton die though." She said playfully.

"I do." He agreed with a nod. "But I love other things more." He grinned waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Oh you do?" She asked grinning.

He nodded. "It's been almost two weeks Charlene…"

"You went longer then that before we started dating." She said back mockingly.

Reid nodded again. "True, but I kind of like our pattern of spontaneous sex whenever we feel like it." He joked.

"Spontaneous? Reid we have sex almost every day, and even if we don't you always get something." Charlie said suggestively.

"Exactly. You've spoiled me." Reid grinned.

"So this is my fault."

"Yes."

"But who pushes me in to my dorm room, when he walks me there after classes? And who takes me to the janitors closet during lunch break? And who…"

"Ok I think you made your point." Reid said laughing. "But you wouldn't let me if you didn't want to." He retorted smirking over at her.

Charlene grinned deviously. "Damn I was hoping you wouldn't figure that part out." She said impishly. "Are you sure your body's up for it?"

"I recover quickly baby, especially when sex is involved." Reid smirked.

"No need to tell me twice." Charlie said giggling. She gave Reid a soft kiss. "But only if you're a good boy."

"Oh come on..." Reid complained.

Charlie smirked. "This coming from you who was just picking on me a bit ago about feeling guilty."

"Fine, fine. Have it your way." Reid pouted. He moved so he was leaning back against the headboard of his bed and moped.

Charlene laughed softly and got up and went over to put the DVD she'd brought with her into Reid's system and went back over to the bed. When she sat down next to him he didn't even move to put his arm around her shoulder like he normally would have. "Reid you aren't seriously going to pout are you?"

He didn't reply.

"Baby, come on."

"If I don't move or speak, I can't get in trouble." Reid stated looking over at her and a large grin appeared on his lips.

Charlie laughed again softly and agreed. "Ok." After the opening credits on the first movie Charlie found herself getting bored quickly with the movie. She looked over at Reid who was still sitting quietly and a small smirk turned up the corners of her lips.

Turning towards him a bit Charlie reached up placing her hand softly on his cheek, that faced away from her, and she moved her face closer so that she could kiss his neck. Her lips moved on to his ear and she flicked the lobe of his ear with her tongue.

"What are you doing?" Reid questioned turning his face to hers. Charlene smirked and pressed her lips along his jaw to his chin.

"I'm bored." Charlene told him.

"And what if I was interested in the movie?" Reid asked and she nibbled on his bottom lip giving it a slight tug with her teeth.

"WE both know you were thinking about sex Reid." Charlie said adjusting herself so she sat straddled in his lap.

Reid chuckled huskily. "What can I say?"

Charlene smirked at him as her lips found his claiming them passionately in a heated kiss. Reid tried desperately with one hand to get her top off, but it seemed futile and Charlie pulled back from his lips pecking them lightly. "Having troubles Gloves?" She teased

"That isn't fair." Reid frowned at her playfully.

"First things first." Charlie moved down his legs grasping the elastic band waist of Reid's black flannel pajama bottoms and pulled them down leaving his black boxers on as she pulled the pants down removing them. She kneeled her way back up to him grabbing the hem of his shirt and started to lift it up without hurting his arm.

"Hey, wait why am I getting naked first?" Reid questioned his girlfriend with a grin.

Charlie looked up at him as she gently pulled the shirt from his body. "Trust me." She said and got off the bed and walked around to the end so he could see her. "You won't want that on with what I'm about to do, it'll just take longer to get to our goal." She smirked.

Reid looked slightly confused until she turned the TV off and turned the stereo on for background noise and she walked back to the end of the bed, grabbing the post next to her and she watched him sexily swaying her hips back and forth. A grin plastered on his face as he just wanted her sway intently to the music, releasing the bed post she grabbed the hem of her shirt and started playing with it teasing him as she spun around shaking her ass for his personal pleasures.

_I really love this girl. _Reid thought silently watching her with hungry eyes. _Correction woman. _He added as she removed her shirt throwing it off to the side and looking over her shoulder at him with smoldering eyes.

Some how she knew it would be easy to keep his attention with a strip routine. She wouldn't tell him though, how she'd managed to perfect it, Reid would probably flip his shit if he knew. Charlie grabbed the elastic band of her shorts turning back around and she pulled the sides of her shorts down playfully swaying her hips in front of him.

He wanted to get up from the bed and touch her, or he just wanted her to climb back on the bed and touch him with her smooth flawless skin. Watching her dance sexily in front of him, like a pro, turned Reid on to the fullest. He could feel the effects on his body was practically pulsating at the chance to take her.

Slipping her shorts down her long limbs her but in air as she bent over, Reid looked at the delicate curve of her bottom in her Brazilian cut panties. It might seem weird he knew the style, but hey he'd been in a girls panties a time or two, he mused.

"Damn..." He whispered softly as she moved back in to a standing position turning around to face him again and she rolled her torso and took it down slowly to the floor before slowly working her way back up.

Charlene reached up popping the front clasp of her sexy silver silk bra and turned around letting it slip from her body.

A thought struck Reid and he couldn't help but let it come out. "You know what you need?" He questioned voice deep and husky.

Charlie looked over her shoulder holding her arms over her exposed breasts and grinned at him. "What?"

"A tattoo." He said grinning.

"It's a possibility." Charlie grinned. "So?" She questioned turning around dropping her hands and exposing her breasts hands resting on her hips.

Reid smirked at her. "I think you better get over here, before I blow my load and there's nothing left." Charlie laughed at his bluntness and she removed her panties before climbing on the bed and crawling over him.

"I think..." Charlie said getting a few centimeters from his lips and smirked. "I should be on top, you know with your bad arm and all."

Reid moved his good hand behind her gripping her ass cheek firmly pushing her forward and their lips crashed together violently. He caressed her lips with his own and then gently pried her lips open with his tongue and she willingly complied to his desires allowing him to slip his tongue between her lips and teeth to slip against her own.

Charlene moaned into his mouth as his hand massaged her ass, his fingers gripping in to her skin roughly, but it sent tingles through her body adding to the increasing ache in her lower abdomen. Charlie moved so that her knees where holding her up on either side of Reid's thighs, so her hands could roam over his abs.

Reid growled gruffly breaking their kiss as his lips moved to her neck. Charlene raked her fingernails down his chest lightly making them both shutter at the groan he released. His hand moved from her ass to her breasts gently gripping one in his hand massaging it and she gasped slightly as his fingers rolled over her hardened nipples pinching hard.

"Reid." Charlie sighed blissfully. A soft tingle ran threw her and it was familiar something she hadn't been able to feel since Prom night. She moved away from Reid's shoulder where her teeth had gently been nipping him and looked down to see his boxers gone. Kissing him softly as he pulled away from her neck and reached for his nightstand opening the drawer and reaching her hand inside. She grabbed a box and pulled it out, it was awfully light. "Shit." Charlene threw the box on the floor and looked at Reid.

"What?" He questioned pulling away from her collarbone looking up at her blue locking on hazel.

"We used the last condom before prom and you didn't get to go and get more and mine are in my dorm." Charlie dropped her head on his shoulder.

Reid grunted annoyed. "Well that's that." He said in disappointment.

Charlie thought about this for a second. "No." She said softly and lifted her head to look at him. Reid gave her a questioning look. "I trust you and I'm on birth control."

"You sure?" Reid didn't want her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with and knew that she was a firm believer in protection.

Charlene nodded her head and smirked at him. "I love you, I trust you, it's ok."

Reid grinned leaning up and pressing his lips to hers and Charlie kissed him back with fire as she slowly moved her wet walls closer to Reid's hardened member. Just as his tip reached her hot skin he broke away from her lips. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Simply pecking a soft kiss to his lips Charlie slipped down on his engorged dick until they both sighed with pleasure as her body completely swallowed him whole.

Reid gripped her hip with his good hand as she slowly began moving on him rocking her hips gently back and forth and lifting herself up and down in steady motions.

They slowly continued grasping for that final end with fire kisses and sensuous touches. Charlie and Reid's sounds of pleasure reached throughout the room echoing back in to their own ears.

"Oh..." Charlie moaned as she came close to climax.

A few moments later she found her end, clawing Reid's abs grasping for something to steady her. Charlene cried out as Reid met his climax as well spilling into her body with a grunt of satisfaction.

Charlie collapsed in exhaustion against Reid and he wrapped his good arm around her back holding her to him.

Another ten minutes passed and Charlene gently moved off his body and lay beside him as he shifted down so he was laying and not slightly propped up against the headboard anymore. Charlene made sure to lay on the side of his good arm so he could wrap it around her as she rested her head on his chest pressing her breasts against his side.

"That felt so good." Reid muttered.

"Mmm..." Charlene hummed softly in agreement pecking small kisses on his torso.

"First thing I'm doing when I get to leave this house again is going to the drugstore." Reid affirmed.

Charlie giggled softly. "You do that." He kissed her forehead and held her. "Love you Gloves."

"Love you too Legs, get some sleep." She hummed softly in reply and soon her breathing evened out and Reid kissed her head softly closing his eyes as he too fell asleep.

AN: Sorry about the long delay on this chapter. I again have been massively busy at work, plus I've been going through a small bout of Writers block unsure of where I wanted to take the story. Anyways hopefully updates will be more frequent, I know I keep saying that, but this time I really mean it. Thanks for Reading and Please Review! I love Reviews they're addicting!

Thanx


	33. Gentle Fastforward

Chapter 32:

"Reid man it's good to see you out of the house, where ya been?" Tyler said sarcastically walking up to him as he walked in to school, his almost healed arm draped over Charlene's shoulders.

Reid glared at Tyler. "Shut up baby boy."

Tyler grinned at him, screaming renewed self esteem and confidence and Charlie liked it on Tyler. He wore it well. "Did she tell you?" He asked.

"Tell me what?" Reid asked looking at Tyler.

"Mr. Gregory accused Charlie of doing your homework for you and she told him to shove a proverbial stick up his ass and got two weeks worth of detention." Reid looked over at Charlene and she grinned sweetly.

"I might've forgotten to mention that." She said innocently. "But in my defense you probably would've tried to come to school and defend yourself and me."

"And?" Reid questioned like that was a bad thing.

"And you were on bed rest. Strict orders from the doctor." Charlie said smiling at him.

Reid shook his head at her. "I guess I'll be talking with Mr. Gregory today."

"He might've said something about a short pop quiz to prove you did your own homework." Charlie said biting her lip lightly.

Reid groaned. "Man this sucks, my first day back and I get a pop quiz."

"Well you have been getting C's and B's on you pre cal assignments Reid." Tyler informed him.

"So?" Reid asked. "Your point baby boy."

"You were failing." Charlie said for Tyler. "So the improvement is kind of a shocker for most people."

"Can't argue that I guess." Reid shrugged. They headed to class soon meeting up with the rest of the group in first period. The day seemed to move by rather quickly and Reid was dreading pre calculus but he'd been over all the numbers and equations with Charlie everyday since he'd been sent home from the hospital. He had to know something by now.

When it came time for his pop quiz the teacher took him to the small study room across the hall and set a two page thirty question test in front of him on a solo desk. "You'll have the class period to finish this. If you finish before then please return to class I will take your paper and grade it tonight. We clear Mr. Garwin?"

Reid nodded his head and began working on his paper. _Good luck._ He heard Charlie in his head as clear as day. She'd said that just before he'd had to leave the room with the teacher and now he was going to prove his teacher wrong and make sure he knew that Charlene didn't cheat or help anyone cheat that she was just a good teacher and didn't deserve the accusation Mr. Gregory had laid on her shoulders.

Forty five minutes later Reid put his pen back in to his messenger bag along with his calculater and other utensils and he left the small study room and headed back to class. Walking in he saw Mr. Gregory sitting while the students worked and he walked right up to his desk and set the quiz in front of him. "I think it's at least a B-." He said sarcastically with his trade mark grin and then turned and headed up to his seat next to his girlfriend and best friend.

"So?" Charlie whispered to him softly.

Reid looked over at her and a grin spread on his face. "He'll rue the day he accused you of helping me cheat." He said.

Charlie leaned forward giving him a soft kiss. "Ew, gross." Charlene pulled away and looked down at the row in front of her and saw a girl by the name of Bethany rolling her eyes and looking away from them.

"Legs." Reid said warningly.

"I'm not going to do anything." Charlie said innocently as she pulled a piece of gum from her bag watching the girl intently. She chewed it for a moment and then fake sneezed sending the gum flying in to the air and landing right in to the back of Bethany's long blond hair.

Reid snorted and covered his mouth with his hand trying desperately not to bust up laughing. When Bethany turned around she glared at Charlene and started feeling around her hair probably thinking it had been a piece of paper or something.

"Oops my bad." Charlie said lightly.

"Take your nasty diseased self away from me..." She paused when her fingers landed on the gum in her hair. "Oh ew!" She shrieked and ran down the steps and out of the classroom. Charlene and Reid were laughing as Mr. Gregory got up and ran after Bethany to see what was the matter.

"Nice." Reid grinned at Charlie.

"I use to practice my spit shot on Derricks little brother." Charlene informed him speaking softly.

Reid leaned forward planting a heated kiss on her lips. "I..." He looked around and saw that people were staring at them and he glared and they all turned back around.

Charlie giggled. "We'll talk more later." She said sweetly.

2 weeks later:

"I love you." Reid said swinging Charlene around after their first graduation rehearsal. It was two days away and they were getting so amped. "I love you so much." Reid was extremely excited because he wasn't being held back like he thought would happen. He'd passed all his classes his senior year as told to do by the head master for graduating privileges at the end of the year.

"Reid put me down!" Charlie laughed, but she was feeling slightly nauseous as he spun her around. Reid set her down on her feet and grinned at her. He rested his forehead against hers breathing erratically. "You applied yourself and you deserve this." Charlene said softly. Their friends were walking over laughing cause Reid had grabbed Charlie throwing her over his shoulder and running from the large hall where they'd been practicing their graduation ceremony.

"I don't deserve you." Reid muttered quietly.

Charlene grinned. "Yes you do. Because I'm lucky to have you."

"I wouldn't have made it threw the rest of this year without you."

"You almost died because of me." Charlie threw out playfully. Reid wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and lifted his head to look in her eyes deeply.

"When did we become Sarah and Caleb?" He joked.

Charlene laughed out loud and pecked a kiss to his lips. "We're just us nothing more. Just different sides to our personality's. For me this is slightly natural but for you..."

"It's foreign. I'm not use to this, but I like it."

That Night:

Charlene was standing out on the balcony from Caleb's bedroom and heard the door creak open, when she glanced over her shoulder she saw Caleb. "Sorry I just..."

"Don't worry. It's one of the best views in the house." Caleb said leaning on the rail next to her. Caleb's mother had invited the teens to a pre graduation dinner. But Charlene had disappeared for longer then expected of a trip to the restroom and Caleb had gone looking for her since Reid was actually having a decent conversation with his parents about college downstairs. "What's on your mind?"

"High school is over soon and that means college. I want to go to an arts school in New York, but I don't want to leave Reid. Unlike my relationship with Derrick, I don't want to end things with Reid for college."

"Have you talked to Reid about it?" Caleb asked.

Charlene shook her head. "No. I wasn't ever sure how to approach the subject."

"You know since he met you he's used a lot less. I use to worry he'd become addicted and now I see him changing in so many ways."

"You don't honestly think that has anything to do with me?" Charlie asked him bewildered at the thought.

Caleb nodded. "I do. He's really maturing from the cocky asshole he use to be back before you came. We don't argue as much now that he uses less. That's not to say he's completely stopped but he's slowed down considerably."

"Have you asked him why?" Charlene asked with a soft blush on her cheeks.

Caleb looked over at smiled at her. "His answer 'because she asked me not too' was the only thing I got out of him."

Charlene nodded her head and looked up at the full moon. "After he told me the side effects and Sarah told me he was generally the one to use the most in the group I asked him not to use so much."

"When you weren't speaking to him though, he used every night. I worried about what would happen if you were finally threw with putting up with him..."

"You didn't even know why we weren't speaking." Charlene said.

"Baby boys never kept a secret from me." Caleb said slightly grinning. "But Pogue didn't know."

"Figures." Charlie muttered with a soft laugh. "You can never be threw with Reid."

Caleb chuckled. "No I don't suppose you can. But you really are good for him Charlie and Reid sees it too. You just need to talk to him about what comes next."

"So what about you? What's on your mind?"

Caleb looked down at the first floor where the garden was situated under his balcony. "I'm thinking about proposing to Sarah." He answered.

Charlene smiled vibrantly. "Really? That's awesome." She said enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Caleb nodded his head.

"When?"

"I'm not sure." Caleb answered. "I have the ring, I should probably just do it and get it over with instead of making myself completely nervous, but I want it to be special and just the right moment."

"Well don't let me spoil your just right moment."

"You aren't. I was thinking maybe when I ask her to share an apartment with in Cambridge." Caleb said lightly.

"Wow. You really are committing a hundred percent aren't you?" Charlie asked him casually.

Caleb gave a short laugh. "Yeah."

"Hey!" Both looked over their shoulders and saw Reid walking out of Caleb's room. "You stealing my girl Danvers?" Reid questioned smirking at Caleb jokingly.

Caleb shook his head chuckling lightly and turned around. "Not a chance. She might've been hitting on me though." He said looking over at Charlene who grinned.

"Shut up, you're not suppose to tell him." She said sarcastically. Reid put his arm around her waist as she turned around.

"Oops, my mistake." Caleb joked. "If I leave you two alone, you won't end up having sex in my bed will you?" He said looking at them with a grin.

"Of course not." Charlie said and then smirked back. "We'll be sure to utilize your computer desk instead, since it never sees any action." She joked.

Caleb chuckled and left going in to his room and then heading back down to the dinner party. "You mean it?" Reid whispered huskily in her ear.

"No." Charlie said looking over at him with a smile. Soon her smile faded and she sighed. "Reid we need to talk."

"Yeah?" Reid asked kissing her cheek softly. "What about?"

Charlene turned better in to his embrace resting her hands palm down on the lapels of the black blazer his was wearing. A small smile appeared on her lips as she thought about the time she'd spent begging him to wear it before they'd come.

_"Reid please wear it?"_

_"No." He laughed at her second attempt._

_"Please Reid, your parents will appreciate it if you dress up a little."_

_"I'll wear what I am wearing thanks." He said laying back on his dorm bed. _

_Charlie got an evil idea and kneeled on his bed and crawled over him sitting directly on his abdomen. "I'll make you a deal."_

_"I'm listening." He said intrigue in his eyes._

_"You wear this jacket, tonight for the majority of the party, I'll...get a tattoo of your choosing in any place you chose. The only thing it can't be is your name and/or initials." Charlie bargained._

_"And if I lose?"_

_"There's nothing for if you lose, only a reward for if you wear the jacket." Charlene informed him._

_"Fine. But when it comes time for that tattoo, it has to be anything I chose besides the specified nots. Got it?" Reid asked._

_Charlene grinned at him and nodded. "Got it."_

"Before I came here, before my parents, I had applied to Pratt for their fine arts program. And I was accepted." Charlie said softly.

"And?"

"I just wanted to know where you were planning on attending college. I mean I know your dad was throwing around ideas downstairs but none of them are even close to New York and..."

"I've been thinking about studying architecture." Reid commented interrupting her.

Charlene looked at him like he'd lost his damn mind. "Really?" She asked confused.

Reid laughed at the look on her face and nodded. "Yeah."

"Since when?" Charlie asked softly.

"Since I don't know a few months ago. I don't tell many people this but buildings are fascinating when you just look at them."

Charlie put her hand up to his forehead. "Gloves are you feeling alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." Reid kissing her softly. Charlene dropped her hand back to its place lightly pressed against the lapel of his blazer. "I knew you wanted to attend college in New York, that doesn't come as a surprise since you use to say it a lot, when you would talk with baby boy about your art."

Charlie smiled. "You listened, I thought you just tuned us out?"

"Not all the time. I looked up Pratt and it has an architecture program, so I asked my dad tonight if he'd you know put in a good word for me, since he's got friends on the board there." He said sheepishly.

She couldn't help it a huge smile graced her face. "You did all that so you could go to college and still be close by for me?" Charlie asked him sweetly.

Reid shrugged. "I guess." He said nonchalant. "My parents aren't to happy about the career path, but they're happy I decided to go to college and study something."

"Don't be all shy about it, I think its incredibly sweet that you did the research and everything because you knew I wanted to go to Pratt. I guess if it wasn't my dream and my parents dream to go I'd have gone just about anywhere, but New York has to be like the art capital of the world cause it's all there and that's where I wanted to study." Charlene explained lightly.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. So how long is your field of study?"

"Four years, technically only seven semesters, but I'm going to jump a little in to ceramics for one semester to get all the credits I need for an undergraduate bachelors degree in fine arts."

"Why ceramics?" Reid asked her.

"Cause it looks fun." Charlie shrugged with a playful grin.

"Now that we've talked, ready to head back downstairs for dinner. I was sent to retrieve you and Caleb who'd been gone missing for an awful long time. Care to share?" Reid said jokingly.

"We were talking." Charlie said sweetly.

"Kind of like we are now." He said impishly leaning in and kissing her. Charlene grinned against his lips and allowed his seeking tongue access passed her lips. A few moments later they pulled away slightly.

"No. This is different." She whispered pressing her lips lightly to his a couple times.

"What's this?" Reid grinned gently tilting her head to the side and latching his lips to her neck, nipping gently with his teeth.

Charlene moaned. "This is torture you vampire." She said stepping back taking hold of his hand, which he wore his fingerless gloves on, that was sitting on her waist lightly. "Come on we need to be getting back downstairs." She grinned at him.

"I don't want to." Reid complained pulling her back towards him putting his arms firmly around her middle. He grinned as his eyes rimmed fire and bled to black and Charlie suddenly felt a slight breeze beneath the silky silverstone lining with black lace overlay dress she wore.

Charlene gasped and smacked him hard in the arm when realization dawned on her. "Reid put my underwear back right now!" She shrieked softly so that no one who might hear could.

"And if I don't?" He asked deviously.

"Reid Garwin put them back right now!" Charlene hissed glaring at him.

Reid grunted and rolled his eyes. A small tingle threw her skin Charlie knew he'd done as she asked and his eyes slowly bled back to their stunning blue.

"Thank you." She said looking at him not so angrily. "Reid you can't just do that stuff whenever you want."

"Why not?" He said pouting slightly.

Charlie gave him a look and grinned. "Cause you need to do things the old fashioned way for a change. Besides until someone comes up with a way to fix the whole aging issue you four have you shouldn't use frivolously."

"Yeah I know." Reid nodded his head. He leaned forward pecking a small kiss upon her tender lips and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm trying." He whispered.

Charlene sighed. "I know. Come on let's get back downstairs before they send someone else after us."

Reid nodded and they went back downstairs to the party.

AN: Hey all hope you enjoyed the update, also added a few pics to the page check em out! Leave lots of Reviews Readers!


	34. Breaking Point

Chapter 33:

Reid walked in to a tattoo shop in town and grinned at the owner. "Hey man." He said and the owner stood and bumped fists with him. Reid hadn't gotten any tattoos but he knew the owners son and had hung at the shop a few times in the past, to see how it all worked.

"Reid good to see you."

"Thanks Nate. Hey I'm bringing my girlfriend back with me later on today, and I'm going to make her think she's get something absolutely horrible, but I want you to do this for her." He handed him a sketch that Tyler had helped him come up with. On the sketch paper was a outlined and shaded black and white lotus flower with delicate wispy swirls.

"She's not picking the tattoo?" Nate asked Reid slightly confused.

Reid laughed slightly. "We made a small wager and I won so she has to get a tattoo of my choosing."

"She must really have it bad for you dude, most girls wouldn't hand over that kind of control." Nate said looking over the sketch.

Reid nodded. "Just lucky I guess. So think you can swing it?"

"Where's she having it done?"

"Lower back."

"Yeah I think I can swing it." Nate nodded. "I'll get this sketched up and have it set when you come back, then just play off whatever you go with."

"Thanks." Reid grinned. "See you in about an hour I guess."

"Later."

Charlene's Dorm:

Tomorrow was graduation and Reid wanted to take Charlene out tonight. She was finished getting ready and now she was just packing up a few last things before Reid arrived.

When a knock came at the door Charlie walked over and answered it. Reid grinned. "Come on." He said excitedly yanking her hand and pulling her out the door.

"Ok." Charlie barely had time to snatch her keys from her desk and pull her dorm door shut before Reid drug her off. "Where are we going?"

Reid didn't say anything he just pulled her to the double doors leading to the parking lot and over to her car. "Keys." He reached for her front pocket and snatch the keys from where she'd just put them and he unlocked the car and opened the passenger side door for her. Charlie climbed in skeptically and when Reid got in moments later he still hadn't said more then three words to her.

"You're freaking me out." Charlie informed him.

Reid glanced at her as he started their drive down the road and then back to the road. "I'm taking you to get that tattoo."

"Oh...OH...right, then why are you so excited? That's making me very nervous. Oh god it's going to be awful isn't it. Some enormous monstrosity that will be heard to hide." Charlene was starting to have doubts about letting him have the privilege of deciding her first tattoo.

"Would I do that to you?" Reid asked a grin on his lips.

"You hate blazers." Charlene muttered and leaned forward banging her head against the dash. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She repeated with each thunk of her head. Reid just let her continue to bump her head and repeat herself over and over again until they reached the tattoo parlor.

He walked around and pulled her slightly unwillingly out of the passenger side door and lead her in to the tattoo shop. "Hey Reid what can I do for you?" The owner asked grinning at Reid. Charlene was standing silent looking slightly horrified.

"Well my girlfriend is here for a tattoo Nate. And I was thinking a koi fish."

Charlie shuttered. She really hated fish. "Reid does it have to be a fish?" She asked.

"You said anything I want." Reid grinned.

"Yeah but I hate fish, you know that." Charlie said.

"You agreed, koi fish it is. We'll make it a nice shade of purple a blue how about that."

Charlie sighed. "Fine. Where exactly am I getting this tattoo?"

"On your lower back." Reid said intently.

So they spoke with Nate a little bit while he did up a quick sketch of what Reid wanted and then he told Charlene to take a seat and lift the back of her shirt up. She did so like someone condemned.

"Legs don't look so sad. At least it's not my face or something." Reid quipped watching her sigh deeply and stare ahead while Nate switched out the pieces of paper and stick the one with the lotus on her back.

"I hate fish Reid. I was hoping you'd at least think about this for a few weeks, come up with something decent. I'm really not too happy with you right now." She said lackluster.

Reid felt a little bad for tricking her but it just meant she'd love the tattoo that much more once she saw it wasn't what she thought. "I like fish, and I have to look at it more then you so it might as well be something I like."

"That's the shittiest thing to come from your lips in a long time. Don't talk to me." Charlie said bitterly and Nate looked over at Reid while he flattened the sheet on her back making sure the trace ink made it on to her skin.

He gave Reid a look and Reid just nodded and mouthed 'It's fine.' About thirty minutes passed and Nate watched as Reid sat down in a chair and started thumbing threw a magazine, he decided to strike up conversation with the very irate girl he was tattooing. "So how long you two been together?" Nate asked.

"A few months." Charlene muttered. "I hate him so much right now."

"Why do you hate fish?" Nate asked.

"They are disgusting and scaly. I haven't got a problem with them as long as they stay away from me. It doesn't help that I am allergic to most seafood." Charlie explained.

Nate nodded his head even though Charlene couldn't see. "Right. So what do you do for fun?"

"I'm an artist." Charlie told him. "I like to paint. That's why tattoos aren't a problem for me, you're body is just another canvas, but I was hoping my first tattoo would have a little more meaning then my boyfriend needing something to look at."

"What did you have envisioned for your first tattoo?"

"I don't know. I wanted to get a lotus flower, to represent the hard times I went threw this year. I lost my parents in December, and I was moved all the way across the country, but once I got here I made friends and met Reid." Charlene trailed off as the cell she held in her hand rang. "Hello?" She answered holding it to her ear.

"Cup?"

"Hey Cake."

"You sound depressed what happened?"

"I made a deal with Reid and now I'm getting a fish tattooed on me." Charlie muttered glancing over at Reid and he looked up in time to catch her gaze and she glared at him and turned away. "So I'm not speaking to him right now."

"Oh wow, well I'm sorry. I know how much you hate fish." Kara said softly.

Charlie sighed. "Yeah me to, hey listen I gotta go, I don't really want to talk about it, cause I'll just get mad and there'll be angry tears and Reid did do what I asked so..."

"Ok, well call me later when you can, we'll talk. I assume he's there."

"Yeah."

"We'll talk when he isn't that way you can vent."

"Oh trust me, he knows how pissed I am and he still put me threw it. Asshole, he is so on my shit list right now."

"Ok, well I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Charlie closed her phone and looked back at the wall, the buzzing on her skin was starting to get to her. The pinches she could handle, she could even handle the dragging of the needle but the incessant buzzing was making her insane. "How much longer?" She asked kindly.

"Well you'll have to come back for the color, but I'm almost finished with the outline and black shading."

"Come back? Wait I thought we were just going to do this all at once?"

"Well see it'll be easier to do it in two sittings if you don't mind coming back in a week." Nate said.

"She doesn't mind." Reid commented walking over. "It looks good babe, I think you're over reacting."

Charlene scoffed. "Fuck off Reid." She growled.

"Someone's cranky, did you sleep at all last night?" Reid questioned.

Ok so some of her anger wasn't aimed towards Reid but she was throwing it all at him at the moment, since you can't throw anger at a dream. "No." She muttered. "I tossed and turned all night because of another dream."

"Freddy Krugger haunting your dreams?" Nate joked.

Charlie sighed. "I wish, at least I'd remember his ugly ass face."

"You're having the dreams still?" Reid asked.

"What part of I'm not talking to you right now don't you get?" Charlie grunted.

Reid shrugged. "You're over reacting."

"All done, want to take a look in the mirror?" Nate questioned setting his tattoo gun aside and grabbing some of the Vaseline and rubbing it on the tattoo.

Charlie sighed. "No, cover it. I just want to go."

"No babe you have to look in the mirror. It's awesome." Reid insisted. "It'd be rude not to admire the work in front of Nate."

"Reid I don't want to, please Nate just cover it I want to leave." Charlene was not a happy camper at the moment and Reid looked at Nate pleadingly.

Nate took a deep breath. "How will you know it's horrendous if you don't see it for yourself?"

"It's a frigging fish, of course it's horrendous. I feel nauseous could you please just get me set to pay so I can go. I just want to go." Charlie wasn't sure why but she was on the verge of tears at this point, and not angry tears, emotional tears.

"Legs please you have to look at it." Reid grabbed her elbow lifting her up from the seat and Charlie got a head rush and felt the ground starting to move under her feet as Reid walked her towards the full length mirror.

"No please Reid I don't want to. Why can't you understand?" A tear leaked from her eye, but Reid didn't notice as he continued trying to get her over to the mirror.

"You have too." Reid kept insisting.

Charlie felt her stomach start to churn a bit. "Reid, please..." She whispered pleadingly. "Stop..." He didn't. "STOP!" She cried falling to her knees holding a hand over her stomach. Reid turned around a look of worry on his face. Charlene was crying and Reid wasn't quite sure why. She would never have cried over a fish tattoo, something was wrong.

Reid looked at Nate and sighed. "I'm just going to take her home, could you cover it and ring it up?" Nate nodded looking at Charlene who's face was buried in her hands and she was crying. Reid bent down to her level and tucked loose hairs behind her ears. "Legs?"

Charlene pulled her hands away from her face and looked at him. "I don't feel good, please just take me home." She whispered.

Reid sighed but nodded his head all the same. "Ok baby don't worry I will. Can you walk?" Charlene moved to stand but ended up back on both knees.

"I'm dizzy." She whispered.

"I'll take that as a no." He said. He waited for Nate to cover her tattoo and then he gently lifted her in to his arms as her arms linked around his neck for support and took her out to the car. Sitting her down in the passenger seat he buckled her in and closed the door.

Reid went back in to Nate's shop to pay. "Sorry man." Nate said.

"It's fine. I don't think what's wrong has to do with the tattoo. Normally she'd just suck it up and brush it off. But somethings up. I'm going to see what happens tonight and then take her to the hospital in the morning if she isn't better."

"You're a good boyfriend Reid, you guessed exactly what she wanted for her first tattoo." Nate said as he rang up Reid's debit car for the bill.

Reid looked at him and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She wanted a lotus flower to symbolize her rocky life shortly before she came here and met you." Nate told him sincerely.

A small smile appeared on Reid's face. He'd just simply looked at a few flowers online and decided on the lotus being more to Charlene's personality then the others.

"Thanks again. I'll be in again before summers over, I finally know what I want my first tat to be." Reid said taking the receipt and debit card Nate handed him and left.

Once back to the car Reid climbed in the drivers seat looking over at Charlene and saw that she was sleeping lightly. He started the car and drove as cautiously as he could avoiding potholes and large bumps in the roads so as not to wake Charlie.

After returning Charlene to her dorm room Reid used to change her clothes to pajamas so that she would be more comfortable. He sat down on her bed next to her and turned on her still hooked up tv.

_Charlene looked around trying to stay up in the water, but finding it increasingly difficult as her clothes had soaked up a lot of water. She tried desperately to stay still at the same time terrified up touching one of the thousands of dead fish floating around her in the small lake._

_"He'd do anything for you."_

_Charlie spit water out of her mouth and kicked her legs minimal to get her head above water, trying not to panic as she looked at the dock in front of her. She was stuck. He wouldn't let her go._

_"Plea...se!" She begged spitting nasty water from her mouth again. It was like she could taste it, filling her mouth leaking ever so slowly in to her body._

_"Please what?" He smirked evilly, but it wasn't like Reid's evil smirk, it was deadly._

_Charlie was starting to panic as she felt her body grow heavier in the cold water. "Don't, please." Her head fell under water and she saw several dead fish floating around her touching her skin, and upon one slimy touch to her soft skin her entire composure was lost and her mouth opened taken on more water then she could handle, but she couldn't get back up to the surface, she was drowning._

Reid was watching reruns on MTV when all of a sudden Charlene jolted upright, spitting out what looked to be water. "Ahh..." She screamed frightened and her skin was like ice as he tried touching her arm.

Charlie was shaking with fear and panting heavily as she seemed to look around her room somewhat relieved of her surroundings. When her eyes landed on Reid she threw her arms around her him. "Please don't let him." She whispered panic stricken.

Reid put his arms around her and rubbed his hands up and down her back and arms trying to warm her up. "Let him what?" Reid whispered in to her ear.

A small sob escaped her lips. "I don't want to drown, I don't want to die."

Reid was worried now, beyond what he'd felt before and he held her tighter. "Shh...it's ok."

Gasping as sobs quaked her body, as she held to him for dear life, Charlene buried her face in his neck. "He was going to kill me." She cried. "I remember everything."

Reid gently stroked her hair and and lay tender kisses on her temple. "What do you remember?" He whispered gently pulling away.

Charlie swallowed her and gently closed her eyes picturing it all again. "Fish, lots of dead fish, water all around me, I couldn't stay up and he just stood their watching saying 'he'd do anything for you' I begged him to stop, but..." She broke down in tears again and Reid grabbed the throw blanket from the end of her bed and wrapped it around her. "I'm terrified of drowning." She muttered a few moments later after Reid had calmed her nerves a little.

"It's ok I won't let you drown." Reid got up from the bed.

"Where're you going?" Charlie asked suddenly.

Reid slipped his boots on and turned to look at her. "I'm taking you to Caleb's. This has got to stop. I can't let Chase hurt you."

"Chase? As in the one who tried to kill Caleb?" Charlene asked. At Reid's nod of acknowledgment she continued. "What does he want with me?" Charlene asked.

"It's not you he wants, it's me. It's us the Covenant that he wants." Reid said grabbing her keys from the desk where he'd set them. "I'll send the other's back for the rest of your stuff, but right now I just need to talk to Caleb."

"But why come after me and not you four directly?"

"He's already used Kate and Sarah, I'm sure your just something fun for him to torture and scare the shit out of me with." Reid said with bitter sarcasm.

"Does that mean he'll go after Kara?" Charlene asked looking at him in concern.

Reid shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think so, he shouldn't even know anything about her. But I wouldn't put it past him."

"She doesn't even know." Charlie spoke softly.

Reid sighed and walked around the bed grabbing her converse chucks from next to the door where he'd set them and he sat down handing them to her. "If she hasn't said anything I would assume she's safe."

"But why is he going Freddy Krugger on me, why not just..."

"He's stuck in some spiritual plain weaseling his way in to dreams. I had one right after the accident, he...well he slit your throat, that's why I woke up like I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlene questioned looking at him alarmed as she slipped her shoes on.

"Didn't want to scare you." Reid said kissing her temple softly. "Come on we need to go. I have to talk to Caleb, this can't keep happening. Are you feeling better?" He asked softly.

Charlene nodded and then looked down at the floor. "Sorry for how I acted before, I just wasn't feeling right. I didn't mean to break down in tears."

"It's ok I guess." Reid said. "You ruined the surprise though." He commented.

"Surprise? What surprise?" Charlene asked.

Reid stood her up and walked her over to the full length mirror that was no longer hanging on her dorm room wall and turned her around. He gently removed the soft fleece throw blanket from around her shoulders and lifted her shirt up and pulled the bandage back.

Charlene cast a glance over her shoulder at the mirror and gasped in shock. "Reid." She said softly.

"Do you honestly think I'd force you to get something you absolutely hate?" Reid asked her.

A small tear ran down her cheek as she turned to look at him. "I feel so stupid. I'm sorry."

Reid gave her a small kiss after fixing the bandage. "It's ok."

"It's exactly what I wanted. I love lotus flowers, their beautiful in full bloom." Charlie said pulling her shirt back down and taking the blanket he had slung over his arm and putting it around her shoulders.

Reid kissed her again holding her to him as she succumbed to his warmth. "I'm glad you like it. Now am I forgiven for tricking you?"

Charlene cracked a small smile, the first since she'd awoken and Reid grinned at that, because he loved her smile. "What trick?" She asked softly.

Reid kissed her forehead. "Ok, now that we've settled that we have something else to settle."

"Reid I...I'm scared." Charlie said lightly.

"I wont let him hurt you."

"I'm scared for _you_. He said you'd do anything for me and I don't want you to get hurt." She said another tear sliding down her soft cheeks.

Reid hugged her tighter to him avoiding her lower back with his hands. "I'll be fine. We'll work this out. Come on." He led her out the door and to the parking lot to her car.

They got in and headed to Caleb's house, both worried about the other.

AN: Ok Guys there it is another chapter...woot 2 in 2 days, well technically one since I think I posted the last around 2 am this morning, but whatever...anyways another pic for this chap, check it out it's the tattoo Char got! Review Laters!

Also quick thanks to DeviantParadise, your review speaking of Freddy was spot on about the direction I was taking the chapter! Thanks Again!


	35. Three Minutes

Chapter 34:

Reid knocked on the front door of the Danvers mansion. When Caleb answered and saw an warn down Charlene looking rather pale and a upset Reid he stepped aside letting them in. "What brings you two here?" Caleb asked leading them in to the kitchen. Charlie looked like she hadn't eaten in a while and could use something to drink and maybe a sandwich.

"He tried to kill her Caleb. I told you about those dreams she couldn't remember, she finally remembered." Reid said sitting her down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

Charlie just held the blanket around her shoulders and rested her chin on her folded arms on the counter. Caleb looked at Charlene concerned. "What made you remember?" He asked.

Charlene shrugged. "I don't know why this was different, it wasn't as foggy in my memory."

"What happened before the dream?" Caleb asked them.

Reid recapped the trip to the tattoo shop for Caleb and Charlene groaned. "God I can't believe I did that." She complained softly.

Caleb gave her a strange look. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"It was like one minute I was pissed, the next nauseous, and then a second after that I just broke down. I don't know why I was crying though." Charlene muttered. This made Caleb even more concerned, but he pushed that aside momentarily and had Charlene recap the dream for him.

"And then she woke up spitting water Caleb." Reid informed him. "Like she'd really been swallowing it or something, is that even possible?"

Caleb shrugged. "I don't know Reid. I don't have the answers."

"You always have the answers." Reid said.

"No, Reid I don't."

Reid was starting to get frustrated with their so called leader and Charlie saw and she stood up walking over to him cautious not to move to fast, she still wasn't feeling her best, and she grabbed his hand. "Reid, don't worry ok. We'll figure this out." Then something hit her. "We've been calling him Freddy Krugger right?" She asked. Both boys nodded.

"What's your point?" Caleb asked.

"In Freddy versus Jason, the kids pulled Freddy from the dream world in to real life, so Jason and he would destroy each other..."

"Babe I don't see where you're going with this." Reid said lightly.

"What if I can bring him back in to this plain? You can't fight him in the dream world, because he controls it, but in this world he's nothing against the three of you who have ascended. Is he?" Charlene asked.

Reid looked at Caleb for the answer. "I-I don't know." Caleb stuttered. "I don't know if he's lost power trying to stay in the plain or if he's gathering power some how, I just don't know."

"Wait..." Reid drawled out. "Wait there's a spell in the book of damnation to enter another's subconscious."

"Yeah so?" Caleb asked. "It's never been used before except by the incubus of John Putnam to impregnate a woman to carry on his bloodline."

Charlie shuttered. "Ew." She said disgusted.

"But using it would mean we'd still be able to access our powers inside the dream. What if we could kick his ass from every plain and finally be rid of him." Reid said looking as though he was really thinking about this, when normally he'd leave the brainstorming to Pogue and Caleb.

Caleb nodded. "I'm listening."

"He uses his powers to control Charlene's dreams because she doesn't have power, and he thinks she's weak."

"She is no offense." Caleb said apologetically to Charlene.

Charlene shrugged. "None taken." She said and leaned back against the counter to steady herself a bit, the floor was growing shaky under her feet.

"But when she's sleeping with me, when we are touching he doesn't come."

Caleb looked to Charlie. "That true?" She nodded.

"It's like my power protects her." Reid said. "But that isn't the point I am trying to make. Everyone controls their own dreams, if Charlene can control her dreams when he's around and if we can put ourselves in her world, we might stand a chance at beating him once and for all."

"But he uses her worst fear against her." Caleb said.

Charlene sighed. "I can learn to control my reactions..." Then Evelyn Danvers walked in with a glass of amber liquid and saw them.

"Oh hello." She said kindly to Reid and Charlie. She walked closer and Charlene got a rather obnoxious wife of the alcohol and felt her stomach weaken and cringe. Throwing her hand over her mouth.

"I'm gonna be sick." She muttered and ran out of the kitchen and down the hall to the first floor powder room. Dropping beside the toilet she uncovered her mouth and heaved what small amount of substance was in her stomach out.

Reid looked at Caleb and Mrs. Danvers. "She hasn't been feeling right today."

"We should call the others in case this has something to do with Chase." Caleb muttered.

"I already did. They are picking up the last few boxes in Charlene's dorm room and taking them to her house and then coming here." Reid said.

"Are either of you going to check on the poor girl?" Evelyn asked.

Reid nodded. "Yeah, I am right now Mrs. D." He said and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the powder room where Charlene was holding her hair back head over the toilet, her retching momentarily ceased. "Hey." Reid knocked on the door jam and Charlie glanced out of the corner of her eye at him and then back into the flushed bowl.

"Somethings wrong Reid. I don't feel right." She whispered hoarsely. Reid grabbed a was cloth from next to the sink and rinsed it with water. He crouched down next to her and handed her the wash cloth and she wiped her mouth gently.

In the kitchen Evelyn had gotten to thinking and looked at Caleb. "Caleb call Sarah and let me speak with her for a moment." Caleb looked confused but Evelyn gave him the insistent look and he did so handing his mother his cell phone after Sarah answered and he told her why he was calling.

Evelyn left kitchen for the private study and then spoke. "Sarah darling how are you?"

"I'm good Mrs. Danvers is their a reason you wanted to speak with me?" Sarah asked.

"I assume you are on your way here with the others correct?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes." Sarah said.

"Would you do me a favor?"

Thirty Minutes Later:

Pogue, Tyler, Sarah and Kate had arrive about twenty minutes after Charlie's little hurl session and were led upstairs to a guest room where Reid was sitting brushing Charlie's hair from her forehead and Caleb was leaning against the door frame. "Boys why don't you go talk about the matter downstairs. Kate, Sarah and I will tend to Charlie." Evelyn said.

Caleb, Pogue and Tyler left the room Reid didn't move. "Reid." Sarah said walking over and softly touching his shoulder. "She'll be fine."

Charlene nodded. "Yeah go. Tell them you're crazy plan." Reid gave her a small smile and leaned forward pecking a small kiss to her lips he got up and left the room. Evelyn shut the door behind Reid and Sarah looked over her shoulder at the elder Danvers woman.

"I got it." She said pulled the small drugstore bag from her purse. Evelyn walked over and sat next to Charlene on the bed.

"Charlie do you mind me asking you something?"

Charlene shook her head. "Ask away."

"You and Reid are...sexually active yes?" A small blush appeared on Charlie's cheeks but she nodded. "Have you ever had unprotected sex?"

Charlie sighed. "I know where you're going with this, yes but I am on the pill."

"Darling something you should know about the boys is that they are meant to produce a son to continue their bloodline in the covenant and they're seminal fluids are slightly more potent then that of an average man." Evelyn explained. "As my late husband explained it to me anyways."

Charlene shook her head. "No. That's impossible. I haven't got symptoms of pregnancy."

"Unexplained emotional changes, feeling nausea, retching, they are all signs Charlie." Evelyn said softly. Evelyn looked at her seriously. "Charlie last night when you were waiting for Reid and we spoke you told me you were feeling under the weather, like an oncoming cold was trying to come through to the surface. Were you lying?"

A small sigh escaped her lips. "No." She replied in a whisper. Sarah stepped forward Kate by her side and pulled out the contents of the drugstore bag. A small long thin box.

"We picked this up on the way here after Evelyn called." Sarah said handing her the box. Charlie looked at it as she sat up.

"You haven't told Reid your theory have you?" Charlene asked Evelyn.

She shook her head. "No, not until your sure and then you'll tell him."

Kate and Sarah both gave her encouraging smiles. "Well after I take this and prove you wrong, it'll never be spoken of again." Charlene instructed get up slowly and walking towards the ensuite bathroom. She shut the door and Kate, Sarah and Evelyn waited for the door to open. When it did Charlie looked at them. "Three minutes." She muttered leaning back against the door frame.

"Well we wait." Kate said. There was a knock at the door and Kate went to answer it. Opening the door she saw Pogue. "Hi baby."

"Could you girls come downstairs we need to talk?"

"Give us a few minutes, we're having girl talk at the moment." Kate said sweetly smiling at him.

Pogue nodded. "It's important so cut the girl talk short please."

Kate nodded. "Just five more minutes baby promise." Pogue kissed her softly and headed back downstairs. Kate shut the door and turned back around to face them again. "The boys need to see us." She said.

It fell silent and then Charlene looked at the large black band watch on her wrist and sighed. "Here goes nothing." She muttered and turned walking back in to the bathroom. After a moment of no sound the sudden curse startled the three other women. "Fuck!" She hissed loudly. "Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck!" She cursed and walked out holding the small pregnancy test stick with a tissue.

"I'll take that reaction as a yes." Evelyn said softly.

Charlene turned and tossed the pregnancy stick in to bathroom sink and the tissue in the trash. "What am I going to do now?" She whispered and started to pace.

"You're going to go downstairs and tell Reid." Evelyn said.

"What? Are you insane?"

Sarah stepped forward to back up Evelyn. "She's right Charlie, you have to tell him sometime."

Charlene visibly weakened. "I know." She said softly. "My life is changing in a split moment so excuse me if I freak a little." She muttered.

Evelyn laughed softly. "It's alright dear."

Taking a deep breath Charlie started for the door. "The boys need to see us."

"Charlie..."

"I'll tell him. I will when I get him alone I'll tell him." Charlie opened the door and walked out and headed downstairs the other's soon following. Walking in to the Danvers den she saw the boys scattered about. Reid was leaning back against the desk, Caleb was standing by the fireplace Pogue sitting on the back of the leather couch and Tyler sitting on the coffee table.

"Hey." Reid walked over kissing her forehead softly. "Feeling better."

Charlene shook her head. "Not so much, but I'm sure I'll be fine soon."

Reid put his arm around her shoulder and held her to him. "You wanted to see us?" Sarah asked sweetly as she stood next to Caleb and Kate made her way over to Pogue.

Caleb nodded. "We did. As you're aware Chase has found a way to come back."

"We've fine tuned Reid's idea of how to get rid of him for good." Pogue added.

"We just want to be sure that Charlene knows the risk here." Caleb said looking at her.

Charlene looked down at her stomach for a moment, unnoticed and then back at Caleb and nodded. "I know the risk. But I'm not someone's toy to play with and he deserves to rot in hell."

"My sentiments exactly." Reid said.

"What I don't understand is why he hasn't tried coming after Kate and myself again?" Sarah asked.

"You're old news to him." Pogue said.

"So when exactly is this plan going in to effect?" Kate asked.

Caleb sighed. "Tomorrow night after we attend the graduation party at Reid's house. Kate, Sarah you'll both be there so we can keep an eye on you as well, at the old colony house. We can't risk pulling baby boy in with us since he doesn't ascend for another month, so he'll be watching over us four with you and Gorman."

"There's a catch, to this spell." Pogue said.

Caleb nodded. "The spell will only take our essence or spirit in to Charlene's subconscious, we'll have full use of our powers inside her dream but the risk is the same as if we were awake. If we die in the dream world our bodies will die."

"But Caleb..." Sarah started softly.

"There's no other way Sarah." Caleb told her.

"So if you have any secrets you want to share before they go to what might become their ultimate doom, you might want to share." Tyler joked trying to lighten the mood.

The boys laughed lightly almost mute for only a second and the girls all gave short pursed smiles. "No one is going to die." The all looked at the entrance of the den and saw Evelyn Danvers standing there. "You must think positively if you are going to survive."

"She's right." Sarah said. "Let's not think the worst just yet."

"I agree." Charlie said softly.

"Me too." Kate said.

"How bout food?" Reid asked. The other's looked at him. "What? I'm hungry."

"I second that." Pogue said.

Caleb smiled slightly. "We can order in and watch a movie. Then Reid can take Charlene home and Sarah and Kate can stay the night here, since their dorms completely cleared out."

"That's sweet." Sarah kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"No problem."

While the other's started striking up conversation about food Charlene took Reid's hand and gave it a slight tug. "We need to talk." She whispered in his ear. Reid nodded and the left the den Evelyn eying Charlene as they passed and headed upstairs to the guest room Charlie had been in before.

Reid shut the door and turned towards his girlfriend who was walking over to sit on the bed. "So?" He asked.

"You might want to sit down Reid."

"Why?"

"Just sit here." Charlie patted the spot next to where she sat and he obliged walking over and sat next to her. "I need to tell you something and honestly I don't know what this news is going to be."

"Ok what is it?" Reid asked.

Charlene decided blunt was better and easier. "I'm pregnant. It's why I've been feeling like I've had an oncoming cold, and it's to blame for my behavior today."

"How is that possible? We've only had unsafe sex once and you're on the pill." Reid said panicked.

"Well apparently you're bodily fluids are slightly more potent then that of a regular guy. According to Evelyn."

"Evelyn knows?" Reid jumped up.

Charlie sighed. "She suspected and apparently had Sarah and Kate stop for a pregnancy test on the way here. It's in the sink in the bathroom if you want to see for yourself."

Reid ran his fingers threw his hair looking completely dazed. "Shit."

"My sentiments exactly." Charlene muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Reid asked.

Charlie looked at him. "The only option I have is to give you your son, Reid." Reid sat down in a chair next to the bed and sighed. "From everything you told me about you four and how the bloodlines work, I have no choice."

Reid looked over at her. "Yeah." he said softly.

"If we did would you want it? Do you want it now?" Charlene asked.

Startled by the question Reid looked away. "I don't know."

"This is so beyond fucked up." Charlie said softly.

"I wish our father's had clued us in on covenant genes one o one." Reid muttered.

Charlie smiled slightly at the joke. "You and me both."

"What's going through your head?" Reid asked her looking up from the carpet.

She shrugged. "Lots of things. What kind of mother I'd be, how this is going to effect us and mostly college. How am I supposed to raise a child and go to school?"

Reid stood and walked over standing in front of her. He grabbed her face gently in his hands and lifted her face to look at him. "This changes nothing between us. I still love you."

"And I love you."

"You'd have to, to be doing this so selflessly." Reid said leaning down and resting his forehead upon hers. "What if you pushed college back a year?"

"You think I could manage that? School and an infant?" Charlie asked him.

Reid nodded. "You're strong I think you can if you set your mind to it."

"Reid?"

"Yeah."

"This scares me. This makes me more nervous then I've ever been."

Kissing her forehead Reid pulled back looking in to her stunning hazel eyes. "Me too."

"What are we going to do?"

"Whatever it is we'll do it together."

Charlene stood up and put he arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you so much Reid."

"I love you too Legs, I promise we'll get through this."

"I thought you'd hate me when I told you."

"Never." Reid whispered kissing her cheek. Charlene nuzzled her face in to his chest and they just held each other.

AN: Ok cliché a bit to take it in this direction, but I promise their will be a point to the pregnancy. And now the plan is set. This did occur to me after reading up on myths about dreams and such and watching of couse the Nightmare on Elm Street Movies and an episode or two of charmed, but anyways yeah so I hope you all like the direction it's going and I promise it'll just get better from here on out. Love reviews leaves lots! Thanks!


	36. Nerves

Quick Note: Would Chase really try to kill Charlene, Freddy Krugger style, if she was pregnant with his child? Just a thought. LOL! I honestly don't think the story will lead in that direction, but I could be wrong my mind works in sick and twisted ways, who knows what will flow through my finger tips tapping these keys.

On to the chapter...

Chapter 35:

When Reid pulled up in front of Charlie's house he looked over and saw her staring out the window. "You don't need to stare at me?" Charlene said looking over at him.

Reid cracked a smile. "What can I say? It's your beauty that captivates me." He said in a joking but serious tone.

Charlie smiled softly and looked back out the window. "Six months ago I didn't think this would be my life." She muttered.

"I wish you didn't have to go through this." Reid said looking ahead out the front windshield.

"I don't regret what we did, Reid. I'm just worried about how everything is going to turn out." Charlie said softly.

Reid nodded. "Me too."

"You don't regret it or you're worried?" Charlie asked.

"Both." Reid agreed.

Charlene sighed. "My mom told me you take what life gives you and you make the best of it. Well I don't know if that involved moving to another state, finding out my friend was a witch, dating said friend and ending up pregnant but I think I'm handling it pretty well."

"Not too mention the psycho that uses your dreams as a playground." Reid mention jokingly.

"Can't forget that can we." Charlene giggled softly and looked down at her lap. "So all my stuff is back here now?" She asked changing the subject.

Reid looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah. Tyler, Pogue, Sarah and Kate picked the rest of it up and brought it here."

"Ok." Charlie said lightly.

"What are you going to tell you're grandma?" Reid asked.

Charlene scoffed playfully. "Grams I'm pregnant...why yes it is Reid's...murder grams you're to old for prison." She said jokingly.

Reid laughed and leaned across the seat and pressed a kiss to her grinning mouth. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't want to be alone."

"And grams?"

"She doesn't have to know just yet." Charlie told him.

Reid nodded. "My parents..."

"Love me." Charlene input really quick with a smirk.

"Good point. Come on lets get inside, it's late." Reid said and he climbed out of the drivers side shutting his door and then went around and opened the passenger door for Charlene. She took his offered hand and he helped her out of the car. They let themselves in the front door and Charlie headed upstairs with Reid since she was certain her grandmother was already in bed.

Opening her door King ran over and quickly nudged her hand with his head. "Hey King." Charlie said tiredly. She was still in the pajama's Reid had used to get her in to and she walked straight for her bed and lay down.

Reid shut the door and slipped his boots and shirt off, then his jeans and he headed in to her bathroom closing the door behind him.

King jumped up on the bed and lay so that he was curled in to Charlene as she was on her side facing the the bathroom. Charlie gently stroked his head her eyes feeling heavy and she fell asleep.

When Reid came out of the bathroom he moved towards the bed seeing that Charlie was already asleep he grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it over them both as he lay down behind her spooning her back against his chest his arm around her middle. He patted King on the head and yawned and he to soon fell asleep.

A few hours had passed when Charlie sat upright her skin covered in a light mist of sweat and her heart pounding in her chest and ears. Her breathing was uneven and she felt tears fall from her eyes. Her movements had jarred Reid from his sleep and he sat up slowly wiping at his eyes and put his hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" He asked gently.

"You remember when I told you I felt violated after waking up from those dreams?" Charlene asked.

Reid rested his head on her shoulder putting his arms around her comfortingly. "Yeah."

"I know why. You and Caleb spoke earlier about J something..."

"John Putnam." Reid said softly.

"Yeah. I said ew remember?"

"Yes, but Legs I don't think Chase would be capable of such a thing. John Putnam cast the spell moments before his death, where as, like Caleb says, Chase is just stuck on another plain able to have his fun by getting in to other's dreams. He doesn't even know the spell, he's never seen the Book."

"So you don't think there's any way, the baby, might be his?" Charlene looked over at him with pleading eyes.

Reid shook his head. "I can't be a hundred percent certain no, but John Putnam knew death was his fate and in his last moments he cast the spell so that he'd be able to continue his bloodline. Chase on the other hand is power hungry and probably wants to find a way back to this reality, what would impregnating you do for him? He doesn't care about the bloodlines only power."

"It just...I thought if the drowning was real..."

"No baby, why would he kill you if he thought you'd be carrying his child?" Reid questioned gently nudging his face in to her neck and shoulder.

Charlene sighed softly tilting her head to the side and resting it atop Reid's. "If it's ok with you I want a prenatal paternity test?"

"Huh?" Reid asked in a sleep induced confusion, he was exhausted from his long drawn out day.

"A prenatal paternity test. It's possible come the end of the first trimester and I want one just to be sure. But there are risks and since as far as I know your the father, I wont do it unless you agree."

"What are the risks?" Reid asked a small yawn escaping his lips.

Charlene sighed. "The biggest risk is miscarriage."

"That would be bad." Reid said softly. Charlie nodded her head somewhat. "How do you know about that?"

"A girl who lived next door to us and I got along, sometimes we'd see each other outside and start talking. She got pregnant when she was twenty-two but she didn't know who was the father cause she's just broken up with her boyfriend for another guy who treated her better. She was worried about the procedure so I talked to her about it and helped ease her nerves."

"Well it's your body and I wont stop you." Reid said kissing her shoulder.

"But it's our baby."

"If it will put your mind at ease I think you should do it." Reid said kindly.

Charlie sighed and kissed his head. "Thank you." Reid lifted his head up and looked at her stunning hazel eyes. He smiled and kissed her like he hadn't done all day. The kisses they'd shared that day were short and very few, while this kiss held the passion they felt for one another.

Reluctantly Reid pulled back breathing just as heavily as Charlie and smiled. "It's far to early for this." He joked.

Charlie laughed lightly and then fell silent. "I don't want to sleep Reid. I'm afraid I'll remember more and I don't want to."

"Think about something else." Reid said. "As you fall asleep think about anything else."

"Ok."

"Go to sleep Legs, we have to get our beauty rest for tomorrow."

"You, beauty? I highly doubt that." Charlene joked softly.

Reid grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "Ok, you need beauty rest and I just need sleep."

"Now I'm insulted." She teased lightly.

"Ok I'm not going to win this. Just go to sleep Legs. I'm right here nothing is going to happen to you and hopefully tomorrow night this will all be over."

"I hope so."

"It's four on one this time, Caleb, Pogue and I together should hopefully get rid of him for good this time." Reid yawned and laid back down and Charlie rolled to face him since King had long since jumped off the bed and lay down next to it. She rested her head on his chest and yawned herself.

"I don't know how much good I'll be Reid." Charlene said quietly.

Reid kissed the top of her head. "You're essential. You have to control your dream state so that Chase can't take control."

"Great now I think we're all going to die. I can barely control my emotional state right now." Charlene muttered.

Reid chuckled softly. "Don't worry I'll be right next to you the whole time."

"You have no idea how incredibly safe that makes me feel." Charlene joked giggling softly.

"Now I think I feel insulted." Reid yawned and chuckled lowly. "Night Legs."

Graduation:

"...and as we send these future doctors, lawyers, and so much more in to the next steps of their lives..." Charlie had long since tuned out the Provost. Reid was seated next to her his hand rested lightly on her thigh both of hers rested on top of it.

After two long speeches by the elected teacher and valedictorian the Provost made his way back to the podium on stage. "So without further adieu..." The Provost announced them the class of 2007 and the student body stood and their their navy caps up into the air and ducked down when they all started to fall from the sky.

Reid hugged and kissed Charlene, while Tyler patted Caleb on the back and Pogue spun Kate around. When the student body was finally released from their seating the graduated seniors of Spencer Academy gathered in the halls and waited for their family to join them.

"Can you believe we've graduated?" Sarah said enthusiastically.

"And we're going off to college soon!" Kate said joyously.

Charlene nodded. "Some of us." She said softly. Kate and Sarah hadn't told anyone and Charlie and Reid had waited to tell the other Sons.

"Why?" Caleb asked. "You said you were accepted."

"I was, am, it's just I'm pushing it back for a year."

"What? Why?" Tyler asked.

Charlene looked over at Reid and he scratched the back of his head and looked at the others. "Ok I'm not beating around the bush, Charlie's pregnant and before any of you start freaking out we've already talked about this." Reid said gesturing between him and Charlene.

"Oh." Pogue said unsure of what actually to say really.

"Reid how could you be so..." Caleb started.

"It wasn't just him Caleb." Charlie defended Reid. "We both made a decision that neither of us regrets and that is all I'm saying about it with you. You three certainly aren't our keepers and we don't have to have your permission for anything."

Reid looked at the others who were staring at Charlene in shock at her outburst that had left her breathless. "She's a little temperamental right now." He joked hugging her closer to him.

"Ok." Caleb said.

"Oh no!" Charlie blurted.

"What? What's the matter?" Reid asked quickly slightly panic stricken.

"I haven't called Kara! She's going to have my ass for not telling her before I told them!" Charlie said burying her face against his chest. They'd all ditched their graduation gowns.

Reid sighed in relief. "Jesus I thought you were in pain."

"No dipshit if I was in pain I'd be screaming bloody fucking murder right now." Charlie joked laughing into his white button up dress shirt.

Reid chuckled. "You've made your point."

"Well I never thought I'd see the day, my son would graduate." Reid and Charlie and the other's looked over and saw Mr. And Mrs Garwin walking over with Imogene, and Evelyn.

"We're so proud of you." Randall smiled at his son.

Elizabeth smiled at him and Charlie. "Both of you." Then she looked at the others. "And all of you as well."

"So who's ready to head to the party?" Evelyn asked. Everyone raised their hands except Charlie.

"I am so ready, I'm starving." She exclaimed.

Reid looked down at her with an amused smirk. The adults just laughed and started to walked towards the exit to the two limos they'd rented for the occasion. "Legs we're going to have to get use to this aren't we?" He teased.

"We don't live together I don't see as to how you'd have to get use to anything" She retorted teasingly.

Reid nodded. "Right. We'll have to talk about that later. Right now we have a party to attend."

"Before our ultimate doom." Tyler joked.

"Baby boy shut up!" Reid smacked him upset the head jokingly and then Charlene smacked him in the back of the head. "Ouch what was that for?"

"Well first of all it looked fun and secondly I'm just getting use to it, if I have to time share my life with you and a mini you I'm going to need a lot of stress relief and that seems like the perfect thing." Charlie joked.

The others laughed but Reid just frowned at her playfully. "Not funny."

"But you love me." Charlie said tiptoeing up and kissing him softly on the lips.

"I do." He whispered against her lips.

"Come on love birds lets go." Tyler said and ducked out of the way of Reid's fingerless gloved hand. They all laughed and headed off to the second limo that would take them to the Garwin Mansion for their after graduation celebration party.

Party:

Reid found Charlene upstairs in his room looking out the window. "Everything is going to change isn't it?"

"Baby I don't want you to worry. If something happens to Caleb, Pogue or myself Tyler will know and he'll wake you up. It'll break the spell and we'll be forced back in to our own bodies."

"That isn't what I mean. When we make it out of this everything is going to be different. Our lives are going to be different."

"Yeah." Reid stepped up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and he rested his head on her shoulder. "But we'll deal with it."

"What if we find we don't want to be together? What then?"

"I don't know. I would hope that we'd be able to stay friends for our sons sake." Reid said. "So I've been thinking, I'm still going to college come fall, but I want to be there for you and the baby so I was think maybe we could get an apartment in the city."

"Are you asking me to live with you Reid Garwin?" Charlie turned around smiling as she put her arms around his neck.

Reid nodded. "I am."

"Then I accept. You know I think we should tell your parents and my grandmother before we go to the colony house tonight. Just in case."

"We will. As soon as every one is gone we will." Reid said softly bending his head to rest upon hers. "I'm not letting anything happen you. Either of you."

"I know." Charlene kissed him softly and Reid returned it with such love and warmth it made Charlene's knees weak.

Colony House:

"So how'd they take it?" Sarah asked as her and Caleb climbed out of the mustang that was parked in the middle of the Hummer and the BMW. Charlene was leaning on the hood of her BMW and sighed.

"Grams was a little irate but she was coping when we left." Charlie told her.

"And my folks were disappointed but also proud in a way. It was strange really." Reid said.

"Ok now that we've got that over with let's do this." Charlene said and her and Reid started for the colony house. Gorman was standing at the door.

"What good is a covenant of silence if you can't keep it silent?" He snapped at the boys.

"He old man move or I'm going to take that rifle your holding and shove it so far up your ass you'll be spitting bullets." Charlene snapped. She didn't much care for Gorman's attitude. She'd met him one time and it wasn't a pleasant experience. In fact he'd shot a warning shot off using the very rifle he held now.

Reid chuckled, Caleb sighed, Pogue smirked and Tyler grinned. Sarah and Kate were both shocked she'd spoken to Gorman like that but both secretly proud cause they were sick of the way he treated them as well.

Inside Reid and the other's took Charlie upstairs to one of the small bedrooms and they sat while Caleb grabbed the book. When he joined them Charlene was already laying on the bed. Sarah and Kate were sitting on the floor next to the chair Tyler was sitting in. Pogue was leaning against the wall and Reid was holding Charlene's hand sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Just remember to push everything out. If you can force a new surrounding, woods or and empty field." Reid instructed.

Charlene nodded. "K. And just remember don't touch me, it's like he can sense when you're powers around me."

"I won't as soon as your asleep I'll let go."

"I love you Reid."

Reid didn't want to do this but he didn't want to regret not saying it in case something happened. "I love you too Charlene." He bent down and kissed her forehead. Charlie sighed and closed her eyes.


	37. Then You Die

Chapter 36:

Focus. Focus._ Charlie thought to herself. She found herself back in the lack again. Cackling laughter coming from the dock while dead fish floated around her. The panic she felt wasn't taking over her body, she knew she needed to stay strong. _

_"You might as well just die!" He laughed viciously. "I don't see why you try. He's not coming to save you!"_

Yes he is._ Charlene told herself. The water started to weigh down on the jeans and tee she wore pulling her further beneath the surface and soon her whole head was under. _Come on get control!_ She screamed to herself. But after several minutes of trying to control her dream world the feeling of lacking oxygen began to get to her and she started to become frantic. _

Reid paced beside the bed watching Charlie. She'd fallen asleep about a half an hour before and had showed no signs of anything. Caleb was trying to use at a distance to see in to her head, but he wasn't having a lot of luck.

Watching Reid began to worry that Chase knew what was coming and had decided not to come that night until Charlie started to toss a little. He moved close and heard her grunt and water began to splutter from her lips a little. "Caleb! He's trying to drown her again!" Reid said panic stricken.

"Talk to her, but don't touch her Reid!" Caleb instructed. Reid knelt beside the bed and leaned in to her ear. _I heard her when it was most important, I hope she can hear me._ HE thought silently.

"Charlene, I need you to be strong. You aren't drowning I promised you, that wouldn't happen, now focus baby." He whispered in her ear.

_Charlie thought she'd imagined Reid's voice, but it helped her realize this was her world, not Chase's and she wasn't going to let him win. Steadying herself she stopped flailing her limbs in the water and closed her eyes, thinking about an empty morning wood. _

_Before she knew it, she was no longer submerged in water and when she opened her eyes she was standing dry to the bone in the middle of a forest fog skimming the ground and light gently peeking through the tops of the trees. She could feel the dirt under her bare feet and the light breeze under her skin, but paid no mind to it as she heard a few twigs snap and branches rustling._

_"I can work with this." And her body lifted from the ground and flung back against a large tree. Her body fell to a heap on the ground and she looked up and saw Chase stalking closer to her. "I don't know how you did that, but you aren't getting rid of me that easily."_

_"Stay...away...from...me." Her words were clear, precise and drawn out._

_"Granted you wont die from your worst fear, but I'm sure a large tree falling on top of you would be just as delicious for me and just as painful for Reid." _

_Charlene closed her eyes and focused her mind. "Now." She whispered softly just before she went flying in to another tree. This time after falling to the ground Charlie got up and started running, her legs in tact still and not sore or to hurt see just ran ducking around trees and through bushes trying to throw him off till the guys could come._

_"Oh Charlie!" He hollered laughing and evil._

The water had stopped coming from Charlie's mouth and had disippated like it had never been there in the first place. Then silenced filled the room as everyone held their breath. After a few moments Reid watched Charlie's back arch off the bed as if she was in pain. "It's not working Caleb we need to pull her out!" Reid was terrified. For Charlene, for his baby, for himself. If anything happened to Charlene and his son he'd never forgive himself for asking her to still do this and he knew he'd snap and turn to using until he killed himself.

"No Reid just wait, she's smart she'll think of a way to let us know..." Caleb paused when he saw her arch again.

"He's hurting her." Reid panicked.

"Caleb maybe..." Sarah and Kate were holding hands as silent tears leaked from their eyes.

Reid went to grabbed Charlene and shake her awake. "Reid!" Caleb yelled loudly making the blond look up at him and glare.

"Now..." It was barely above a whisper but every head turned towards Charlie.

Caleb nodded. "That's it, now. Reid you sit on that side, Pogue on that side and I'll sit on the end." The three sat on the floor leaning back against the bed. Sarah and Kate each kissed their boyfriends softly and Tyler gave them all a nod as the looked at him.

"No worries." He said certainty in his voice.

"Baby boy anything happens, you wake her up!" Reid said sternly. "You understand."

"Yeah. I will."

"And if something happens to..."

"I will Reid." Tyler promised without Reid having to say what he needed to. Reid nodded.

"Ok let's do this." Caleb said.

_Charlene was standing back against a tree, holding her breath and only breathing her nose when absolutely necessary. "Come out! Charlene! You're stuck here, with me you might as well come out."_

_Something pulsed through Charlene's body and a smile graced her face. She knew that feeling, it was enhanced but she knew it. It was probably the feeling of the power from all three and not just Reid. "No you're stuck! You asshole!" She yelled moving out from around the tree. He was walking in to her line of vision and stopped smirking at her. "You're stuck floating around in peoples dreams because Caleb kicked your ass to another plain and now this is the only fun you can have. Torturing people in their sleep. How pathetic can you get?"_

_"Pathetic?" Chase growled. An orb formed in his palm and just as he was about to thrust it at her in his rage a stray power orb hit him sending him back against a large tree._

_"Hey asshole stay away from my girl!" Charlie turned her head and saw Reid, Caleb and Pogue running over their eyes black as night. Reid ran to Charlie keeping an eye on Chase but left him to Pogue and Caleb while he checked on his girlfriend. "Legs you ok?" Reid asked her._

_Charlene nodded. "Yeah."_

_"Oh how sweet! The boyfriend comes to save the day!" Chase snided. "And look you brought back up."_

_"You might as well just give up Chase, three ascended against one is no match." Caleb said angrily._

_Chase smirked at him. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here!"_

_"Well allow me to fix my mistake!" Caleb growled. Reid joined the three and they stared at Chase waiting for him to make a move. Chase gave a short smirk and then ran towards them dodging the oncoming power orbs the three hand begun to toss. _

_Chase threw a few of his own before leaping over their heads and running after Charlene. Charlie saw this. "Guys!"_

_"No!" Reid yelled. He reached out his hand making a grabbing motion and pulled back, Chase went flying back over their heads in to a tree. _

_Chase laughed as Reid's power held him against the tree. "Nice parlor trick Garwin." He said sarcastically. His body dropped from the tree. "But mine are better." With a snap of his finger Charlene's form dematerialized and then reformed held firmly in his grasp. She struggled. "Stay still my sweet." He held tighter one arm around her throat the other demobilizing her arms held around her waist. _

_"What do you want?" Pogue asked._

_Chase smirked. "Glad I've got your attention." Reid was fuming, Caleb was weary and Pogue was trying to be level headed. "Had Reid bothered to let me re enter his dreams he might have known already. I want out of this plain and you three are going to help me."_

_"No!" Charlene gasped. "They're not." She struggled to say._

_"They don't have a choice princess!" He snided whispering in her ear glaring at the three standing before him. "They know as well as I do, that if you die here, you die in the real world."_

_"Let her go! We don't know how to get you out of this plain!" Caleb said._

_Chase laughed maliciously. A knife appeared in his hand and he released Charlie's waist and held it to her throat. "You might want to rethink that." He snapped._

_"I'm telling you the truth!" Caleb yelled. "There's no way!"_

_"There has to be! This is fun, but I can't live like this!" Chase said angrily. _

_Caleb and Pogue watched Charlene's eyes go black. "Then you die." She said in a voice unlike her own. Her hand reached up grabbing the knife he held to her throat twisted his arm down and around slinking out of his grabbed and piercing the blade through his heart._

_They looked over at Reid who head hung and his eyes were closed. Chase gasped for a second before blood started to leak from the corner of his mouth. Caleb and Pogue saw Reid's head lift and his eyes open. Charlene's eyes bled back to hazel and she gasped backing away slowly stumbling slightly over her own feet._

_"Oh my god." She muttered. "I..."_

_"I did it." Reid murmured as they watched Chase fall to the ground spluttering as he looked at the knife in his chest. The fire that had consumed his very being when he'd first come to enter the plain, barely living or dead, began to consume him seeping from the wound as torturous screams racked his body. Charlene turned away in to Reid's arms burying her face in his chest. _

_When the flames ceased there was nothing left but a pile of ash that was blowing in the fake breeze. "How..." Charlie stuttered._

_The guys shook their heads. "I don't know and I don't care. He's gone for good." Caleb said. _

_"He isn't going to be like a part of me now is he?"_

_"No, whatever plain he was on, that was just his spirit and now that it's gone his body if he still has one is dead. You don't have anything to worry about." Caleb informed her. Charlie hugged Reid who had his arms around her securely. "And Reid that was reckless and dangerous..." Reid was about to defend himself but Caleb interrupted. "But it worked." _

_"Can we please get out of here? I want to get back so I can yell at Reid for taking over my body..." Charlene said softly. Caleb and Pogue gave short nods and then disappeared._

_Reid looked down at Charlie. "I was just protecting you."_

_"I'm going to yell at you for taking over my body and then I'm going to thank you for saving my life." Charlie smirked at him playfully._

_As he laughed lightly he placed a gently kiss on her lips and then he was gone. Charlene looked around, the sun was shining through the trees brighter and the foggy mist on the ground had lifted. She smiled._

After coming too Reid got up and shook Charlene. She opened her eyes and yawned. "Hello sunshine." He teased.

Charlie glared at him. "Could I have a moment alone with him." She said as she sat up looking at the others. The others nodded and headed out of the rickety old room. Sarah, Kate and Tyler were all very confused. But Caleb shut the door behind him and they walked away.

"Babe let me..."

"That was by far the..." Charlie paused and then a smile appeared on her face. "Strangest, but sweetest thing you've ever done. You saved my life Reid, thank you." Charlene jumped up from the bed wrapping her arms around his neck and Reid hugged her back.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Reid whispered kissing her temple.

Charlene pulled back from the hug and planted a passionate kiss on his lips and Reid deepened it slipping his tongue passed her lips. A soft drawn out moan escaped Charlie as her fingers moved to grip Reid's blond shaggy hair.

Reid's fingertips skimmed over her collarbone and shoulders and then reseted lightly on the sides of her neck. There was a knock at the door and they broke away panting slightly as Reid rested his forehead against Charlie's. "What?" He asked loudly.

"Would you two hurry up, Gorman's a little testy after Charlene's pregnant outburst." Tyler said through the door.

"Tyler, don't go there." Charlene growled walking over and opening the door.

Tyler jumped back at her glaring eyes. "Sorry." And he walked off down the hall back downstairs.

Reid chuckled. "Babe come on it was a joke." Reid said walking out of the room with her and they headed towards the downstairs.

"I'm not going to be the butt of jokes because I'm pregnant Reid Garwin." Charlie defended herself.

Reid put his arm around her waist as they walked down the old steps together. "Ok, I'll tell the others."

"Thank you." As they reached the bottom of the steps Gorman scowled at Charlene and she glared at him back. She really didn't like the way he treated the 'outsiders' of the group. "Keep it up you're face will...oh wait it's too late for that." Charlene said bitchily.

Before Gorman could retort Caleb stepped up. "Are we ready to go?" He asked diverting the confrontation.

Everyone agreed and they headed out to the cars. Charlene drove her car with Reid in the passenger seat, while Caleb took Sarah and Tyler drove Pogue and Kate back to Pogue's house.

Five Weeks Later:

Charlene sat in the doctor's office on the small bed while Reid looked around the room anxiously. "Is it always so cold in here?" Reid questioned.

"I guess." Charlene said. "I haven't ever been to this doctor before..."

The door opened and a woman mid forties with light brown gray hair came in. She wore a long white coat and held a clip board. "Miss McKenzie I'm doctor Carla." The doctor outstretched her hand and Charlie shook it.

"This is my boyfriend Reid." Charlene said gesturing to Reid who was by now blowing up a rubber glove. "Reid!" Charlene scolded.

He released it and it went flying around the room as he extended his hand to Dr. Carla. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm Reid Garwin."

"Dr. Carla, and it's quite alright." Dr. Carla smiled tightly and gestured for Reid to have a seat while she knelt down and picked up the lifeless glove on the floor at her feet. She tossed it in the trash while Reid suppressed his laughter. "So, Charlene, you're pregnant."

"Yeah."

"And you are just now coming in to be seen. How far along do you think you are?" Dr. Carla asked.

"Well almost ten weeks or so and I've been busy is all the last few weeks. We've been busy trying to find a place in New York, and still spend time with our friends before we all go off to college." Charlie explained.

The Dr. pulled over a rolling stool and took a seat. "You are aware it's recommended to be seen by the eighth week of pregnancy?"

"No, sorry. I'm eighteen and pregnancy stupid." Charlie joked.

"Well, while it's recommended you're only about a week overdue for an exam. Would you like your boyfriend to stay or go?" Dr. Carla inquired.

Charlene shrugged. "He can stay." So the exam proceeded. A little while later Charlene was talking with the doctor about what medications she would need, and what she could and couldn't do for a while. "I want a prenatal paternity test."

"Is there doubt as to who's baby it is?" Dr. Carla asked her a little startled since Charlie had been so happy to share the sonogram with her boyfriend, Reid.

Charlene sighed. "Yes." She said softly, even though their wasn't legitimate reasoning for it, she still wanted it so she'd have to lie.

"You are aware of the risks of a procedure such as that?" Dr. Carla asked. Charlene nodded. "Well see the reciptionist on the way out and schedule an appointment for next week and we can do that procedure then."

"Thank you." Charlene said kindly. "It was nice to meet you."

"And you. After the paternity procedure you'll need to come in for regular check ups."

"Is there anyway you can refer me to a doctor in New York, we'll be moving there come the end of summer break."

Dr. Carla nodded. "I will. You're in good hands. You two have a wonderful day."

Charlie and Reid said goodbye to her and Charlene jumped off the hospital bed and began to get dressed. She wore a simple gown nothing underneath. She slipped her panties on before taking the gown off completely and putting on her bra and then her jeans and finally a t-shirt. She slipped her feet into her black chucks and turned to Reid who had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Don't look at me like that, you've seen me dress before." Charlene said smirking at him.

"Yeah, well you're just incredibly sexy."

Charlie scoffed. "Not for long. I'm gonna become a growing balloon in a few months." She said softly.

Reid stood from his seat wrapping his arms around her waist as she pulled his extra pair of black fingerless gloves from her purse and slipped them on. "You'll still be incredibly sexy to me."

"No Reid I'm going to be fat and ugly." Charlene said dramatically.

"Not possible." Reid said kissing her neck softly.

Charlie sighed contently leaning back against him. "Oh trust me it is."

"Not. Stop being over dramatic. Come on lets go make that appointment and get out of here."

Two Weeks Later:

"Reid!"

"What?" Reid came running in to Charlene's room dripping wet minus a towel. He'd spent the last few nights with her and was finally getting around to taking a shower.

Charlene squealed with excitement jumping off her bed and ran over jumping up and hugging him tightly not carrying that he was completely naked and wet. "He's ours!" She said happily.

"What is?" Reid questioned as she kissed along his neck and jaw several times. He wrapped his arms around her middle to hold her up.

"The baby! He's ours Reid. My DNA and your DNA!" She said and kissed him passionately. Reid stumbled back by her fiery force and grinned against her lips. He walked back in to the bathroom kicking the door shut behind him and turned the water back on with a little using and then climbed in the shower with a still dressed Charlene.

Charlie finally broke away from his lips when the warmer water started beating down on her. She grinned at Reid as he set her down and started stripping out of her clothes. "It is ok to do this right?" Reid asked timidly as he nibbled her neck.

Charlene sighed and nodded as her wet shirt slammed against the floor of the porcelain tub. "Uh huh." She muttered as he helped her out of her flannel pajama bottoms and panties, having slept without her bra the previous night. "Definitely." She murmured as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Good."


	38. MiSuDeRsToOd

Chapter 37:

"Reid?" Charlie yawned as she sat up and stretched in her bed. Her and Reid had spent the last night watching movies in her room and they'd fallen asleep. But as she awoke to the small light coming through her bedroom window he was no where to be found.

Getting up she slipped her slippers on and went looking for Reid. Her hair was in two french braids and she wore simple flannel pajama bottoms that hung low on her hips and a white tee. As she found herself walking in to the kitchen her hand on the small bumped of her belly she could hear Reid clear as day talking on his cell.

"Caleb man I just I don't know...Yes but I can't handle pregnant Charlene, she's bossy, and snappish and just not...We both did this...I know, but I don't know if I can handle five more months of this man...Yeah I get it, I get it. This is my life we're talking about Caleb...Yes I love her, but I don't know if that means I'm going to marry her..."

Charlene walked away from the kitchen grabbing her spare set of keys off the small key rack hanging on the wall next to the closet door and she walked out of the house to her car getting in and driving off.

Reid was still talking to Caleb on the phone. "I mean I am going to marry her, but do I have to do it before the baby, can't we wait a couple years."

"Reid you're just nervous about what's coming. And no you don't have to get married just for the babies sake, it would be nice but you don't have to."

"Man I don't know what to do anymore. Should I propose and have a long engagement or..."

"Well whatever you do, it's up to you." Reid heard the front door slam and then barking and got confused.

"I gotta go Caleb."

"Later." They hung up and Reid stood up and walked out of the kitchen and jogged quickly to the front door where he found King scratching at the door. He swung it open blocking the dogs path for escape and saw the tail end of Charlene's BMW pulling out of the main gate in a hurry.

He quickly shut the door and flipped open his phone calling her cell. '_Hey..._'

"Legs..."

'_Psyche! You've reached my voicemail leave me a message!_'

After the beep Reid left a message. "Hey Legs, um you just pulled out without saying anything just got worried. Call me back as soon as you can." Reid flipped his phone shut and headed up to Charlie's room to wait for her to come back.

With Charlene:

_I can't believe he said those things to Caleb. It's not my fault this stupid pregnancy is messing with my hormones and emotional balance. And I never asked him if we needed to get married. I've barely just got him to trust in his boyfriend abilities, he isn't ready for husband. I mean It's not like I think he'd be a horrible husband, I just don't think he would be able to handle it right now. Which makes me a pretty damn decent girlfriend if I do say so myself._

Charlene sat on the park bench and sighed. She went over to her car grabbed her cell phone and went back to the bench. She flipped it open and saw she had a message and a missed call from Reid. She cleared the message counter and dialed Kara's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cake."

"Charlie? Oh jesus where are you? Reid called and said you've been gone for a half and hour and aren't answering your phone?"

"Sorry. I just...he called you?"

Kara snorted. "Well duh, I'm the best friend remember. If you were in emotional crisis who would you call?"

"You. I just overheard Reid say some things that upset me." Charlene said softly.

"Babe he's crazy about you, how could he say..."

"He told Caleb he wasn't going to marry me and that I've been bitchy since I got pregnant. I mean I can't help it!" Charlene said tears starting to run down her cheeks. "And it's not like I've brought up marriage. He's just getting comfortable with boyfriend, god knows what would happen if he was a husband."

"Charlene don't you think you're over reacting? Maybe you heard wrong. Where are you?"

"The park."

"Alone? Charlene what if you trip and hurt yourself or worse the baby?"

"Oh Cake, please I can take care of myself. Look I need to go." Charlene said slightly annoyed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Kara said lightly and Charlene hung up her cell phone.

With Reid:

Reid was pacing in Charlene's room with King following him with his eyes. "Where is she?" He said worried. It had now been an hour and she still wasn't back making him worry that much more. She never disappeared without a word and she never hadn't returned his phone calls.

His cell rang and he flipped it open instantly thinking it was Charlene. "Charlene?"

"No Reid it's Kara. She just called, she's upset with you. Apparently she overheard you on the phone with Caleb saying you didn't want to marry her and some other things. And I'm only telling you these things cause she's my best friend and I hate hearing her so glum. She's at the park."

"Thank you. I'll have Tyler come get me and go pick her up. She totally misunderstood everything I was saying. I'm not ready to marry her, I was just talking to Caleb about if I should marry her before the baby or if we could wait. And those other things I said, I'm just not use to her acting this way. I've never been around pregnant women before and it's just I didn't know what to expect."

"That's why I am calling you. I knew she probably just misunderstood Reid. So please go find her and talk to her."

"I will. Thanks Kara."

"Later Reid, don't fuck up or I will come kick your ass."

Reid chuckled lightly. "You do that." With that they hung up and Reid called Tyler to come and pick him up. Tyler didn't question him once he said he just needed a quick ride to the park to talk to Charlene who wasn't answering her phone for him and then Tyler could leave them their to talk.

With Charlene:

_Reid's right. I am bitchy. I snapped at Kara when she was only trying to be a good friend. But it isn't my fault. I'm pregnant and the doctor said mood swings would be normal. Charlene put her hand on her slightly protruding belly and sighed. Your daddy doesn't want to marry me, which is fine I guess, but what will that do to you?_

_"Legs?" Charlene groaned in annoyance as she turned her head and saw Reid running over and the Hummer that had dropped him off pulling away. "Legs I'm sorry!" He said getting closer._

Charlene stood up and looked at him. "For what? Not wanting to marry me or for calling me bitchy?"

"First off I said bossy and snappish, not bitchy..."

"It was implied in your tone Reid." Charlene said angrily.

"Well you obviously don't understand where I'm coming from Charlene. I've never been around anyone who was pregnant in my life, let alone did I think I'd end up with a pregnant girlfriend. I didn't know what to expect and it's just a strange change from the calm relaxed Charlene. And I didn't mean for you to think I don't want to marry you. I was just trying to figure out if we should get married before the baby or after in a few years when we're more settled."

Charlene was stunned by Reid's explanation. Mostly because he'd just laid all his feelings out there and she hadn't had to force it from him. She hung her head. "You're right though, I have been snappish, but it's not my fault. This stupid pregnancy is causing mood swings and I don't mean to be bossy, but when I try and do things for myself you insist on doing them, so I stopped asking. I'm sorry."

Reid stepped closer to her gently stroking her cheek as she lifted her head up to look at him. "We're both learning here. I love you and all, but right now there's times I can't stand you."

"Sometimes I can't stand me either." Charlie joked softly.

Reid laughed lightly. "How about this? At least until the third trimester if you start to get a little overwhelming I'll just let you know and after the third trimester I will just deal because I will feel really horrible for you since you'll be carrying an almost fully developed child around."

Charlene giggled. "Just let me know when I'm being to snappy or bossy and we'll be fine. But you're right come the third trimester you might just want to leave me alone. I wont like you very much if you tell me I'm being mean. Especially since I am potentially carrying the most obnoxious hell raising decedent in the Garwin family line."

"I thought that was my roll?" Reid smirked.

"Nope. Not anymore." Charlene teased.

Reid bent his head kissing her while his arms wound around her waist. "You know I love you right? And I'm glad...I'm glad that I get to have a son with the woman I love more than anything."

"Awe..." Charlene cooed. "That's sweet Reid."

"I have my moments." He said softly. "Since I met you anyways."

Charlene smiled tiptoeing up and placing a soft affectionate kiss to his lips. "I love you too Reid and I'm glad I'm having this baby with you. Granted it would've been nicer in a couple years but I can't complain on how things turned out."

"So you don't hate me right?"

"No. I shouldn't have been eavesdropping on your conversation. It's just I woke up and you weren't there and when I heard you on the phone I couldn't help myself." Charlene said softly.

Reid shrugged. "It's done and over with. We move in three weeks and we're going to have to get use to living together. Like I need to be careful about saying things that might come out wrong, and you, well you just have to learn I say before I think."

"I already know that." Charlene said grinning at him. She lifted her hand up and smacked it lightly with her other. "Bad Charlene." She scolded herself jokingly.

Reid chuckled grabbing her hands in his and gently placed kisses on the back side of the hand she slapped. "Don't beat yourself up about it Legs." He joked.

Charlene smiled. "Ok I wont."

2 ½ weeks later:

Charlene laughed uncontrollably while King ran around her and Reid's new 3 level condominum style apartment set in a tower over looking the Hudson river. Reid was trying to catch King who'd was currently exploring the apartment with fascination. "Reid...Reid baby let him be he wont break anything I promise." She giggled.

Reid stopped running after the dog, as King took off up the spiral staircase to the second floor. Reid grumbled something under his breath as he walked over to his girlfriend. "Do you want to official tour?" He grinned putting his arms around her waist.

"Reid this place is enormous, what were you thinking picking this one?"

"You said pick the one I liked the most. So I picked. This was my favorite, besides it will be perfect, there's lots of space. Our room, the baby's room, two guest rooms, an office. There's the library the workout room, closets, the large kitchen space..."

"Ok you make a good point, but it seems so large." Charlene said looking around, and then her eyes looking out the beautiful bay windows that gave way to the stunning view of the Hudson on a New York summer day. "I do love the view." She murmured.

"We have the whole third floor to ourselves, and there's a spa and that nice big tub..." Reid said huskily nipping her ear lobe.

Charlene sighed contently melting in to his arms. "Ok, ok you've got me hooked."

"Good. The only thing I don't think we'll be making use of in this apartment is the wine cellar." Reid said.

A playful smirk graced Charlie's lips. "Who says?" She asked seductively.

Reid was just about to lean down and kiss her senseless when... "We're here!" They both moved back a bit so they could see around the wall blocking their view to the main entrance and saw Pogue walk in carrying two large moving boxes, Caleb as well and Tyler. Sarah and Kate came in dragging luggage behind them.

"So did we pick the right floor?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. From now on just come to the ninth, it's the generally living space area, downstairs is the guest stay area and recreation area. And do not under any circumstances let yourselves in on the 10th floor, for whatever reason." Reid said sternly.

Pogue smirked. "Let me take a guess." He joked.

Reid grinned back. "Shut up Pogue."

"This place is amazing, way more lavish then the place Caleb and I got in Cambridge." Sarah commented taking in the large apartment with wide eyes.

"It is a little big, but Reid's right, the space is definitely welcome, and I love this view." Charlene moved out of Reid's arms and went to stand in front of the wall of windows. "Plus you two know the meaning of quant." Charlie teased Reid lightly.

Sarah giggled. "Yeah, it's nice though, this will be the meet spot every Saturday."

"Ugh stay away. I already have to deal with Reid and junior Reid I don't need guests." Charlene joked.

Tyler walked over placing his arm around her shoulder. "I'm still welcome right?"

Charlene looked over and up at his taller form and smiled. "Kara's coming to attend NYU, so I suppose since she's already called dibs on babysitting occasionally, you'll have to wont you."

"Man she called dibs, is she insane!" Tyler grumbled jokingly. "Reid's kid is probably going to be a monster!"

Charlene slapped his stomach playfully. "Shut up, my genes are in there too you know."

"Ha!" Tyler mocked her.

Charlene smirked at him and ducked out from under his arm. "Reid you better talk to your boy before I do something I'll regret." She joked walking away.

Reid and the others chuckled as she headed for the door. "Ty come on man she's sensitive right now."

"I heard that. You're on my list to Garwin."

"Fuck." He muttered rubbing his temple. Even though they all knew it was in good fun it still sounded serious.

A week Later:

Charlene was coming down to the second floor when Reid came in the door. "Legs!"

"I'm coming no need to shout gloves!" She called back.

"Check it out." Reid said lifting up his shirt revealing his left side to her pulling the plastic away that was taped on. Charlie saw a fresh tattoo there, it was a woman looking over her shoulder holding her white tank top up barely showing her breast, the words Lady Luck written beneath it with an eight ball behind her head.

"That's...Reid I drew that girl...where'd you..." Charlene stuttered looking at it.

Reid covered it back up smirking at her as he let his shirt down. "I found it in your sketchbook babe. I just had Nate add a little something extra."

"Reid I drew her in my comparison..."

"I know." Reid said wrapping his arms around her waist. "That's why I used it, plus she's just damn hot." He smirked.

Charlene giggled. "Is that why you rushed out of here so early this morning?"

"Yeah. I wanted to surprise you." He said kissing her softly.

"Well it's nice." Charlene said sweetly.

"Glad you like it." Reid smirked.

"I ordered in."

"Tyler's finished unpacking his dorm room and he was going to come over..." Reid started guiltily.

Charlene smiled. "He called after he talked to you, to make sure I didn't have any other plans for us tonight. Don't worry I ordered plenty. Enough to feed the concierge too." She giggled.

"You're very giggly, what did you do today?" He asked skeptically but grinning at her that infamous Garwin grin.

Charlene shrugged. "Nothing really. But the dr. called to confirm the sex of the baby." She said smiling.

"Uh...you asked?" He questioned.

Charlene shrugged again. "Maybe...it's a girl." She said flat seriousness on her face.

Reid looked at her blank. "W-wh-what?"

A grin slowly crept on to Charlie's face and she laughed. "I'm kidding. It's a boy don't worry."

Reid glared at her playfully. "That was not nice."

"But the look on your face was priceless, baby really."

"You need to behave." Reid said playfully.

Charlene smirked. "What if I like being naughty?"

"Ok we should change the subject, because this practically topic is just going to make me want you and..." Reid started almost pitifully.

Giggling softly Charlene gently slipped her hands in to his back pockets. "We can still have sex Reid, just not as...rough as we're use too." She grinned. "At least for a little while longer."

"Good to know." Reid smirked back. "You know Kate told me some women wont let their guys touch them for the entire pregnancy."

"Are you kidding? I can barely last a day without some sort of erotic play with you let alone nine months. That would just be pure torture." She teased.

Reid laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too Gloves, really even though I'm getting fat because of your advanced sperm, I still love you." She mocked playfully.

Reid rolled his eyes leaning down and capturing her lips tenderly against his. For a moment both were content and then hungered for more. Reid reached up gripping his hands in her hair tilting her face to the side deepening the kiss as he slipped his tongue passed her lips. Charlene gently pushed back against his and then sucked the soft mass for a second and pulled away. "Whoa." Reid muttered.

Charlene grinned. "Yeah. I haven't had a kiss like that in days."

"More of that." Reid nodded. "I'll make a list of things I need to do more often."

Charlene giggled again. "You do that." She smirked kissing and nipping his neck before licking it lightly with the tip of her tongue. Reid groaned.

"I love it when you do that." He growled in her ear.

"I knew that the first time I did it, you practically came in your pants at lunch that day."

"Tease."

"Man slut."

"Love you."

"Ditto."

AN: So so so so sorry for the long wait, I've lost some of my writing luster at the moment. I work five days a week on roughly four hours of sleep a night, and lately all I seem to want to do is just read and sleep when I'm not working...not to mention my manager has me training to be an opener of the store so it's just nerve racking...ugh...anyways also i posted some more pics on the page for the story, enjoy check um out! Lates and give lots of reviews!


	39. Am I still stunning in your eyes?

Chapter 38:

Charlene was taking a relaxing bubble bath in her master bath.

"Charlene?"

"Bath!" She called gently running her hands over her now very pronounced belly. It was now September and Reid had started his college classes while Charlene had spent a good majority of her time getting ready for the baby to come. Reid had insisted she try not to go anywhere alone but living away from everyone was proving, group activities to be a problem.

"There you are." Reid walked in seeing her in the tub, bubbles hiding his view of her entire body excluding her collarbone, neck and head, and her right leg which was flung over the side of the tub water dripping down the appendage on to the floor.

Charlene tilted her head back smiling at him. "Here I am and here I've been for the last twenty minutes."

"I can see that." Reid smirked. He began removing his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"I think I'll join you." Reid said slipping his white tee over his head and his jeans and boxers off as he stepped out of his chucks. Charlene moved her leg in to the tub and sat forward letting him slip in behind her. Charlene sat back and Reid wrapped his arms around her.

"How was school?" She yawned softly.

Reid kissed the back of her wet head. "Good. How was your day?"

"I bought some more stuff for the baby's room."

"Yeah?" Charlene nodded.

"And..." Charlene moved her hand over Reid's a moved it to the side of her belly. Reid felt a thump and smiled.

"Was that?"

"Yeah. He's been moving today. I felt it this morning when I woke up and then later on while I was out around town."

Reid moved his hands over hers clasping their fingers together resting their joined hands on her abdomen. "Maybe Kara should move in to a guest room until after you've had the baby. I hate you being here alone."

"Reid, I'm perfectly fine being alone, besides Kara's in college just like you and Ty." Charlene said softly. "I am really perfectly capable of being on my own."

"I know I just hate the thought of you all alone. What if something goes wrong and you can't reach me?"

Charlene giggled. "Stop worrying so much Gloves, honest things will be fine. Now let's talk names."

"What?"

"You know, you Reid, me Charlene, baby needs a name." Charlene said jokingly.

"But..."

"No. Reid everything will be fine. Think positive will you please?" Charlene said a little flustered.

Reid sighed and nodded kissing her shoulder affectionately. "Ok."

"Thank you."

"So names?" Reid questioned.

"I was thinking Ryder." Charlie suggested as her foot gently ran up and down Reid's leg.

Reid shrugged. "Ryder Garwin has a nice ring to it."

"Or Lucifer..." Charlie teased.

Reid snorted. "Ha, ha."

"Yes actually it was quite funny. But on a serious note, what about Reece?"

"What's with the R's Legs?" Reid asked.

"Well Randall, Reid...see a pattern here?" She asked.

Reid nodded. "Well maybe we should break the pattern." He suggested.

"Grandfather?"

"Richard."

"Great Grandfather?"

"Raymond."

"Great-Great..."

"Ok I get the point." Reid chuckled leaning forward kissing her cheek. "So Ryder, Reece, Roland?"

"Ooo that's a good one." Charlene said softly. "Ok so now all we have to do is figure out which one we like the most."

"We don't have to right now. Let's just wait till he gets here and see him before we make any decisions." Reid suggested.

Charlie nodded. "OK." She agreed sweetly. "The water's getting a little chilly." She said lightly.

Reid reached around unplugging the tub and helped her to stand. After they were both standing he reached for the towel she'd set aside the tub and unfolded it wrapping it around her. After doing so he grabbed another towel stacked at the other side of the tub and wrapped it around his waist.

Charlene gently stepped out of the tub on to the small mat she had put there so that she would fall upon her wet foot hitting the slick surface.

"What do you say we go out for dinner tonight?" Reid asked. "Just us?"

"Really?" Charlie looked at him with bright eyes. Reid nodded. "I'd love that. It feels like we haven't done that in so long."

"Good." Reid grabbed his boxers off the floor and slipped them on over his wet body and followed Charlie out of the bathroom to their third floor bedroom. The whole floor was their bedroom, and they kept it relatively decent. Charlene made her way to her walk in closet and quickly dried off before dropping her towel. Reid grabbed an extra towel from the laundry just down from the closet and dried off before following in after Charlene. "Whoa."

Charlene turned to look at him, she'd long since lost subtlety when it came to Reid. "What?"

"Have your boobs gotten bigger?" Reid questioned.

Rolling her eyes Charlene turned back to the side of the closet she was currently riffling through. "You are such a guy sometimes." She murmured.

"Sorry." He kissed her cheek and Charlie sighed softly. Reid quickly changed in to clean boxers while Charlene still stood naked trying to decide on something to wear.

"Do I need to get dressed up?"

"Where do you want to eat?" Reid asked.

Charlene gasped and turned to him. "I'm really in the mood for a juicy grilled burger..." She frowned. "I have no idea where that came from."

Reid chuckled. "Ok, burgers it is."

After an hour Charlene had gotten dressed and done her hair and make-up while Reid waited on her. They finally arrived at the restaurant after some quick debate on where to eat and they took their seats in the corner of the restaurant. The waiter took their orders and disappeared.

"So you want to tell me something, what is it?" Charlene asked.

Reid looked at her. "What makes you think..."

"Reid." Charlene said lamely.

He nodded. "Don't hate me...but did you honestly think I would pick such a gigantic place for us?"

Charlene looked confused. "Um, huh?"

Reid laughed. "I only rented that place so that the actual apartment could get remodeled a little. I had a few things changed. But this time I've hired professionals to move everything there. All we have to do is pack up what we've unpacked."

Charlene looked at him. "I hate you." She said simply.

Reid grinned at her. "No you love me, and you'll love me even more when you see this place. The guys were in on it too and so were Kate, Kara and Sarah."

"I hate all of you." Charlene sat back in her seat. "So when do I get to see it?"

"Tonight. And it isn't far from where we are now."

Charlene just watched him for a moment until the waiter brought their food. "You seriously are making me move twice?"  
Reid grinned sheepishly. "I love you." He said.

"And that's supposed to make it all better?" Charlene grinned as she cut her large bacon cheeseburger with tomato onion and lettuce in half and took a rather large bit out of the first half. Reid nodded while taking a bite of his steak.

"Yes."

After swallowing Charlene set her burger down and picked up a fry. "We'll see." She said. Reid laughed shaking his head and they both went about eating.

'Other' Apartment:

As they took the elevator up Charlene felt a little nervous to see what Reid had really chosen. The other apartment was over the top, being three floors with everything they honestly did need. Plus it really hadn't been baby friendly. But maybe he had just been playing around till the small remodel on this place was finished. The elevator door opened to the apartment and Reid stepped out with Charlene's waist wrapped in his arm.

She looked around. "It's smaller that's for sure."

"Yes it is. Now come with me." He gave her the grand tour of the two floor condominium style apartment. There were less bedrooms, small living spaces and less closets, not too mention the kitchen was a bit small but the foyer was beautiful when you first got off the key activated elevator. There was also a stairwell entrance with a locked door. Charlie was sure she probably wouldn't use that since they were several floors up.

"So?" Reid asked as they stood looking out on the beautiful Hudson view in the living room.

Charlene rested her head on his shoulder. "I like this so much more Reid you have no idea. This will be so much easier to handle with a child around."

"Good, I'm glad. And Kara already said she'd help you pack."

"I unpacked my clothes and your clothes, I haven't had time or energy to do anything else." Charlene giggled.

"Well that's a good thing. So what do you say we head back and get some sleep?"

November:

Charlene sighed as she sat reading in her living room of their newer apartment. After telling the other's she was clearly not amused about them lying to her, she'd laughed hysterically telling them it was the best surprise ever and she hadn't expected it from Reid at all.

But she loved the new apartment so much more. It was small and easier to maneuver around. She'd instructed the movers on where to set up the furniture her and Reid had bought and new curtains and beddings. It was so nice. A hefty kick from the baby and Charlene giggled. "Would you ease up little man?" She said rubbing her belly softly. Another soft kick. "Ok I'll take that as a no."

"And then you'll never guess, she literally fell out of her chair..." Charlene looked over and saw Tyler, Kara and Reid coming in to the apartment off the elevator.

Reid walked in to the living room setting his messenger bag down. "Hey baby." He leaned over and kissed her. "How was your day?" He took a seat next to her on the couch and she set her book on the arm rest. Kara and Tyler took seats across from them on the love seat.

"Good. What about you guys?" She asked.

Kara grinned. "That mega bitch I told you about, freaked out cause of a bug and she fell out of her chair in the middle of class...I laughed so hard I thought I'd piss myself."

Charlene laughed softly. "That's nice to hear. What about you Ty? How are classes going?"

"Not bad." Tyler answered as Kara leaned against him dropping her head on his shoulder. "How's Reid Jr.?"

Charlie shook her head. "Annoyingly interruptive like his father." She said looking over at Reid. "He wont stop kicking."

"He gets that from you." Reid replied.

"Anyways, other than that I got most of the baby's room situated."

"You did not?" Reid asked and looked at her annoyed. Charlene smiled sheepishly. "God dammit Charlene I told you I would move that shit around. You are six and a half months pregnant you can't be doing that shit." She knew he was pissed. Charlie had promised she wouldn't move the furniture in the baby room, but she'd gotten so bored and was antsy to finish and she had done exactly what she said she wouldn't.

"Reid..."

He shook his head. "No. We talked about this last night. I said I'd move that stuff..."

Charlene felt frustrated and angry, her emotions had been a little out of whack since the pregnancy had started. "First of all Garwin, I'm not in the mood to argue with you. You obviously have no idea what it's like for me being cooped up here all day long. Well let me tell you, I wake up, make breakfast, read, take a nap, wake up have lunch, get a little antsy and a desire to do something anything that would occupy my time, read, take a nap, you come home we eat, watch a movie and go to bed. I haven't had sex in two months, my dreams are filled with nothing but, my back aches most of the time from the weight of your spawn growing inside of me, and I have to pee practically all day long. Now would you please stop trying to control me." She got up and left the living room going up to the second level to the master bedroom and lay down on her and Reid's bed and started crying.

Reid looked over at Kara and Tyler who were trying desperately not to laugh at his shock of her out burst. "What the fuck was that?" Reid asked absently.

Kara snorted. "Hormones are a fucking bitch." She said softly. "I suggest you go talk to her."

Reid got up and headed upstairs and found her crying. "Legs?"

"Go away." She cried rolling away from him as she lay on her side legs together bent at the knees and her head rested on her pillow.

He continued further in to the room and sat cautiously on the bed next to her. "Legs, baby, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad it's just you are six and a half months pregnant. You shouldn't be moving things around right now."

"I know. I'm just so bored here by myself Reid. You have barely touched me the last two months and I keep having these very _vivid_ dreams. I read it's normal but it's driving me insane."

Reid chuckled. "Baby don't cry please? I'm sorry I just thought you wouldn't want me to touch you anymore. You kept pushing me away whenever I tried."

"Which means you try harder, Reid, not back down. What happened to that Reid?"

Ok so Reid finally put his finger on what he'd missed. She had been playing hard to get and he'd backed off thinking it was part of the pregnancy and she didn't want him to touch her so intimately. "You were playing hard to get?"

"Yeah so? My hormones are all out of balance and I can't help but think you think I'm ugly and I figured if I played hard to get and you tried harder it meant I was still gorgeous in your eyes."

_Pregnant women are confusing._ Reid thought silently. "Baby you are gorgeous. Come on please stop with the tears."

"No go away." Charlene said sniffling. Reid lay behind her wrapping his arm around her waist and gently smoothing his hand over her protruding belly.

"Legs you are stunning, one in a million why would I ever think you were ugly, huh? Come on do you really believe that?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Well then I must not be doing my part very well." Reid grinned bringing his hand up from rubbing her belly and letting it tuck her hair behind her ear before he gently licked her lobe, sucked it between his teeth and nibbled.

A soft shutter escaped Charlie. "Stop it. You're only doing that cause I told you everything. Just go away."

"I don't think you want me to." Reid sat up a bit trailing his lips down her neck.

"I do."

"No you don't." Reid replied.

"Yes I do, dammit Garwin go away." Charlene snapped. She sat up slightly and Reid did the same moving around to face her, he cupped her cheeks in his hands and brought his lips down to meet her in a soft kiss. She moaned and Reid grinned inwardly having caught her enjoying his touch. Charlene broke away sighing at the loss of his lips. "You're a fucking asshole." She muttered.

"Please don't be sad anymore or mad, I'm sorry. I really am." Reid said resting his forehead against hers.

Charlene sighed. "Could you please take it easy on me? It's not easy, this pregnancy thing. Don't get me wrong I'm excited, but I'm also still human. And sometimes I get bored." She said smiling softly opening her hazel eyes and looking at him.

Reid nodded. "Ok, ok, fine but please promise me no more moving furniture. No heavy lifting. If you want to stand carefully on ladders and paint the walls, or set up the crib, please by all means do that, but no more moving heavy things. It worries me to know you do that stuff and makes me worry about you even more."

"I know. I promise, I mean it this time too." Charlene said lightly. "You've matured so much Reid it's incredible."

"I'm awesome like that." Reid joked.

Charlie smiled and pecked a soft kiss to his lips. "That what does that make me for carrying your son?" She teased.

"Talented. Seriously I couldn't do that."

"I'm sure you couldn't." Charlene agreed mockingly. "Come on we should get downstairs before Ty and Kara make a baby of their own."

Reid laughed and helped her up from the bed and both parties headed downstairs to find Kara and Tyler making out on the couch, furiously feeling each other up. "Hey, hey, hey...not on my brown leather. There's a guest room if you need it but not on the leather." He said jokingly.

Tyler pulled back from Kara's lips but that didn't seem to deter her in the slightest as her lips just attached to his neck, both laying on the brown leather love seat."

"Hey!" Charlene yelled. Kara pulled away from Ty's neck and turned to look at Charlie. "This is all about me sweetheart, you aren't allowed to get pregnant, so get the fuck off our couch, go back to Ty's dorm and find some serious protection and fuck like bunnies there, ok?" She mocked her. Kara just flipped her and Reid off and Tyler blushed a deep shade of red and Charlie's comment. "Cake you think I'm kidding, get the fuck off the couch and move now!" She pointed towards the elevator. Kara groaned and her and Tyler stood from the couch.

"No need to be testy." Kara said smirking as she walked over to Charlene.

Charlene grinned back. "You might need to stop by the pharmacy Ty, she's in one of her wild moods, she can go for hours!" Reid laughed, Tyler blushed an even deeper shade of red if it was possible and Kara just punched Charlie lightly in the arm. "Hey baby on board be nice." She giggled.

"Excuses, excuses." Kara teased. "See ya later."

"Bye guys have fun! Don't get to crazy!" Reid replied as he sent them down in the elevator a moment later. He walked back over to Charlie and kissed along her neck and shoulder holding her around the waist from behind. "What do you want to do?"

"Would it be corny if I just said this? Just you holding and kissing me?"

"A little, but I wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure you wouldn't."

AN: Hey guys again sorry for the wait! Ugh still working like nutso and my bestie just came in from Florida so I spent my day off with her...anyways I'm off this weekend so hopefully maybe an update but no promises! Read and review peeps! PLEASE!


	40. RVG

Chapter 39:

Charlene took a few steps back from the wall in her son's soon to be room. In front of her lay a wall painted to look like a night scene of the Colosseum in in Rome. The other three walls were painted as well. One was London's very own Big Ben at night, another the Notre Dame building at night, and the last was the Seattle Skyline at night including the Space needle. It was now finished and Charlene was completely thrilled with herself. It was December and she'd started this back in September after their second move.

Reid had officially been kicked out of the room after their little argument back in November and was told he couldn't see the paintings till they were finished, and everything had been done by hand. The outline sketch on the walls and everything. Charlene had thought it would take her much longer, but having every day to work on this had proven to be a blessing in disguise.

Gently leaning over to set her paint brush in it's cup she turned and walked out of the room, one hand rubbing over her swelled belly and the other clutching uselessly at her aching back.

"Hey baby! Finish yet?" Reid walked over from the kitchen where'd he'd been pouring her some juice and sat down with her in the living room.

Charlene smiled taking the cup and gulping half of the cool liquid down. "Yes." She said finally after pulling the glass away from her lips. "Yes I finally did. You want to go see?"

"Not yet, you need to rest for a few minutes." Reid said kissing her temple.

"Mmm...if we don't do it now I wont want to get up." Charlene replied. Reid chuckled and stood. He turned back to the couch and offered her his hand. She accepted and he pulled her up from the couch. She giggled softly as she stumbled and he caught her.

"You ok?" He asked kindly.

Charlene nodded. "The best." She replied.

Reid smiled at her and they headed upstairs to the second floor where their son's room would be located. As they walked inside Reid wrapped his arms around Charlene from behind and followed her in. "Oh wow Legs this is, incredible."

"You think so? I wanted it to be different." Charlene said.

Reid leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Babe this is insane."

"You think it's right for a boy?"

"I think it's right for anyone. It's not girlie or anything and it seems to fit."

"Well each place has meaning. You're ancestry is from Europe, my father is from Italy and I lived it Seattle." Charlene explained.

Reid nodded. "It's awesome babe you did an amazing job."

"Thanks."

3:17 a.m. January 13th

"He's amazing." Charlene whispered softly as the nurse handed her, her son for the first time. Kara was standing next to her on one side, Reid on the other. Kara had watched the whole birth while Reid refused to.

"Reid you should've seen it, when his head..."

"Nope, don't tell me." Reid said glaring at her. Charlene giggled softly kissing the top of her son's head.

"Finally something that makes daddy queasy about sex." She said softly as the boys little arms flailed about slowly trying to get free of the blanket they were wrapped in.

Kara laughed and Reid looked at her and frowned lightly. "I was not queasy." He replied.

Charlene turned to look at him and grinned. "You were Gloves. I saw it on your face."

"Was not."

"Was too." Charlene replied. Kara nodded in agreement.

Reid just looked in to her hazel eyes. "While you two paw over your new accessory I am going to let everyone no there's another Garwin around."

"You do that." Reid said looking passed his girlfriend at her best friend. Kara winked at him and walked out of the delivery room.

The nurse came over and wanted to take the baby from Charlie and she glared at the women. "Ma'am we just need to clean him up and take him to the nursery, not to mention yourself." The nurse said kindly.

"Can we have just another moment?" Reid asked the nurse flashing his trademark pantie soaking grin at her and she smiled back and nodded walking away.

Charlie looked at him. "Stop flirting with the nurses Reid Garwin."

"I wasn't flirting."

Charlene snorted. "Looks like it from where I am."

"Would you relax. So what do you think we should name him?"

"Ryder Vincent Garwin." Charlene said softly.

"I like that." Reid whispered kissing her temple and Charlie nodded with a soft yawn.

4:30 P.M. January 13th:

Charlene awoke from her sleep and saw Reid wasn't anywhere around. The one person in her room however looked to be Caleb. "Hey." She said softly stretching her arms over her head ignoring the small ache in her sides.

Caleb turned away from the window and smiled at her. "Hey. Reid asked me to hang out while he ran to your apartment to get you some clothes. Don't worry Sarah went with him so he wouldn't grab the wrong thing." He joked.

Charlie giggled softly. "That's fine. Where are the other's?"

"The nursery watching over baby Ryder. Nice name by the way." Caleb said.

"Yeah, I was trying to keep the R's in Reid's family and Vincent was my father's name." Charlene explained. "I don't even think Reid picked up on that."

Caleb nodded. "Actually he did. He mentioned it to us when he first told us the name. Anyways how you feeling?"

"Deflated comes to mind." She laughed lightly. "I feel like I've lost something...it's hard to explain really." Caleb smiled at her reassuringly. He had become like her older brother whom she could tell anything too. "Would it sound strange if I say I want him back inside my stomach? I mean I've grown accustomed to having him there and I want that back."

Caleb walked over gently taking her hand and squeezing it. "Trust me when I say you aren't the only one who's experienced that feeling before I'm sure." Caleb told her. "Who knows Sarah might feel the same."

Charlene was rather out of it for a moment and then it struck her what he said. "Sarah's pregnant?" She asked.

Caleb put his finger to his lips. "Shh...not so loud, we haven't told the other's yet."

"When'd she find out?"

"Two days ago. She didn't want to ruin this by announcing it while we were here. I just sort of let it slip."

"Oh my god...This...is...so...GREAT!" Charlene squealed.

Caleb laughed. "Why is that?"

"I wont be the only one."

"The only one what?" Caleb and Charlene looked over and saw Reid and Sarah walking in the room. She saw the guilty look on Caleb's face and the happy one on Charlene's. "You told her didn't you?" Sarah asked with a smile. Caleb nodded sheepishly.

"It slipped out."

"What slipped out?" Reid asked.

Sarah shrugged. "No point in keeping it a secret I guess. I'm pregnant." Reid looked at her and gaped.

"Golden boy got you pregnant?" He asked her bluntly.

Caleb glared at the nickname. "Reid."

"Sorry, sorry." Reid held up his hands after tossing the duffel bag he was carrying on the floor next to Charlene's hospital bed.

Charlene smiled. "Reid congratulate them and go tell the other's to come see me."

"Congrats and I'll be right back." Reid walked out of the room.

Sarah smiled at her. "He's trained well." She teased.

Charlene laughed and nodded. "Very. So how are you?"

"Nauseous half the time, but ok." Sarah told her.

"I feel for you. I really do." The hospital door opened and the others came in behind Reid.

"Hey!" Kate walked over quickly giving Charlene a hug. "Girl he's so adorable."

"He gets that from me." Reid said proudly.

Everyone scoffed or snorted. "Dream on Reid." They all said simultaneously. Pogue walked over and pecked a brotherly kiss to her forehead as did Tyler.

Kara walked in holding Ryder and she handed him to Charlie. "Why isn't Reid doing this?" Charlie asked.

"Cause he's a pussy who can't hold his own son." Kara replied.

"I am not." Reid grunted.

Charlie looked over at him. "Fine, you hold him then."

"Uh..." Reid looked hesitant.

"I will." Caleb said.

"He needs the practice anyways." Everyone laughed for like a second before turning their heads to look at Sarah after her comment. "I'm pregnant."

Kate squealed and ran over hugging her and the guys patted Caleb on the back before he walked over and took Ryder from Charlene. "See man no big deal." Caleb said and walked Ryder over to Reid and Reid took a step back.

"Seriously Reid, you aren't going to drop him. Just hold him like Caleb is." Charlene said sweetly. Reid looked at the others who were watching in amused expectancy and nodded. Caleb handed Ryder over having Reid hold his head and support his tiny body with only his arms and upper body to do so.

"Awe..." Sarah and Kate cooed. Charlene snickered and the guys just smirked at their best friend.

Two Months Later:

"Reid please will you get him. Please?" Charlene groaned as she lay trying to sleep, but having difficulty do to the fact that her son was screaming his head off down the hall.

"Legs it's your turn." Reid grumbled.

"But Reid..." Charlene whined.

"No." Reid said and rolled away from her. Charlene got up and grudgingly put her slippers and new black silk rob on and walked down the hall to her sons room. As she reached in to his cribbed she shooshed and cooed at her crying child.

"Shh...shh..it's ok. Momma's here." She whispered picking him up and holding Ryder to her chest. He felt warm and her hand instantly went to his forehead. She pulled her hand back and started back down the hall with her still crying son in her arms. "Reid!"

"No."

"Reid! He's burning up! Reid get up!" Charlene hit his arm and Reid sat up.

"What are you going on about?"

"He's got a temperature Reid. Get up I need you to take us to the hospital." Charlene grabbed some jeans from her closet and changed one handed. She slipped out of her silk robe just as Reid turned to her fully changed. She handed Ryder to him and grabbed a sweater to put on over her pajama top.  
"Hey, hey buddy shh...it's ok." Reid said trying to sooth his screaming son, but alas Ryder continued screaming while Reid patted his back gently.

Charlene gathered up his diaper bag and switched with Reid. He handed her Ryder and she handed him the bag. "Let's go." She said slipping on her black lo top chucks.

Hospital:

"It's as simple as an inner ear infection." The dr. informed them.

Charlie sighed, Ryder had finally cried himself out and was now resting in her arms. "So what do we do?" Reid asked.

"I can prescribe some antibiotics for him and you'll just have to keep a close eye on the matter. If you think the symptoms are getting worse or if they don't simply go away in a few days bring him back and we'll do another exam to see if it is something else."

"Could it be something else?" Charlene asked hesitantly.

The dr. shook his head. "No, honestly I think it is just a simple ear infection that should with a few days of antibiotics in his system, clear up in no time."

"Thank you." Charlie said sweetly as the dr. wrote out a prescription and handed it to Reid. He nodded and smiled back.

"You're welcome."

Home:

Ryder had continued to sleep the entire ride home and once they'd gotten him back in his crib they'd tiptoed from the room back to their own. "I have to be up for class in five hours." Reid complained flopping down on the bed after getting his sweater and jeans off.

"I'm sorry." Charlene said switching in to her pajama bottoms and laying down with Reid. He rolled on his side throwing his arm over her waist and she rolled facing away from him snuggling back against his warm body. Both were to tired and or lazy to reach down and pull the covers up over them so they'd just stay snuggled together.

"Don't be sorry Legs. Just go to sleep, k?"

"K."

Four Months Later:

Charlene, Sarah, Kate and Kara head up to her floor in the elevator laughing softly. "That was the best fun I've had in a long time." Charlene said softly. "I mean don't get me wrong Ryder's a lot of fun and playing house with Reid is just incredibly funny, but I need time alone once and a while, time with the girls."

Sarah rested her hand on her slightly protruding belly. "Well lucky for me Caleb proposed long before I got pregnant, has Reid said anything more about marriage?"

Charlene shook her head. "No. I really think the thought of being married scares him though. We did talk about it once right after I got pregnant. For him marriage is completely and utterly binding, no chance for anything different."

"That's what relationships are." Kate said rolling her eyes.

"But this is Reid we're talking about." Charlene joked. "I trust him one hundred and ten percent to never cheat on me. And that's why I don't push the marriage thing, because weather we're married or not we're still bound together by the love we share for Ryder. And if it turns out we don't love each other as much as we thought we've agreed to stay friends."

"Morbid much?" Kara asked teasingly.

Charlene hit her in the arm. "Shut up. It works for us ok?"

"Fine." Kara grumbled.

"I wonder how the boys did with Ryder while we were gone?" Sarah asked.

"I..." Charlene saw the elevator doors open, the faint sound of the tv could be heard but normally they could hear the guys chattering away and this time there was nothing but silence. Getting out of the elevator Charlene walked swiftly in to the living room and what she saw made her smile softly. Reid was stretched out on the couch asleep with Ryder laying on his chest, Caleb was asleep in the recliner, Tyler was sleeping leaning back against the couch and Pogue was asleep laying on the floor in front of the tv. "Awe..." She said softly.

Kate, Sarah and Kara walked in and had the same reaction. Charlene noticed Ryder starting to stir and not wanting to wake the guys she walked over quickly setting her bags down and grabbed her son. "Shh...don't wake daddy." She whispering cooing in his ear.

Ryder's head lolled on to her shoulder and she walked him up to his room and lay him down in his bed. As she left she grabbed the baby monitor and headed down to the kitchen where she knew the girls would gather. They started talking quietly and preparing food for the guys when they woke up. Forty-five minutes after taking Ryder upstairs... "Ryder!"

Charlene and the girls jerked their heads at the yelling voice and Charlie instantly ran to the living room. "Gloves it's ok." She said instantly as he was sitting up looking around panic stricken. She'd forgotten he'd had a few nightmares about Chase somehow managing to come back and take Ryder from them.

Reid instantly relaxed. Charlene sat next to him and kissed his cheek. He was such a great father to Ryder. At first it took some adjustment on both their parts but now six months after Ryder was born they'd both changed into responsible parents. "Where is he?" Reid asked a long yawn passing his lips seconds later.

"Upstairs in his room. We wanted to let you four sleep a little longer." Charlene said quietly as the others began to stir awake.

"I woke up and he was gone, I just..."

Charlene brought her hand up to his cheek and kissed him on the lips. "I know." Reid relaxed his face in to her palm and closed his eyes briefly.

"Did you have a good day out with the girls?" Reid asked opening his eyes.

Charlene nodded. "I did. I bought myself some new clothes, since I've finally shed that last few extra pounds I gained during my pregnancy."

"Did you buy me something?" Reid joked.

Charlene grinned at him suggestively. "You might have gotten something."

"Mmm...I can't wait." Reid smirked leaning forward to kiss her.

"Would you two seriously get a room." Pogue growled from the floor. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Get up fat ass, dinner's ready." Charlie threw a couch pillow at him for good measure hitting him square in the head.

"What'd you make?" He asked rolling over on his back.

"Chops with the fixings, your plates are staying warm in the oven as we speak." Tyler was the first one to get up and slowly make his way to the kitchen, then Pogue and then Caleb.

Charlene stood and looked down at Reid still sitting up on the couch. "Coming?" She asked sweetly.

Reid nodded and got up. "Save what you bought me for a rainy day."

"Oh don't worry, I bought plenty for rain and shine." Charlene joked receiving another peck on the lips as they headed in to the kitchen. Just as they did the baby monitor went off with the sounds of Ryder gurgling and cooing in his crib. Charlene smiled. "I'll get him."

Reid took a seat at the kitchen table and dug in to his plate while Charlene went to retrieve their son from his room.


	41. Binding and Legal

Chapter 40:

"Ok Reid, it's August, my classes are all set up for this year we need to stop procrastinating and find a nanny." Charlene said to her boyfriend as she walked in to the kitchen carrying Ryder. His baby fine light blond hair done into a faux hawk. (AN: if you don't know what that looks like, google it...lol) Ryder's blue eyes that matched Reid's so well searched around the kitchen appraising each thing that he might grab if Charlene would just get close enough.

"Alright, I'll put an ad in the paper or something." Reid said frustrated.

"No need to be cranky about it." Charlene sighed softly walking out of the kitchen and in to the living room. As she held Ryder firmly in one arm she would occasionally bend down and pick up a dirty sock or a small baby toy and carry them to their rightful spot. Ryder had a toy chest in the living room so Reid and Charlene weren't constantly trekking toys up and downstairs.

Reid came over as she stuck the dirty sock with the pile of dirty clothes sitting on the stairs to go up to the washer. "I'm sorry, it's not you I'm frustrated with."

"Then don't take it out on me." Charlene said walking away from him. He'd been rather snippy lately and she didn't know why, at least he wouldn't share why with her.

Reid grumbled angrily before following after her. "Let's go out tonight, just you and me."

"No nanny." Charlene muttered.

"Kara and Tyler can come over, for a few hours. Maybe even the night." Reid told her.

Charlene looked over her shoulder at him. "The night?" Reid nodded. "If they can, but don't force them Reid, they've already babysat quite a few times without anything in return."

Reid smiled and nodded. "Ok and he disappeared upstairs to call Tyler.

Charlene stayed downstairs and finished picking up wondering what could possibly be taking Reid so long.

With Reid:

"Hello?"

"Baby boy I have a favor to ask. Could you and Kara babysit tonight?" Reid asked.

Tyler sighed. "Man, I would but Kara's coming over tonight we're going to relax and watch movies."

"You can do that here." Reid replied.

Tyler laughed at his friend. "Man, I just got my own apartment, I want to spend time in it."

"Look Ty this is really important and I just really need you to babysit tonight. If you want I can bring Ryder over there."

"What's so important?" Reid mumbled something under his breath. "What?"

"Proposing, ok? I'm gonna propose to Charlene, I have the ring I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to do it." Reid said. "And I need to do it soon, cause thinking about it has my nerves on edge and I've been a bit uptight around her lately."

"Ok, ok, jeez dude calm down. Fine Ryder can come stay here tonight, you know he's always welcome. Just bring his portable play pin so we'll have a place for him to sleep."

"Ty I owe you big time."

"I just hope she says yes to marrying your ass." Tyler joked.

Reid frowned slightly. "Ha, ha. I'll have Charlene bring him over around six, that should give me enough time to get the apartment set up."

"Wow you are really going all out for this aren't you?"

"Well I hope I only have to do this once, and it's Charlene, of course I'm going all out. Her favorite flowers, candles, maybe a nice dinner for two..."

"Never thought I'd seen the day Reid Garwin turned to mush."

"Shut up Ty. You'd do the same for Kara."

"Never said I wouldn't, but at least it's in character for me."

Reid just shook his head. "Ok, I'm gonna go now, I need to call the flower shop and a restaurant to see if I can get some stuff delivered."

"Ok, later man."

Reid hung up with Tyler and called a few places that he knew of and then headed back downstairs to Charlene. She was cooking lunch with Ryder in his high chair next to the table. "So Ty can't come here, how about you drive Ryder over to his place around six?"

"I need more time to get ready, why me?" Charlie asked turning and looking at him as she stopped placing tomatoes on his sandwich.

"Since Ryder wont be home I thought we'd stay in." Reid shrugged. "I want a nice quiet meal for us, so I'll set it up while you're gone and when you get home we can eat and watch a movie." Reid lied.

Charlene smiled at him. "Fine, but since we're staying home I'm wearing my black tee and jean skirt."

"I like that skirt." Reid smirked as he walked up behind her placing chaste kisses along her exposed shoulders. She wore a simple spaghetti strap tank and an off the shoulder long sleeve blue cashmere sweater and her jeans.

Charlene grinned turning her head receiving a soft kiss on the lips. "I know you do." She said huskily.

"Mu-mu-mu-mu-mmm..." Charlene giggled turning to looking at their son who was playing with his favorite teddy bear. It had belonged to Reid as a child and Reid had found while looking threw some of his old boxes in the attic of his parents house.

"He's so close to saying momma." She looked at Reid and grinned. "And when he does you owe me fifty bucks."

"Not a chance. He'll say daddy first."

"Nope."

"Yeah."

A small joyous screech escaped the young child and Charlene moved out of Reid's arms and towards her son. "Come on little man, we'll go to the park for a little while with King before you go see uncle Ty."

Baby laughter rang out threw the room as Charlie moved Ryder out of his high chair.

"What about me?" Reid asked sarcastically.

Charlie smiled at him. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Not tonight I have stuff to do." Reid said smiling at her.

Rolling her eyes Charlene moved closer to him. "You ass." She said tiptoeing up and kissing him.

Reid smirked. "Your ass though."

"True. Ok Ryder say bye to daddy." Charlie said playfully to her son. Reid bent his head kissing Ryder's temple.

"Have fun little man." He said and then lifted his head a bit and kissed Charlene fiercely.

"I'll be back in an hour sheesh." Charlie grinned breaking away from his lips. "Love you though."

"Love you too."

Charlene carried Ryder out of the kitchen and upstairs to get ready for the park. They left and as they were walking out the front door, with King attached to a leash on Charlene's arm, for show since he'd never run off on her, of the main lobby the concierge waved goodbye to them and smiled. Charlie smiled back and made her way out to her new Lexus RX, that Reid had gotten as a more practical car for her and Ryder rather then her BMW. They kept the BMW in a garage about two blocks from the apartment for special occasions when they were alone.

Buckling Ryder in to the back seat in his carrier and having King jump up in to the back Charlie closed the hatch and double checked that the back door was closed and got in the drivers seat. And as she pulled away from the curb she smiled thinking about her life.

The ride to the park was uneventful and Charlene managed to get a parking spot close to the main entrance. She got out of the car and grabbed Ryder and King and they went in search of a nice spot to sit. Charlene found a spot a little out of the way but private so that Ryder could sit on his blanket and play and she could let King roam a little off his leash.

After a long while Charlie packed up and took Ryder home to get some of his things before taking him to Tyler's for the night. "Reid!" She called stepping off the elevator with King following her. "Reid!"

When she got no answer she assumed he'd gone somewhere to pick something up and just decided to change and then get Ryder over to Tyler's place.

Tyler's Apartment:

Charlene knocked on Ty's door and heard him shout 'just a sec' before the door flew open a moment later. He beamed and the duo. "Hey buddy." He said taking Ryder from Charlene.

"Oh fine I see how it is." Charlie said playfully.

Tyler smiled and leaned forward pecking a brotherly kiss to her cheek. "Hi Char."

"Hi Ty. Kara here?"

"Not yet. You want to come in?" Tyler asked.

Charlene dropped Ryder's bag inside the door and motioned to the play pin leaning against the hall wall. "I can't. Reid is expecting me back soon. He called just before I headed out the door."

"Oh, ok. Well I hope you guys have a good night. When should I bring Ryder home?" Tyler asked responsible.

"Oh no need Ty, we'll call before we come to get him."

"Are you sure? You might leave the country and never be heard from again." Ty joked with her.

Charlene laughed. "I can barely stand two nights away from him, let alone a life time. He's my son Tyler, and I love him you don't have to worry." She stood on her tiptoes giving Tyler a kiss on the cheek and then Ryder a kiss to the forehead and cheek and stood normal. "I really have to go though. Sometime around one-ish tomorrow though, Ty."

"K. See you tomorrow Char."

"Bye Ty, bye baby boy." Charlene smiled sweetly at her son and then left. Tyler went back in to his apartment after dragging the play pin inside and he shut the door.

"Daddy is going to make mommy very happy tonight." Tyler told Ryder. A smile appeared on Ryder's face and Tyler smiled in return. "Come on let's watch tv little man."

Reid and Charlene's place:

"Reid you back!" Charlene hollered walking in to the foyer off the elevator, dropping her keys and purse on the desk to her right.

"Living room!"

Charlene made her way in to the living room and when she looked up from her cell which she was texting Kara back a message about Ryder's normal snack, she gasped. "What..." She breathed looking around. Their were black, red, and white roses bundled together all over the living room and pedals strewn on the floor, candles lit the room up. "What is this all about?" She finally asked looking up at Reid. He was cleaned up a bit wearing a black button down shirt and dark wash jeans and his black boots. His hands were decked in his usual black fingerless gloves, but his black beanie was missing.

"Just thought I'd do something special for you." Reid said his piercing blue eyes following her every movement.

"I know we haven't had the place to our selves in a while, but damn Reid." She giggled softly.

Reid clasped his hands behind his back and walked towards her. "This is my thank you." Reid told her.

Charlene smiled in confusion. "For what?"

"For putting up with me and being a wonderful mother to our son." Reid told her sweetly. This was a side only Charlie ever got to see of him. Are rare occasions did he ever let this sweet side slip passed his cocky demeanor, but the guys had seen it more and more since Ryder was born, but they never made jokes about it.

"Reid I don't need thank yous for that. I love you and I love Ryder." Charlene said as he stopped in front of her. Charlie reached up and ran her fingers lightly against his cheek.

"I know. But I wanted too. Come on I have dinner set up in the dinning room." Reid grabbed her hand away from his face placing a soft kiss on her palm and then led her in to the dinning room.

Charlene smiled at the sight. Reid had really gone all out candles adorned the table in there as well, as well as good dish ware and cutlery. "Your mom's china, Reid that's only for holidays." Charlene chided playfully.

Reid walked her to her seat and sat her down before walking over to his own. "Yeah so."

"You're incredible you know that. When I think you've done gone and shocked me as far as possible, you do something like this." Charlene looked down and saw an amazing pasta alfredo on her plate.

"I can't take all the credit, but I'll take most of it." Reid joked. Charlene smiled across the table at him and then started eating. They sat in comfortable silence while they ate until Reid finally broke it once he'd finished eating. "I also have a surprise for you."

A small grin appeared on her lips. "Really?"

"Yeah. You want it now or later?"

Charlene seemed to think about this. "Mmm...how about now so if it's really good I have plenty of time to show you my gratitude." She said smirking across from him.

There was that shit eating grin that Charlene loved. "I think I'd agree with that." Reid got up and headed in to the kitchen. "Wait here." He muttered walking passed her.

A few moments later Charlene felt Reid come up behind her and then she saw him reached around and hold something out in front of her. It was a small black box and Charlene looked over her shoulder at him before looking back and taking the box. "What's this?" Charlie asked him.

Reid waited till she had it open and was gazing at the beautiful white gold diamond ring before he spoke. "I want..."

"Wait." Charlene interrupted. Reid was confused and moved to crouch beside her and look up at her. "I don't want you to do this if you feel it's out of necessity, because we have Ryder. I love you and I trust you and I don't need a ring and some vows to know that."

Reid seemed to be recalculating what he was going to say. "Before I met you what I saw in my future was bleak at most. I was verging addiction to the power, never settling because I didn't want to get hurt again. I sure as hell never thought I'd live long enough to have a son to continue the Garwin line. My parents thought the same thing that's why when you came along they fell in love with you, like I did. Now I see you and Ryder in my future, hell maybe another kid if you want, but I want to marry you. I want us to be together binding and legal forever and then some. Will you marry me?"

A small tear ran down her cheek and she smiled at him. But she couldn't speak she was so overwhelmed.

"Legs you gotta say something, I'm not allowed to read your mind remember." He teased.

Charlene started to nod and wipe the tear away with her available hand and the next thing she knew Reid had grabbed the ring from the box and slipped it on her left ring finger. Charlene giggled softly as she leaned down and kissed him hungrily.

Loosing her balance Charlene fell out of her chair knocking Reid over in the process of landing on top of him. They both broke their kiss and laughed softly. Charlie straddled him to the floor and leaned down kissing his lips mumbling an oops in the process as she trailed her left hand up his chest to his cheek. Reid felt the cool metal of the band on his cheek and grinned.

He'd thought for sure he'd chicken out, commitment was hard for him. But Charlene made it easy to be committed. She never pushed him only asked that he stay true to her. She never accused him of cheating when he'd stay out late at night and come home in the early morning, but that had been when they were still in Ipswich, those days were behind him. Charlene had faith and trust in who he was and loved him for as he was. She always made sure he was satisfied, in the bedroom and in everyday life.

Charlene was all in all perfect to him and he'd come to the final decision to purpose. Granted he hadn't expected for her to give him a way out, but he didn't want a way out. He wanted to tell the world she was his and his alone and that he was never letting her go. He'd come along way from the man whore he had been back before he'd met her, but he was still the same Reid and Charlie had never asked him to change.

Somehow or other Charlene had managed to get Reid's shirt unbutton and opened so her hands could roam over his lean torso. Reid groaned softly nipping her tongue gently.

Charlene pulled back from his lips nipping slightly at his pouting bottom lip before trailing her lips down his neck. Her tongue peeked out from between her lips and gently flicked over the sensitive spot on the side of his neck. Reid shifted slightly beneath her and Charlene lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "We should go upstairs." She whispered huskily.

Reid gripped the back of her thighs and grinned as her hands pressed firmly against his chest to steady herself from falling forward at the force he put behind it. "But that's so far away."

Charlie grabbed his hands and removed them from her thighs and then made to stand over him. "Count to a hundred and come upstairs, k?" With that she moved away winking at him before she turned around and walked off.

Reid lay there completely aroused and staring up at the ceiling counting.

Charlene headed up the stairs. She'd slipped her shoes off at the bottom and left them there, then her shirt hit the second to last step before the small landing, then after making it up the small second set of stairs she unfastened her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Stepping out of her skirt and heading for their room she unclasped her bra in the back and slipped that off and dropped it just before their bedroom door. She walked inside and shut the door behind her. Slipping out of her panties she dropped those at the end of the bed before getting in said bed and holding the sheet up to cover her exposed self, making sure that the comforter was pushed back so he could she the outline of her slimmed figure beneath the white sheet, she waited.

Downstairs Reid had gotten sick of counting when he reach fifty-two and just decided to go upstairs. It had been several weeks since he had gotten any, since every time they were in the mood or messing around in their bed after putting Ryder down, Ryder would start crying. The last time they were alone Tyler and Kara had come to babysit while Reid and Charlene got a hotel room for a night and put her new lingerie wardrobe to good use.

As he started up the steps Reid noticed Charlie's shirt on the landing and grinned, when he reached the second floor there was her skirt and as he reached their bedroom, her bra was dropped just outside the door. Opening it he peeked inside and saw her looking at over at him seductively. "Never were patient." She said sardonically.

Reid walked in shutting the door behind him out of habit and made his way towards the bed, slightly paying notice to her panties at the end of the bed. He slipped his shirt all the way off and climbed up on the bed crawling towards her.

Charlene felt her lower abdomen tingle with need as she saw the lustful hunger in his eyes, she'd missed having him to herself sometimes, because Ryder always seemed to interrupt them at the most inopportune moments.

Reid took notice to her slender frame beneath the flimsy sheet as he moved over her and she smirked at him. Nothing needed to be said as they both leaned in locking in to a heated kiss and lay down completely on the bed. Reid pulled the sheet down so that their bare chests met and groaned his hips down in to hers trying to get his point across.

Charlene being wise to his subtle hint moaned softly before her hands started working on his pants. Reid pulled away from her lips momentarily looking down at her and she watched as his eyes flashed fire, before she heard two thuds on the carpeted floor. Reid quickly wiggled out of his jeans and not so much to Charlie's surprise he wasn't wearing his boxers. Instead of getting upset with him for using Charlene just moaned as his erect member pressed in to her leg.

Kicking the sheet completely away Charlene lifted her head up taking his lips against hers once again in a fiery passionate kiss. Reid used once again to retrieve a condom from his dresser drawer across the room and quickly slipped it on without breaking his lips from Charlene's.

As he moved to enter her Charlene wrapped her legs around his waist and Reid moved his hands to clasp with hers pressing them firmly into her pillow.

"Ah..." Charlene gasped breathlessly as Reid thrust in to her slick warm walls. Reid kissed down her jaw slowly building his pace as he thrust in and out gently. Reid groaned softly as his senses lit on fire, her perfectly hard nipples grazing his chest her soft skin getting slick with sweat like his own. He gently nipped the spot where her shoulder and neck met sucking down on it to keep back a caveman grunt, Charlene had teased him about that once and he always smirked whenever he knew one was coming and he'd bit it back, so she wouldn't hear it. He was waiting for her to say she missed it, and she'd come close the last time they had sex, but she wouldn't bit just yet.

Charlene pleasured sounds became louder and closer together as Reid felt her walls flexing around him, spasming and building to her release. "Reid, fuck, oh god, please." Charlene whispered in his ear.

Reid lifted his lips back to hers and she growled in to his mouth. "Almost baby." He panted looking down at her. Their bodies rocking, hair matted to their foreheads, breathing erratic. Oh yeah this was life for them.

After a few more moments Charlene arched up off them bed letting out a soft cry of release as Reid felt himself being pulled in by her walls and released as well feeling her final climax sending him over the edge.

Minutes later they were both coming down from their highs, Reid rolled off Charlene still breathing heavily and Charlene lay on her back staring at the ceiling in awe. "It's...no...wonder we have a son." She giggled breathlessly.

Reid turned his head to look at her and chuckled softly. "You're just now figuring that out." His hand still holding her left as he picked it up from the mattress and brought to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her palm, her palms warm from his gloved hands.

"No I knew." She said softly turning her head to look at him. They lay their looking in to each other's eyes for a long time until Reid grinned and tackled her to the bed for another go.

3 Hours and 27 Minutes Later:

Charlene finally stopped her rocking movements and collapsed on Reid's chest, she moved her lower half from his shift it to his side but kept most of her upper torso and head on his chest and abdomen. She grabbed his hand linking it with hers as he moved to run his fingers through her hair. "The ring is beautiful." Charlie said softly as she watched it glisten while her hand was clasped in his.

"It should be familiar."

"It is, but from where?" Charlene muttered out loud as she looked it over. She hadn't really gotten a chance to look at it before now and it reminded her of something but she couldn't place it.

"That day I left early..."

"The sunday Sarah went in to labor?" Charlie asked him.

Reid nodded. "When I told you I was in Ipswich you assumed I was there to see my parents."

"Well where'd you go?" Charlene asked confused. That Sunday morning, she'd woken up alone to a note that said 'Had a few things to do will be home before late, love Reid'. Unfortunately that was the day Sarah had decided to go in to labor. Charlene had almost gotten lost trying to find the hospital they'd taken her to after a couple hours drive to Cambridge with Ryder in the car.

She'd called Reid and he'd said he was in Ipswich but he'd be there as soon as he could be.

"I went to see your grams to ask her for your mother's engagement ring..." Charlene gasped, now remembering the ring from a photo her mother had shown her from when her parents had been engaged. "I asked her if it had been giving to her after they passed away, she gladly gave it to me."

"That's right. It was going to be mine someday if dad ever found a boy who he'd give it to to propose." Charlene said tears welling up behind her eyes. "Grams said that she'd keep it for me. I forgot all about it."

"I wanted you to have something of your mothers. My mom wanted me to give you her engagement ring, but I didn't think it would be fit for you. This suits you so much better."

"I love it, thank you for being sweet enough to think of it."

"And you never know maybe someday Ryder will ask to pass it on." Reid teased her.

"Oh shut up, that's a long ways away." Charlene whined burying her face in to his chest.

Reid kissed the top of her head. "Maybe we should have a little girl next."

Charlene lifted her head and looked at him like he'd lost his damn mind. "Did Reid Garwin seriously just say that?"

"I wont ever admit to it." Reid laughed leaning forward pecking a kiss to her lips. "God what I wouldn't have given to see Caleb's face when he found out he had a daughter."

"I see Caleb and Sarah with at least two more kids."

"Really?"

Charlene lay her head back down. "Mmmhmm." She hummed to the affirmative. "I see Kara and Tyler with one boy, someday. Pogue and Kate that's a little trickier, I think their the wild cards that are just going to surprise us every time." She told him her theory. "But Colby Morgan Danvers will not be the only child in Sarah and Caleb's life."

"And what do you see for us?" Reid asked.

Charlene smiled to herself and rested her eyes shut. "I do want a little girl." She spoke softly and Reid kissed her head.

"Someday baby. Let's get a year or two under our belts with Ryder first." Charlene giggled.

"You suggested it, I'm just saying I want the same. Maybe after College." She yawned. "I love you Gloves."

"Love you to Legs." And soon sleep took both of them into the dark abyss of their dreams.

AN: I know long time no update, I was having a little trouble visualizing this chapter, so it took a bit of time. Also this weekend when I thought I would have time, my family suddenly decides they want to spend time together so, blah. Anyways and yesterday well I came home after work and tried sleeping the day away cause I really just didn't want to be awake. It's been exactly a year yesterday since my Papa (grandfather) passed away and today just wasn't a day I wanted to really face. Anyways also if I don't most a pic of Charlie's ring right after I post this, cause sometimes I get sidetracked and forget, it happens, but anyways I'll post it tomorrow. I have the day off from work and I am going to enjoy it. Also I dunno if any of you are Fast and the Furious fans, but there is a 4th movie in negotiations with Vin Diesel and Paul Walker, I'm really excited, I mean the second and 3rd movies were okay but besides that tiny bit at the end of the 1st one after the credits rolled, there's really no official closure with the Toretto team, so woot...anyways ok I am done rambling, please read and review, reviews really do help me post faster cause they help me get my creative mind working. Hope everyone had a good monday and hope the rest of the week goes well...


	42. The Nanny and Old Friends

Chapter 41:

The Morning After:

Charlene was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of ice tee, wearing only her white hot short panties with small playboy logo on the left and Reid's black button up, one button done in the middle to keep it closed. After putting the tea pitcher back in the fridge and kicking the refrigerator door shut Charlene went about preparing a breakfast for Reid. Something very few people knew about him, he loved fruit. So she made him a fruit salad for breakfast including sliced strawberries, watermelon, cantaloupe, honeydew melon, pears and apples. Then she went about making some pancakes.

Just as she started pouring the batter of the pancake mix onto the flat frying pan over the heated stove she felt two hands smack playfully at the back of her thighs and then those arms wrap around her middle. "I'm making breakfast." She laughed softly as he kissed her neck.

"You do that." She could hear the smirk in his words as his hand moved up unbuttoning the one done button on his shirt letting it fall open to expose her bare torso

"I can't if your molesting me." She teased.

Reid chuckled nipping her earlobe lightly with his teeth. "It's isn't molesting when we're engaged."

"Fine fondling." Charlene giggled softly as his long fingers trailed up her torso, his thumb ghosting over her plump breasts and then back down skimming across her abdomen and slinking in beneath the band of her panties. "Reid." She gasped jerking back against him. Reid just grinned.

2 Weeks Later:

"And how are you with infants?" Charlie asked. Her and Reid sat on a couch across from a single chair. Reid was disinterested, but still part of the process.

The girl before them was petite but looked her age of 23. She was older then them so interviewing her was awkward for Charlene. "Excellent. I love babies. I have three younger siblings, two of which weren't born until I was twelve years old. Before you ask, they were twins." She said smiling brightly. Her long blond hair and blue eyes were both in high contrast to Charlene.

"On your resume it says you've already had to leave twice from other families, why is that?" Charlene said a little concerned as she set the resume down on the coffee table before her. Reid leaned back against the couch tired and lazy. He'd been through six interviews and none of them had been to Charlene's standards, even though most of them had high credentials.

"I've had my differences with a few of the mother's I worked for. I wont lie. I resigned from those positions because I was there to basically be a second mother and that isn't right. I'm not the mother I'm the nanny, I'm meant to be there for a certain amount of time each day and after that it's the mother's job to take over. A mother can't simply push a child on to the nanny and say 'here raise it'." She spoke vehemently.

Charlene had no intension of that happening. "Well you wouldn't have to worry about that with me."

"I wasn't trying to be..."

"No that's alright." Charlene said. "If we do hire you, you would most likely be needed Monday threw Friday eight-thirty a.m. Till about four pm. How do you feel about that?"

"As long as I have Saturday nights off I'm alright with any schedule. It's just Saturdays are the days I go home and see my family Boston." After a few more questions Charlene stood from her spot and reached across the coffee table.

"Well Laura thank you for coming we'll give you a call when we've made our final decision." Laura shook her hand and walked her to the elevator. After she was gone Charlene went back in to the living room. "Could you try and act a little more interested?" She asked Reid playfully.

"Please tell me we are done?" Reid whined.

Charlene plopped down next to him and snuggled up to him. "We are. I think I like Laura the best. What do you think?"

"I think whatever you think." Reid replied wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

"And if I thought they were all horrible and we had to do this again tomorrow?" She asked jokingly.

Reid groaned.. "Please anything but that."

"Laura it is than." Charlene confirmed.

"She's cute." Reid murmured.

Charlene sat up and looked at him raising an eyebrow in question. "Excuse me?" She asked a bit angrily.

Reid grinned. "I meant that in the most innocent way possible babe. Swear."

"I swear Reid Garwin if you have a fling with the nanny..."

"Babe, Legs, sweets, chill. She's older then me, what could she possibly see in me." Reid said pulling her back to him.

Charlene huffed. "I'm older than you."

"By a couple months."

"Well I'm just saying."

"Nothing to worry 'bout Legs. Nothing at all. You are the only girl for me." Reid kissed the crown of her head again and she sighed.

"I have a confession to make." Charlene bit her lip. Reid remained silent and Charlie took that as his invitation to tell him what was up. "Derrick's coming at the end of August to visit." She buried her face in his side waiting for him to fly off the edge about it.

Reid simply took a calming breath. "And?" He asked.

"And I offered him the guest room. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I knew you would object and he really wants to get to know you better and he wants to meet Ryder and..."

Charlene looked up as Reid placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head from his side. "Relax. As long as he doesn't try and get fresh with you while he's here, I don't mind him staying in the guest room for a few days."

"A week, but he wont. You're being so, calm about this. I was expecting a conniption fit." Charlene admitted.

Reid shrugged. "I got you, he didn't, the least I can do is be nice to the poor bastard."

"Reid!" Charlene scolded sitting up and glaring at him defeatedly. "Reid, please for me will you please try and make an effort to be friends with him?"

"I was only kidding." He chuckled. "I'll try to be nice I wont make any promises."

"Reid." Charlene frowned.

Reid heard the baby monitor go off next to him, revealing a very awake and upset Ryder. "I'll get him." He said standing up.

"Reid."

Reid just headed up stairs ignoring her. Charlene hoped Reid would just be nice to Derrick while he was here after all it was Derrick Reid had to thank for them being together.

Last Week Of August:

Charlene was sitting on the floor in the living room making funny faces at her 8-month-old son blowing raspberries on his small feet making him laugh as he lay trying to kick his feet away on the floor. "Say it, say momma." Charlene instructed.

Ryder just smiled at her, teeth starting to peek through his pink gums. He'd been up at night the last few months screaming because his gums hurt from teething and Charlene couldn't help but feel bad for being excited about him getting teeth since it was hurting him so much. "Mu-mu-mu..." He mumbled.

"Mo-mm-a." Charlene sounded it out. "Come on baby say it so momma can win this bet against daddy."

Just then the apartment phone rang and she reached over retrieving it from the side table, having kept it in close proximity so that she wouldn't have to leave Ryder on the floor and go get it. "Hello?" She asked brightly.

"Ah, Miss McKenzie, there is a man here to see you." The concierge, Phillip, informed her.

Charlene smiled. "Go ahead and send him up please."

"Will do."

"Thank you." She hung up the phone and then dialed Reid's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gloves, Derrick is here. You coming home from Ty's place any time soon?" Charlene asked sweetly.

"Yeah I actually just left." Reid informed her, she could here the smile in his words.

"Can you stop and pick up some more of those teething rings Ryder likes?" Charlie asked kindly. "I wont have time with Derrick coming to stay and Laura coming Tuesday and Friday for trial runs."

"Yeah babe I'll pick them up. I'll be home in a bit."

"See you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you, bye." Reid hung up and Charlene did the same and just in time for the elevator doors to open. She looked up and saw Derrick step off the elevator and she grinned as she picked up her son and headed towards the small foyer.

Derrick stopped looking about the foyer and as he saw Charlene on her way over and he smiled. "Well look at you." He said playfully.

Charlene smiled as she gave him a one armed hug. King came from upstairs and followed them in to the living room. "It's so good to have you here." Charlene said gesturing to the couch so he could sit. Derrick set his bag down and sat watching her as she did the same, propping Ryder in her lap so he was sitting upright.

"Well mommy..." Derrick teased.

Charlene smiled and kissed the side of Ryder's head not wanting to disrupt the faux hawk she'd put his hair in to. "It's actually not as bad as I thought." She told him.

"God I just can't see you as a mom even though I'm seeing it. I don't believe it." Derrick told her.

Charlene nodded. "When I first found out I was so scared, but Reid's been really great and it's all sort of just fallen in to place. Sure we're young but if things had been different and we'd gotten married and had kids, who knows maybe that baby would've been different."

"It's just insane. He looks a lot like lover boy." Derrick joked.

Charlie giggled. "Yeah, he definitely takes after his daddy." She said looking at her blond, blue eyed son. She'd managed to snag a teddy from the floor before sitting and he was preoccupied with that. "So what about you?"

"Doing good, schools good."

"Any girls?" Charlie asked playfully.

Derrick chuckled. "No. Actually I've kind of stepped back from dating for a bit. Kind of threw myself in to my painting."

"Well if that works for you." Charlie said.

The continued talking for another forty minutes before the elevator doors opened once again. "I'm home."

Ryder's head looked up as Reid walked in and he dropped the bear he was playing with on the couch and reached for Reid. King was laying on the floor next to the couch and his ears had even perked up as Reid entered the apartment.

Charlene looked up at him and smiled. "Hey baby." She was surprised as he pulled a bouquet of white and black roses from behind his back and handed them to her before kissing her cheek as he set the shopping bag next to the couch and reached to take Ryder from her.

"Hey little man." Reid said as Ryder squealed with delight when he threw him up in the air and caught him.

"Reid careful please." Charlene scolded lightly. She looked at Derrick and made a face rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue. He chuckled and Reid finally seemed to pay attention to him.

"Hey." Reid greeted.

Derrick nodded his head back in greeting. "Hey."

Charlie got up from the couch smelling her flowers. "Reid these are beautiful thank you." She kissed his cheek as she made her way towards the kitchen.

Reid stole her seat on the couch and started bouncing Ryder in his lap. "So..." Derrick started kind of awkwardly. "How's it been?"

"Good." Reid shrugged. "Look Charlene really cares about you, so I'm just going to put everything from the past to the side."

"You do realize I only provoked you for a reason?" Derrick asked.

Reid nodded. "Yeah."

"So who wants to go out?" Charlene asked walking back in carrying the vase of flowers and setting them on the dining room table before joining the guys in the living room once again.

Derrick nodded. "Sure."

"Sure." Reid agreed. "My treat."

"You don't have to do that." Derrick said.

Reid just nodded. "I know. Consider it the proverbial olive branch."

Charlene smiled. "Derrick accept it, Reid rarely hands those out." She joked. Derrick just nodded.

"So where to?" Derrick asked. Charlene and Reid told him about this great seafood restaurant not far away and they decided since it was a beautiful New York Summer night that they would walk there. Ryder was in his stroller chewing on a teething ring and Charlene was pushing his stroller. They'd had to leave king at home.

Reid was walking along side Charlie his arm around her waist and Derrick was on the other side of her hands in his pockets. "So how's living in the big city?" Derrick asked.

"Not that different from home, surprisingly, just more traffic and people." Charlene told him and then looked at Reid. "All though for Reid it's probably an enormous difference, having grown up in Ipswich."

Reid nodded his head to agree. "It is different, but likable." He said nonchalant.

"How's California?" Charlie asked.

"Hot compared to Seattle. I miss the cool weather sometimes." Derrick informed her.

"Yeah we just take weekend trips to Ipswich when we need cool weather." Charlie told him kindly. "But you really can't do that."

"Not really." Derrick chuckled lowly. "How's Kara?"

"Good, her and Ty are still dating. Even though she has her own place, she practically lives with him." Charlene told him with a smile.

"Nothing wrong with that I guess." Derrick said. After they made it to the restaurant they were seated and soon conversation seemed to take on a lighter air. Reid had warmed a little to Derrick and their conversations were more relaxed rather then forced. They stayed at the restaurant until nine thirty when Charlene realized Ryder had fallen asleep in her arms after she'd finally taken him from the high chair the restaurant had offered.

"We should go." Charlene said looking over at Reid. He nodded and asked the waiter for the check. After paying they headed out. Ryder had woken, with protest after being put back in his stroller and Charlene sighed. "Shit." She muttered. And when she went to grab him back out Derrick grabbed her forearm gently.

"May I?" He asked. Reid was up talking to the host paying the bill.

Charlene shrugged. "Sure." He might not back to sleep though. I should've brought his bedtime bottle, but I didn't think we'd be here for three hours."

Derrick lifted the upset infant from the stroller and held him against his chest patting his back and rocking him gently as they started to walked to the front of the restaurant. Charlie heard Ryder's cries become less and less and she was surprised. "My youngest brother use to get fussy too. The only thing that worked was the rock and walk." Derrick told her seeing the stunned look marring her face.

Charlene had forgotten Derrick had been twelve when his younger brother was born. They were twelve years apart and in some ways it was a good thing because they were closer in some aspects compared to him and his other brother who was only four years different then him.

"Ready?" Charlene asked Reid as they met up at the front doors. Reid nodded taking a glance at Derrick and Ryder before ushering everyone out the door.

"Keep doing that we might just have to keep you around." Reid joked with Derrick.

Derrick chuckled lightly as not to wake the once again sleeping infant. "I don't think so. Once in a blue moon do I deal with Kids. Char just looks exhausted."

Reid nodded. "She is. But hopefully with Laura coming to work for us during the days, some of that'll change."

"You both talk about me like I'm not here." Charlene said giggling. She looked at Derrick and smiled. "Yes I am exhausted but it's a good exhausted." Then she looked at Reid, her fiance, her friend, love, her baby's father and smiled. "I'm happy the way things are but Laura will be a big help, yes."

Reid smiled putting his arm around her shoulder as she pushed the empty stroller down the sidewalk and he pecked a kiss to her temple. They walked all the way back to the apartment with the occasional topic, but the majority of the walk had been silent as they'd enjoyed the soft bustling sounds of New York at night, which was oddly calm for the evening.

Once they were back at the apartment Derrick handed baby Ryder to Charlene and she headed upstairs to put him in his crib, King automatically following her up the stairs. Reid lead Derrick to the guest room after Derrick had retrieved his suitcase from the living room. "There's extra blankets in the closet and the bathroom is through there." Reid pointed. "Charlene stoked it with towels, soaps and stuff for you."

"Cool, thanks." Derrick said setting his suitcase down. Turning to Reid and nervously chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment and then stopped to speak. "She's happy, that's all I wanted."

"Something we have in common." Reid replied.

Derrick nodded. "Yeah."

"Well I'm off to bed."

"Yeah night man, tell Charlene I said goodnight." Derrick said.

Reid nodded. "Will do." And with that he left the room and headed off upstairs. He walked in to his and Charlene's room and went straight for the bathroom to strip off his jeans, jean jacket and black tee. Reid removed his gloves and beanie and turned the sink faucet on to rinse his face real quick. After a couple splashes he shut the water off and towel dried his face.

"Derrick go to bed?" He turned when he heard Charlene enter the bathroom and Reid nodded.

"Yeah. He said night."

"Thanks for being the way you were tonight with him." Charlene said as she pulled her hair in to a side braid.

Reid walked over putting his arms around her waist, she wore a Vera Wang velvet drawstring style gathered empire waist lace trimmed babydoll in silver and he rested his head on her exposed shoulder. "Should you be wearing that. I mean we do have a guest and that is very high cut, you can almost see your ass." Reid teased knowing he didn't need to say anything else for her to understand him.

Charlene turned in his arms and smirked as his grip tightened. "Oh you've spoiled all my fun I was going to go downstairs and flaunt myself at Derrick." She mocked him.

Reid growled low in his throat and bent his head nipping her neck softly with his teeth. "I don't think so." He said possessively.

"I was only teasing." She said giggling as her hand reached up and turned his head towards her lips. Reid kissed her hungrily and Charlene was in heaven. As they broke away she sighed. "It's just really warm tonight, I'll change before I go downstairs in the morning ok?"

"K." Reid kissed her again before they both made their way to their bed and lay down together Charlene lay her head on Reid's shoulder throwing her leg over his waist as Reid wrapped his arm back around her back and his other hand rested on the thigh that lay on his waist. Charlene pulled the plain sheet over them and snuggled in to her human pillow.

"Night Gloves." She yawned. Reid kissed her forehead. Charlene realized thought that his gloves weren't in places as his bare fingers played over her thigh lightly sending tingles up her leg.

"Night Legs." And they fell asleep holding on to each other Charlene's hand lightly scratching at Reid's abdomen as the other was under his pillow beneath his head.


	43. Words

Chapter 42:

Tuesday:

Charlene was amazed at how quickly Derrick and Reid, her ex-boyfriend and fiance were getting along after two days. Reid had invited Tyler and Derrick to a 'guys night' monday night. Charlene had joked that Ryder was of the male species and thus they should take him with, but alas she'd lost the battle, but she vowed to win the war.

With a soft laugh thinking about the afternoon before, Charlene made her way downstairs to meet Laura off the elevator as she'd previously received a phone call from Phillip downstairs. Just as the elevator door was opening King rushed in from the living room and began barking causing Laura to jump around him as she exited the elevator.

Charlie walked over from the stairs grabbing King's collar and holding him back. "Sorry 'bout that. He's really a sweetheart." Laura smiled and nodded as Charlene walked her into the living room after ordering King upstairs. "I forgot to ask if you were allergic to dogs, are you?"

"No. Will he be my responsibility during the day?" Laura inquired.

"Oh no, no I'll feed him in the morning before I leave and our dog walker will take him out around noon and then I will again after I get home." Charlene explained.

Laura nodded her head as she took a seat on the leather recliner. "And where's Mr. Garwin?"

Charlie laughed lightly to herself. "He's asleep. A friend of mine is staying for the week and they were out late last night. It wont be a regular occurrence though."

"Ah." Laura shifted in her seat a bit.

"Is there anything you'd like to know about me or Reid, that would make you feel more comfortable in this job?" Charlie asked politely.

Laura seemed to think about this. "Nothing specific, but if there's anything you want to share, please feel free."

"Well I don't want you to just feel like, well the nanny, I want you to feel like a friend. So let's see, Reid and I are nineteen and engaged. We moved here from Ipswich, Reid grew up there but I grew up in Seattle. I only moved here January before last after my parents passed away in a car accident."

"Oh I'm sorry." Laura said sympathetically.

Charlie smiled at her kindly. "Thank you, but I'm ok with it now. What else should I tell you, Reid's a bit of a pig sometimes so if you find dirty dishes in the sink, please don't feel obligated to do them, I don't want you to feel like that's your job, cause it's not, that's mine and Reid's responsibility, to keep this place tidy." Laura smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll remember that." She said.

"Neither of us is particularly a morning person and we require caffeinated beverages to be completely alert, so please don't hold it against either of us if we grunt for the first ten minutes of your arrival in the morning." Laura laughed softly. "Reid and I are both mildly sarcastic, at that's putting it lightly. Reid will make sarcastic jokes, even if they aren't all that funny to begin with, if they're offensive just let him or I know and it wont happen again."

"I have an older brother, sarcasm I can handle." Laura said kindly.

Charlene smiled. "Good. We have friends who come in to town for visits, and Tyler and Kara live in the city, so they may stop by to pick things up on occasion for Reid or I or if they've simply left something here. Trust me it may not seem like it'll happen but with Ryder, sometimes we'd forget our heads if they were screwed on." She joked. Laura giggled. "Plus Reid's just forgetful. Tyler had to stop by here three times in two months at the end of spring quarter because Reid forgot his class books." She continued. "Reid and I aren't normally private people, but our room is kind of like our sanctuary so unless you know there's something in there that you need for Ryder please refrain from going in there."

"No problem." Laura said.

"Feel free to use the laundry upstairs any time, and the guest bathroom if you need to shower by chance something happens during the day."

"Morning." Charlene looked over and saw Derrick coming from the guest room. He was dressed in jeans and a tee.

"Hey, have fun last night?" Charlie against. Derrick nodded.

"Reid schooled some guy in pool like five times in a row, finally Reid just gave up and walked away, cause the guy just wouldn't learn." Derrick chuckled. "But it was fun."

Charlene smiled, she liked the idea of the two getting along. "Good. As long as you guys had fun. Derrick this is our new nanny Laura, Laura this is Derrick my friend." Charlene introduced.

Charlene watched as Derrick offered the girl his hand and they shook, a small blush appearing on Laura's cheeks as Derrick smiled at her. "Come on King." Charlie looked to the stairs and saw Reid carrying Ryder closely followed by King in to the living room. He looked over and saw Derrick and Laura end their hand shake and Laura was blushing. "Hitting on the nanny already, jeez man." Reid joked walking passed them and sitting down on the couch next to Charlene kissing her cheek.

Derrick just rolled his eyes. "Shut up Reid."

Charlene hit Reid playfully in the arm. "Hey, hey now holding a child here." Reid said jokingly. Grinning Charlene reached forward to take her son and Reid stopped her. "Ryder said something this morning."

Charlie snorted. "Stop joking around Reid."

Reid leaned down and whispered in Ryder's ear and a grin spread across the baby's face as he pulled his finger from his mouth. Pointing a slobbered finger at Charlie he smiled. "Momma!" He squealed.

Her mouth fell open in shock and she just stared for a moment before a smile broke out on her face. "Guess I owe you." Reid smirked.

Charlene leaned forward and took Ryder from Reid bringing him in to her lap and pecking a kiss to his forehead. "Momma!" He said again.

With no words to express how happy she was that his first word was momma. Charlene just kissed his head. "I heard him on the baby monitor you left on your nightstand." Reid said as she scooted closer to sit next to him. Derrick was in the kitchen already and Laura seemed to be just watching them, taking in what kind of parents they were.

"Shoot, I knew I forgot to grab something." Charlene said turning to look at Reid. "Sorry, I was gonna let you sleep."

"It's no big." Reid said and then looked over at Laura. "So you decided to come again?"

She looked confused but answered with a nod. "Yes."

"You make it sound like we're a small version of the Adam's family." Charlene laughed softly.

Reid shook his head. "No, not exactly Adam's family, more like Munsters." He said jokingly.

"We are not, stop scaring her." Charlene said. "Don't let him fool you, we are probably the most easy going couple you'll meet."

"Good to know."

Ryder's 1st Birthday:

"Don't you dare." Charlene said warningly as she backed away from Reid who was grinning at her like a maniac.

"Oh come on, baby really do you think I would be that cruel?" He grinned.

"Yes." Charlie said. "Now come on let's go back downstairs so Ryder can open his presents."

"He's one, he'll survive a little longer without gifts, besides the others are down their babying him." Reid informed her with a devious smirk.

Charlene finally managed to back herself against the bathroom counter. They were upstairs in their room, actually she had been up there to changed shirts after Ryder had gotten cake on her other one and Reid had followed her up moments later with an evil plan. "Come on I just changed one shirt already gloves." She whined seeing him still coming forward.

"I told you pay back was a bitch Legs." Reid said still with the smirk on his lips. Charlie accepted her fate the moment he brought his hand from around his back a paper plate with a large slice of cake lay in his palm and he turned it upside down smashing it on her head. Thinking quickly Charlene grabbed a chunk of cake the broke away and started to fall and reached forward plopping it on Reid's face as he laughed at her expense.

But soon though he silenced and just stared at her with a smudge of cake running down the left side of his face. Charlie removed the paper plate from her head and wiped some of the cake out of her hair and flung it in to the sink before looking back at Reid.

A grin spread on his lips once again and Charlene wasn't sure if she should be worried or not. "What?" She asked innocently. Reid reached over grabbing the edge of the bathroom door, he turned closing it and flicking the lock. "Reid, no, it's Ryder's birthday we have to be dow..." Charlie was cut off from her speech as Reid captured her lips gently flicking his tongue over her lips asking for entrance.

Charlene sighed and willing opened to him, when his tongue tentatively touched hers she broke away. "No, we need..."

"We will, but you can't walk around with cake on your head and I can't walk around with cake on me." Reid said back with a playful grin.

"You should've thought of that before." Charlie stated with a smile. "Come on Reid it's our sons first birthday, we should be downstairs with him not up here having sex in the shower."

"I didn't say anything about sex in the shower." Reid said a positively glowing smirk on his face.

Charlene eyed him. "You are you Reid it's implied in the way you speak." She teased.

Reid kissed her chin then moved his lips to her cheek nipping lightly eating a piece of cake that had slipped down. "Come on Legs, ten minutes and we'll be back downstairs. I miss having you to myself. With school, Ryder and friends on the weekends it's like I never have you to myself. And don't say at night cause we're both exhausted and just fall asleep, not to mention Ryder still doesn't sleep threw the night so..."

She saw his point she really did. But I didn't feel right being alone when it was their sons birthday. "He'll have plenty more babe I promise." Reid said kissing her neck softly. Charlene sighed.

"No sex?" She asked.

Reid pulled back from her neck and pecked a soft kiss to her lips. "No sex, just time."

"What happened to my Reid?" Charlene said a grin spreading on her lips. "No sex would not have been an option when we first started dating."

"He grew up...a little." Reid said adding the last bit as a joke.

Charlie smiled as she started unbuttoning his black dress shirt. "I think we have ten maybe fifteen minutes before we're missed, let's not waste it." She grinned.

Reid smirked and kissed her with passion and love as he began to undo her belt buckle and the fasteners of her jeans...

Twenty minutes later they both stepped off the last step of the stairs and turned in to the living room, their friends were momentarily paused in their conversation as they looked at them with knowing smirks and then back at each other and continued on with the conversation.

Ryder picked himself up from the floor, holding on to Kara's arm as he took a few shaky steps towards the couple. Charlie smiled and bent down picking him up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday little man." She said sweetly.

Sarah came over to Charlie holding her camera grinning. "You totally missed a kodak moment." She said jokingly and then showed Charlene the photo of Ryder and Colby sitting together on the floor playing nicely.

"Sarah don't even start." Charlie giggled. "Their babies, let's not plan their lives yet."

"But their so cute." Sarah cooed. Colby was sitting in Caleb's lap at the moment laughing and giggling at her Daddy as he blew raspberries on her exposed belly.

"My daughter will not date a Garwin!" Caleb said laughing as he lifted his head.

"Gee thanks man." Reid said back sardonically.

Caleb grinned. "No problem." He replied.

Reid laughed and took Ryder from Charlene. While Ryder was a spitting image of Reid, Colby was a well rounded mix of her parents. Her hair was a dark blond, and her eyes were a light almost hazel brown, flecks of green/blue could be seen in them though. Her eyes were subtle though like Sarah's and her skin was tan like Caleb. Her little nose was petite like Sarah and lips pouted like Caleb's.

"I say we bet on it. Caleb says no, Sarah says yes, I say maybe...Legs?" Reid looked at her.

Charlene snorted. "Leave me out of this." She said taking a sarcastic step back. "I think we should let them decide." She giggled softly at her fiance and then reached and took Ryder back from him and walked over and sat on the floor in front of the couch. "Want to open presents?" Charlie asked Ryder and he pointed towards the shiny packages on the coffee table. "Yeah, say presents."

Ryder pointed. "Presss...entsss..." For some reason he loved drawing out the s sound and it always made Charlie laugh and kiss his blond head. He was speaking more these days, simple words like 'hi' 'Momma' 'Daddy' 'bye-bye' 'food' 'no' and by accident 'shit'. Reid had swore in front of Ryder and since the term is monkey see monkey do Ryder mimicked him.

Charlene had been furious at first smacking Reid upside the head, but as time progressed and Ryder would say it randomly for no reason at all it became funny, but knowing her son couldn't walk around saying 'shit' she reprimanded him and tried not to laugh after telling him 'no, no that's a bad word.'

Everyone started picking their presents from the pile and handing them to Ryder one at a time. Afterwards everyone headed back to their homes since it was early evening and some had a couple hours drive ahead of them. Charlene took Ryder upstairs and changed him in to his pajama's and then lay him down in his bed.

"Night Ry." She said kissing his temple before lifted the side of his crib up and locking it in place.

"Ni' Momma." Charlie smiled and walked out of his room, after flicking on his monitor and night light. She shut his door half way and then headed across the hall to her bedroom. Reid was already in the bathroom brushing his teeth when Charlene started changing. She put on the baby doll and matching panties Reid had gotten her for her birthday, via Victoria Secret. The baby doll was a purple flannel pattern silk, ruffle trimmed open back. She slipped her black silk rob on and proceeded in to the bathroom to brush out her auburn locks and brush her teeth.

"I wondered when you'd get around to wearing that." Reid said a smirk on his lips as he looked her over.

Charlene rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. "Part of me thinks you got it more for you then you did for me." She teased. She casually began running her brush through her hand and felt him move behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"So what if I did, you can't prove it." He said smugly.

"True." She said as she set her brush down and grabbed her tooth brush. "Are you going to say goodnight to Ryder?"

Reid kissed her neck softly. "Yeah." He leaned forward pecking a kiss to her cheek and then left her.

Charlene brushed her teeth and left the bathroom switching off the light. Slipping her robe off she draped it over the chair in the corner of the room and proceeded to get in to her large bed king size bed, and underneath her white cotton sheets and black comforter. As she snuggled in to her covers she thought about what was to come in her life. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell into a very faint sleep, but a few moments passed and the bedroom door opened and creaked shut till it was open only a crack and she soon felt the other side of the bed dip and the sheet and comforter shift until Reid lay beside her.

A light giggle escaped her lips thinking about after they'd moved in to this apartment...

_"I call this side of the bed, forever." Charlie giggled softly laying down on the left side of the bed._

_"What if I like that side?" Reid grinned._

_Charlene smiled. "Tough, this is my side, but I would be willing to share...for a price."_

_"Oh and what might that be?"_

"You owe me a kiss." Charlie said softly laying her head on Reid's chest. "Your laying on my side of the mattress." She giggled.

Reid lifted her chin and bent his head kissing her succulent lips. "All paid for." He grinned and pecked her once more before dropping her chin so that her head rested comfortably on his chest again and laying his head completely back in to his pillow.

"Is he asleep?" Charlene said softly tangling her legs with his and nuzzling her body in to his warmth.

"Why you awake enough to give me some?" He teased. Charlie scoffed lightly and he chuckled. "I'll take that as a no. Yeah he's asleep, he's wore out so maybe we'll both get a full night of sleep."

"Mmm..." She moaned softly wanting that to happen for just one night. "Your mom called today, I forgot to tell you, they said we could come around six instead of four they pushed back their flight."

Reid kissed her head. "Ok." With that they both fell in to silence and let sleep over take them.

Next Day:

"Reid we aren't running behind, please slow down a little." Charlie asked nicely. They were just on the outskirts of Ipswich and Reid was driving her car. Ryder was in the backseat mimicking Reid's driving actions, he held his arms out and turned them slowly one direction and back. It was quite amusing.

"Sorry." Reid said slowing the car to the speed limit.

"Thank you." Charlene sighed.

Charlene rested her hand atop Reid's on the gear shift and gave it a gentle squeeze. Things with his parents had gradually been getting better since Charlie had come in to his life. His parents were starting to really believe in his career choice and they were trying to be great grandparents to Ryder. Though they still thought the couple was a little young, they really enjoyed Charlene and saw how happy she made their son after all his years of loneliness that they'd caused.

Plus Charlene had not in so many words told Charlene that she'd feared for Reid as he got closer to his ascension, but now she worried less and less about his use of powers since Charlene herself was very strict about his using.

Unless it was a dire need his powers were not to be used, Reid argued that small power use would not make him addicted let alone age to much, but Charlene had countered with the fact that using still aged him and that she wanted him to be around long enough to enjoy his sons life and watch him grow up. Reid readily agreed.

As they pulled up outside Garwin Manor Charlie stepped out of the car in time to see Elizabeth come out of the house with a bright smile on her face. "Where is he?" She asked brightly.

"Awe it's good to see you to mom, but you didn't need to come outside, we would've been in, in just a minute." Reid joked knowing exactly who she was talking out.

Charlene giggled softly as Elizabeth frowned at him. "Always with the humor." She said shaking her head.

"That's me."

"Just like your father when he was your age." Elizabeth said and smiled as Charlene opened the door to the backseat to reveal Ryder. He looked over and smiled pointing at Elizabeth.

"Nana!" He screeched. Elizabeth had taught him to call her Nana saying grandma sounded to old for her and she was still young enough to get her kicks out of life.

"Well aren't you just the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Elizabeth grinned unbuckling him from his seatbelt. Charlene had dressed him in loose jeans, a black tee and jean jacket with black boots similar to Reid's and his hair was done in a faux hawk.

"Awe mom really, the compliments are making me blush." Reid said sarcastically putting one arm around Charlene's shoulder's and the other hand on his heart. Elizabeth held Ryder as she shut the door and turned looking at her son and smiled.

"He's a spitting image of you as a baby, you do know that don't you? So if I think he's adorable that must mean you were too."

"Awe." Charlene cooed and pinched Reid's cheek jokingly.

"Hey!" Reid slapped at her hand playfully.

"Shit!" Ryder yelled out randomly with a grin on his face. Charlene covered her face and bowed her head and Reid shook with bit back laughter. Elizabeth looked at her grandson and then at Reid.

"Reid Nathaniel Garwin! You did not swear in front of your own son!" She scolded.

"Hey it could've been her, she swears just as much as me." Reid defended trying desperately not to crack up.

Charlene uncovered her face and looked at him. "It was so you."

"Yeah but it could've been you." Reid said smirking at her.

"But it wasn't."

"It doesn't matter, my grandson just said shit." Elizabeth looked at Ryder and sighed. "You are definitely your father's son." She murmured and then carried the boy in to the house kissing his head. Charlene and Reid hung back and Reid busted up laughing.

"It's not funny Reid." Charlene shoved him playfully trying not to laugh but finding it hard not to smile at the least.

Reid grabbed her hands before she could shove him again and pulled her tight against his chest looking down at her with that famous smirk. "Sure it is, come on it was funny admit it."

"No it was embarrassing, your mother's going to think I'm a horrible parent for letting my son wonder around saying the word shit, this is all your fault." She ranted jokingly.

Reid chuckled. "Babe she's not going to think that, you saw her reaction she blames me. Remember she loves you, it's like your her second chance at the daughter she never got, that I know she wanted. Look baby please come on it was funny and I said I was sorry about saying shit in front of him it was an accident."

Charlie sighed and looked up at him lovingly. "Are you really sorry or just saying that to get back in my good graces."

"I'm always in your good graces."

"True, baby please just cut back on the cussing in front of him. His little ears are like a sponge these days. He mimics everything we say and do it's how he learns." Charlene insisted fisting her hands in Reid's black jean jacket.

Reid leaned down kissing her softly on the lips. "Ok, I promise to be more careful around him."

"Thank you. Now come on let's go inside and see what elaborate gift they got him for his birthday." Charlene laughed softly.

Reid nodded and they headed in to the house hand in hand.

After getting inside and saying hello to Reid's father, Randall they headed in to the living room and saw an offer sized box on the floor. Elizabeth walked over with Ryder in her arms and sat on the chair closest to it.

"You didn't." Reid said. His mother looked at him innocently. "Mom he's only a year old."

"But it was just so cute I couldn't talk myself out of it. So he'll have it for a few years before he can use it, big deal."

"What?" Charlene asked. Reid walked over and ripped the paper off for Ryder who obviously didn't care too much and showed Charlie the gift. She grinned. "Oh my god are you serious?" She giggled softly.

"It was too cute to pass up." The box displayed a picture of a battery operated miniature version of a blue ford mustang. It was meant for children three and up and Ryder had just turned a year old.

"What are we going to do with this for two years, let alone after he can actually play with it." Reid said shaking his head.

"We'll get him his own garage." Charlene laughed softly at her own joke and Reid looked at her unamused. "Reid, come on if we hadn't have gotten him all that other stuff and you saw that, you can't tell me you wouldn't have bought it."

"That's different."

"No it's not." Charlie smirked at him. "Come on it's cute and I can totally see him playing with it in a couple years."

"Fine ok, ok." Reid relented.

"Car!" Ryder pointed at the picture and squealed with laughter. Elizabeth nodded and gently poked his nose.

"Your car." She grinned at him. After that they started talking about other things, had dinner and dessert and visited. Charlene and Reid saw how exhausted Ryder was come the end of the night and decided to spend the night since it was Saturday and they had no classes the next morning. Charlene left Reid to say goodnight to his parents and headed upstairs. She lay down in her jeans and tee and rested back against the pillows with Ryder laying parallel with her torso, head rested on her chest as he slept peacefully.

Reid came in and lay down after shutting the door and rolled to lay on his side arm tossed over Ryder and Charlene and torso pressed firmly against Charlie's sighed. Her eyes began drifting shut at the warmth she felt as her fingers gently combed threw Ryder's blond hair, keeping him asleep.

Reid kissed Charlene's cheek and nuzzled his face in to her neck and Charlie gave a sleepy smile to the ceiling, both her boys were resting with her. Her son lay snuggled against her torso and her soon to be husband lay snuggled against her side, there was no girl in the world luckier then her at the moment and she drifted off into a silent sleep joining her son and fiance.

AN: Hey guys wow this didn't take as long as the last chapter update. Lol...so I know I've skipped around a bit, but this story will be coming to an end in a few more chapters and I just want to make sure I have a level basis at the end in case I decide to do a sequel, so if you see fast forwarding years ahead don't take it as me skipping out, their will be memory scenes in the end chapters and maybe some in the beginning of the sequel if I chose to do it, if not maybe a series of one shots that will play off this story...I don't know. Anyways please leave Reviews, I love hearing from the Readers! Also there's a couple new pics up for this story on my page check em out! Lates!


	44. What's It Feel Like to Be A Garwin?

Chapter 43:

"You guys have no idea how much this means to me." Charlene said tears pooling in her eyes as she looked at Pogue and Caleb as their girlfriends fussed over their ties one last time.

"We're family." Caleb said stepping up to her as Sarah dropped her hands from his tie and he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead like a brother would. "It'll be an honor to give you away at your wedding."

Pogue walked over and pulled her from Caleb in to a hug. "Besides if Reid ever does anything, brother or not we'll beat him senseless for you." He joked trying to make her laugh and it worked.

Charlene cracked a smile after a hearty laugh and looked at the two boys brightly. "I'm really glad I moved to Ipswich." She said sincerely. "I lost my family but ganged something that will always fill the void that was left in my heart." She looked at Sarah and Kate. "And that goes for you ladies as well."

Sarah and Kate were crying now and they both walked over encompassing Charlie in a huddled hug. "Oh come on now ladies, please don't start this, we have to take the bride down the aisle in a moment." Caleb teased.

"Give us our girlie moment." Kate snapped playfully. The girl giggled pulling away and wiping carefully at their eyes as not to smudge their eye liner and mascara.

"Momma, momma!" Charlene looked over and saw her two and a half year old son come running towards her in his little tux, he looked so cute with his hair styled as usual in a faux hawk, much like his father's at the moment. Reid had gotten a trim and Charlie had begged him to style it in some way for the ceremony, a hawk much like his sons was what he'd come up with, as far as Charlie knew at least, she'd only seen him that morning and then was swept away by the girls.

Ryder's tux was a smaller version of Reid's, with a one button lapel blazer jacket, ivory colored vest and tie and black dress slacks with black dress shoes. Reid's was just the same as were his groomsmen, the difference though between the grooms and groomsmen tuxedos was that Caleb, Tyler and Pogue had brown vests and ties to match the mocha colored bridesmaids dresses Charlene had picked out for Kate, Sarah and Kara.

"Look pretty momma." Ryder told her grabbing her fingers. Charlene smiled at him. She wore an ivory colored dress, the top was a form fitting halter bodice style with delicate bead work. It was indescribable as Kara had put it. (AN: Please check out my page for photo's of the wedding attire)

Charlene had been adamant on the gown not being white, and apparently so had her mother. While she'd been thinking about her options Charlie's grandmother had searched high and low in her deceased daughters belongings that were currently boxed away in her attic along with Vincents stuff, until Charlie had a place she wanted to keep the memorable things, and She'd found the dress Marlene had worn on her wedding day and offered it to Charlie without hesitation.

Charlene ran her fingers lightly down the dress looking at it in the mirror across from her. Kara was currently helping Tyler seat guests. The wedding wouldn't be completely traditional and in a church, they were having it in the beautiful Danvers backyard in Ipswich. While planning her wedding Charlene had been talking with Sarah on the phone trying to figure out where the wedding would be held. There would be few people in attendance since Charlene only had her grandmother left and Reid only had his friends and parents. His parents would be inviting a few people, plus the other covenant parents that were left. So it would be a small wedding like Charlie had always wanted.

"So where's the beautiful flower girl?" Kate asked smiling at Sarah and Caleb.

Sarah smiled. "She insisted on following Reid around so Reid said he'd watch her."

Caleb shook his head. "Never thought I'd trust my daughter with Reid Garwin." He joked. Charlie looked over at him and grinned. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let Ryder date my little girl." He said pointing at her teasingly.

"Momma!" Ryder tugged on her hand. "Momma can't find da wings!"

"What!" Charlene, Kate, and Sarah almost shouted but all three thought better of it as not to scare the little boy.

"Relax, Ty has them." Caleb confirmed. "Ryder remember you gave them to uncle Ty to hold on to for you?"

Ryder seemed to think about this for a moment with a frown and then a smile spread on his face and he nodded to Caleb. Caleb reached out to take Ryder's hand and he lead him out to the backyard to get the rings from Tyler, since the ceremony was to start any minute.

Charlene sighed with relief. "Ok, I guess we should all be getting in to place. Kate, Sarah will you two get Kara and Colby and tell Reid and Tyler to get ready as well." Both girls nodded and walked off leaving Charlie with Pogue.

"For what it's worth you've really helped all of us since you came here." Pogue said. Charlie was surprised to say the least, Pogue rarely spoke feelings, he just wasn't that type of guy. "Caleb and Reid fought a lot more after Caleb's ascension and Reid pissed him off, a lot, I think there was a point that me and Ty thought we'd split and the two of us would get tired of being stuck in the middle...anyways what I'm trying to say is..."

"Thanks for taming Garwin?" Charlie added jokingly and Pogue chuckled with a nod.

"Pretty much." He said.

Charlie smiled at him. "So, when are you and Kate gonna pop out some kids?" She teased trying to lighten the mood a little.

Pogue looked at her with a smirk. "Whenever, if ever." He answered vaguely just before Caleb, Sarah, Kara, Kate, Colby and Ryder came back in to the room.

"The guests are all here and seated. Tyler and Reid are waiting at the end of the aisle, the Priest is ready and waiting. Now we have to get the flower girl, ring bearer, bridesmaids and the bride and her escorts down the aisle." Kara teased her a little.

Brushing her bangs to the side Charlene grinned at her. "That's why you are the maid of honor, you gotta whip everyone in to shape." She teased back.

Kara smiled. "Even the bride. Ladies I guess we should take our places." Kara informed Sarah and Kate. Sarah and Kara explained to Colby and Ryder that they were supposed to do exactly what they did two nights ago during the rehearsal. Both being smart kids nodded and waited. Charlene adjust the small tiara on her head, her hair flowing down in waved curls hanging to her mid back.

Everyone got in the order they were supposed to be in. Colby, then Ryder, then Kara, Sarah, and Kate. And last was Charlie flanked on either side by Pogue and Caleb. The music started and Colby walked down the "aisle" throwing flower pedals to to the ground rapidly from her little basket, she wore a simple tan sun dress. Ryder went next walking quickly towards Reid and Tyler and stood with them just as Kara started down the "aisle" soon followed my Sarah and Kate. Once they made it all the way to the end Caleb and Pogue linked arms with Charlene who'd opted to forget a bouquet, she didn't need it' and they started down the stone walking path that lead to the "alter". Well there wasn't an alter, it was simple Reid and Charlene standing in front of the beautiful fountain in the Danvers backyard.

The ceremony seemed to fly right on by for Charlene one minute Pogue, Caleb and Imogene were telling the priest (per the Garwin's request for a priest) that they were giving her away and the next moment she was saying her vows. "Do you Charlene Faith McKenzie take Reid Nathaniel..." Reid scrunched his nose playfully at his middle name making Charlie giggle inwardly and smile. "Garwin to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold. In sickness and in health, threw the good and the bad till death do you part?"

For dramatic effect Charlie paused and looked Reid up and down as if scrutinizing him and then grinned. "Oh I guess if I have to I do." She said playfully. Reid smirked at her shaking his head, neither was in to the sappy I do's they'd seen in the movies.

"And do you Reid Nathaniel Garwin take Charlene Faith McKenzie to be your lawfully wedded wife , to have and to hold. In sickness and in health, threw the good and bad till death do you part?"

"You only live once right." He joked then looked down at their joined hands for a moment before lifting his eyes back to hers. "I'd take her to the ends of the earth if I knew it would make her happy, so I do if she does." Charlie smiled at him and Reid grinned back

The priest seemed to shake his head. "Well then the rings please." Reid turned releasing on of Charlie's hands and gesture Ryder over to stand with them and he did so holding up a small light brown silk pillow. "Reid you first." Reid picked the ring up from the pillow, the one they'd chosen together at the jewelers and he slipped it on her ring finger, not taking his eyes off of hers. "And now Charlene." They'd wanted this ceremony to be as simple as possible, a few words, the I do's and rings, that was it. That's all they wanted and it seems it's what they were getting.

Charlene picked up the white gold band brought it to the tip of Reid's left ring finger and looked him in the eyes mouthing the words 'I love you' to him as she slipped the ring on his finger, his ever present fingerless gloves gone for the time being. She slipped her hand back in to his as Ryder moved back over to stand with Tyler, Caleb and Pogue. Her fingers gently running over the faded scars on Reid's hands.

The next audible words either heard were "...you may now kiss the bride." And Reid grinned moving in as he pulled her arms towards him and their lips crashed together. A muffled giggled escaped Charlene's lips before they were completely devoured. Whistles and cat calls from their friends brought them out of their kiss grinning at each other breathlessly.

Reid turned gesturing for Tyler to watch Ryder and he kept a firm hold on Charlie's hand and they walked back to the house, guest following closely behind the bridal party and straight for the front door. Even with all the room the Danvers home was not going to be the place of the reception and Charlene and Reid had a black Bentley Continental waiting for them in the driveway. They climbed in and David drove them off to Grams house, where they were using the main hall as the reception space. Imogene had decorated it with stunning draperies and table settings per Charlie's request and it was perfect for a small gathering.

Unlike the wedding the reception theme would be black and white. After their first dance as husband and wife Charlene would go upstairs to change along with her bridesmaids. The boys were to keep their suits on but they were allowed to loose the blazer, vest and tie.

"So, you've been a Garwin for four minutes and 27 seconds how does it feel?" Reid asked Charlene jokingly. She turned to look at him, her hand clasped firmly in his while his other fingers hung around her neck playing with her hair.

Charlie grinned. "Give me another four minutes and 33 seconds and I'll let you know." She teased him.

Reid kissed her softly on the lips and Charlie smiled leaning against him waiting for the drive to be over.

Reception:

After arriving at Imogene's home Charlene and Reid went upstairs to wait for all their guests to get their and when they were given the go ahead they headed downstairs to the main hall. "And it's my pleasure to introduce Mr and Mrs Reid Garwin!" They walked in hand in hand after Sarah announced them cheerfully and walked towards the cleared area that would be the dance floor. Sarah gestured for the DJ that they'd hired to play the song and he did so.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face and I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Charlene smiled at the choice, she'd left 'their song' up to Reid. They'd never really had a song so she'd given him the tasking of picking one for their first dance. Reid had chosen well this was one of her favorite songs, and come to think of it the lyrics seemed to fit them.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

After all Reid had almost died for her on Prom night when Aaron had been drunkenly speeding towards the exit of the hotel parking lot and she'd been too scared to move her feet to get out of the way.

"So how'd I do?" He whispered in her ear. She had her arms tucked under his her hands holding his shoulder blades while his arms hung around her waist loosely and her head rested on his shoulder facing his neck.

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing _

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

"I couldn't have chosen better myself." She replied lifting her head and kissing his cheek. Reid smiled at her and she returned it lovingly.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Caleb and Sarah made their way out on to the floor and Charlie smiled at them mouthing a 'thank you' not wanting to be completely the center of attention and Sarah winked at her. Kate pulled Pogue on the floor as well and Tyler offered his hand to Kara. She accepted and they too joined the happily married couples.

Sarah and Caleb had been Married during Christmas, since it was Sarah's favorite time of year and Caleb had, no objections. Kate and Pogue were finally engaged. Tyler and Kara were just enjoying being together.

_Cause you're my... you're my... my-y-y-y, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay... stay..._

Charlie sighed resting her head against Reid's shoulder once again as they turned in a slow circle, neither privy on exactly what constituted a proper slow dance, so they did it their way. This way, as little movement as possible, but still managing a circular motion.

"I love being a Garwin." Charlie mumbled sweetly. "I love the feeling of being a part of you."

A grin appeared on Reid's lips as he turned his eyes down to his shoulder looking at her with love. "I'm glad." He replied softly.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

After they finished their dance Charlene and Reid smiled at each other. "I'm gonna go with the girls upstairs and change." Charlene told him. "Watch Ryder?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "No I'm gonna let him run away." He kidded.

Charlie smirked at him. "Watch it, I can take away your wedding night as much as I can give it to you."

"Sorry, sorry." Reid grinned holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'll be right back." Charlene kissed him softly and turned to walk away.

"That dress looks beautiful on you by the way." Reid said low enough so that she could hear and the guests couldn't. Charlie looked over her shoulder at him and saw him wink. She smiled and turned back around and started off with Sarah, Kate and Kara who'd gathered by the entrance door and waited.

"Well ladies, I say let's get dressed down a little and kick this wedding reception up a notch." Kara said laughing lightly.

Charlene nod. "Here, here." They all held up the bottoms of their dresses as they walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Charlene's old room. They'd brought their dresses and left them in Charlene's room before heading to the Danvers Mansion to get ready for the wedding.

Once in the room they each changed in to their "party" dresses. Charlene wore a white lace dress with sweetheart neckline and a velvet blue belt around the waist and matching heels. Kara changed in to a dot print white and light blue dress with an empire style waist and wide straps over the shoulders and white leather t-strap platform heels. Sarah wore a strapless floral print empire waist dress with a loose cut skirt that hung to the knee and with silver strap heels. Kate wore a black and white handkerchief style dress with a deep v-neckline with a beaded embellished empire waist and exotic black peep toe pumps.

Charlene looked at the girls after they all put their other dresses to hang in Charlene's empty closet so they wouldn't wrinkle. "Well ladies we ready to live it up?"

"You two are seriously going to have aching feet by the end of the night." Kate pointed to Sarah and Charlie and grinned at their confusion. "Ryder and Colby ringing any bells?"

Charlene and Sarah shrugged. "I'll send Caleb after her." "I'll send Reid after him." They said at the exact same time and looked at each other with matching grins. Kate and Kara both laughed softly and all the girls headed back down to the party. (AN: Again for picks of their outfits see my page)

Once they reached the main hall and walked in they saw that all four guys had rided themselves of their blazers, vests and ties. And had even gone as far as to unbutton the top two buttons of their dress shirts. Reid had even undone the cuffs of his sleeves and rolled them up to his elbows to reveal the ink on his forearms and that he'd retrieved his fingerless gloves. She grinned walking towards the group with the girls.

Caleb and Tyler saw the coming and pointed over Reid and Pogue's shoulders and the other two turned around and walked towards their girls. Reid grabbed Charlene's hand and pulled her close to his chest. "You look gorgeous." He whispered kissing the corner of her mouth teasing her a little.

"Thank you." Charlie replied with a smile, her friends getting much the same from their respective lovers. Born to Be Wild the remake version from Hinder came blasting out of the speakers and the Sarah raised her arms over her head before grabbing Caleb's hands and dragging him to the dance floor. Charlene grinned and pulled Reid to the dance floor, however reluctant he may be she didn't care. Pogue and Tyler suffering much the same fate. For having girlfriends who liked to dance they hadn't learned to just accept it and move on.

When the song ended more of Charlene's favorite music and some songs Sarah, Kate and Kara added to the list continued to play throughout the night.

Ryder came running over and pulled the front of Charlene's dress over his head and she looked at Reid with a raised brow and he tried desperately not to laugh, failing miserably I might add. "Ryder, sweetie um what are you doing?" Charlie asked pulled her dress from over his head and looking down at him.

Ryder shrugged looking up at her. "I think he just wanted some attention Legs." Reid grinned at her.

Rolling her eyes Charlene knelt down to her sons eye level. "What am I gonna do with you little man?" She said with a smile. Ryder smiled back and she picked him up and held him between her and Reid.

"He's probably hungry." Reid said looking at Charlene with the same smile Ryder wore.

"Your hungry so you assume he is?" Charlie asked playfully.

"Hungry." Ryder nodded his head. Reid smirked and Charlene just giggled.

"Ok, let's find both of you some food to tide you over till the caters have dinner ready." Charlene said and they headed towards the buffet of snack foods at the end of the main hall. They picked up some small plates and gathered a little food, Charlene had the caters make a fruit salad as part of the snack spread that way there would be something for any kids there to eat. And oddly enough it was just Colby and Ryder. Chelsea Elizabeth's sister, Reid's aunt, had a daughter a few years younger then Reid but other than that nobody who was invited would have small children.

As they sat down at their table, with the other's soon joining them for a break from the dance floor Colby in Caleb's lap, Charlie would help Ryder out by cutting the larger chunks of fruit a little smaller as he just picked them up and at them with his hands.

Caleb was doing the same with Colby at the moment, but she would only eat the strawberries and banana's nothing else. Sarah would occasionally wipe at Colby's mouth with a napkin and Reid would encourage Ryder to throw pieces of Cantaloupe at Tyler. "Reid stop it." Charlene scolded. "Ryder's that's not nice, daddy shouldn't be teaching you that."

Ryder stuck the cantaloupe in his mouth and pouted as he chewed. Reid just grinned at his wife. Thinking about her being his wife was strange but it felt good, it felt right, like it'd always been meant to be this way.

"I want one." Kate suddenly said.

Charlene looked up at her. "One what?" She asked curiously.

"A baby." Kate clarified.

"Nope not me. I want to wait until I finish college before I even consider babies." Kara said shaking her head.

Kate shrugged. "I dunno, I want kids. I just didn't realize how much I did till just now watching Colby and Ryder with you four." She looked at Pogue and smiled. "Baby I want a baby."

"Uh...right now?" Pogue question with a raised brow.

Kate shrugged. "Not this moment no, but in the not so distant future yes."

"Well as long as I have some time." Pogue said jokingly. Kate smiled and gave him a kiss.

The other's just chuckled. After a while of chatting and just hanging out at the table, the caters began to serve the first course of the four course dinner menu Charlene had planned out for the guests.

When dinner was finished Tyler and Kara gave their Maid of on and Best Man speeches.

"A few years ago Reid's name was permanently coupled with the words "Play boy", Girls practically draped themselves all over him to get what they wanted from him. And then Charlene came along and well she didn't swoon or fall at his feet. Actually she wanted to put her boot so far up his ass that he'd have to open his mouth so she could tie her laces in the morning..." The crowd chuckled at the joke and Charlene snickered. Reid just smirked and rolled his eyes like he wasn't phased in the slightest. "She turned down his efforts...multiple times if I remember correctly which was amusing because Reid was simply not use to a girl turning him down..."

"Ok, ok make your point already." Reid said throwing his napkin at the younger Son.

Tyler grinned. "I'm getting there hold your panties on man. Speaking of, I have this extremely funny story..." He looked at Reid and Reid just glared at him. "But I wont share it. What I am trying to say is, finally Reid found someone to put up with him and love him and for that I'm forever grateful to Charlene, who's become like my sister. Congrats!"

Tyler raised his glass and so did the other guests then he sat and Kara stood. She cleared her throat for affect looking at Charlene with a smile. "There's this indescribable sinking feeling when you find out that your best friend has lost two people that she cares about most in the world because you don't know what to say or do to make them feel better. You cry with them, and while you can feel the pain radiating from every part of their being, you can never truly grasp how hurt they are. Before she came out here Charlie was broken and I didn't think she'd ever be fixed.

When she moved here with a determination to get herself back together everything changed. She made new friends and met Reid and it's exactly what she needed. When your the best friend you know the ups and downs, ins and outs and I can tell you as Best friend number one Charlene's the happiest she's ever been with Reid and I wouldn't want it any other way. Hope you two have a long happy marriage. To the newlyweds!" Kara raised her glass and so did the rest of the guests.

As they settled down again to mingle Kate looked across the table at Charlene and Reid. Reid hand Ryder in his lap. "So what's this about a panty story to do with Reid?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Reid looked up at her and frowned meanly and then looked at Tyler and glared. The glare held so much meaning it almost made Tyler squirm under his best friends heated look. "Nothing." He growled.

Charlene grinned and looked across the table at Kate. 'I'll tell you later' she mouthed. Kate nodded and whispered something to Sarah making the blond grin.

"Well I think we should get a couple more dances in before we head out." Reid said looking over at his wife. Charlie smiled and nodded. Reid handed Ryder to Tyler and took Charlene out on to the dance floor and slow danced with her for a little while before both were ready to leave.

Reid was going to drive them to the same hotel where they'd had the senior prom. He'd rented the same suite as last time, but this time they'd actually get to use it. They had three days and nights to themselves as a honeymoon. Ryder was staying with Tyler and Kara at Tyler's place back in New York.

"Ready?" Reid asked Charlene as she came out to the car carrying her suitcase she'd had upstairs in her room, Reid's duffle was already in the trunk as he lifted her small suitcase up slipping it inside. They were taking Charlene's BMW since they didn't have Ryder with them.

"Definitely." She grinned kissing him before climbing in the passenger seat.

Reid smirked to himself and stood straight from leaning against the side of the car and walked around to the driver's door and climbed in. Moments later they pulled out ready for their alone time.

AN: Ok so I posted the pics and got one wrong and updated so if you open the pic of Charlene's dress and there is a red background curtain that is not the right one, wait a few and reopen it to see the right one...and this is a list of songs I thought would play at the Garwin Wedding, because I wanted to do a wedding soundtrack for the duo...

Your Guardian Angel – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Born to Be Wild (Remake) – Hinder

Into the Night (feat Chad Kroeger) – Santana

Animals – Nickelback

Love Like This – Natasha Bedingfield

She's a Star – Will.I.Am

...To Be Loved – Papa Roach

Don't Stop the Music – Rihanna

Hot – Avril Lavigne

Naughty Girl – Beyonce

Paralyzer – Finger Eleven

Firecracker – Josh Turner

So I know these aren't traditional wedding reception songs but our couple is a little non traditional don't you think


	45. Life

Chapter 44:

A breathy giggle escaped Charlene as she collapsed to the bed next to Reid, her husband. _God that sounds so...strange._ She thought silently and then rolled on to her side facing Reid a little better. Her breathing still erratic but words were manageable. "I can't believe this is almost over." She mumbled. Reid pulled her in to his side, both covered in a light sheen of sweat and only a white sheet.

"We could stay another day, maybe a week or a year." He said jokingly.

Charlene sighed and kissed his neck lightly. "Wishful thinking."

"Do you regret having Ryder?" Reid questioned suddenly.

That was a question out of left field that threw Charlie off for a moment and she sat up, covering her chest with the white sheet and held herself with her one arm looking down at him. "No, why do you?" She asked confused.

Reid shook his head and pulled her back down. "No, no that wasn't what I was trying to say. I meant times like these do you regret having Ryder to go back to? We don't get a regular honeymoon because we have a son." He tried clarifying.

A smile graced her lips as Charlie mingled her legs with Reid's getting comfy. "No, I love having him to go home to. I mean sure a longer honeymoon would've been nice, but it's not something that can't be repeated later on when we have more free time together."

"True." Reid kissed her forehead. "Well at least we got three days of incredible sex to last us a little while." He joked.

Charlene felt his chest rumble with silent chuckles and she smiled. "Incredible huh? I think I'll be taking that as a compliment."

"You should." Reid said huskily. 

"Oh don't start I'm exhausted and sore." Charlene said playfully burying her face in his shoulder.

Reid grinned. "Then my job is done." Charlene giggled lightly. "Go to sleep Legs."

"Love you Gloves."

"Love you too Legs."

2 Years Later:

Charlie was officially a college graduate as of ten minutes ago, and so was Reid. Sarah and Caleb had both graduated from Harvard Law School a year ago and were currently opening their own small firm in Boston. Tyler graduated from NYU with a Business Management degree and he and Kara, who graduated from the Art Institutes Culinary arts and restaurant management program, are currently in the process of opening a restaurant together. Kara finally found her calling as head chef and her and Tyler would co-manage their restaurant. 

Tyler finally proposed the day Kara dragged him to the empty, stripped out building proposing her idea of a restaurant. He'd been so happy that she wanted him in on her idea that it sort of just popped out randomly from his lips. 

At first Kara had looked at him wide eyed, then she'd squealed and jumped him, taking them both to the floor kissing him erratically across the face. Her answer was obvious and simple.

Pogue and Kate had been married in a beautiful lavish wedding that Kate's mother had helped her plan. The wedding had been held in a beautiful ballroom of an extremely extravagant hotel in New York. Kate had wanted a large wedding with family and friends and Pogue had said whatever made her happy. Caleb, Tyler and Reid were Pogue's groomsmen and Kara, Sarah and Charlie were the bridesmaids. 

Ryder and Colby having perfected their rolls at Reid and Charlie's wedding were once again in the same positions, only this time Ryder was taught to escort Colby down the aisle. Kate had really wanted it that way and it took a couple tries at the rehearsal ceremony but Ryder and Colby finally seemed to get the hang of it.

Kate had announced her pregnancy only two months ago around the same time that Sarah announced her second child was to be due. It wound up in a large dinner celebration in the city.

Reid had spoken with his father and gotten part of his inheritance early to open Garwin Architectural Designs, or at least that's what he was planning on naming his business. He'd already found the perfect office inside a large New York City building on the seventh floor. Now all he had to do was get everything up and running, with his father's help of course.

"Momma, momma!" Ryder ran to her as she and Reid walked in the front door. They had opted out of the graduation ceremony, and retrieved their degree's from the office at Pratt. 

Tyler and Kara were sitting on the sofa in the living room. Charlie could tell that her son had sugar, which she'd specifically asked them not to give her. "Hey sweets, did uncle Ty give you ice cream again?" Ryder grinned and nodded.

Reid chuckled picking his son up and throwing him over his shoulder. Ryder laughed uncontrollably. "Daddy put me down!" He screeched.

"What are the magic words?" Reid inquired grabbing at the sides of Ryder's stomach making him laugh harder.

"P-p-pl-please..." He laughed out. 

Reid set him back on the floor and walked in hitting Tyler upside the head. "You are so in for it dude."

"What?" Tyler feigned innocence.

"What? What? Are you serious Ty? Look at him, he's hyped on sugar and it's close to his bed time." Charlie said as she stood in front of the TV looking at her two best friends a bit annoyed.

Tyler smiled at her. "I'm sorry he gave me that face. You know that pout that you just can't say no to. I'm sorry."

"He's four he out smarted you, again." Charlene smirked at him shaking her head. "You're supposed to see through the faces. Reid taught him those."

"I did not." Reid said coming out of the kitchen holding a beer in one hand and a coke in the other. He handed the coke to Charlene and she looked up at him a grin on her lips.

"You did to, don't deny."

"Daddy come play with me!" Ryder said running upstairs as fast as his little legs would allow.

"Looks like I have to go." Reid grinned kissed Charlie's cheek and headed off upstairs. "Later guys!"

Tyler and Kara stood from the couch. "Well looks like we should go." Kara said stretching.

Charlie looked at her. "You two are buying next time we go out for drinks." Kara smirked and nodded.

"The least we can do. Oh Derrick called a while ago, said he had something important to tell you and a question and to call whenever." Kara informed her as her and Ty stood from the couch. Tyler pecked her cheek and Kara embraced her in a sisterly hug. "Well see you later."

"Thanks again guys. Laura really deserved this vacation." Charlie smiled at them.

"It's cool, we love watching him." Kara said and looked up at her. "It's good practice for when we have kids."

A huge grin spread across Charlene's face. "Are you?" She whispered watching as Ty walked towards the foyer to the elevator doors. Kara bit her lip nervously.

"Keep it to yourself, I don't know yet. I have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow. When I know I'll call you." She whispered in response.

"Oh Kara that would be soo..."

"Unexpected. I don't know how Ty's gonna take it, with the restaurant and the wedding..." Kara sighed softly.

"Babe you coming?" Tyler called turning back towards them.

"Girl talk Ty, one sec!" Charlie replied for her. Tyler nodded his head and turned back to face the elevator as he leaned against the wall directly next to it. Charlene smiled at Kara. "I'm sure he'll love the idea. I can see him as being an amazing father."

Kara looked up a small smile twitching at her lips. "You think?"

"I know. Now call me when you know." Charlene hugged Kara and then let her go and Kara smiled at her before heading over to Tyler.

"Bye Charlie, tell Reid I'll call him tomorrow." Tyler waved over his shoulder.

"K. Bye guys." They got on the elevator and left. Charlene pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and speed dialed Derricks number.

"Hey you've reached my voice-mail, leave me a message and I'll get back to you." It went straight to voice-mail.

Charlene waited for the beep. "Hey it's me. Um you're probably on another call, but I'm just calling you back. I'm gonna spend the rest of the night with Reid and Ryder, so call me tomorrow around noon. Bye." 

She closed her phone and turned it off setting it down on the coffee table before heading upstairs. She found Reid and Ryder in Ryder's room with King messing around on the floor. Ryder was sitting on Reid's stomach as Reid lay back against the floor, and Ryder was attempting to make him laugh by tickling him. 

Charlie smiled cause she knew Reid was humoring their son by laughing as his little fingers rummaged over his chest. "Take that Daddy!" Ryder exclaimed joyously. Charlie decided to be Reid's savor and ran in grabbing Ryder under the arms and lifting him up off of Reid. "Momma! No fair!" He said and Charlene hugged him back against her chest.

"No fair? What are you talking about no fair? Alls fair in tickle wars!" Charlie giggled plopping him down on his bed and tickling him mercilessly. Ryder laughed out loud.

"Daddy!" Ryder cried out joyously. "S-sa-save me!"

"I dunno little man." Reid said getting himself up off the floor. 

"Daddy!" Ryder screeched under Charlene's unwavering fingers.

Reid chuckled and rolled his eyes before he grabbed Charlie around the waist lifting her up and spinning her around, her back against his chest and her feet lifted in the air. Charlene laughed. "Reid! This is the thanks I get for saving you."

"Well you said alls fair in tickle wars." Reid chuckled setting her down. Charlene spun around to face him with a bright smile. 

"Using my own words against me." Charlie giggled and Reid leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Eww..." Ryder whined covering his eyes with his hands. Charlene laughed breaking away from Reid and looked over at her son. "I think it's time for you bath."

"Awe but mom." Ryder complained.

"No way little man, it's already fifteen minutes passed your normal bedtime. Help daddy get your jammies and I'll go run the water in the tub." Charlene looked at Ryder and he sighed climbing off his bed and stomping his feet to his closet. Charlene walked passed him and Reid into his en-suite bathroom and went straight for the tub turning the cold and hot water on until she reached the right temperature, plugged the tub, and let it run for a few moments. 

When the tub was full Reid brought Ryder in, holding him so the his legs were over his shoulders and Ryder's head was hanging by Reid's abs. "Daddy!" He laughed. 

Reid chuckled and flipped him around to set him down. Charlie started to leave and stopped looking at Reid. "Get him in the tub please." She smiled.

Reid pecked her cheek. "Will do."

"I'm going to get ready for bed." Charlene said and left the room. King followed her in to her room where she went in search of something to wear for bed. Not in the mood for nighties and sexy sleep wear Charlene walked over to Reid's dresser and opened the third drawer down and pulled out one of his worn down black CBGB t-shirts. Walking in to their bathroom she stripped off her jeans and chucks and then her black coat and white t-shirt. Charlene pulled her auburn hair up in to a bun and then slipped Reid's shirt on, it hung mid thigh on her. Reaching down she picked up her dirty clothes and tossed them in the hamper by the door and then grabbed her shoes and carried them to their walk in closet. 

Fifteen minutes later Charlene walked back in to Ryder's room and found Ryder and Reid on the floor. Ryder was dressed for bed and Reid was towel drying his hair. Reid was just finishing up and he tossed the towel in Ryder's dirty laundry hamper and ruffled his hair a bit. "Ok squirt in to bed." Charlene leaned against the door jam. 

Ryder climbed on to his twin size bed and got under the covers. "Daddy can we go to the park tomorrow?" 

Reid sighed. "Maybe haven't my appointment."

"I was afraid you'd say that." He said looking to his hands instead of at Reid. Charlie just watched unnoticed silently. 

"What do you mean?" Reid asked. Ryder was a smart child and Reid had Charlene to thank for that, Charlene was already teaching him little bits of Italian and he was picking up on it at such a young age. 

"What'll happen when you and momma star' workin' all the time? Will you forget me?"

Charlene's jaw dropped at the question but she decided to let Reid handle it. "No, what makes you think that? Of course not Ry. There will always be mommy, daddy, Ryder time. We could never forget you, we love you. You know that right? Me and mommy we love you so much."

"I heard nanny Laura on da phone once and she said she hoped you wouldn't forget me when you star'ed workin'." Ryder replied softly. 

Reid sighed. "Ry mommy and I could never ever forget you. Ok?"

"Ok. I love you Daddy." Ryder said looking up at Reid with his bright blue eyes. Charlene put a hand over her heart her other arm tucked over her stomach. She decided to make her presence known and walked all the way in to the room.

"Love you to little man. Good night." Reid kissed his temple and stood up from the edge of his bed. 

"Hey already in bed I see." Charlene said standing next to Reid.

Reid nodded kissed her cheek and left the room. "Hi momma."

"Hi sweetie. I came to tuck you in and say good night." Charlie said and sat in the spot Reid had just left. She pulled the covers up to Ryder's chest and he rolled on to his side, pressed his hands together and tucked them under his pillow. "I love you."

"Love you momma."

"Ditto sweetie. Sleep tight ok." Charlene kissed his cheek and then left his room. As she walked in to hers and Reid's bedroom she saw him in his boxers and t-shirt pulling the covers back on their bed. 

"Did you hear what he said?" Reid asked not looking up at her.

Charlene sighed. "Yeah, I'll talk to Laura about being more careful on the phone."

"It's not that. I can't believe he actually thought we'd forget him." Reid astonished at the thought.

Charlie walked over putting her arms around his waist and Reid stopped pulling the sheets back. "Honey he's four there's certain things he just doesn't understand."

"I just don't want...him to have..." Reid sighed. "I don't want him to have the same childhood that I did. My parents were always gone. And I'm going to try really hard not to let that happen."

"Reid I'm here too and promise you I wont let that happen." Charlene told him. She rested her head between his shoulder blades.

Reid nodded. "Yeah, yeah ok."

"Come on let's get some sleep, you have that meeting with the contractor in the morning."

"I know." Reid waited for her to release him and he turned around putting his arms around her waist and he kissed her lifting her up. Charlie giggled as he threw her back on the bed towards her side. 

"Just throw me around why don't you." She laughed softly.

Reid climbed in bed next to her and they settled down. "It seemed like it would be faster than you walking around the bed to your side."

"Oh well in that case thanks for saving thirty seconds of my life."

"No problem."

Six Months Later:

"You good?" Charlie asked.

Derrick looked up from hanging the painting and nodded. "Yeah of course, go pick up Ryder before your late."

"You sure, I can have Laura get him."

Derrick smiled at her. "Yes I'm sure, we manage this place together remember I think I can be trusted alone for the rest of the day. I'll see you at nine tomorrow morning."

Charlie smiled and kissed his cheek. "Laura's a lucky girl to get you."

"I know I'm so devilishly handsome. Now go, I don't want Ryder waiting for you Laura would have my head." He teased.

Charlene laughed and headed out the door after her secretary handed her, her keys and purse. She thought back to six months prier when this idea had first come in to play...

_Flashback_

_Charlene was walking down the sidewalk King's leash in one hand and Ryder's hand firmly in the other when her cell phone rang. Stopping and at a park bench Charlie lifted Ryder up to sit and sat next to him, King laying on the ground at their feet. "Hello?" She answered after digging in her purse to find her cell._

_"Hey you, how you been?" _

_"Hey D. I've been good. Say hi to Ry." She held the phone to Ryder's ears. He smiled when he heard the voice._

_"Hi uncle D!" Charlene smiled and pulled the phone back to her own ear._

_"So, what's up?"_

_"I was given a business oppurtunity and I wanted your opinion on it."_

_"Oh yeah, what's that?" Charlene questioned._

_Derrick clicked his tongue. "My uncle offered me this great two story art gallery in New York, for a decent price. Said his buyer fell through and he would give it to me for a little less then sale price. I wanted to know if you'd co-own it with me?"_

_"Derrick you don't even live here it would be like me doing everything." Charlie said, loving the idea but not sure how it would work out._

_"Actually that's the thing, Laura's been bagging me to move to New York. This would give me good reason to do so and be with her. But I don't think I can do it alone." Derrick said. "Of course we'd have to find some artist..."_

_"I know a few college students with promise." Charlene said with a smile._

_She could almost see the grin spreading on Derrick's face at that moment. "Is that a yes?"_

_"It's a yes." _

_End flashback_

So that's where she was at in life, her and Derrick co-owned the newest art gallery in New York, putting up some of the freshest art from the newest talents. They displayed some of their own works as well. They'd managed to get several clients in the last four months, some who said they'd buy exclusively through them, which was incredible in it of itself.

As she pulled up in front of the school and parallel parked Charlene climbed out of the car to wait for the final class bell to ring.

Ryder was attending a private school close to home and was doing quite well, he wasn't five yet so it was considered pre-school but Charlene and Reid were ok with starting his education early. The teacher had been impressed with his minimal but impromptu use of Italian one day during class. When she'd asked Charlene said she'd learned from her father and spoke fluently, not something many people knew about her. Ryder was enjoying school much to the astonishment of his father...

_Flashback_

_"I want to go back now Momma!" Ryder whined as they walked off the elevator in to their home. _

_"Classes are over for the day baby, but tomorrow ok?"_

_"But momma..."_

_"Hey." Reid walked over lifting Ryder up and smiling at him. "How was your first day of class?"_

_"Fun. I like it." Ryder said smiling brightly._

_Reid looked over at Charlene with a raised brow. "You sure he's mine?" He questioned jokingly._

_Charlie giggled. "Positive."_

_"So tell me all about it." Reid said taking Ryder upstairs so that he could get changed while Charlene prepared his afternoon snack. _

_End flashback_

"Hey baby!" Charlie said brightly as Ryder came running towards her out the front doors. He wrapped his arms around her legs. "How was class?"

"Good." He said taking her offered hand. "Can we get ice cream momma?"

Charlene thought about this. "Well were you good in class today?" He nodded. "Ok, let's get some ice cream and go visit Daddy's office."

"Yeah!" He said brightly. Charlene and Ryder got to the car and she got him buckled in his seat in the back and went around to the drivers door and climbed in.

Reid's Office:

Heading through security Charlene held Ryder's non ice cream covered hand as he licked happily at his single scoop double chocolate chip cone. Looking over she smiled at the security guard that was to let them through the metal detector. "Hi Liam!" Charlene said brightly. He smiled back, Liam was in his late early fifties and he was African American.

"Hi Charlie, Hi Ryder."

"Hi." Ryder said not really paying that much attention to anything other then his ice cream.

Charlene smiled. "We came to visit."

"I see. Go on through." Liam smiled kindly at her. Charlene walked through the metal detector with Ryder right at her side and she headed straight to the elevators. 

Once they reached Reid's floor they got off and headed to the left which was his side of the floor. Each floor had to sides.

Walking in to the door with the letters 'Reid Garwin: Architectural Design' on the glass Charlie walked Ryder straight over to the front desk. "Hey Kacey is he with a client?" The remodel on Reid's office had been finished three months after it started and it was amazing. Money could buy speed and good quality if you knew the right people. 

"Hey." The beautiful redhead said. She was slender with light green eyes and fair skin. Sarah and Kate had met her once and said that she reminded them of someone they'd attended school with but Charlie hadn't really cared all that much. "No he's not." All though Kacey had always seemed to harbor a secret hatred for Charlene. Sometimes Charlie swore she was planning her death when she would come around the office. Kacey would smile but it wouldn't be bright and cheerful reaching her eyes like her own secretary Lacen's did. And it was just in the way she acted, when Reid was around she paid little to no mind to Charlene and when he wasn't she was just kind of, well rude.

Charlie let herself in to Reid's office and he looked up from some paperwork about to tell whoever that he was busy but stopped upon seeing his family. He smiled and got up out of his chair and walked towards them. He was dressed casually today, where loose black jeans an untucked button up black dress shirt. "Hey guys!" He said walking towards them. Charlene kissed him quickly and he knelt down to Ryder. "Looks like your making a mess."

"Hi Daddy." Ryder said smiling at him. "Momma got me ice cream."

"I see that." He stood back up and looked out the door. "Kacey can you get me some napkins please, one wet one dry?"

"Sure thing Mr. Garwin." Charlene heard her say. 

Shutting the door to his office he grabbed his son up under his arms and walked him over and deposited him on his desk. "So what brings you two by today?"

"Oh just thought we'd stop in and see you before we headed home." Charlie said sweetly taking a seat on his leather couch. "You're dressed casually, what were you up to today?" She slipped her black leather coat off, the one Reid had gotten her just because two months ago and she laid it over the armrest of the couch. 

Kacey walked in and over to Reid she silently handed him the two napkins and walked out. "Well it was mostly in office consultations today, so I decided not to get dressed up. But I spent most of my morning on a phone consult with a customer who is flying in from Japan tomorrow and he wants..."

"Reid." Charlene said looking up at him.

Reid sighed. "I know I said I wouldn't be traveling..."

"Daddy leavin'?" Ryder looked up from his ice cream and Reid.

"It would only be a couple of days a week tops." Reid said wiping at the ice cream goo around Ryder's mouth. "Besides if I go, I can bring you back something really cool." He said smiling at Ryder.

Ryder smiled back and nodded. "Ok."

Charlene laughed softly at how easy it was to deter her son. He was just like his father and could be easily distracted from some idea he wasn't really liking in the first place. "Well as long as it's not long." Charlie smiled across the room at him and Reid returned it. Ryder thrust his hand out with the ice cream cone at Reid.

"Finished?" Reid asked.

Ryder nodded, he didn't care for the cones just the ice cream, but he refused to have a Styrofoam bowl instead. Reid took the cone and dropped it in the trash can next to his desk and finished cleaning up his son before throwing the two napkins away and moving Ryder to sit in his lap as he sat in his spinning leather chair. "So christmas is coming." Charlene said nonchalantly.

"Christmas!" Ryder said exuberantly as Reid spun them in the chair.

"Reid we're going to Ipswich for Christmas this year, remember all the families together at the Danvers home?" 

"Yeah, right I know. I've already got that week blocked out. So no business I swear." Reid said stopping the chair and letting Ryder slip out of his lap to run around.

"Good." Charlene said. "So you gonna be home for dinner, or should we expect you late again?" 

"Two times I was late." Reid said looking at her amused. "And you wont let me live it down."

"That's how it starts Reid. Late then just not coming home..." She teased. Reid got up checking to make sure Ryder wasn't messing with something he shouldn't before walking over and plopping himself down next to Charlene. She smiled at him, he had his hair styled in a short mohawk and she just wanted to run her fingers through it and do inappropriate things to him.

"I am not nor have I ever cheated." Reid grinned at her. They liked to joke about his late nights at the office. Charlene just loved to hear him say he wasn't cheating on the outside it was all a game on the inside it made her feel thousands of times better.

"Well good." Charlene kissed him. "I should let you get back to work. Oh and uh is it just me or does Kacey dislike me. At first I just thought she was timid, now I'm not so sure."

"What makes you say tha...Ryder no." Reid said looking over and stopping Ryder before he touched the shredder. Ryder walked away from it and moved on to other things. Reid had gotten him window pens and he grabbed them from Reid's desk and started writing on the floor to ceiling windows behind Reid's desk. 

"It's just the way she acts around me. When you're around she just ignores me and when I come in and speak with her she's just kind of short with me and rude, but maybe I'm just reading way too much into things." Charlene shrugged.

Reid shrugged. "I'll talk to her if you want."

"You don't have to." Charlie smiled sweetly at him. "Ryder come on sweetie we need to go so Daddy can finish his work and be home in time for dinner." Ryder put the pens back on Reid's desk walking over to Charlie and Reid. Charlene was putting her jacket on while Reid said his 'see you later' to Ryder. And after that Charlene kissed Reid and then took their son home.

Christmas Eve:

"You look about ready to explode." Kate said when she took a seat next to Kara who was rubbing her very rounded belly. Kate was holding her month and a half old son Porter Weston Parry. Porter had tan skin, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes much like his mothers. 

"Did I crack this many jokes when you guys were pregnant?" Kara asked bitterly.

Kate grinned. "Yes."

"Well I'm sorry." Kara replied.

"Anyone seen Sarah?" Caleb walked in to the living room holding his month old son Logan James Danvers. Logan was the perfect remake of Caleb unlike his daughter who was a perfect mix of both her parents.

"Upstairs getting Colby ready for bed." Kate informed him. "Have you seen my husband anywhere?"

"Kitchen." Caleb replied smiling before heading off upstairs. 

Kate smiled at Kara. "I'll send Tyler your way to help you upstairs."

"I would be really grateful. I'm exhausted." Kara yawned. Kate walked towards the kitchen and upon entering she could hear the conversation as some of the group lingered in the kitchen. 

"Ok time for bed." She saw Charlene pick up a sleepy Ryder and he hugged her around the neck and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Ty your wife's looking for you, she needs help up the stairs." Kate said walking towards Pogue, she handed off their son to him and he kissed his cheek and Kate's.

Tyler got up from the breakfast barstool and headed to the living room. "I remember those days." Charlie groaned. "God it was annoying needed help at the end, for everything."

"I know what you mean." Kate said. 

"So I guess, we should all be heading off to bed." Pogue suggested. "Our parents are already there and I think the kids have stayed up long enough."

"But santa hasn't come." Ryder whine around a yawn as he lifted his head from Charlie's shoulder.

"Baby he wont come till your asleep." Charlene said kissing his temple. "So you must be getting to bed soon, so he can come and leave lots of gifts."

Ryder yawned again and his head lulled on to her shoulder. Charlene smiled at the others before Reid followed her out of the kitchen soon followed by the Parry's.

Upstairs Ryder and Colby would be sharing the a room that was connected to two other's. Reid and Charlie in one Sarah and Caleb in the other. Logan would sleep in a bassinet next to Sarah's side of the bed, the same with Porter in Pogue and Kate's room. Kara and Tyler got a room all to themselves and the other parents/adults got their own rooms. 

After getting the kids settled in Charlie, Reid, Pogue, Kate, Caleb, Sarah, and Tyler went downstairs to the closet where they'd hidden all the presents and started pulling them out and putting them under the beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the living room.

When they were finished they all headed upstairs to bed. 

Christmas Morning:

"Momma!" Charlene groaned as the bed continually bounced up and down, all her son's doing. "Come on Daddy's up come on!"

With a slight grunt of retaliation Charlene threw the covers from her body and reached to the floor to grab her sweats. She slipped in to them and made her way downstairs with a very excited Ryder. Colby and Ryder were so excited they couldn't wait to open their gifts. The grandparents were already in the living room and Charlene plopped herself on the couch next to Reid and yawned.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Six thirty." Reid replied putting his arm around her shoulder. "I think uncle Ty should play santa and pass out the gifts."

Tyler rolled his eyes but did so anyways. 

That night after all the presents had been opened, and the parents had gotten another hours rest in bed while their children were watched by their grandparents, and all the mess had been cleaned up everyone was waiting for the dinner the cooks were preparing to be ready.

Kara rested her hand on her belly and groaned. "He's been fiesty today." She said softly. 

"Must know it's christmas." Tyler joked kissing her temple.

"Ty can you take me upstairs I want to rest." Kara yawned.

Tyler helped her up from the couch and upstairs. 

An hour later... "TY!" Everyone about jumped as Ty took off upstairs. A few moments passed and Tyler was helping a very slowing panicking Kara down the stairs. "No, no, no not today not christmas. No, no,no..." She complained taking in deep breaths and letting them out.

Charlene and Kate were up off the couch instantly. To help Tyler with Kara. "Now? You had to go into labor now?" Charlene said jokingly.

Kara glared at her. "Shut up."

"Okay." Charlene stepped back. The other's were now rushing about trying to figure out what to do and finally they figured it out and where on their way to the hospital.

�

AN: I know it's kind of long, but hopefully you like it. There's pictures added to my page for this as well so check them out!


	46. Late Nights

Chapter 45:

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever._

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate at me_

_I must stick with you, my baby._

_Noby ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you..._

Tears streamed silently down her cheeks as she hurriedly packed a duffel bag hoping to make it out of the apartment before he got back in time to try and stop her. This was the fifth call she'd ignored. "How could he." She mumbled silent and sullen to herself as Ryder came running in and grabbed her phone off the bed hitting the send button.

"Hi daddy!" He said brightly.

Charlene turned towards him and snatched the phone away hitting the end button. "No." She said looking at him. Ryder looked at her confused and Charlene knelt down in front of him cupping his cheeks in her hands. "Momma's upset with daddy baby, please go to your room and pack two outfits including underwear and socks."

"Where are we going?" Ryder said sadly.

"To visit Uncle Caleb and Aunt Sarah baby." Ryder went to his room silently. "And be quick Ry."

"Yes momma!" Ryder called. Charlene's phone started to ring again and she turned it off throwing it in her purse. After she finished packing her duffel she went in to Ryder's room and saw him stuffing his batman duffel bad with unfolded clothes. She went in to his bathroom grabbing his tooth brush and tooth paste. She shoved the things in her duffel before going back in to Ryder's room.

"Ready?" Ryder just silently nodded his head and Charlene took his hand leading him downstairs. "Come on King." Charlene said as they stepped towards the elevator, she saw the light on the arrow up button on and cursed under breath. "We're going to take the stairs." She said and lead Ryder to the stairwell exit and through the door King following close behind.

Moments after the stairwell door closed the elevator doors opened. "CHARLENE! Baby come on let me..." He had rushed upstairs to their room. Upon seeing some of her clean clothes scattered about the floor he paused. "FUCK!" He yelled. 

Charlene made it down the stairs to the lobby and out the front door to her Lexus in record time. She quickly threw hers and Ryder's duffel's in the back and got King up in to the back before buckling Ryder in to his seat and making her way around to the drivers side door. Climbing in she didn't waste any time starting the car and pulling away from the curb.

Boston (Hours Later):

Charlene wiped her eyes and walked up holding a sleeping Ryder to the front door of the Danvers home. She knocked three times and waited. When the door opened there stood Sarah and she frowned but let a small smile grace her lips. "Charlie what brings you here?" 

A small tear escaped her eye as she lifted Ryder up a little. "Can I come in, I just need to put him in a bed and then I'll tell you." 

Sarah nodded and stepped aside to let her in. Leading the way upstairs Sarah took her down the hall to the available guest room and opened the door. Charlene carried Ryder in and lay him on the bed and covered him with a fleece blanket from the back of her Lexus. King had come inside as well and went straight to the living room to lay down.

As she walked out of the room she shut the door behind her and turned to Sarah. Everything she'd been holding in Charlene let out in one sob almost collapsing to the floor. Sarah caught her and they ended up sitting on the floor against the wall. "Shh...shh...it's ok I'm here." Sarah comforted as she held Charlie's head against her shoulder and gently ran her hand over her hair.

Charlene couldn't believe she'd been so stupid.

_Flashback_

_"Baby I'm sorry ok, I have to stay late."_

_"Reid that's the third time this week, this is ridiculous. Tell your clients to come in tomorrow and come home." Charlie sighed. _

_"Charlene I can't. They're important clients of my dad's..."_

_"So your family isn't important." Charlene said bitterly._

_"That isn't what I said. Don't twist my words. My family is important and you know that." Reid argued._

_"Do I? Reid, Ryder has asked for you every night this week and you know what I have to tell him? 'Daddy's at work still sweetie.'" Charlene said a small tear falling from her eye. _

_Reid sighed. " I know. I know baby I promise just tonight."_

_"Don't make promises you can't keep." Charlene said lightly and hung up the house phone on the base._

_Flashback:_

_"Why is she going? Why can't you take your family?" Charlie sighed._

_"She's my assistant Charlene she has to go." Reid chuckled._

_Charlene looked up at him. "Fine but I don't have to like it."_

_"You're cute when you pout."_

_"Shut up."_

_Flashback:_

_"Hello?"_

_"Mrs. Garwin it's Kacey." She said dully._

_Charlene rolled her eyes. "Yes?"_

_"Reid wanted me to let you know he had to cancel your lunch date, something important came up. He's very sorry." She said rudely._

_"I'm sure he is." Charlie said softly. "Tha..."_

_When she heard the other end of the line click she pulled the phone away from her ear looking at it in astonishment. "Rude. When the hell did she start calling him Reid?" She thought aloud to herself._

_Flashback:_

_"What would you like me to say?"_

_"Nothing Reid I was just telling you what I noticed. I'm sorry." Charlene said exasperated. "She's a bitch to me and I don't like her calling, if you have something to tell me call and tell me yourself from now on."_

_Reid groaned. "Charlene what would you like me to do? I can't fire her I don't have the time to look for a replacement right now."_

_"I never said fire her Reid, I just said I don't want to talk to her anymore, if you want to say something to me call me yourself. Alright?"_

_"Fine."_

_Flashback:_

_Reid shut his bedroom door and looked over and saw Charlene just standing at her dresser. "Something bothering you?" Reid asked._

_Charlie looked over her shoulder for a brief moment but there was sadness in her eyes. "Have you noticed anything lately?"_

_"Like?"_

_"That's a no." Charlie muttered turning back to her dresser. _

_"No, babe what?"_

_"It feels like all we've done the last few times we've really had any time together is argue about _your_ work. And when we aren't arguing there's tension between us."_

_"Babe your crazy."_

_"Figured you'd say that so I kept it to myself." Charlie said clearly annoyed._

_Reid looked up from pulling the covers back on the bed. "Are you trying to start an argument?"_

_"No."_

_"Then what? What can I do to make you feel better?"_

_"Obviously nothing." Charlene said bitterly slamming her dresser drawer she walked in to the bathroom and slammed that door shut as well._

_End Flashback Sequence_

That had been a week ago and Charlene had noticed the tension between them since he'd started staying late at work, but it hadn't been _that_ bad. Or at least she'd thought it hadn't. "Charlene tell me what's wrong." Sarah said trying to comfort her friend. They'd managed to get downstairs to the living room. Caleb was at work, Sarah had been working a lot from home since Logan had been born.

"I...I saw Reid..." She sniffled and took a deep breath. "I went to his office today to give him some news and I just walked in and saw him kissing Kacey." 

Sarah gasped. "Charlie Reid wouldn't..."

"It was all right there Sarah. There's no denying that it happened. Cause it did I saw it. And who knows how many other times it's happened. I'm 23 and my husbands cheating on me. Couldn't he at least have waited till I was 30 you know older maybe a little less attractive." Charlene said sardonically bitterness lacing her words.

Sarah managed a small smile. "You only getter hotter with age Charlie, our mother's are proof of that."

"I wish that made me feel better right now, but it doesn't." Charlene said. She got up from the couch and made her way in to the kitchen. Being in such a close group it was easy to feel at home in any of their homes. Charlie heard the front door open and close and heard Sarah talking to Caleb who'd probably just gotten home from work.

She heard footsteps and turned just as Caleb walked in the kitchen. "Hey Charlie."

"Cut the shit." Charlene said in no mood for chit chat. "Sarah told you what I saw."

"I can't believe it, there has to be an explanation Charlene, Reid is head over heels for you."

"Or he's just with me cause I was the first girl he knocked up." Charlie said bitterly.

"That isn't true." Caleb said shaking his head. "Listen stay the night calm down and go home tomorrow to talk to him. This isn't good for you or Ryder."

"Caleb I don't know what to say to him. I'm so beyond upset that it isn't funny. My heart is literally breaking as we speak and my brain is screaming 'I told you so's'. Please don't tell me to talk to him I can't."

"You can you're just running from your problems before getting his side of the story. Maybe it's not what you think..."

"Maybe it is and I'm gonna be a 24 year old divorce, with a five year old son, and another child on the..." Charlene froze when those words slipped from her lips.

Caleb looked at her and smiled. "You're pregnant?"

Charlene sighed taking a sip of her warm tea that she'd made while talking with him. "I am. It's what I was going to tell him when..."

_Flashback:_

_Charlene was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for the elevator doors to open so that she could tell her husband the good news. Once she'd reached his office she noticed Kacey wasn't at her desk and thanking higher beings for small miracles she just walked in to his office to surprise him, but what she got was a surprise._

_"Reid?" Charlie saw Kacey leaning her thighs back against his desk, Reid leaning in to her and their lips connected. Reid broke away though at the sound of his name. When he looked up Charlene took his shock as being caught and she didn't say anything she just walked away._

_She managed to make it to the elevator and the doors were just about to seal shut when he caught up. She looked up in time for him to catch the glimpse of tears in her eyes as the doors zipped closed._

_Charlie got to the main lobby knowing there wasn't another elevator from Reid's floor to the lobby until the one she was just on went back up and that gave her time to get away._

_Flashback:_

_Walking off the elevator to her home she smiled teary eyed at Laura who was playing with Ryder in the living room. "Laura you can go home now."_

_"What? But I thought..."_

_"Please go." Charlene said. She picked Ryder up said goodbye to Laura and headed upstairs._

_End Flashback_

"I'm an idiot." Charlene said softly. "Late nights at the office getting more and more frequent..."

"Charlie you are not an idiot." Caleb was now standing next to her and Charlie sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes I am."

"Look go upstairs and get some sleep it's late and you drove all the way here in like 3 and a half hours."

"Yeah, I just..."

"It's ok. Go." Caleb gently shoved her out of the kitchen and Charlie went straight upstairs to the guest room and laid down with Ryder. Her weariness catching up with her put her in to almost an instant sleep.

3 Hour's Later:

Charlie sighed as she opened her eyes, the small warm body that had been snuggled with her was missing. Sitting up she looked around the room and saw her son no where in site so she decided to go downstairs and see if he was playing with Colby. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she could here him, talking...to Caleb. She saw him look up through the archway to the stairs and catch her eye and quickly stand. Charlie made a beeline for the door and he came up grabbing her wrist gently as she pulled the front door open.

"Charlene please..."

"He's your son to, so I am not taking him from you, but I will not just sit around and let you cheat on me." She hissed yanking her arm out of his grasp and leaving the house. She could hear him following after her with a quick 'be right back' to the other's before leaving the house as well.

"Legs please wait!" He said jogging after her.

"What part of my stay-the-hell-away-from-me attitude are you not getting?" Charlene turned on him and snapped. They were standing a little ways away from the house, on the sidewalk. It was late evening and dark out, not many people were out. 

"Please let me explain?" Reid pleaded.

"Explain or make up a lie for being caught?" 

"I didn't do anything." Reid replied.

Charlene snorted. "Sure looked like something from where I was standing."

"Then maybe you were standing at the wrong angle. Charlene Faith Garwin I swear I did nothing wrong. Nothing I need to make up a lie about cause I had no part in this. I am innocent."

Charlene was angry and decided to just be mad, she didn't want to hear him out she was in too much pain. "You only married me cause of our son."

"No."

"Yes! You only even considered it because of Ryder, I was the first girl you fucked and got knocked up, so you had to keep me around so that the stupid Garwin line could continue. And don't even think for a second you are taking my son away from me! He is my son and I swear if you so much as try I'll castrate you..."

"Why would I take him away? He needs to live in a home with both his parents." Reid retorted in shock at her words, but understood her anger.

"Well that's going to be difficult since I plan on moving out."

"WHAT! Charlene you are taking this too far. You wont even hear me out!" Reid yelled.

Charlene glared at him. "Too far? Are you kidding me! You fucking cheated on me, something you swore to never do and I'm taking this too far. Fuck you Reid!"

"She kissed me! I had no part in it, in fact I don't even find her attractive because apparently she's easily forgettable."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"After you walked out she told me everything." Charlene just stared at him. "We went to school together, apparently junior year she thought we had a thing, yes I fucked her a few times but I hadn't even met you then and apparently I didn't even like her enough to remember her god damned name, now will you please let me tell you what happened."

Charlene hung her head and remained silent.

"We were talking and she started adjusting my tie and the next thing I know she's kissing me, then you walk in and...God Charlene I swear I didn't have anything to do with it. When you ran out I went to run after you and she grabbed my arm and blurted out the whole thing. The ad I put in the paper for an assistant was just her lucky shot to try and get me back, when there wasn't even an us to begin with. I'll admit to being a man whore back in high school but not to cheating on you. I would never cheat on you." He said quickly gesturing his hands wildly as he explained.

Charlie looked up and caught his fierce blue eyes with her hazel and just stared looking for any imperfections or falseness in his eyes and she saw none. "You swear?"

Reid seemed to let out a long breath he'd been holding. "Honest I had nothing to do with it. I would never cheat on. I love you Charlene. I tried to get to you before the elevator doors closed and before you could get to your car and before you left the apartment. I tried Kara then Kate and finally I came here, please come home with me."

Charlene let her arms which had crossed against her chest hang down to her sides. "What if it happens again?"

"It won't. I'll fire her, I'll go through a temp agency and get another girl temporarily till I can find a replacement, please baby I promise you this will never happen again." Reid pleaded.

Charlie took and released a deep breath looking up in to his eyes she nodded. "And the late nights?"

"I'll hire a gay guy as my assistant, you think Derrick's free." Reid joked and a small giggled emitted from Charlie's lips and she gently shoved him back a half step.

"That isn't funny."

"But it brought a small smile to your face." Reid said. "I'll work on the long night schedule, I'll make it so I'm home on time every night, not just two or three days a week."

"Good, cause Reid I have to tell you something." Charlie let him wrap his arms around her and she rested her cheek against his chest. 

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant."

AN: So there's a little drama for you drama lovers. Did you actually think Reid would cheat on her? Anyways it's late, I'm tired maybe more sooner then you think if I get enough Reviews. Lates guys!


	47. Eventful Night

Chapter 46:

After getting home Charlene had carried Ryder up to the apartment and to his room, Reid had driven behind them in the BMW and was still a few minutes behind. After getting a very sleepy Ryder in to his pajama's Charlie got him in to bed and kissed his temple before leaving her sons room. As she walked in to her room she wasn't paying any attention walking over to her dresser she pulled it open.

"You stupid bitch." Charlie whirled around and saw Kacey standing in the bathroom door way, running her fingers smoothly over the barrel of a hand gun.

Charlene didn't know Kacey's limits so she didn't try running. "How'd you get in to my apartment?"

"Easy enough I had a key made. Reid's always leaving his keys lying around on his desk." Kacey tisked. "You should really talk to him about that...if you get the chance."

"He'll be here any second." Charlie said hoping that he hadn't gotten stuck at any more traffic lights than need be.

Kacey nodded her head a crazed amusement in her eyes. "Very true, so maybe I should just shoot you and get it over with. I'd be gone before he got here and who would he turn..."

"His friends." Charlene answered for her automatically. "He would turn to them, not you."

"But there'd be no one to help him raise his son." Charlie glared at her. "I've managed to get close to him, get to know him and he likes me even though he doesn't completely see it."

"You go anywhere near my son and I'll kill you." Charlene growled.

"You'd be dead, gone, out of the picture. You wouldn't even be in his life if you hadn't have transferred in to Spencer. We had something, Reid and I. I tried so hard after that to get him to notice me, in the hallways during class but nothing. And just when I thought he might come to his senses and come back you came and wrecked everything!" Kacey yelled.

"Reid and I weren't together, he could've fucked you senseless and I wouldn't have cared."

"NO! He was infatuated with YOU! He wanted YOU! It was obvious after a while in the way he looked at you, he looked at you like he had looked at her!" Kacey was yelling in a hushed whisper. It wouldn't have mattered Ryder was like his father he slept soundly, not to mention his door was shut and all the way across the hall. "When it was us he told me he loved me, cared about me..."

Charlene scoffed. "Back then Reid would've said anything to get you between his sheets." Deciding to just speak her mind she didn't stop there. "Besides what do you really know about him besides his stats. His name, age, hair and eye color, height, what music he prefers...you don't know the real Reid. I do! He lets me know him, he loves me not you so you might as well just get the hell over it." She yelled back.

"No your wrong..."

"No Kacey you're pathetic being hung up on a guy that didn't really want you in the first place. All you were good for was a fuck or two and that's what he got from you, that's all he wanted from you..."

"NO!"

"YES!" Kacey aimed the gun at her and Charlie froze. Right at that moment Charlene's phone, which she'd turned back on and was sitting in her purse next to her dresser, rang and it made Kacey look away. The bedroom door flew open and almost in slow motion Charlie turned to run out when she was caught by Reid and pulled down the to floor, at the last second Reid had turned so she wouldn't land on the bottom but instead against his chest. Several security officers were aiming guns at Kacey and she dropped hers as instructed and hit her knees.

Once the security officers had Kacey handcuffed and ready to leave Reid looked up at Charlene and cupped her face in his hands. "Are you alright? You aren't hurt right?"

Charlie smiled down at him. "No, I'm fine."

"Is the baby ok?" Reid asked.

"Baby's fine, I think." Charlie said. "I'm not in any pain so that's a good sign. She moved to stand up and helped Reid up off the floor. "How..."

"I heard her yelling as I came upstairs, I used a little to see through the door and saw she had a gun, so I called the front desk for the security guards. A fuck or two? Honestly Charlene were you trying to get yourself shot!" Reid said angrily.

Charlie looked at him with soft eyes. "No, I...I don't know what came over me."

Reid sighed and pulled her in to him hugging her close. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Momma what's going on?" Ryder walked in rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Charlene turned slightly away from Reid one arms still around his waist. "Come here sweetie." He walked over and she picked him up. "Nothing's going on. Come on let's get you to back to bed."

Ryder's head lulled on to her shoulder and she felt Reid stick with her as they left their room going for his. After getting Ryder back to bed Charlie met up with Reid who'd gone downstairs and he was just closing his phone. "Ty's on his way with Kara to watch Ryder so we can go to the police station, they want a statement."

Charlene nodded and took a seat on the couch and curled into the corner, Reid sat down next to her and gently tugged her arm and she uncurled and lay on the couch resting her head on his lap. Reid gently ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm really sorry Legs, about all of this." Reid said softly.

Charlie was running her fingers lightly over his jean clad knee. "Why? You didn't go psycho and threaten me with a gun because a guy you slept with in high school didn't want you." She said jokingly.

Hearing the minimal chuckle put a small smile on Charlie's face. "While that's true it kind of comes back to me, it was my fault she was obsessed."

"No, she just couldn't get it threw her ugly red head that you just wanted her for sex." Charlie said bitterly. "Fucking red heads. You know I have a theory, red heads can be either really, really smart or completely brain dead." (AN: This is nothing against red heads, I was one for a little while, really liked it just didn't suit me)

Reid laughed. "Babe that's not very nice to lump them together like that."

"How many red heads have you known? I mean Kira, Angela Brown...I haven't met a red head that I like yet. I'm not being mean just honest."

Reid grinned and shook his head. "So you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, pretty ok."

"When did you find out?"

Charlene sighed. "This afternoon, that's why I was at your office..."

"How far are you?" Reid asked trying to keep the subject away from that incident.

A happier sigh escaped her lips. "Two months."

Reid grinned remembering back two months ago...

_Flashback_

_"You're cute when you pout." Reid said._

_"Shut up." Charlie shook her head. "What are we doing here anyways?" They stepped in to his office. Reid shut the door and walked over to his desk, it was late at night and not many people were still in the building. Reid and Charlie were supposed to be heading home from a dinner with Tyler and Kara. They'd dressed up in nice evening gowns and suits._

_Charlie was currently wearing a fitted ruched texture v-neck square back line black dress that hung at her knees. She walked over and placed herself on the desk putting her feet up on his chair as Reid scavenged through his desk drawers. "I could've sworn I left them in this drawer." _

_"What?" Charlene asked._

_Reid closed the drawer and stood up straight. "My keys."_

_"I'm sure their at home somewhere, you know Ryder likes hiding things." Charlene grinned._

_Reid grinned. "Yeah your probably right." He said resting his hands on the edge of the desk on either side of her. Charlie dropped her legs from the chair so Reid could stand in front of her. "Well since we're here..." He grinned mischievously._

_A smirk spread on Charlene's lips. "You think we're gonna have sex in your office."_

_"I know we are." He said that famous smirk on his lips. "We're never alone, but we're alone right now aren't we."_

_"So sure of yourself." She replied mockingly._

_Reid leaned forward nipping the lobe of her ear. "Couple more of those and you'll be begging for it."_

_Charlene pushed him back sliding off the desk to stand in front of him. "Who's actually really begging for it at the moment, you are trying to convince me that sex right now would be a good idea."_

_"And fun, don't forget fun." Reid grinned._

_"Reid." She gestured to the windows behind them. _

_"Nobodies going to..."_

_"This is New York, some ones always watching." Charlene rolled her eyes. To appease her he grabbed the control on his desk hit a button and the blinds started coming down, no longer did they have the light of the moon, only that of a small lamp in the corner. _

_"Problem solved." Reid said triumphantly. Charlene looked at him through her mascara covered lashes._

_"You aren't even going to try and be romantic about it?" She said pouting slightly._

_"I took you out to a fancy dinner, what more do you want?" Reid joked._

_Charlene hit him lightly in the chest. "God you really can be a jerk sometimes." She said rolling her eyes and going to move away but Reid grabbed her hand and pulled her back crushing his lips against hers. The kiss gradually became more passionate and Charlene soon lost her dress, leaving her clad in nothing but a tiny black thong. _

_Her hands were fisted in his hair while his found a home resting on her exposed derriere. Reid brushed his tongue against her plump lips making her moan. Charlie's lips parted and his tongue slipped inside massaging hers delicately. _

_Charlene's breasts brushed against the rough material of Reid's clothing alerting her to the fact that she was almost completely naked and he was still fully clothed. So her hands worked down his body unbuttoning and removing his jacket, before working on his gray collared button up. Once that was gone she managed to get his pants undone but he seemed to have other ideas. Reid removed the tiny thong from her body and she slipped her heels off at the same time and then lifted her on to the desk._

_Pulling his chair forward with his foot Reid sat his eyes level just under her plump breasts and he looked up at her and grinned. Charlene ran her fingers through his hair as he leaned forward between her legs kissing her abdomen gently nipping every so often with his teeth. Sighs and hisses of pleasure would occasionally fall from Charlie's mouth as she continued running her fingers, gripping and ungripping occasionally, threw his blond hair. _

_Reid's hands moved up her bare thighs, over the silk like flesh over her hips and sides up to her breasts gently squeezing them before moving back down her body, his lips moving up to suck tenderly at a hardened nipple. _

_Charlene gasped as his tongue caressed the hardened nub sensuously between his lips. "Mm...Reid..." She moaned softly. After giving much of the same treatment to the other breast Reid stood from his chair and moved in kissing her lips. Charlene pushed his pants down with her hands and then moved her hands around gripping his back pulling him closer to her. _

_Reid quickly discarded of his pants and boxers completely and moved his hands to her hips pulling her closer to the edge of the desk. Charlene felt him thrust in to her and pulled away from his lips and groaned loudly her head lulling to rest against his chest. Reid lifted her chin with his finger as he placed his lips over hers and continually thrust in to her hot center..._

_End Flashback_

"So you think we'll get our little girl?" Charlene asked softly.

Reid shrugged even though she couldn't see it. "Maybe."

"How are we going to tell Ryder?" Charlene said lightly. "You really will need to be around more cause in a few months I wont be able to chase after Ryder."

Reid chuckled. "Don't worry when you get further along I'll make sure to have a lighter schedule, and we still have Laura as a back up. Just because her and Derrick are dating doesn't mean she isn't still considered our nanny. Actually if you think about it they both owe us for introducing them." He joked.

Charlene giggled. "Reid god sometimes..."  
"I was only kidding. Cause I do not want to be indebted to Sarah for meeting you and introducing us."

Charlene laughed just as the elevator doors opened. "What happened?" Kara came rushing in while Ty took his time, carrying a car seat that encompassed their seven month old son Colton Alexander Simms.

"We'll tell you when we get back." Charlie said standing up with Reid. "Help yourself to the guest room it wont be a guest room much longer."

"Huh?" Kara said looking confused.

"I'll tell you that later too." Charlie gave a slight smile.

"Hey man thanks for coming over, I know it's late." Reid said to Tyler.

Tyler nodded. "No problem, we'll probably just crash the rest of the night."

"Yeah that's great, thanks both of you and Colton." Reid bent down and smiled at the sleeping child in the carrier.

"Ok Reid leave the sleeping infant alone." Charlene teased grabbed under his arm and pulling him up to stand with her. "We need to be going."

"Yeah." He looked at Kara and Tyler as they were waiting for them to leave. "We shouldn't be long, but we'll just come back and crash and talk in the morning." They nodded said their goodbyes and Reid and Charlie left the apartment.

Home:

After spending an hour and a half or so talking with an officer and giving statements Charlie and Reid were finally on their way home. It was close to 3 a.m. And both were exhausted as they hauled themselves from the Lexus towards the main lobby doors of their apartment building. Reid held Charlene's hand firmly in his as they made their way over to the elevators and headed up.

Once the doors were shut Charlie was surprised as he pulled her in to his embrace and kissed her urgently. As they pulled away from each other Charlie smiled. "What was that?" She asked.

Reid grinned. "It kind of just hit me." He said and they both laughed softly.

Charlene bit her lip. "The baby?"

"The baby." Reid nodded. After the elevator doors opened Reid led Charlie in to the apartment and they headed straight upstairs. Reid left Charlene to ready for bed while he checked on Ryder to make sure he was still asleep.

Once he got in to his and Charlene's room, Charlene was already getting in to bed wearing nothing but one of his old plain faded black t-shirts. Reid quickly dressed down to his boxers and undershirt and walked over to their bed. "Well this sure was an eventful day." Charlie yawned as she waited for Reid to climb in to bed. He did and she cuddled up to his side.

"Yeah let's not do that again." Reid said putting his arm around her.

Charlene smiled her hand absently scraping over Reid's t-shirt covered pectorals. "What you don't want me to walk in on you and some crazy psychopath making out, then run to Sarah and Caleb, fight it out after you arrive, tell you I'm Pregnant, come home only to find crazy psychopath girl in our room with a gun, to get almost shot, then have to spend hours at a police station giving a statement so Psycho goes away to prison?" She took a deep breath after the long winded explanation.

Reid chuckled lowly. "Well you can tell me your pregnant, but other then that everything else is off limits."

"Oh you expect me to go through another pregnancy after this?" She teased.

Reid kissed the top of her head. "Only if you want to."

Charlene sighed contently. "Let's get through this one first." She said softly.

"Yeah. Let's sleep. Ryder's going to wake us up in a few hours."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Next Day:

"Daddy!" Charlene felt the bed bouncing. "Momma wake up!" She felt a flop and felt hands playfully patting at her stomach.

"Ryder no!" She said grabbing his hands as best she could in her sleepy state.

"I'm sorry." Ryder said looking at her apologetically as she squinted passed the bright light in her room, eyes sun focusing on her blond son.

"Mmm..." Reid stirred opening his eyes looking over. "Hey buddy." He said with a sleepy smile.

"Morning Daddy." Ryder leaped over landing on Reid's chest, Reid letting out an 'oomph' at the new weight.

Charlene rubbed at her stomach where Ryder had moved from. "Ryder sweetie you can't use mommy as a jungle gym anymore." She said looking over at him.

"Why it's fun?" Ryder said laughing.

Reid looked over and grinned at his wife. "I agree." She heard the implications in his voice and rolled her eyes. Then he looked back at his son. "We have some to tell you."

Ryder looked at him kind of confused. "What?"

"Do you remember when we explained to you about Aunt Sarah and Aunt Kate being pregnant?" Charlene asked. Ryder nodded sitting on Reid's abdomen. "Well now mommy's pregnant, so you can't jump on my tummy or you might hurt the baby."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all, oh? Don't you get what this means?" Reid asked him enthusiastically, trying to build his enthusiasm. Ryder shrugged looking at him blankly.

"You get a little brother or sister. So when the baby is old enough you'll have someone to play with all the time." Charlene said seeing where Reid was going with this.

"But I'll have to share you." He said making a face of distaste.

Charlene sometimes forgot how smart he really was. "Yes but you'll be a big brother." She said sweetly.

"Don't you want to be a big brother?" Reid asked.

Ryder shrugged. "I guess." He said not so enthused about the idea.

"Why don't you go wake Uncle Tyler, but be quiet the babies with him and Aunt Kara in the guest room." Charlene said sweetly. Ryder went to move. "Wait where's my good morning kiss?" Charlie said teasingly.

Ryder turned his head smiling at her and he leaned over Reid and kissed her cheek before hopping off the bed and heading out of the room. "He doesn't seem excited." Reid said.

"It'll grow on him. Wait till I start to show, he'll be curious and start asking more questions. All little kids get curious." Charlie said while snuggling up to him again.

"Hope you're right." Reid said kissing her temple.

"Me too."


	48. MEG

Chapter 47:

"Momma!" Ryder yelled happily as he came running up to her out front of the school. He wrapped his little arms around her legs and squeezed. Charlene giggled patted his head as her other hand rested lightly on her rounded belly.

"Hey Ry, did you have a good day at school?" She asked kindly.

Ryder pulled away taking her hand and they started to walk down the sidewalk. "Well..." He started staring at his shoes.

"Oh no, sweetie I don't think I like that 'well...'" Charlene said looking at her son as they walked passed other parents going to pick up their kids, and nannies.

"I got put in time out today." Ryder fessed up.

Charlene sighed. _Already taking after his father._ She thought silently. "What happened?"

"Well Missy called you a slut because daddy knocked you up. What does knocked up mean?" Ryder asked her.

Her mouth fell open in shock. "Where on earth did she hear a thing like that?"

"She said her mommy told her that. I got mad and pushed her to the ground." Ryder said only slightly ashamed of his antics at protecting his mother.

"Well honey I'll have a talk with your principle and Missy's mom so that never happens again. You and I are meeting Daddy at the doctors office..."

"But momma..." He whined.

"And after we are going for ice cream." Charlene said with a smile. Ryder looked up at her and grinned.

"Ok." His protest long since forgotten at the words ice cream.

Doctor's office:

"Daddy." Ryder ran over to Reid was was standing in the corner of the waiting room leaned back against the wall talking on his cell phone. He looked up quickly ending the call and slipping the phone in his pocket before he caught a running Ryder in his arms.

"Shh...this is a doctors office." Reid said jokingly to his son.

Ryder grinned. "Sorry daddy." He whispered.

Charlene smiled at the duo as she walked over. Reid moved away from the wall and leaned down giving her a kiss. "So, have you decided yet?" He asked.

"No. I want to be surprised." Charlie informed him.

Reid pouted. "But Legs..."

"We are not finding out the sex of the baby Reid, deal with it." Charlene grinned. Reid continued to pout as a nurse walked in to the waiting room.

"Mrs. Garwin good to see you again. And look you've brought Ryder along."

"Hi nurse Amy!" Ryder waved smiling at the chestnut blond women of about five-five.

Amy, the nurse, smiled at the young boy. "Why don't we go check on the baby shall we?" Ryder nodded his head making Charlene and Reid both chuckle lightly. As they got set up in one of the small rooms Reid sat in a chair next to the bed while Charlene lay back and lifted her shirt to expose her belly. Ryder sat on Reid's lap and they waited for the doctor to come in.

Once Charlene's doctor came in she poured some jelly like substance on her stomach and pulled the sonogram machine over and brought the wand up to Charlie's belly. "Well everything looks to be normal? Have you been experiencing anything unusual I should know about?" Dr. Carmichael asked. She was a lovely women of thirty-two with long blond hair and think frame glasses that rested almost at the tip of her nose. Her lips were pursed as she watched the monitor.

"No." Charlene said. "Every things just like the first time."

"That's good."

"I don't see it." Ryder said suddenly.

Charlene turned her head to look at her son and Reid chuckled. Dr. Carmichael smiled and pointed to the screen. "The baby's right there."

"It looks like a blob to me." Ryder said shrugging. The adults had a good laugh and soon Dr. Carmichael was wiping off Charlene's abdomen and excusing herself to go see when she'd be available for another appointment for Charlie. "Momma when is the baby going to come?"

"I thought you didn't want the baby." Reid said looking at his son. Ryder looked down and shrugged mumbling something. "What was that?"

"Maybe I do." He mumbled. Charlene saw Reid look up at her and she smirked at gave him a wink. 'Told you.' She mouthed. Reid smiled at her.

That Night:

"I have to call the school tomorrow and scheduling a meeting with the principle and another parent." Charlene informed Reid as she was doing the dishes. Ryder was in the living room watching the history channel, said he wanted to be more edu-ma-cated than the other kids in his class.

Reid frowned. "Why?"

"Apparently a little girl named Missy told Ryder her mom said I was a slut for letting you knock me up and he pushed her to the ground and ended up in time out."

"Who the hell would say something like that?" Reid asked angrily as he hopped off the counter setting down the bowl of ice cream he was eating.

Charlene shrugged. "I don't know but I intend to find out. How would a kindergarten student know about the word slut unless it came from the parents. That's just ina...Oh my god I sound like my mother." She rubbed her forehead with her forearm and Reid came up behind her putting his hands on the sides of her belly and kissing her neck.

"No you sound like a mother, not your mother. Although I don't think sounding like her would be that horrible." He said sweetly.

Charlie smiled as she finished rinsing the last dish up by hand and set it in the drying rack. She didn't like using the dish washer unless she had an abundance of dishes, and since they'd had Oriental salad for dinner she'd just decided to do the dishes by hand. "No not such a horrible thing." She said softly.

"Go upstairs and get some sleep, I'll put Ryder to bed and be in, in a bit."

"I can't believe he's in kindergarten Reid." Charlene said softly. "And I can't believe in a few months we'll have another one."

"I know neither can I but right now you need rest. I'm only going in to work until eleven tomorrow then I'll be home and we can go pick up Ryder together." Reid said kissing her cheek.

Charlie smiled. "I haven't seen you this much in ages. And...I was kind of getting use to my quiet time."

"Ha, ha you're so funny." Reid snickered sarcastically.

"You know I love you."

"I know."

Next Day:

"Principle McNamara, thank you for arranging this meeting." Charlene said shaking the elder womans hand. She was mid to late fifties, deep auburn hair cut short to her shoulders. She was aging quite gracefully and she wore a sleek pencil skirt suit.

"Oh it's no problem Mrs. Garwin. I assure you had I know idea Melissa Snyder used language like that, had I known I would not have needed a phone call from you to set up this meeting." Principle McNamara informed her.

Charlene immediately looked at her alert. "I'm sorry did you say Snyder?" She asked.

Principle McNamara nodded. "Yes."

"Oh. Ok than." She said. _There's no way..._ The office door opened and Charlie turned her head momentarily.

"Ah Ms. Snyder, please come in and have a seat." Principle McNamara pointed to the other seat next to Charlene.

"Why am I here?" Charlene cringed at the sound of that voice. She saw the red, frizzy hair and smelled the contaminating expensive perfume.

"Kira." Charlene said in acknowledgment. Kira looked over and her eyes went wide.

"Ms. Snyder, Mrs. Garwin informed me that your daughter said some things to young Ryder yesterday on the playground. She claimed that you told her these things." Principle McNamara said. "And as you know while we can not control what is said in your home, we here at this school like to teach our students to behave kindly in proper society, while still having the freedom to express themselves."

"Yeah, so what did she say this time?" Kira asked looking at Principle McNamara bored.

Charlene cleared her throat. "She said you told her I was a slut for letting my husband knock me up."

Kira gave a nervous breathy laugh. "Kids these days. I, um, I'm not really sure where she heard that." There was a knock on the door and the secretary peeked her head in.

"Mrs. McNamara, Ms. Allen needs you right away, her students are oddly miss behaving and she can't seem to get them to settle." Principle McNamara nodded her head.

"I'll be right there Gwen." Gwen, the secretary, nodded her head and shut the door. Principle McNamara stood from her desk. "You must excuse me, Kindergarten class can be quite rambunctious with such a free spirited teacher as Ms. Allen. I will be right back." And she left the room.

Charlene looked over at Kira. "So Melissa Snyder, I take it whoever knocked you up decided to leave."

"Shut up, it's none of your damn business." Kira snipped.

Charlie smirked at her. "Well you seem to make it a point to bash me at every chance you get, so I think it's only fair. Let me guess Aaron knocked you up and when you found out he left you?" Kira fumed. "Something tells me I'm close..." She started mocking. "At least when I told Reid he didn't leave me. He _married_ me. Made a commitment to me and our son. And I don't see how I'm the slut here, since my _husband_ got me pregnant. You're just jealous of my life. You're the slut Kira, you always were."

Kira stood and walked over towards the corner of the room where a rather large beautifully crafted bookcase stood. "Yes, all right. That's what happened, are you happy? Aaron left me when he found out. I found out at the end of summer after graduation and when I told him, he said he was going away to college and I could do what I wanted."

Charlene could have sworn she heard tears in Kira's voice. "Are you crying?"

"Ha." Kira turned around after wiping at her eyes. "I...Look you got the life I always wanted with Aaron. No matter how much he cheated on me, no matter what he did I loved him. Him and Reid were so much alike and when you came along and changed Reid I thought maybe there'd be hope for Aaron, but nope. You got what I always wanted so yeah I'm jealous of your life. But if you ever repeat that to anyone I'll deny it." She growled.

Charlene felt a little pity for Kira. "The thing is Kira I didn't change Reid. Reid chose to change on his own, Aaron didn't want to he was to afraid of change. I'm sorry you didn't get the life you wanted, but you can't say hurtful things about people because your life isn't what you wanted."

"Let's not have heart to heart bullshit. I was wrong, that's the only time you'll hear those words from my mouth so you better bask in it McKen...Garwin. I'll keep my words to myself from now on. And I'll make sure Melissa knows not to repeat words like that. For now, when she gets older I can't be held accountable for anything." Was Kira Snyder making a joke.

Charlene grinned. "Deal. Look I know we aren't friends and probably never will be, but...if you ever want to talk or something here's my cell number." Charlie handed Kira a business card. "You know you can do so much better then Aaron Abbot."

Kira frowned. "You're right we aren't friends so let's just cut the bullshit and tell McNamara we resolved our issues. I have things to do today."

"Fine." Charlene and Kira sat back down and wait for the principle to return. Upon her return they told her they'd spoken and everything was settle. McNamara smiled and they left.

Charlene opted to wait on the front steps for Ryder, while Kira just left. Ryder only had another thirty minutes of class so hopefully she wouldn't get to cold out in the New York fall breeze.

After about ten minutes Reid came waltzing in through the open gates of the school and walked over smiling at his wife. Charlene lifted her gaze as he handed her a starbucks coffee cup. She took a sip and tilted her head up for a kiss. Reid dropped a sweet kiss on her lips before sitting down beside her nursing his own cup. "Hot chocolate, thank you." Charlene said kissing his cheek.

Reid nodded putting her free arm around her shoulder and hugging her to him. Charlene's head lulled on to his shoulder and she sighed contently. "I walked here, so we're taking your car back." He said.

Charlene smiled and nodded. "K. So I talked with Missy's mother, you'll never guess."

"What?"

"Melissa Snyder, daughter to one Kira Snyder whom got knocked up shortly before Fall quarter of her first year of college by one Aaron Abbot, who I might add is the father but refuses to acknowledge, called me a slut because she was jealous. Swore to deny it if I ever told anyone but I can't lie to you." She grinned.

Reid chuckled. "Oh wow, can't say I didn't see that coming in her future."

Charlene nodded. "I feel a bit bad for her though."

"Why? She was bitch all through high school, even when she wasn't hanging off Abbot's arm." Reid said.

"She's raising a child all alone, the father wont acknowledge Melissa's existence because let's face it he's a prick and Kira still loves him."

"Let's not dwell on it." Reid kissed her temple just as the school bell rang and kids started filling out of the building.

November 12th:

"Oh wow." Charlene smiled at her new baby girl. She had stunning light hazel eyes, the small bit of hair she had looked to be a dark blond and her skin was a soft pale shade.

"She's beautiful just like you." Reid kissed Charlene's cheek. She smiled at him. "What should we name her?" They hadn't gotten around to what to name their second child, because Charlene wanted the sex to be a surprise and her and Reid had been busy with Ryder or just relaxing together.

"Marlee?" Charlie asked Reid looking up at him. A bigger smile broke on his lips. "After my mom. Elizabeth for yours."

"Marlee Elizabeth Garwin it is then." Reid said affirmatively.

"No arguments or protests." Charlene giggled.

Reid shook his head. "Why? I like it."

Two hours later Charlene and Reid were in a private hospital room waiting for Tyler and Kara to bring Ryder in from the waiting room. Charlene looked up as the hospital room door open and Tyler walked in carrying Ryder and Kara followed holding the car seat that contained her son Colton.

"Hi momma." Ryder said as Tyler set him on the edge of the bed next to Charlie. She smiled at him.

"Hi sweetie." Charlene smiled at him. "Want to meet your baby sister."

"I guess." Ryder shrugged nonchalantly. Tyler chuckled.

"He wouldn't stop talking about it so don't let his cool act fool you. He gets that from his father." Tyler informed them.

Charlene giggled softly as Reid handed her their little girl. "My cool is not an act." Reid said.

Charlene smirked. "Uh huh." She looked at her son. "Ryder this is Marlee." Ryder looked at the little girl.

"She doesn't look like much." He said unimpressed.

The adults laughed softly. "Of course not sweetie, she's got to grow up." Charlie said with a smile.

AN: I know it's a little bit short, sorry folks it's late I have work in the morning and I am exhausted. But I really wanted to get this up, I'm tired of neglecting my story. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
